Accepting You
by Winter's Empire
Summary: A marriage law was passed, forcing Hermione into an arranged marriage. Now she must deal with her new husband, but how can she when all they do is argue? Can they sort out their feelings before it's too late? HrxOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When a marriage law is passed, Hermione was given a week to choose her pureblood husband. But what will happen when all the Weasleys are taken. Who will she marry? Can she really learn to love someone she doesn't know. R&R

DICLAIMER: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all it's contents belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Accepting You **

**Chapter 1**

Hermione woke up in the Burrow feeling horrible. The war was over, but unfortunatly her parents had been killed by deatheaters. The Weasleys had been so kind to take her in after her seventh year at Hogwarts. As usual she made her way into the shower. She gave a deep sigh and started thinking on yesterday's events.

Yesterday, August 11, had been Ginny's Birthday. She was now 17. As expected, all the Weasley brothers, with the exception of Percy, came to celebrate and so did Remus Lupin with his wife Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur, Harry, and Luna. Surprisingly Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Unity Cardigan, a friend of Charlie's. But that was not all that was being celebrated, four engagements as well.

Just yesterday a Marriage Law was passed. Mr. Weasley had forwarned them a week about it just like everyone else was. The law stated that every pureblood, of age 17 or higher, will have to be married to a halfblood or muggle born witch or wizard. Of course it didn't apply to those couples already married. On the day that the law was passed the pureblood witch or wizard had to go into the Ministry of Magic and announce their engagement or the ministry will choose for them.

_'Why?'_ Hermione thought. _'Why did they have to pass that stupid law?' _Mr. Weasley had said that the purpose of the law was to prevent thinking of pureblood supuriorty and the possibily of a new war.This law was for the good of the wizarding world. _'Good for the wizarding world my arse.' _Hermione got out of the shower and started to get dressed.

Since Mr. Weasley's annoucement, Hermione had been in a bitter mood. She had no one. Ron proposed to Luna, on account that after the war he and Luna had becomed more that just friends. Harry of course proposed to Ginny while Fred to Angelina, and George to Alicia.

"It's not like is there fault," Hermione said to herself as she walked down the stairs. Upon entering the kitchen she saw Mrs. Weasley cooking while Mr. Weasley, who was reading the Daily Prophet, Charlie, and Ginny sat on the table.

"Morning" Hermione said trying to put the best smile she had.

"Morning," they all said.

Hermione sat across from Ginny and next to Charlie. Ginny looked up from her Teen Witch Weekly Magazine and looked at her. "Feeling better?" she asked. Hermione only nodded. Yesterday she went to bed early unable to bear all the excitement on the engagements. When Ginny had said this everyone else in the kitchen looked her way. Hermione ignored it, pretending not to notice.

"So what are you reading?" she asked Ginny.  
"Oh! Just this article on the famous quidditch player Belth. Oh his sooo cute!"

Hermione lost interest upon hearing the word quidditch and looked down on the table, hoping for breakfast to be serve soon. "You alright there 'Mione?" she heard Charlie whisper to her. She looked up and smiled. "I'm fine."

"You kow," he continued, "If I had known sooner I would have selected you as a bachelor girl too."

"Don't worry, Charlie, I'm fine. I'm just a little scared that's all." She was glad Charlie hadn't said anything else. Though she did feel better about what he said but she wasn't sure if she would like to be a bachlor girl. Charlie had signed up as a bachelor, which the law allowed, meaning that he could have chosen up to 3 girls and would be given a month to decide which one would be his future wife. Unity Cardigan was a friend of his from Romania and he had chosen her. Hermione would have felt awkward competing for Charlie against one of his friends.

Just when breakfast was about to be serve, Harry followed by a very sleepy Ron, and Unity came down. The twins and everyone else had left the previous night.

"Morning" they said. "Morning" everyone answered back.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said as she started serving herself, "You sleep like a log but it seems you know exactly when the food is ready."

"Well breakfast is the most important meal of the day, 'Mione," Ron responded.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. She was about to eat when an owl started tapping the window. Charlie stood up and opened the window to let the bird in. The owl was grey, with brown eyes. Hermione held her breath as the owl landed in front of her and dropped the letter for her to get. She lifted it up with trembling fingers, afraid to open it.

"Well don't just gawk at it, open it," Ron said bluntly. Ginny glared at him, having her suspicions on what he letter contained.

Hesitantly Hermione opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_I am happy to say that, on account of the Marriage Law passed, you have been assigned to a pureblood wizard. He like yourself is being informed at the very moment. The name of your betrothed will not be given to you in this letter. The Ministry of Magic seems to think that all assigned marriages should be presented quickly so I apologize if the arrangement is so sudden. Please be present in the Ministry of Magic at 10:00 am this morning in the Enforced Law Department to make the engagement official. There you will also be presented to betrothed. Thank you for your corporation and have a nice day. _

_Lana Lansing _

_Head of the Enforce Law Department. _

Hermione reread the letter to make sure she had read it correctly. They couldn't possibly have chosen somebody already. She must have been staring at the lette for some time since Harry was the first to speak up.

"Everything alright, 'Mione."

"Uh...yeah," Hermione looked up and noticed tha everyone had been staring at her. _'You might as well tell them.'_ she thought. She sighed. "Today, at ten I need to go to the Ministry of Magic where my marriage will be arranged and I'll be meeting my betrothed."

Unity gasped. "That fast"

"No way!" Ginny said. "Dad is it even possible."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes it is. The ministry wants every pureblood matched as soon as possible."

"The ministry's bloody mad, I tell you" Ron remarked. Everyone else just gave Hermione looks of encouragement.

"I'll be leaving in 10 minutes. You are welcome to come with me and wait until 10," Mr. Weasley offered.  
"Thanks Mr. Weasley, "I'd like that."

No later did Mr. Weasley stood and kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek. "Well I'll be off, ready Hermione."

Hermione nodded and stood up waving goodbye to everyone. But not before Mrs. Weasley gave her an encouraging hug. "Everythin will be alright, deary."

She smiled at Mrs. Weasly in thank you.

A/N Well there's the first charpter. I'm sorry if it was boring but don't worry it will get better. Please review and let me know if i should make the chapters longer. And I'll will try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 2**

It was thirty minutes before ten when Hermione left Mr. Weasley's office. She decided to head for the fountain of the wizard, centaur, and houself.

_'It looks like a wishing well, it won't hurt to try.' _Hermione couldn't help but smile when she arrived at the fountain. She quickly pulled out a pouch of galleons and sickles. _'Hmm...maybe this is a bit much.' _"Oh well," she said aloud. She turned around, her back facing the fountain, and closed her eyes. _'I hope...'_ The pouch flew above her head as she waited to hear the splash of water but she didn't heard it.

"Ouch!"

Hermione then turned suddenly to see somone looking down into the fountain and rubbing the back of his head. Apparently the pouch had bounced off his head and into the fountain.

"Oh! I'm very sorry." Hermione apologized. At that the person turned around. Hermione had to fight a gasp that wanted to escape her mouth. The young man before her was very handsome. He had black hair, with bangs in front of his face but still Hermione was able to notice his silvery blue eyes. "Sorry," she said again.

The young man stayed expression less. "That's quite alright. No damage done." He looked againg into the fountain and smiled. "You must be very generous." With that he turned and left.

Hermione felt her face go pink.

"Hermione!" Someone yelled behind her.

She turned. "Hey, Tonks, Proffersor Lupin." Since the war was over Lupin had decided to teach again at Hogwarts. And Tonks still didn't like her first name so she was called Tonks.

"Good morning," Lupin said.   
"So what brings you here?" Tonks asked.

Hermione felt herself frown but smiled quickly. "I'm here to meet my match in..." Hermione looked down at her muggle watch, "...15 minutes."

"Really?" Lupin asked.

"The ministry sure does work fast," Tonks commented. "Those slimeballs, shouldn't have made that law."

Lupin looked at her and gave her a don't-be-so-blunt look. He then turned to Hermione. "Hermione, I'll be glad to escort you there. I believe you weren't suppose to go alone."

"That'll be great Proffessor."   
"Hermione, I'm not your proffessor anymore."

"I know but I've learned so much from you and I can't seem to loose the habit."

"Alright, I guess that makes me Mrs. Tonks Proffessor Lupin," Tonks added with a laugh which the othe two joined in. "Well, I would like to meet this fella of yours Hermione, mind if I come along."

"Of course."

Lupin eyed her. "I believe you have paperwork to do, dear."

Tonks pouted. She knew Lupin wouldn't approve of her neglecting her work but she couldn't help being curious. "I'll get it done later." With that she pulled Hermione's arm. "C'mon Hermione, we best get a move on." Lupin sighed and hurried up to catch up with them.

Lupin, Tonks, and Hermione stepped into the head office, located in the Enforce Law Department. A women who looked around 40 greeted them. "Good morning, which one is Ms. Granger." Hermione stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Lana Lansing." She shook the hands of all three. "I'd be honest, I didn't expect you to have company Ms. Granger."

"That's not a problem, is it?" Tonks asked.

Mrs. Lansing smiled. "No of course not. With everything happening so suddenly it's only normal for her..." she waited for them to answer.

"Friends." Lupin answered.

"More like guardians, too," Hermione added trying to hide the sadness behind her tone.  
"Of course. It's normal for you to worry on who her fiancee will be. Come this way to meet the betrothed."

Hermione couldn't help but to wince at the word "fiancee." She followed Mrs. Lansing through another door in her office, Lupin and Tonks behind her. Mrs. Lansing opened the door and stepped aside.

"Meet Arian Belth." Mrs. Lansing said.

At the sound of his name the young man turned. Hermione gasped. The young man from the fountain was staring right at her. He was as just as surprised to see her.

"Mr. Belth, this is Ms. Hermione Jane Granger."

The room went silent and Hermione hadn't moved from the doorway. She didn't need to as Tonks slightly push her aside.

"Did you say, Arian Belth?!" Tonks asked excitedly.

"Tonk..." Lupin started.

Tonks looked at Arian. "Oh my god! It is you!"

Hermione turned to face Tonks. "You know him?"

"Well yes," answered Mrs. Lansing. "Everyone knows him."

Hermione looked confusingly at everyone. Even Lupin had a knowing look. '_Belth...Belth...hmm where have I heard that name before?' _She gave up on her thoughts. "I don't" she said bluntly. At this she notice a look of surprise on Arian's face, and everyone else gasped. "Um...am I suppose to?"

"Well you luck out Ms. Granger," Mrs. Lansing said. "Arian Belth here is one of the best chasers in the world. He's been playing for the Caerphilly Catapults for a year now."   
"Oh, you mean quidditch?"

Tonks then felt bold enought to walk over to Arian. "I'm sorry but I forgot, our Hermione here doesn't know that much about quidditch but... can I have your autograph?!" Arian looked startled but smiled and gave her one.

"Thank you!" Lupin pulled Tonks away. "Sorry about that." He said to the quidditch player.

"Yes, now," Mrs. Lansing began. "Everyone take a seat please. She signalated to the table the fitted about six people. Mrs. Lansing sat at the head of the table with Hermione on her right and Arian to her left. Hermione and Arian were acrossed from each other. Lupin and Tonks sat next to Hermione.

"Let's get started shall we? First, Mr. Belth you must present the engagement to Ms. Granger, then will discuss where you would live, when you would move, and of course when the official wedding would take place. The ministry thinks it's better to have you live together before your wedding, that way you get to know each other better.Also..."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt," Arian began. This whole time he had be eyeing Hermione which she was completely aware of. "But this must be some kind of mistake."

"I beg your pardon." Mrs. Lansing said. Hermione was just shocked and couldn't say anything.

"The law," Arian continued. "Said that the arrangements would be done with close age ranges. But she's a just a child." He faced Hermione. "What are you, 17?"

"N-no," Hermione stuttered. "I'm 18."

"My point exactly. I'm what...6 years older than you."

Hermione couldn't take this anymore. Who did this guy think he is saying tha she was young just so he wouldn't marry her. Famous or not Hermione didn't want to marry him either. "Five," She corrected."

"What?" Arian asked.

"Five, you're only five years older than me, i'll be 19 next month. And I'm not a child," she snapped.

"Like that makes a difference. I still think you're too young. An you do look like a child. I expected someone at least 3 years younger than me or older."

"Well sorry to dissapoint you. But by how you're whining I would say the child is you."

At that Arian stood up. "I'm not gonna take this from you." he sounded irritated.

"Now please..." Mrs. Lansing began.

Hermione stood up too. Lupin and Tonks stayed silent thinking it would be better to stay out of it and also to look on in amusement. "And I'm not going to stay silent either. I'm too young my arse! Look is not like I wanted to marry you but at least I'm not coming up with some lame excuse of age difference."

"Yeah," Arian fought back, "Well is not like I'm happy about this either but I bet that you expected someone your age or a year or two older, am I right?"

"That's none of your business," Hermione snapped.

"I'll take that as a yes." Arian and Hermione stared at each other with a irritated expression in each of their faces.

"Alright," Mrs. Lansing said. "Now please will you both sit. We need to discuss this."

Neither of them moved but Arian was the first to speak. "My home is in Caerphilly, Wales. That's where we will leave. So pack your things Ms. Granger I'll send someone to pick you up in a week."

Hermione fingers curled into fists. She wanted to protest but she soon caught on. He wanted her to back down. _'I'll show you.' _Hermione kept her gaze on him.

"Well how nice of you, **_sir_**, to provide me with a home. But I do expect a ring by then."

"Don't need to wait, I have one right here. " In a swift motion he took out a small box out of his coat pocket and placed it on the table before her.

"Well excellent, " Mrs. Lansing said. "Now the wedding date..."

"September 1st." Hermione responded icily. That's about three weeks."

"That's a little too sud..."

"Perfect." Arian said before Mrs. Lansing could finish.

"Small and secretive so no one will know for a while of how a man of your **_age_**, married a **_young_** girl."

"Yes, that will keep the press from any bad comments they might have towards you, and the fans as well."

"Oh yes, that will be splendid. Besides I didn't even knew who you were. Maybe in a couple of years you will be well known."

"Oh I am."

"Then maybe in a couple of years I'll be willing to share with my friends and family the **_great_** man I married. That is if you changed any."

They stood silent again glaring at one another. The tension could be felt in the room.

After a while Mrs. Lansing decided to speak. "Alright then, would you like to discuss the arrangements and wedding expenses?"

"I believe is only fair that both families contribute to the expenses, what do you think?" Arian said not tearing his gaze of Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but flinch. "F-Fine, how much?"

Arian couldn't help but be taken aback. He was surprised to see the sudden tone in her voice. It was no longer challenging and he could swear there was sligth worry in her voice. Probably he was imagining it so he continued. "I believe your parents are honorable and fair so how about half?"

Tonks stood up. "Hey! Just wa..." Hermione held up her hand to Tonks, motioning her to stop. She was no longer looking at Arian but down at the table. Her hair brown culrs had slid off her shoulder and hid any reaction that might appear on her face. _'Don't cry,' _she told herself. _'You're stronger than that Hermione. Crying will not bring them back, so just don't cry.' _Suddenly she felt someone's place a hand on her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she could just about to make out the familiar ragged clothing. Without looking up she mananged, "Y-yes..."

"Hermione..." she heard Lupin say next to her.

"Yes." Hermione repeated this time looking up. "Half will be alright."

"Alright," Arian said looking at her confusingly. "So I guess everything is settled then."

"There's no way in hell that..." At that moment Lupin left Hermione's side and quickly pulled Tonks back covering her mouth while she struggled to talk. Arian once again looked a little surprised.

"It will be alright," Hermione said again.

"Well," Mrs. Lansing said, "I guess we're done, but not before you place that ring on her finger Mr. Belth," she reminded him.

He nodded and reached for the box he had placed on the table. He made his way around the table to Hermione. He saw stiffened as he approached. "Well, I guess this is the best time to do it, now that you have calmed down," he commented.

Hermione made a face. "You as well." She allowed him to held her hand and place the ring on her finger, at the same time trying to hide her amazement. The ring was to her liking. It was gold, with a silver vine design carved into the band. At the top there was a diamond at the top, not big, but not small either. On each side of the diamond, there was a smaller diamond in the form of a rose. Each rose had a two small silver leaves. Okay so it was beautiful. She couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

He looked at her in amusement. "If I knew that upon showing you the ring you would behave, I would have given it to you from the start."

"A simple 'you're welcome' would have been acceptable," she snapped.

"You have a short temper don't you?"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Who was it that was biting my head off, moments ago?"

"I'm not going through this again." He turned to Mrs. Lansing. "The arrangements are done, you got what you needed, I gave her the ring, now I'm leaving." He was about to go but was stopped.

"Wait, not so fast Mr. Belth. You must sign this form to prove that you two were here."

Arian turned to the table and grab the quill. Quickly he signed his name and went out the room.

Tonks was finally able get Lupin's hand off her mouth. "He's gone, now please...let me go!" she demanded. "Now I should be going as well." Lupin stood in front of her. "I need to finish my paperwork remember," she said innocently. Lupin gave her a warning look but sighed and stepped aside. Tonks ran out of the room while she left Lupin with Hermione who was signing the form.

Tonks was able to see Arian entering the elevator and ran to catch up with him. She gasped as she barely made it in time. "Yo" she greeted.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked.  
"Fine, enough of the small talk. Now straight to the point. I'm here to talk about Hermione." Arian looked as if he was going to protest but Tonks didn't let him. "No, don't say anthing, just listen. Back there I know you and Hermione got on the wrong foot, but she's quite mature for her age."

Arian snorted. "Yeah, she's quite sophisticated," he said sarcastically.

"Hey what did I say about listning.Well she is you just don't know her. In time you will come to see that you're lucky to have her. Anyone for that matter is lucky to have her." She turned to see if he was going to comment but when he didn't she continued. "It's not for me to tell so I won't but I will tell you that she has gone through a lot. You read the Daily Prophet?" He nodded. "Well then, you should have an idea of everything she has experience. Hermione was always mature but it's strange how even a war caused her to mature even more."

"Granger...Granger..." Arian said. "Now that I think of it, the name does sound familiar."   
"It will come to you,"Tonks said. "Oh and I apologize if we didn't stop Hermione from bickering with you and i'll admit she was a bit immature of her, for she know better than to loose control, but at the moment I guess that's what she needs. She needs to act more immature and have fun, she's still young you know."

"Thanks for reminding," he said bitterly. "Is there a point to this?"

"I don't know, that's for you to decide. But what I really wanted to talk about was the wedding expenses." At this he turned to her questionly. "Again I won't tell you the specifics. but trust me when I say that Hermione won't be able to pay half. I don't know if you notice her change in her actions back there but truth she's planning on paying half herself." Arian opened his mouth but he was caught off. "I know you didn't know. And I know you didn't mean for her to pay. I could tell you were challenging her since Hermione gives off the impression as the independent type. But there are times when even the most strong need to lean on someone."

Arian gave a deep sigh. "Fine, I'll pay for everything and my guess is you want to keep this a secret, am I right?"

"Oh, I never told you to pay," Tonks smirked.

"Too late to change my mind."

The elevator opened to the first floor and Arian stepped out. He turned to Tonks who smiled and wave as the doors concealed her. _'She knew I would pay.' _He was about to apparate out of the ministry when a newspaper article on the wall caught his eye. He read the heading:

**"Voldermort Defeated: Praise the Boy Who Lived"**

_'Wait, I remember reading this so why am I here looking at it?' _He looked at the picture of Harry standing over Voldemort's body with two other young wizards at his side, a girl and a boy. He stepped closer but couldn't quite make out the features of the the wizards who where worn out and dirty. His eyes then drifted to the article and began to read.

_"At last the darkness has gone to pass and the wizarding world can be at peace once more. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, has defeated the Dark Lord!!! But he wasn't alone, as young Harry claims he recieved help from the Order of the Phoenix and his two best friends. Son of Arthur Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and muggle-born Hermione Granger..."_

He stopped as his memory clicked. _'H-Hermione Granger?' _He already knew what was coming but he couldn't help but continue a little more.

_"...Hermione Granger, whose parents were sadly murdered by deatheaters during the winter of her seventh year at Hogwarts." _

He turned around abruptly and apparated.

A/N That's the end of chapter 2, hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing.

**Chapter 3**

Hermione arrived at the Burrow right before lunch. Everyone was sitting at the table while they waited for lunch to be ready. Ginny was the first one to notice her. "Hermione! You're back!" she exclamed, which caught everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone," was all Hermione could manage at the moment.

"How did it go?" Harry asked. "Alright I hope."

Hermione just stayed silent. She was happy when Harry said, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"He's right," added Ginny.

"No he's not," Ron argued. "We all want to know who's the bloke." Ginny and Harry send glares his way. "What? All I'm saying is that we're going to ask her anyways. Might as well tell us now."

"Ron you're so insensitive!" Ginny told him.

"It has nothing to do with insensativity. I'm just concern. She's marrying a stranger after all."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Hermione said bitterly and sat down next to Ginny. Might as well since like Ron said she wasn't going to get away with it.

"I'll admit that I'm also curious, 'Mione," Harry said. "We all kinda are."

"There's nothing to tell," Hermione stated. "I just went, met the guy, started bickering...that rotten no good...pigheaded...arrogant git...argh!" Hermione said frustrated. The others just gaped at her.

"Well he sounds charming." Ron said sarcastically.

"Wait did you said you started bickring?" asked Harry.

"Was he that bad?" asked Ginny.

"There was a lot of tension in the room, and it didn't help that Proffessor Lupin and Tonks were there, on account they didn't do anything to stop us from biting our heads off." Hermione gave a deep sigh. She had just met her future husband and already they were having problems. The others kept quiet while which she was glad. She just couldn't understand him. He didn't seem that kind of person when she met him at the fountain. Then again he had no idea that she was going to be his future wife. But that still didn't give him the excuse to act the way he did. _'Honestly, it's his fault.' _As Hermione thought this, she propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands, giving another sigh. This was a mistake because at that instand Ginny turned her way and noticed the ring on her finger.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. She took Hermione's hand to look at the ring more closely. Ron and Harry more interested leaned in from across the table. "It's beautiful." Ginny said in awe. "Definitely beats Ron's ring to Luna."

"Hey!" Ron argued. "Harry's ring is no better!"

"Hey!"

Ron ignored Harry. "And by the way, wasn't it you who said it was the thougth that counts not the value?" Ron smirked at her sister. "W-well of course it does." she said sheepishly. Ginny then turned to Hermione, "So when's the weddding?"

Hermione bolted up, slamming her hands into the table. Realization hit her hard in the head. "T-The we-wedding?" she stuttered. She had lost control at the ministry and hadn't payed much attention to what she was saying. How could she have been so stupid. Because of her competative nature, her wedding was in three weeks. _'I'm getting married...in three weeks! In a week I'm moving to Wales...' _"Wales!!!" She was so concentrated in her thoughts that she didn't realize she had spoken the out aloud.

"Wales?" Mrs. Weasley came to set the food on the table. "What about Wales, Deary?"

Everyone turned to Hermione, obviously waiting to for her to answer. "I'm moving."

"WHAT?!" they all said.

At that moment Charlie made came throught the back door of the house with Unity following him. "Hey, what's going on? Oh! Hermione you're back, so how did it go?"

Hermione smiled at him and at Unity who just nodded in greeting. Normally she wasn't the shy type but it was still a little hard getting use to their presence. Hermione was about to answer when Ron did it for her. He turned to her, "You're moving?!"

Charlie and the others as well turned to Hermione hoping that she was just kidding around. She dissapointed them. "Yes, to Wales."

"When?" Harry asked.

"A week," she said weakly.

"A week!" Ron shouted. "Are you out of your bloodly mind?"

"Ronald Weasley!" his mother scorned him. "You know better than to talk to Hermione that way."

The week passed by fast and Hermione spent as much time as she could with everyone. Fred and George had come and visited, and so did Bill and Fleur. Charlie and Unity, however, left the next day after she told them she was moving. Of course he apologized. Hermione had also told them about her wedding. Ginny couldn't make it since it was the day she would return to Hogwarts. Harry had planned to marry her after she finished school. Ron the same with Luna. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said they would be there after they took Ginny to Platform 9 3/4. Harry and Ron would leave that same day to auroro training. Tonks and Remus would of course be there. The others were busy. Hermione then remembered why she had chosen that wedding date. Besides the fact that it was the first one that popped into her head, she was well aware that everyone would be busy that day. That's what she wanted. Sadly but she thought it would be better this way. She neglected to tell everyone who she was marrying which everyone respected, except for Ron who was forced to keep from asking her.

Later that week, she had also received a package from Arian. It was a portkey, in a form of a bracelet, that was programed to send her to his estate by the end of the week. It also contained some magical stamps to paste on her things. The stamps would also transport her stuff.

It was Saturday. The day had come and Hermione was reluctant to get out of bed. But she could smell Mrs. Weasley's homecooking and gave in. _'By god, I'm just like Ron.' _She made her way downstairs in her pajamas. She wasn't in the mood to change clothes. She also didn't notice that her things she had placed in the corner were no longer there.

"Good morning." Mr. Weasley greeted her. Followed by Mrs. Weasley and everyone else. Even though it was already nine, everyone was still eating. It wa saturday and as usual they all slept in.

"Good morning," she greeted everyone.

Everyone avoided saying anything else since they knew what the day held. Hermione was happy by this. She didn't really want to talk about it anymore. Instead she concentrated on piling food on her plate. As she did this she felt a fluttering feeling in her right hand. She turned to look at it and realized that it was the bracelet. "Oh no!" she moaned. Everyone turned to look at her. "I think it's about to activate." she told them.

"You can't be serious," Ron said.

But at that moment Hermione coldn't respond. She screamed as she felt like she was falling, wind blowing fiercely around her. Hermione had left the burrow. Then she landed painfuly on her back. "Ow!" She sat up rubbing the back of her head and trying to make out her surroundings. All she could see was a glass window in front of her and not only did she hear the crackling of a fire but also gasps come from behind her. The last thing she wanted to do was turnd back but she stood up and turned around. Hermione froze. In front of her she saw a group of people sitting in the living room in front of a fire and were looking at her. But Hermione then forgot them when she saw Arian leaning in one of the couches with an amused expression on his face. At this Hermione glared at him, feeling her anger rise. "You...!" she started but then realize that this must be Arian's family staring at her, so she stopped herself. She soon felt self conscious as she remembered she was still in pajamas, and thanked the gods that she had brushed her hair. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

Arian then decided to walk towards her. He stood in front of her with that stupid smile. "You could have warn me ahead of time," she whispered harshly. "I didn't know you would still be in you pajamas, at this hour," he whispered back.

"You git, I could have been taking a shower."

"Than you should be thankful." With that he turned around to face his family and motioned Hermione to step forward. "Well, this is her. My bride to be." No one said anything and Hermione felt awkward. She was glad when Arian decided to introduce the few that were present. "This is my mother, Idelle Belth, my father Codmon Belth, my aunt, on my mother's side, Meriel Cardigan and her husband Vaddon Cardigan. There daughter, and my cousin..." as he said this a girl came into the living room.

"I'm back from loo," announced.

"Unity?" Hermione asked surprised. Unity turned to her at the sound of her name. Clearly the both of them didn't expect to see each other this soon.

"Ms. Granger?"

"You know each other?" Arian asked as everyone looked on confused.

"I met her about a week ago," Hermione said. "She was there with Charlie Weasley."

"You know Charlie." Mrs. Cardigan asked.

"Um...yes. You see his is a friend of mine and also an older brother of my friend Ginny."

"Well, enough of this," Mrs. Belth said. "There's only three weeks before your wedding. Lets not waste time." She stood and pulled Hermione into a seat. "We've agreed to keep the wedding small. Of course, we would be the only ones to attend, not including your family that is."

Hermione nodded. "Don't need to worry, only four from my side will be coming." Hermione couldn't help but feel that this woman was very organized and liked to take control. The others made it obvious by not saying anything.

"Now," she continued. "There would be no reception, unfortunately, but I respect my son's wishes." At this Hermione turned to Arian questionly. "Though he did grant me the favor of hosting a family dinner with friends of course, on a later date. But that will be discussed later." Hermione nodded. "And I hope you don't mind but your gown has been ordered already. Since the wedding is so soon, there was no way but to order it as soon as Arian gave us the news. But it's only fair since will be paying for it and the church of course."

"Excuse me," Hermione said confusingly, "I don't mean to be rude but I will be paying for half."

At this Mr. Belth chukled. "Nonsense, we'll pay. It was Arian's choice after all." Hermione again turned to Arian but he didn't pay her any notice which only made Hermione angrier.

"Yes," Mrs. Belth continued. "Unity will take you to try on the gown in about a week I believe. Now that's that, we should be goin now." They all stood up. Hermione didn't understand. They were all leaving so quickly. They didn't even asked squat about her. She thought they would at least be a little curious about their son's fiancee. Unity was the only one who came up to her before she apparated like everyone else.

"Hey," she smiled. "This is quite the coincidence. Well, if you need anything just let me know."

"Sorry, but don't you live in Romania."

"Oh, yes, but I come every summer to visit my family. This is my hometown. And I wouldn't mind apparating here once in a while. I felt kind of awkward at the Burrow so I kind of know what you must be feeling."

"Sorry, I guess is was our fault. We should have tried to talk to you more, Unity." Hermione smiled at her. "I really want to get to know you better. Especially to see what kind of girl Charlie the Bacherlor has finally decided to settle down with." She joked.

Unity blushed at this. "But he hasn't chose me yet."

"He will. I know he will." Hermione assured her. With that Unity left and she was alone to face Arian. "Well, what's this about you paying for everything?"

"It's not like I don't have the money," he responded.

"You arrogant git..."

"I don't appreaciate you talking to me that way," he interrupted raising his voice a little.

"What happened to 'is only fair that both families contribute to the expenses'," she quoted him.

"I've changed my mind."

"Why the sudden change, huh? I mean you didn't seem to mind when you...left..." Hermione stopped. It all seemed clear. There's no way he would offer to pay for everything unless he found out she was paying it by herself. But who would tell him. Lupin had stayed with her and Tonks... _'Tonks!' _Hermione looked at him directly in the eye. "You know." It wasn't a question. He tried to avert her gaze but she wouldn't let him. "That's why you changed your mind. You didn't have to, I would have come up with the money."

"Don't be stupid. How could you?"

"It's a small wedding, right? Besides have you heard of a thing called a job?"

"It won't do to argue about this. What's done is done."

"I don't want your pity!" He looked at her surprised. "It's not..." he started but Hermione interrupted him. "No don't say it. I won't believe you. Admit it you feel bad for me. But I don't need you to pity me. I just want you to treat me honestly." Arian looked confused about this. Hermione decided to clear it up for him. "Meaning, I don't want you to force yourself to like me. Don't be kind to me unless you mean it. However you treat me is fine with me, only if it is how you truly feel. I don't want to be lied to or decieved. So promise me. Promise me that you won't force yourself it."

Arian was quiet for a moment."I will, only if you let me pay for the expenses."

"Wait! You can't do that." Hermione protested.

"The choice is yours."

"Fine!" Hermione agreed. Changing the subject. "Where is my stuff?"

"You're bedroom of course. Which will be shown to you by my house elfs. Or should I say yours." Arian snapped his fingers and two young female house elfs appeared before them.

"You better not be treating them as slaves!" Hermione yelled at him which only caused him to blink. "I don't approve of the mistreatment of house elfs. So I expect you to show appreciation for their work and thank them. You don't beat them do you?!"

"What are you? The House Elf Guardian? And I'm a pureblood not a monster, of course I don't mistreat them." Hermione raised her eyebrows at this. "Well, as I was going to say. This is Cissy and Dot. Just call and they will attend to your every need. They will let you know when it's time to eat. They would also show you to your room and answer any questions you might have. I have practice so I must be going." With that Arian left.

Hermione turned to the house elfes. They looked identical except for their eyes. Dot had blue eyes while Cissy had brown. She smiled at them and bent down as if they were little kids. "So you're Cissy and Dot. I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." She extended her hand but the Cissy and Dot just stared at it. "Oh it's quite alright. Go on shake."

"Yes, mistress." They replied and shook her hand.

"That wasn't a command. And there's no need to call me mistress, call me Hermione."

"Yes mistress Hermione." They responded in unison.

Hermione decided to push the subject further, remembering that in Hogwarts the house elfs had stopped cleaning the Gryffindor Common Room because of her, as much as she hated to admit it. "Just so you know, I won't mistreat you so don't be surprised by my behavior towards. And don't be shy either. I actually love house elfs." They smiled at her and Hermione couldn't help but to think that they really looked like children. "So how about you show me to room?"

"This way, Mistress Hermione." Dot said going ahead as Cissy pulled her excitedly. "We're so happy the master has found a mistress."

"So tell me," Hermione said. "How is this **_master_** of yours?"

"Oh he's very nice," Cissy said. "We are most grateful to work for him."

"Oh yes," Dot said. "He's very handsome too, don't you think mistress?"

Cissy and Dot had been taking Hermione up the stairs when Dot said this. The question had caused Hermione to slip and a blush crept up her face.

"Mistress!" they both yelled in panic.

Hermione stood up. "No worries I'm quite alright. Now let's keep going." Her fall had taken them off the subject of Arian's looks which she was grateful. But she didn't understand why such a simple question had affected her so. The stairs let them into a hallway with just windows on one side. From there they turned to another corner which had a couple of doors on both sides. They took her to the third door down.  
Opening the door they said, "Here's your room, Mistress Hermione."

Hermione entered the room. A window came into view. She saw large bed with blue and gold covers. The curtains were made to match the bed. The walls were plain white. There was a dresser in the room, old fashioned. There were two other doors in the room. Hermione quickly guessed to be a closet and a bathroom.

"We apologize if the room isn't to your liking, it does seem rather plain but you see the master said not to change anything since you will be staying in the master bedroom after your wedding."

"What?!" Hermione asked in alarmed. The house elfs just blink at her. _'Of course you dolt, you'll be married, it's only normal to sleep in the same bed.'_ Hermione blushed slightly. "Oh well of course," she said calmly.

After she made sure all her stuff were in place, Cissy and Dot, took her down to lunch. They passed through the dining room which contained a long table. "Wasn't that the dining room?" Hermione questioned, wondering why they had kept walking, through another hallway.

"Yes," answered Dot. "But the master finds the table too big. He only dines there when he has guests. He likes to dine in a room next to the kitchen. That's where you'll be dining too Mistress Hermione."

They led her throught a door. There was a round table, about for five people. Behind the table was a large window, which would give a good view of the nightsky in the evenings. From across the room there was a door. It had no knob, you just pushed to open. The house elfs notice her looking at the door.

"That leads to the kitchen, mistress." Cissy told her.

"So sit tight," Dot said cheerfully, leading her to the table. "Lunch will be served."

After lunch, Cissy and Dot gave a her a tour of the mansion and answered her questions. She learned that the mansion contained one master bedroom and ten others, which were used as guest rooms. There were two other bedrooms in Hermione's hallway, plus a bathroom, and a studio. The house also had two living rooms, a dining room with a ballroom next to it for festivities. There was also a small owlery. She was surprised by how big the mansion was and thought how could anyone live by themselves here. But she was told that Arian often had guest over. There were also portraits around the house, probably of family members. Hermione was excited to learn that there was a library too, which she would be spending most of her time in.

The week gone by quickly and Hermione barely saw Arian. Besides the fact that his room, at the moment, was on the other side of the house, he had practice everyday. The only time she saw him was at dinner, in which he choosed to ignore her. Hermione was getting frustrated. Today he didn't have practice but it was also the day that Unity will take her to try on her dress.

Unity came to for her right after breakfast.

"Good morning," she said when the a house elf brought her forward.

"Morning, Unity," Arian said kindly.

"Morning," Hermione said.

"So Arian, care to join us today." Unity asked casaully.

"Unity, you should know that seeing the bride before the wedding brings bad luck."

"It's a little late for that," Hermione muttered under her breath. Arian then looked at her and she returned a confused look, pretending she didn't say anything. Hermione then stood up. "We should get going Unity. That way we have more time to look around."

Unity agreed to this. They waved Arian good bye and left. Unity took Hermione into a little town near by that reminded her of Diagon Alley.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh, this is Rhymney Magix."

"Why is it called Rhymney Magix."

"Well in the muggle world, here in Wales they have the Rhymney Valley, of course this town is right on top of it but muggles aren't aware of it. Now come on." Unity pulled Hermione through the crowd. It was hard for Hermione to believe that Unity was the same shy girl she had met at the Burrow.

Unity brought Hermione into a small boutique. Hermione looked at the name of the boutique. Morwen's.

"Morwen," Hermione said out loud. "Doesn't the mean maiden?"

"Wow," Unity said surprised. "Yes it does, actually. Now lets go in I'll introduce you to Eira."

They entered the boutique and even though it was small, it had many beautiful dresses. Hermione couldn't help but gasp. Unity giggled. Then a young woman noticed them.

"Unity?" the woman said.

"Eira." Unity said going to hug the woman.

Hermione just looked at them. They seemed about the same age. And she couldn't help but notice Eira's beauty. She had golden straight hair, flowing down her back and green eyes that sparkeld when she smiled. Hermione couldn't help but wish she had Eira's hair intead of her brown curls, that were still slightly bushy but not noticeble, which she didn't realize herself.

"Oh," Unity broke away. "I want you to meet someone." She turned to Hermione and motioned her forward. "This is Hermione Granger, she's the one who's going to try one the dress. Hermione, this is Eira Williams, designer of all these beautiful dresses you see."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione," Eira said sweetly.

Hermione extended her hand and Eira noticed her ring. Hermione hated to admit it but she liked the ring so much she couldn't take it off.

Eira's eyes grew wide. "It's beautiful." she gasped. Unity then turned to look at the ring.

"She's right! I wonder why I didn't notice it before."

"Who's the lucky man?" Eira asked.

"Oh...um..." Hermione started. _'I wonder if Arian would mind me saying, though he did want to keep it on the low.'_

"Cause of the marriage law," Unity said quickly. "Not important, you know." Both Eira and Hermione looked at her. Eira then decided to ignore it and led the girls into the back of the shop.

"Well here's the dress."

Hermione looked at the dress on the manakin. It was simple. Strapless, with no bell shape skirt but just went straight down.

"Come," Eira motioned Hermione. "Touch the fabric."

Hermione went and touched the fabric. She looked at Eira in amazement. The fabric was soft and light but she could tell it was firm. The dress might had been simple but the fabric must have been expensive.

"I'm guessing you like it." Eira said. Hermione smiled at her. "Here try it on." With the use of her wand, the dress was off the manakin and in Hermione's hands.

Hermione went into the dressing rooms and tried it on only to come out so Unity could zip it up. "You look beautiful," Unity commented.

"Thanks."

Eira came to her side. "You do. Now come step in front of the mirrors."

Hermione went up and stood up in a stand looking at her reflection whiled Eira looked if any adjustments needed to be done. _'I guess I look alright.'_

"It seems no adjustments need to be made." Eira said at last.

"How is that possible?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, someone gave me your exact measurments it seems. The dress is already paid for. I'll keep it here in the shop until the day before your wedding. When is it?"

"Oh don't worry," Unity spoke up. "I'll be picking up the dress in about a week's time."

Hermione couldn't help but look suspiciously at Unity.

"We need to get going, then," Unity announced. "Oh, and thanks Eira."  
"Yes, thank you," Hermione said. "You're very talented."

"Thanks. Why don't you come with Unity to my wedding, I'll be happy to have you there."

Hermione smiled. "Sure, I'll like to. When is it?"

"Oh its on..."

"I'll let her know later, Eira," Unity interrupted. "We need to get going." With that Unity dragged Hermione out of the shop. "So lets look around."

For the rest of the day, Unity took Hermione to the other shops. But Hermione couldn't help but think that Unity was taking her further and further away from Eria's shop. She ignored it and tried to have fun for the rest of the day.

By the time Hermione arrived at the mansion, it was almost dinner time. She invited Unity to stay but she said she had another appointment. Once she was inside, Cissy and Dot appeard before her.

"How was your day, Mistress Hermione," Dot ask a excitedly, "Did you like your dress?"

"Dot! Dont' be nosey."

"Oh its alright Cissy. My day was fine and yes I did like my dress. Oh and call me only mistress if you want, 'Mistress Hermione' does seem rather long."

"Yes, mistress." they said in unison. Which often they did.

"Now Dot," Cissy instructed, "Take the mistress' things to he room. Come this way mistress, the master will be waiting. Dinner will be served soon."

Cissy was right. Arian was already there and dinner was also on the table. As soon as she sat down, Arian started eating. Hermione knew he wasn't going to say anything so she started talking.

"I had a good time today."

Arian just looked up and continued eating.

Hermione started to get angry but decided to control it. "I tried on my dress, fitted perfectly which it was a surprise." Silence. "I liked it, the designer was very talented and she invited to me to her wedding." Arian stopped eating for a moment but then continued. _'Control yourself Hermione, don't let him get to you.'_ "She's a friend of Unity's, I'm thinking of going. Her name...I think...was Eira Williams."

Arian was drinking some wine when she said this but came staight out and into Hermione's shirt.

"Oh God!!! Gross!" She glared at Arian. "What is your problem?"

"What did you say?"

"I said what is..."

"Not that, you mentioned a wedding."

Hermione looked at him confusingly. "Well that shows how much you been listening, but yes I did mentioned a wedding. The designer of my dress, Eira Williams. I'm thinking of going."

"No." He said abruptly turning around.

"Excuse me"

"I said, no, you won't be going."

"You have not right...!"

"I said No!" He said fiercely which cause Hermione to jump.

Arian started to leave but Hermione pulled him back forcing him to look at her. "Now wait just a minute! Since the first day I came here, you haven't said a single thing to me and now when I try to make conversation, you respond by telling me what to do. I won't stand for this!"

He looked at her fiercely. "Trust me, it's better if you don't go. You don't even know her at all. It will make no difference if you go or not. They don't even no who you are. Now go take a shower and get rid of the smell of wine on you." With that he left.

"ARGH!!!" Hermione couldn't stand him. "You...GIT!!!" She crossed her arms. "I just don't get why he doesn't want me to go. Fine! I'll just tell Unity to take me..." Hermione stopped talking. _'Unity.' _Hermione remembered that she tried to ask Unity about the wedding a couple times today but she somehow avoided the subject. _'Why? Could it be possible that she didn't want me to go either?' _She remembered how Arian reacted at dinner a while ago. It had happened when she had spoken Eira's name. _'Does he **know** her?'_ Hermione couldn't help but think about it all the way to her room. What was it, that they were trying to prevent her from going to that wedding?

A/N Here's the third chapter. Hope you guys liked it. And don't worry, even though I dont' get many reviews for this story, I'm going to keep posting it. I hate it when I like a story but they don't post it because of the little reviews. Well thanks to my few readers who like this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 4 **

For the past remaining two weeks, Hermione saw less and less of Arian. It angered her that he couldn't talk to him. Yes, he did have practice everyday but he hang out with his team mates after, obviously avoiding having dinner with Hermione. And if he did join her for dinner, he didn't even tried to hide the fact that he was ignoring her. When Unity dropped off the dress, Hermione tried asking her about Eira's wedding but she made up the excuse that she had forgotten and needed to look at her invitation. Unity had not told her that she would give to her later, and even if she did, Hermione knew she wasn't.

Hermione was in the library, where she spent most of her days in the mansion. Cissy and Dot, as always, would pop up once in a while to check if she needed anything. Hermione sat in one of the armchairs in the library with a book on her lap. She had been looking at the same page for the past 20 minutes of _A Healer's Power_. "Why?!" she cried out in frustation. Hermione planned on becoming a healer and thought it be a good idea to read more on the subject. Even thought she had enough practice during the war, when she volenteered countless of time to take care of the wounded. But she wasn't able to concentrate. A certain someone was on her mind. "He's driving me off my ROCKERS!!!" Hermione gave a sigh of defeat. "There's no use in worrying about it now. Tomorrow is our wedding, or should I say wedding **_ceremony_**. Might as well learn how to deal with it."

Suddenly the doors to the library bolted open, which startled Hermione. Slowly she placed the book she was reading on the arm of the arm chair and sank lower into it. The armchair was pretty big which hid Hermione from sight. Hermione, then, quietly turned around, not getting up from the chair, and poking her head up a little to see who it was. It was Arian. He had her back towards her and seemed to be lookin for a book. _'What is he doing here?' _Hermione thought. _'Duh. Of course it's his house.'_ But Hermione still kept herself hidden. She had never seen him come to the library, well at least when she wasn't there. _'Why am I even hiding?'_ At that moment, Hermione's book slid of the chair with a loud, _THUMP_, echoing through the nearly empty library. Hermione bolted down.

Arian turned around abruptly. "Who's there?" he said coldly. When he didn't hear a response he took out his wand.

Hermione could feel her heart beating fast and was getting nervous. _'Honestly, Hermione, it's only Arian, for crying out loud! Pull yourself together.'_ Hermione was about to stand when she turned around and in an instant Arian was there with a wand in her face. Hermione gasped. Arian blinked at her, stepped back and put his wand away. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"You scared the bloody wits out of me. Honestly, who else would be here." she accused.

"Well, you should have answered when I called out."

Hermione hated that he was right but wouldn't let him know. "Well, I couldn't help but be surprised on seeing you on account that you have been avoiding me. Honestly, I swear. Is as if you have been hiding under and invisibility cloak this whole time."

"I apologized didn't I? What else do you want? Besides it's after dinner, I thought you went to bed."

"You can't call that an apology, since I barely heard you. And for starters, you can explain to me why you avoid me. Why can't I go to the wedding. And most importantly, why don't you talk to me." She demanded.

"I thought I made it clear about the wedding. And as for talking, everytime we talk we end up in an argument."

"Well, lets talk right now, We are getting married tomorrow after all. Even if we both aren't too happy about it. I think we should settle our differences."

"Fine." He sighed and sat on the armchair across from her. "So start."

"Okay." Hermione started. "First we need to control both our tempers." Arian raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, **_we_** both have tempers. Now, I think we can solve that by being polite to each other and talking a little more."  
"Meaning?"

"You, know just the basics, like saying good morning, goodnight, and asking how our day was." Upon looking at his expression, she added, " **_Even_** if we don't really care."  
"Sounds like a married couple." He commented.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. This time he raised both of his eyebrows at her. "We will be married, stupid."

"Ouch." He joked. "What happened to being polite?"

"I was being polite." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

Obviously he wasn't amused and Hermione shut up quickly. "You know for someone who keeps telling me to be polite, you really aren't following your own instructions."

"I'm just getting you back for how you acted these past couple of weeks."

"You're the one who told me not to force myself to like you or do anything I didn't want to do," he said annoyed.

At that moment Hermione stood up, her fingers curling up into fists. "Are you trying to tell me," she said angrily, "that all this time, not even once did you feel you needed to be nice to me. Trust me when I say this. I'm not that fond of you either, but at least I have the decency to at least show some respect!" Hermione was now trying to fight back tears. "I know I'm a muggle-born and not a pureblood like you, but we're getting married if we like it or not." She could feel a tear escape and roll down her cheek. "W-we..." she stutered, "Are going to be...a-a...f-family. So start acting like it!" With that Hermione apparated into her room. Upon the sight of her bed, she threw herself at it and her tears flow.

Down at the library, Arian was still in shock, looking at the spot where she had been moments ago. After a while he stood up to make his way out the library. Just as he arrived at the doors, he slammed his fist into it. "Damn!" he said angrily and leaned into the wall, not worrying about the pain. _'Dammit Arian, you git! It's not her fault you're bitter.' _"I should move on," he said aloud to himself. _'It's not doing any good staying hung up on her. For a fact, it's making things worse, especially for Hermione.' _

A/N Sorry this chapter was so short but I just thought this would be a good part to end it in. I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 5**

Hermione woke to someone shaking her from her slumber.

"Mistress...Mistress..."

"Hmm." Hermione grunted. She didn't want to get up. "Go away." she murmered.

"But Mistress," she heard Dot say. " The wedding."

"You're going to be late." Cissy added.

Hermione bolted up in panic. She clapped her hand to her forhead. "Oh, God! How much time do I have."

"Twenty minutes, Mistress," answered.

"WHAT?!" Hermione screamed. She bolted off the bed and headed for the bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me sooner."

"We tried," Dot said in a small voice. "But you wouldn't wake."

Hermione understanding their fear over her reaction, turned to look at them. "It's okay, I believe you. Know, you two get the dress ready while I take a quick shower." They nodded happily as Hermione closed the bathroom door behind her. She hurridly slipped off her clothes and rushed into the shower. This had to be one of the quickest showers she had ever taken because it seems that just as she got in she got out. She was such in a hurry that she sliped while getting out of the shower. "Ahh!"

A loud thud was heard from outside the bathroom as Cissy and Dot were laying out the dress. Dot gasped.

"Is everything alright, Mistress?" Cissy asked concerned.

"Ow," Hermione said to herself while rubbing her side. "Yes," she called out "I'm fine." She then went and brushed her teeth quickly. After she looked at herself in the mirror and did a quick drying spell. _'Oh well. No time to worry about my hair. Who knew I would be in such a hurry to get married.' _she snorted at the thought. Hermione slipped out of the bathroom with a towel wraped around her. Cissy and Dot had already had everything prepared on her bed. Cissy and Dot then went to her side helping her get into her dress. "You don't..." Hermione started.

"No time, Mistress," Cissy told her. "We apologize though."

"It's faster this way," Dot added.

And it was true. In a matter of minutes, Hermione stood in front of a large mirrow looking at herself. The soft fabric of the strapless dress felt soothing on her skin. The bell skirt fell right above her ankles, revealing her simple, white heels. A silver, thin crown went across her forhead, holding the veil behind her head. It contained a design of silver leaves and roses to match her engagement ring, which she wore. "My hair doesn't looke that bad," Hermione commented. Cissy and Dot nodded in agreement. She decided to leave it down. Her hair had lost most of it's bushiness and spunned itself into bouncy curls.

"How much time to we have left?"

"Ten minutes." Cissy responded.  
"Wow, that's has to be a record." Dot said proudly.

"Well, I guess I should apparate myself to the church now." Hermione closed her eyes to concentrate. She stood like that for about five seconds before opening her eyes. Cissy and Dot looked confusingly at her. "Um...where exactly is the church?" Hermione asked them embarrassed.

Dot started laughing but Cissy hit her in the head and glaring at her.

At that moment Unity came bursting through her bedroom doors. She spotted her and came rushing to take her hands. "Hermione, there you are!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been? You should have been there at least half an hour ago."

"Oh Unity. I'm glad you came. I over slept and I was just abou to apparate but I didn't know where to." Hermione said all this in a rush.  
"Then lets not waste time." With that, Unity apparted them both to the church.

They stood outside two wooden doors in a hallway. Hermione looked around. "Sholdn't we be in a room?" she asked.

"There's not time. The wedding has started." Unity informed her.

Hermione then heard faint music start playing.

"Step aside, Hermione. The doors will open and you need to keep out of sight. I will go before you."

Hermione heeded her. She stood aside just at the doors opened. Unity, in her silver, spaghetti strap gown, walked in.

Hermione breathed deeply. The song then changed to Pacabel Cannon, the one she had chosen. She was about to walk to the doors when she realized her hands didn't hold anything. She gasped. _'The bouquet.'_ "Oh no," she whispered. "Shit. I forgot the bouquet. What am I going to do?" Hermione started to panic. _'Maybe I should just walk in. Argh! How can I be so stupid.'_ The song kept on playing. "Well, here goes nothing." She was about to walk in when Dot appeared behind her.

"Mistress! Your bouquet. You forgot it."

Hermione then turned to Dot and threw herself at her lightly. "Oh thanks Dot! Thank you so much. I was worried there for a second." She took the bouquet of white roses with silver leaves from Dot. She turned to walk in but not without smiling at Dot in gratitude. When Hermione finally walked in she slightly heard what she thought were sighs of relief. Hermione tried to control her laughter. _'They thought I had ran away, how silly. Not that the idea sounds tempting.'_ As she walked down the aisle, Hermione couldn't help but smile upon seeing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Tonks and Lupin. Of course, Arian's parents were there as well, with Unity's parents.

From up ahead, Hermione saw Unity give her and encouraging smile as she stood to Arian's left. Arian was facing toward her. Hermione couldn't help but feel her heart drop as she realized that Arian **_was_** facing toward her but he wasn't looking right **_at_** her. Instead he decided to keep his eyes on the roses she held. _'If he's going to fake that he's looking at me, than he should rather not turned my way at all.'_ But Hermione could feel that she didn't mean that at all.

It all happen so fast. The wedding was over before Hermione even knew it. It's as if she had blanked out. She only realized it was over when the priest said. "By the power vested in me, I know pronouce you husband and wife. I know give you Mr. and Mrs. Belth. You may kiss the bride."

Applouse was heard but Hermione didn't pay much attention. _'Did he say...k-kiss?!'_ Then Arian, instead, lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft but rather qickly kiss. Hermione for some reason couldn't understand why again she felt her heart fell. She tried so hard to smile.

Then she was suddenly embraced fiercely by a crying Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione! Oh, I'm so happy!"

"Congratulations!" Tonks yelled as she jumped into the hug as well.

"Whoa," Hermione said as she staggered back a little.

"Dear, I think you should let go now," Mr. Weasley said to a still crying Mrs. Weasley.

After a while she let go and so did a reluctant Tonks who was pulled forcefully off by Lupin. "Hey, I'm just expressing how happy I am for her?" she protested.

"I still can't believe you just married Arian Belth." Mrs. Weasley said in awe.

Tonks then stopped struggleling. "Hey! I forgot." Tonks then pulled Molly like an excited teenager. "Let's go congratulate Arian Belth!"

"But..." Hermione started but they were off. Hermione then gave a deep sigh.

"Congratulations 'Mione," Mr. Weasley said, giving her a hug. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

Lupin was next to hug her. "You do, and don't worry we won't tell the others about it."

"Thanks Proffessor."

"But you know, you going to have to tell them sooner or later."  
"Yes," Mr. Weasley jumped in. "Everyone is wondering who you were marrying."

"I'm surprised they haven't written to me," Hermione admitted sadly.

"Don't worry, they've just been busy lately."

"Yes, they will be showering you with letters soon enought," Lupin added.

"Well," Mr. Weasley said, "We best be going. The kids will be up soon and hungry at that." Mr. Weasley gave her one last hug and went to get Mrs. Weasley.

"And me and Tonks need to be getting to work." He too gave her one more hug and went after Tonks who still kept on talking to Arian.

_'Oh that's right,' _Hermione thought. _'The ceremony was at eight.' _She then heard her stomach grumble. "Guess I need breakfast too."

Unity then came and gave her a big hug. "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Arian Belth?!" she said excitedly.

"Uh...um...alright I guess."

Unity released her and frowned.

"Oh, that's not what I meant," Hermione assured her. "I mean it really doesn't feel like I married a famous quidditch star, you know."

Unity smiled at that. Then Arian's and Unity's parents came to congratulate her. They each gave her a hug and excused themselves. They apologized but they had someplace to go. Unity left as well and turned down Hermione's offer about joining them for breakfast. Arian then pulled her by the elbow and without warning he apparated them back into the mansion.

They were in the living room. "You should go and change," Arian told her before walking away.

"Right, what's good wearing a wedding dress if only for several minutes," she muttered to herself. Sighing, she walked up to her room. She entered it and saw that the bed was made. There was also something different about the room but Hermione couldn't place her finger on it. She ignored it and went to the closet. She gasped. There was nothing there._ 'But how...?'_ Then it hit her. She remembered that Cissy and Dot told her that once she was married, Arian and her would be sharing a room. She blushed at the idea. "I think I'll just go to breakfast."

She made her way to the kitchen and sat on their normal table. The table was set up already with food but Arian wasn't there yet. She didn't want to be rude so she waited for him. She was looking out the window when he walked in. She turned to face him. Arian stopped in his tracks. He was surprised. Hermione knew it was because of the dress. But she was surprised as well. Arian had changed out of his wedding robes and into dress robes of black with a light blue bow.

Arian then continued to the table. "I see you like the dress," he commented.

Hermione glared at him. "Sorry but it seems my stuff were moved to the master bedroom."

"Then you should of gone to the master bedroom."

Hermione then flushed in embarrassment. "I don't know where it is." She admitted quietly.

Arian chuckled. "I believe that's why you have Cissy and Dot."

Hermione flushed even more. She then went to serve herself but not without a fight. "Actually, I knew that. But I wanted to save me the trouble of walking in on you. Honestly, what a horrid sight it would have been." She heard Arian choke on his food and smiled wickedly.

He glared at her.

Hermione looked up at him and put on an innocent face. "So where are **_you_** going?"

"You don't believe me to answer that after the comment you just made, do you?"

"Really? I didn't know it mattered to you what I think."

"I'm trying to be polite so don't push it."

"Oh," Hermione said sheepishly as she remembered it was her idea to be polite and she was going against it. "Sorry."

Arian gave a deep sigh. "It's alright. There's no point in going on further, since arguing gets us nowhere." He stood up. "I'll be out all day. I'll try to make it to dinner but I make no promises."

"I don't get you."

Arian ignored her and walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione gave and deep sigh. She soon gave up on breakfast. She then decided to change. "Cissy? Dot?" she called out. In an instant the house elves appeared before her. "Do you think you can show me to the master bedroom?"

Dot giggled. "Oooh, the **_Master's_** bedroom.Ow!" Cissy had hit her in the head.

"She said the **_master_** bedroom, not **_master's_** you ditz."

Cissy then took a hold of Hermione's hand and led her away, leaving Dot behind. Dot huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't see the difference, they're still going to sleep together," she muttered.

"Here it is," Cissy told her, as Hermione stood before two oak doors. "I'll leave you, now Mistress. Call if there's anygthing you need." Cissy was about to leave when Hermione called her.

"Cissy"

"Yes, Mistress."

"I'm thinking about going out and somewhere I wish to go. Would you like to take me? I really don't know where it is."

"Yes, Mistress!"Cissy beamed.

Hermione smiled before entering the room. Once inside, Hermione saw a large canopy bed at the center, covered in white silk covers. (A/N Sorry I won't describe anything else in the room. I'm not good in picturing elegant stuff, you get to use your imagination on this one.)

Hermione stood in front of a large building, in jeans, white v-shaped blouse, and in a brown collar jacket.

"Here it is." Cisssy said.

Hermione looked up at the words on the building that read, _The Agustus Wizarding Hospital. _"Thank you, Cissy, I'll take it from here." Cissy nodded and popped out. "Here goes nothing."

She entered through the doors and noticed the receptionist right away. She walked towards the woman. She was in her early twenties, her light brown hair in a bun. She gleamed her honey eyes as Hermione approached her. "May I help you?" she asked nicely.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I'm thinking in applying for a job here, if that's possible."

"Well of course. I will just need you to sign a few papers, submit them, and you will have to wait a while to see if the boss will see you. Is that alright?"

"Yes." Hermione was given the paperwork and she went to sit down. It was basic information, on her background, OWLS and NEWTS scores. Twenty minutes later, Hermione went up and turned in the forms to the receptionist.

"Thank you. Now if you would please sit. It will take a while."

Hermione went back to her seat and rested her arm on the arm chair.

"Ow!"

Hermione then abruptly turned, and realized she had placed her hand on a young man's injured one. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."

The young man winced but chuckled. "It's quite alright." He looked up at her and smiled. "I'm Bran Conway," he said extending out his good arm.

Hermione shook it and took time to look at him. He had smoothed, curved brownish blondish hair with brilliant blue eyes. "Um...I'm Hermione...Granger." She thought it would best not to go mentioning she was now under the surname Belth.

Bran was wearing jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, which reavealed his swelled up left hand. Hermione couldn't help staring at it and Bran noticed this. "I got hit by a bludger."

Hermione then looked up and looked down embarrassed. "Sorry, it's just..."

"Aw, no worries. I would probalby stare if it wasn't me."

Hermione chuckled and instantly remembered Harry. "You know, the same thing happened to my best friend. Though, unfortunatly, an unexperience teacher tried to help him and caused his arm to loose all it's bones."

"Ooh, that must have been painful."

"It was worse to look at it, actually."

Bran chuckled, at this. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle as well. It had been a while since she had talked like this with someone, and she longed to see Harry and Ron again.

"Miss Granger," the receptionist called. "The Boss will see you now."

"Oh," Hermione stood up. "Looks like I better go. Nice talking to you."

"Same here," Bran said. "Good luck."

Hermione turned. "Huh?"

"You're applying for job right? Hope you get it."

"Thanks," Hermione said as she made her way to the receptionist.

The receptionist then held a red button before her. "Press this, it will take you directly to the Boss's office."

Hermione nodded. And as soon as she pressed the button, she appeared in a good sized, elegant office. There was a desk, and behind it sat an old man in a black leather chair.

"Sit," he motioned to the cushioned chair across from him.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"So," the Boss said. "The name is Bufton, Gough Bufton, and it seems you want a job."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, your scores are quite extrodanary. Did you really recieved them?"

Hermione instantly reached into her brown bag she brought with her. She placed her test scores before him.

Mr. Bufton took them and looked over them. A big smile spread across his face. "Well! This is amazing."

Hermione blushed.  
"Now, you wrote down your name as Ms. Hermione Granger, but you also say you were married."

Hermione knew what he was implying. "Well, actually sir, I'm recently wed as a result of the marriage law. I would feel more comfortable if I used my own name."

"Yes, yes. That's understandable. It's none of my business but you failed to give your husbands name. Don't worry that's your business. So now, you want to be a healer correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Witches and wizards or creatures. We have a special place for them outback."

Hermione's eyes widdened. "Well I wouldn't mind either one."

"Alright then, when would you like to start?"

Her eyes widenned even more. "Y-you mean...I got the job? Just like that?!"

Mr. Bufton chuckled. "Well of course, my dear. Never have I seed scores such as these," he said as he handed back her papers. "I also read you practiced in providing treatment during the War, to the Order, and St. Mungo's. I knew your name sounded familiar."

"Oh! Thank you!" Hermione stood up and shook Mr. Bufton's hand.

"Yes, so when?"

"As soon as possible."

Mr. Bufton chuckeld again. "If it would be alright, I will like you to work with both witches, wizards, and creatures."

"Yes"

"Today is Saturday, so how does Monday sound?"

"Oh that would be great!"

"Would you like a tour, right now? I'm sure I can get one of the nurses to show you."

"Oh I would like that very much."

"Excellent. One should be waiting just outside my office. Have a good day Miss Granger."

"Yes,sir, thank you so much. You as well." Hermione stepped out of the office and saw a girl about her age. She had light red hair, and green eyes.

She smiled at Hermione, "Hi, I'm Dera Morgan and you must be the new recruit."

"Yes...um...Hermione Granger." Hermione extended her hand and Dera shook it.

"Excellent, I'll be showing you around. Follow me please."

Hermione followed Dera as she gave her a tour of the Hospital and its section. "And I would take you into the Magical Creature section but I'm afraid they are having a busy day today and will just be getting in the way."

"Do you care for every type of creature?" Hermione asked.  
"Well we try our best. Mostly the ones that are dangerous are taken to a special facility. Also the ones that are very ill or wounded are taken to specialist if we are not able to do anything. The poor dears."

Hermione smiled. "So you like magical creatures?"

"Yes," Dera said happily. "That's my specialty. I like to work with them. Though I'm not a animal healer, yet, but I do take care of them and make sure they get their treatment. Mostly I assist the healers."

"Are you treating one at the moment, I hope I'm not taking any of your time."

"Oh, it's fine. Well, actually I've been treating a house elf for several days now. He's progressing though, so he's okay. But, oh you should have seen him when he first came. The things masters do to them. It's dreadful." She said this with concern.

Hermione then turned to her. "Really? How dare they treat a house elf that way?! I don't really approve of them being enslaved, even though I have some, but I least I have the decency to respect them and treat them kindly."

"You don't like the enslavement of house elfs either?" Dera asked her excitedly.

Hermione shooked her head. "But like I said I have some and I treat them kindly."

"That's great! I'm sure your house elfs are happy to be with you. People think that it's mad that I disagree with the enslavement of house elfs."

"Me too!" Hermione said. "I once set up an organization to free house elfs..."

"Really!" Dera interrupted. "How did it go?"

"Not so good. Not many supported me, not even my best friends for that matter. Even the house elfs got offended."

"Well, if we can't free them, then at least we can treat them right." Dera said encouragingly.

Hermione nodded and smiled. It seemed that she and Dera would get along just fine.

"Hey, they are treating someone at the moment, would you like to see them at work?" Dera suggested. "You know so you can see what you would be doing."

"Alright." Hermione agreed. Then she followed Dera into a room. A voice could be heard as they entered.

"You got to be kidding me! What do you mean I would need to wait an hour?! My wedding is in 30 minutes!"

Dera and Hermione stepped into a room and saw a young man complaining to one of the nurses.

"Well can't you do anything?" the young man asked her.

"Sorry sir, but broken bones it's not my specialty, I just brew potions and all the healers are busy at the moment."

"Damn it!" the young man yelled.

Dera then went forward. "Please sir, if you would just wait. There's no need to get impatient."

"My wedding is in half an hour!"

Hermione then realized the voice sounded familiar and walked father into the room. Then she saw the young man that she had spoken to earlier.

He turned to her and his eyes widened. "Well, this is a surprise...um...Miss Granger was it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes...um...did you say you were getting married?"

"Yes."

"Well, Dera if you let me I know a spell that will mend his bones." Dera just looked at her. "I'm going to be a healer starting Monday," she added.  
Dera beamed at her. "Well I can't see why not."

The other woman turned to Dera. "You have to be joking. Her? A healer?Ha" she said rudely.

Hermione stepped forward ignoring the other woman. She took Bran's injured had, gently, and muttered something under her breath. Bran's hand then glowed a light blue. "There now see if you can move it."

Bran extended his arm and stretched it out. He smiled. "Feels great! Wow, you're good."

Hermione felt embarrassed. "Oh it's nothing...um...Mr. Conway."

"Oh call me Bran. Thank god you came. I can't imagine what would have happened. Arian would have probably killed me but this was his fault anyway." He muttered that las bit to himself but Hermione caught it. Her eyes widened.

"Well, sorry about the wait, Mr. Conway," Dera said. "Now if you will please check out."

"Of course." Bran got up to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"Wait. Did you say Arian?"

"Yes?" Bran looked at her suspicously but then his face relaxed. "Oh, you must be an Arian Belth fan, huh. Yeah, his my best friend. I would gladly give you his autograph. After all you saved me from leaving my partner stood up."

Hermione shooked her head. "Oh no that's not neccessary..."

"Arian Belth?!" Dera squealed. "Did you say you were friend with **_the_** Arian Belth?"

Bran chuckled. "Yes. I could get you one too."

"Oh I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Not at all it's not any trouble miss...?"

"Dera, Dera Morgan," Dera said happily.

"Alright, I'll remember that."

"Oh thank you Mr. Conway. Best wishes to you and your bride."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Best wishes to you both."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to tell my beautiful Eira." With that Bran left.

Hermione stood motionless. _'Eira...where have I heard that name before...Oh! Eira Williams. The maker of my wedding dress. Wait! Arian knows her! He know Bran! What is going on here?'_

A/N Sorry I took a while to update. Strange, you would think that with thanksgiving break I would have more time to work on the story but I was busy. I barely had time to work on it. And school is not helping either. But don't worry I'll try my hardest to update. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 6 **

Hermione sat eating dinner alone. She couldn't help but think on what she had learned. On why didn't Arian tell her he was going to a wedding. His best friend's no less. Well they did agree to keep their marriage private. Is that why he got angry and told her not to go? It didn't make any sense to Hermione. She understood the secretive part but what was still fuzzy to her was Arian's reaction. She couldn't forget his anger. After a while, Hermione gave up on dinner. She couldn't eat with her head working over time. She sighed and decided to go to sleep early. _'Maybe this way I won't have to face Arian.'_ She had to admit. She wasn't too fond of having to know that Arian would be sleeping next to her.

When Hermione arrived at the room, she closed the doors behind her, relieved she didn't get lost on her way. She gave a deep sigh. "Ahh!" she yelled startled as she realized that someone was in the bed already.

"Do you mine? I'm trying to sleep here." Came Arian's voice from under the covers.

"Uh...sorry. You startled me. You said you would be out all day." Arian didn't respond to her. Hermione stood against the door still. Arian must have known she hadn't move. "Are you going to stand their all night.?" He still remained under the covers.

"Well," Hermione started. "I'm not sure where my stuff was placed."

"See those doors."

Hermione looked acrossed the room and was two doors with gold, ring handels. "Yes."

"That's the closet, and once inside you will see another door. That's the bathroom."

"Thanks," Hermione said as she walked across the room and slipped inside the doors. She gasped. She came across a small, waiting room like place. Ther was a couch with a coffee table and lamp to it's side. There was also a wide huge mirror in front of the couch. To the side there was a hallway. To one side, there was cabinets. Followed by hanged men's clothes, which Hermione guessed to be Arian's. Across, Hermione noticed that her clothes her hanged, and her shoes were just righ below. She also had cabinets. Hermione then reached for ther pj's, a set of a pink tank top with matching bottoms. At the end of the hallway, Hermione saw a door. She went to it, knowing that this must be the bathroom.

The bathroom was big as well with white marble. There was a bathtub big enough to fit five people. To the side, there was a glass sliding door which was meant for showers. To the side of the bathroom there was another path way, which led to the toilet. There was also a mirrow and sink.

"Wow, this bathroom is bigger than my old bedroom." Hermione commented.

Moments later, Hermione stepped out of the closet/bathroom and reluctantly climbed into the bed. Since Arian picked the left side of the bed, Hermione stayed to the right, as far as possible as she could.

"You didn't get lost, did you?" Arian joked.

"In there, you can." Hermione responded. "Honestly, who in the world would want a closet and bathroom that big?"

"You'll get use to it."

He didn't say anything else after that. So Hermione thought she should give it a try. "I thought you were asleep."

"Can't. Just thought it would be good to lay down."

"Are you feeling ill?"

"No just tired."

"Oh," Hermione said. Silence once again. _'Alright, just ask him. It can't be that hard. C'mon girl, just go for it.'_ "So?" Hermione started. "Um...how...was the wedding?" She was still far from him but Hermione felt the air shift and saw his back stiffen.

"What do you mean?"

She could tell that he was trying to sound calm and uncaring. "You went to a wedding."

After a while. "It was alright."

"Alright!" Hermione knew she should control herself but she couldn't. "Is that all you going to say?! Why didn't you mentioned anything?"

"Didn't think it was important."

"It's your best friend's wedding for godsakes!" At this Arian stayed quiet. Once he spoke again he didn't try to hide his harshness.

"Damn Unity! I knew she would slip."

"It wasn't Unity. I met your best friend at the hospital. Of course I didn't know he was your best friend until he mentioned it."

"Well. why do you care?! His wedding doesn't concern you."

"No, it does not. But I think you at least owed me an explanation!"

"Explanation? What for?" Arian still remained with his back to her.

Hermione knew she shouldn't. She could tell that Arian was getting really upset, but her stubborness wouldn't let her. "When I told you I was invited to Eira Williams' wedding, you yelled at me. Which was totally unecessary. You could have just explained you didn't want me to go to your friend's wedding to keep our marriage secret. Besides I wanted to say thank you to Ms. Williams...wait no...I believe it's Mrs. Conway now..."

"Shut Up!!!" Arian burst out.   
Hermione was left in shock. She had engared him.

"You should mine your own business. Damn it! You're so irritating to live with. And so damned annoying." Arian told her.

Hermione tried not to be affected by his word. "Well, I'm sorry if I said anything wrong. But how do you expect me to know what bothers you if you don't say anything. So tell me. What in the world did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. Let it go."  
"I won't. Tell me."

"No."

_'Honestly, were acting like kids.' _Hermione then tried to pull off the blankets from him but he griped them hard. "Oh come on! Get out of those covers and give me an explanation."

"Let me go to sleep. Now let go!"

"No!" Hermione said, pulling the covers harder as he griped them tighter still. So tight that if Hermione would let go of them, he would surely fall off. "Not until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Fine!" Arian said not loosening his grip. "You want to know what bothers me? You! You bother me. That woman...Tonks... was wrong. No one's lucky to have you. On the contrary, I wouldn't wish you on any man.You're a nightmare!"

At this Hermione gasped. She no longer tried to pull the covers, as she fought off tears. At her sudden halt, came unexpectedly to Arian as he pulled at full strength, hoping to cause her to let go.

"Whoa!" Arian said as he went over.

"Hey!" Hermione said. She had loosened her grip but had not let go, which caused her to go over as well.

"Oof!" she heard beneath her. But she remained motionless. Her mind had stopped.

"Do you mind getting off?" Arian said.

Hermione then came back and noticed that Arian was beneath her, Shirtless! "OH!" She reacted and got off quickly, blushing fiercely. Hermione face him. She couldn't help but notice his broad shoulders. He was well built.

"Took you long enough." Arian muttered but not as quietly.

Hermione then took her eyes off his chest and moved them to his face. His eyes glared at hell, still haven't lost their fierceness. Suddenly Hermione bursted into tears. She tried to stop herself but couldn't. All the words he had spoken to her came back into her mind. How could he had been so cruel.

Arian's eyes widened. He watched motionless as she tears after tears flowed from her eyes. Soon after he got over his shock and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn! Look I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean what I said. I'm just irritated. It has nothing to do with you."

With tears still in her eyes, Hermione looked up at him. She didn't say anything and waited for him to continue.

He gave a deep sigh. "I know you want an explanation but at the moment I can't give you one. Hopefully, I will tell you but not just right know. I apologize. I shouldn't be taking out my anger at you."

Hermione stopped crying. "Heh, thanks. See, now that wasn't so hard?" Hermione tried to bring in humor into the room and hoped it wouldn't anger him.

Arian noticed the tone in her voice and smiled. "You're impossible you know. You should have told me that telling you I didn't want to talk about it would shut you up."

"Hey, all I asked for was an explanation not the details."

"Great. Why is this so complicated?"

"It's simple really, but for some reason we find this the hard way."

They stood quiet for a moment. Arian then broke the silence. "It wasn't that horrid, now was it?" he said mockingly.

Hermione looked at him confusingly.

"My body," he said. "You said it would be a horrid sight, remember?"

Hermione blushed but lifted up her chin snobbishly. " Hmph. It was that sight that brought tears into my eyes."

Arian then laughed. Hermione couldn't help but join in. Arian then stood up, still chuckling. He went towards Hermione and extended his hand to help her. Hermione took it. "Thank you," she said.

"Now this is a strange turn of events." Arian commented.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we should fall off the bed more often." Arian chuckled and so did her.

"I think not, you're kinda heavy you know. I swear if felt the air knocked out of me." Arian chuckled but Hermione stopped abruptly.

Color was rising to her cheeks again. She huffed and climbed into bed, pulling the covers with her, and distancing off to the far right. Arian then climbed in next, keeping his distance but still chuckling. "I was kidding you know."

With that Arian turned off the lights with the flicker of his wand and went to sleep.

Hermione stared off into the darkness, a smile spreading across her face. _'It's strange how much we argue but at the same time it brings us closer. I kind of like it.'_ Hermione thought before drifting off to sleep.

A/N I wanted to make this chapter longer but all of you have been asking for an update so here it is. Thanks you to all of you who have been reading this and thank you for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 7**

Hermione woked up the next morning to find herself alone in the bed. She got up and went to the closet. It was chilly so she decided on wearing a red long sleeve shirt, jeans, and her gold and red scarf from Hogwarts. Oh how she missed it so much. She missed the Great Hall, full of noise and laughter, her friends, and even her proffessors. She wondered how Ginny was doing. Once she was all dressed, Hermione figured that it was still early so she decided to take a nice trip to the library. Knowing very well where it was, Hermione pictured, the comfy armchairs before a fire, in the center of shelves filled with books and apparated out of the bedroom. As she expected, she heard the cackling of the fire. She opened her eyes and saw the fire place before her. She turned to the side and was surprised to see someone there.

"Arian!" she said startled as she jumped back.

"Good morning to you too," he said sarcastically, putting his book down.

"Oh...um...sorry...good morning. But for some reason I can't get used to seeing you in the library."

"Because I play quidditch?" he guessed.

"Well...yes. All the quidditch players I know were never really fond of the library." _'And that includes Viktor Krum,' _she added to herself.

"It's nice here. Quiet, peaceful, a great place to think and read." He chuckled.

Hermione then looked down at his book, _Quidditch: A Thrilling Experience_. "About quidditch?"

"What else?"

"Should have known. Boys. Hmph, quidditch is all you guys think about. It's a useless sport if you ask me. You should spend more time on your studies." Hermione stated.

"Useless?" Arian said shocked. "Quidditch takes skill you know and it strengthens the mind. It takes strategy, concentration, and technique," he argued.

"There are better things than quidditch."

"My guess is you don't like it very much," Arian stated the obvious.

"No, I just don't waste my time on it."

"No wonder you didn't know who I was. So what do you like to read...or do?" Arian asked. He really didn't know that much about her.

"Well...I like ancient runes, very fascinating, care of magical creatures, though I'm somtimes frightened by them, I like tranfiguration, and of course I'm not a fond of fighting but learning new defence techniques for defence..." she trailed off.

Arian couldn't help it but block her out. _'I shouldn't have asked,' _he rolled his eyes. _'When I asked her what she liked I didn't expect she would give me a lecture.' _Coming out of his thoughts he paid more attention to Hermione, but still he didn't listen. She was still talking and pacing back and forth. She also had her fingers up and she would tap them off as if she was counting. Arian couldn't help but chuckle.

Hermione startled by him stopped and turned to him, "What's so funny?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Ah...um...nothing...it's just...you know...um..."he tried to find the right words, hoping he wouldn't give away the fact that he wasn't listening, "...many things."  
"Oh...well yeah. Now where was I. I also like..."

_'Oh god, doesn't she ever stop.'_ But as he thought this he couldn't help but smile. He really didn't mind as much. This time he was startled.  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?!" Arian asked alarmed as he bolted out of his seat. "What's wrong?"

Hermione looked confusingly at him. "Nothing. Since we're on this topic, I just remembered I have something to tell you."

"Oh," Arian said embarrassed, sitting back down. "So...what **_were_** we talking about?"

"You surely are forgetful aren't you?"

"You can say that."

Hermione chuckled. "Well I guess even you..." she stopped abruptly and she stared down at him. Her expression looked annoyed. "You weren't listening weren't you?"

Arian looked guilty. "N-yes...I was listen-..."

"I should have known. Quidditch is all you think about. Honestly, what a typical guy," she said crossing her arms.

After a while she still kept glaring at him. But when she finally sat down, he asked. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Hermione sighed. "I might as well tell you. I was telling you that I like learning about medicine, healing spells, and that kind of stuff when I remembered I got a job as a healer."

"Oh, well that's goo-...you what?"

"I got a job as a healer. I start tomorrow."

"Wait. Hold on. How did you get a job? When? And aren't you too young to be a healer."

"Hmph." she crossed her arms. "I well capable I'm being a healer, trust me. And I got it yesterday when I went to the hospital."

"It wasn't neccessary for you to get a job. I can support you, you know."

"I don't really fancy staying all day in this big place while you go off to have fun."

"Quidditch is my job."

"Uneccessary."

"Well, that **_job_** paid for **_your_** dress and the ceremony, not to mention the ring, and this house, and food, and..."

"Fine I get the point. Just accept my wishes and I won't say anything bad about quidditch. We don't need to argue."

"Alright," he accepted. "So I guess I don't throw you off the bed, then?" he joked.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

Arian burst out laughing. "You even said it yesterday, that falling from the bed allows us to get along."

"Well you're not throwing me off," she snapped.

Arian continued to laugh and Hermione started getting annoyed. "Dont' you have practice?"

"Nope," Arian smiled. "It's Sunday, so I'm free for the whole day."

"Really? Now how do you plan to spend your day, hopefully not getting on my nerves."

"No don't worry. I'm going to go to my quidditch pitch outside."

Hermione didn't even bothered to be surprised about the quiddtich pitch. She rolled her eyes. "You're unbelievable! I give up."

"You even said it yourself, all I think about is quidditch." He chuckled.

Hermione got up. "I'm going to breakfast." With that she apparated from the library.

Arian chuckled one more time but then stopped. _'How does she make me forget my troubles?'_

Hermione sat alone eating breakfast. Purposely, she had eaten slowly in hope that Arian would come to join her. But time passed and no sign of Arian. After a forty minute breakfast, she gave up and walked out the doors. She had been walking about twenty minutes towards the library when she got frustrated.

"Argh! This can't be happening," she said angrily. "How can I possibly get lost?" Hermione had decided to walk to the library instead of apparating there. She thought it would do her some good to take a walk and see more of the mansion. _'Looks like I am seeing more of the mansion.' she thought sarcastically. 'What seeing? There's nothing to see but doors and...' _as she thought this she turned a corner and came to a hallway. "Windows!" she exclaimed in frustration. "No wonder it's easy to get lost. This house is just full of hallways with doors and windows." _'This is stupid. I should just apparate.' _She closed her eyes but nothing happened. "No, I said I would find it on my own and I will. Damn! Why am I so stubborn?" She kept on walking but suddenly stopped. Something outside caught her attention. She turned and said in amazement. "Wow. A quidditch field. I guess he wasn't lying." Just then, Arian's figure on a broom, flying up into the sky appeared. "Hmph, boys," she muttered, rolling her eyes, as she walked away.

Ten minutes later, she walked in into the library. "Finally!" She ran towards the amrchairs and jumped on one of them. Closing her eyes, she sighed. "I thought I would never find this place. I should really get a map." She let herself be taken by the silence and peacefulness of the library. Minutes later, a soft tapping was heard on the window. Hermione ignored it. The tapping got louder and increased in speed. She then looked up and saw two owls on the window. Hurriedly, retrieving her wand, she opened the window with a swift movement of her wrist.

The two owls came in, one was dark brown and the other, to Hermione's excitement, was snowy white. "Hedwig!" she exclaimed happily as Hedwig dropped a big, thick envolope on her lap. The brown owl dropped a single letter, flying off as soon it had dropped it. Hermione hardly noticed, as she gently ruffled Hedwig's soft feathers. Eager, she ripped open the envelope and several other envolopes dropped into her lap. Hermione once again ripped open the envelope on top.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Hey! Sorry I haven't written until now but I'm afraid I've been busy with my training. Can you believe it?! I'm finally going to be an auroro. Ron of course is training hard as well. We really miss you. And were desperately sorry for not making it to your wedding. I regret it deeply. Especially since we wanted to know who you were marrying. Kidding. It's because it was your wedding that I regret it, so don't get angry about my comment. Things have been going good, but like I said we miss you terribly so it's not the same without you. A week after you left I returned to Twelve Grimauld Place. Tonks and Lupin are here, but they are looking for their own place saying that they don't want to be a burden, though I tell them I that it doesn't bother me. Ron is here too and so are the rest of the Weasleys. I invited them to all live with me. They are still thinking about it. Though I hope they do. Well enough about what's going on here. How are you? Hope you are still yourself and haven't changed. _

_Missing you always, _

_Harry _

Hermione put down Harry's letter and picked up the next one.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Oh, god I miss you. I wish you were here. School isn't the same without you. Oh and Harry told me he was sending all our letters together so I sended my from Hogwarts, just in case you were wondering. Anyway, being at Hogwarts again is great but not the same. You should see this, almost every seventh year girl is engaged. They are so happy and perky. All they talk about is their weddind plans, and it's only been the first day. God, I don't think I would be able to survive. Oh! And you won't believe this. Charlie sent me a letter. I know his month is not over but...he decided to marry Unity! Can you believe it. The bachelor settling down. I never thought I see the day. Well anyway, how about you? How was your wedding? Mum said you looked beautiful, She couldn't stop crying. Damn! I can't believe I missed it. Though I thught it was suppose to be later on, not in the morning. Mum didn't even bother to wake any of us up. It's alright though. So tell me. I want every detail. What has happened so far? How's your new husband? Which you haven't told us who it is. I'll wait until you do. Though I can't promise the same thing from Ron. Can't wait to hear from you. _

_Love, _

_Ginny _

She smiled. She missed Ginny too. How they talked about girl stuff she couldn't confine in Harry or Ron. She opened the next one.

_Mione,_

_Why havent' you written? Can you imagine how anxious we all been? I won't tell you anything since I bet Harry and Ginny filled you in on everything already. Instead I'll ask about you. Who's the bloke? C'mon you are going to have to tell us sooner or later. I don't get why you're so secretive, It's not like it's a big deal. So who is he? _

_Ron _

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she muttered sarcastically as she put Ron's letter down, reaching for the ncxt one.

_Hiya Mione, _

_How are you doing? How's that wonderful, not to mention handsome, husband of yours? You guys are not still biting your heads off are you? Oh young love. You guys should argue more often, it's quite entertaining actually. Remember, tell all about it but if he gets out of line just tell me and I'll be there sooner than you can blink. Oh and you looked very beautiful in your wedding. I couldn't help but cry. You are very lucky. Arian Belth! Can you believe it? Well that's enought about him. So how was your wedding night, then again you went to live there two weeks before...you're not pregnant are you?! _

_Tonks_

_P.S Remus sends you his love too. And hopes you will visit soon. We all do. _

Hermione dropped the letter open mouthed. "Pr-pregnant?!" she choked the words out. "God Tonks, how can you think that **_something_** has happened?!" As she said this her face went scarlett. Hedwig just stared at her curiously. "I guess you are waiting for a reply." She then took a piece of paper and quill from a desk in the library. She sat down and decided to write to letters. But then remembering her other letter, she stood up and walked towards the armchair.

_Dear Hermione, _

_You won't believe it. Charlie proposed! I was so excited. He proposed just yesterday. By the time you get this, I would be already heading off to Romania. Sorry I didn't stop by to say goodbye. Well I hope you are doing well. I hope my cousin is treating you well too. Don't worry about the mansion, you will get used to it's emptiness. Oh and also tell Arian that I won't be able to make it this coming weekend. Well, best wishes to you. _

_Unity _

Hermione, then made her way back to the desk, taking out another piece of paper. She quickly scribble a short message.

_Dear Unity, _

_I'm so happy for you. Congratulations! Good job in taming the wild bachelor. Don't worry I'll pass your message to Arian. Thanks for the encouragement. My best wishes to you too. _

_Hermione _

Putting the letter aside, she went write another one.

_Dear Everyone, _

_I apologize but I decided to write to everyone in one letter. Sorry I didn't tell you guys about the wedding being sooner, I had forgotten with it being changed the last minute. I miss all of you too. I wish you were all here with me. It's going to be difficult getting use to not having all of you around. I'm doing great. By the way Ron thanks for wondering how I was doing. If you want to find out who's my husband then find out yourself, or wait patiently for me to tell you. Oh, and I just got a job as a healer. I start Monday. I can't wait, I hope I do well. Nothing much besides that has happened. I hope that answers your question Tonks. Thank you all for caring about me. Hopefully, I can go visit you guys soon. I would gladly go. I just need to settle down for a bit. Sorry if this letter is too short. _

_Love Always, _

_Hermione _

Putting the letter into the envelope, Hermione walked toward Hedwig. "Now you take this back to Harry and make sure he shows it to everyone." Hedwig took hold of the letter and flew off. Once again, Hermione returned to the desk, this time writing to Ginny.

_Hey Gin, _

_I miss you so much too. You have no idea how much I want to talk to you. And don't worry, everyone should tire out about their wedding plans sooner or later. Hopefully. But I bet, yours and Luna's wedding will be the best. Speaking of Luna, tell her hello for me. I hope all goes well for both of you. Remember, don't let your grades drop. Oh god, I miss Hogwarts so much. Anyway, I can't tell you everything in a letter but I can in person. Let me know the on the first Hogmeade trip and I will be there. I can't wait. _

_Hermione_

_P.S I forgot, I got a job as a healer, wish me luck will you? _

Done with her letters, Hermione needed to make her way to the owlery to send them. She thought twice about going by herself. She thought about calling Cissy or Dot, but she didn't want to ask too much of them. It's true they were there to fufill her need but she still didn't feel comfortable about having house elves when she didn't agree with the whole thing in the first place. So she try to ask little of them as possible. She went out of the library and in search of the owlery.

She walked for thirty minutes. _'Why didn't I pay more attention to Cissy and Dot? Fog godsake, Hogwarts is bigger than this house.'_ She kept on walking, thinking why she couldn't find her way._ 'Why? When I first went to Hogwarts I was so excited that I wanted to know everypart of it. But here...is it because I don't want to be here?' _

A stone entrance way came into view before Hermione. "This has to be it," she said as she sprinted towards. At the end of the entrance way their was a wooden door. She opened it and was relief to see about five grey owls. She picked out two to carry the letters. She saw them took off. Slowly she walked out until the hallway came into view. She still continued walking without looking she was going. It was useless anyways, since she figured she would get lost anyways. Her mind was on figuring out what was affecting her so. It wasn't like her, to not know her way or anything for that matter. She came across a hallway with doors again. She sighed. This time, she decided to open one of the doors, It was locked.

She took out her wand and pointed at it. "Alo Hamora," she said. As expected the doore opened.

Hermione was relieved that it was one of the guest rooms. Silently closing the door behind her, Hermione moved towards the bed and threw herself at it. Thoughts of the Burrow, Girmauld Place, and her home came flooding through her mind. Images of the Weasleys, the Order, her friends, and her parents appeared before her. All memories of the war came back and she cried, releasing everything that had build up inside of her. The war was over. There was no need for her to hold up barriers and be strong.

Arian stopped to take a break by lunch time. He went into their usual eating place, not bothering to take off his practice robes. Once he arrived he was surprised Hermione wasn't there. Then again he was ten minutes late, so he ignored it. Just as he sat down, Cissy appeared, with food floating in front of her. With a snap of her fingers, the food landed softly on the round talble.

"I'm so sorry, Master, the food is usually set before you arrive, since we always put it out once the Mistress is her but she hasn't come to lunch, sir," Cissy bowed as she said this.

Arian then looked at Cissy, "Hermione hasn't come to lunch?"

"No, Master." Cissy didn't move.

"Oh, that's alright, she will be here soon I figure. You don't need to apologize, Cissy."

Cissy then straightened herself and nodded, She popped out to let her master eat in peace.

Twenty minutes later, Arian was done and still no sign of Hermione. "Odd," he said. Since she has been here, he couldn't remember a time she was late for any meal, well at least for the ones he was here for. "Probably getting back at me for missing breakfast," he concluded. He was almost certain that Hermione had waited for him. He had forgotten to tell her that he had and early breakfast. "That girl can really hold a grudge." He stood up and made his way towards the quidditch pitch.

It was around four in the afternoon when Arian decided to head back. He apparated himself into the bedroom, planning on showering. Into the closet he went, picked out his clothes, and headed for the bathroom. He knocked, just in case Hermione was in there. After there was no answer, he went in and gave a sigh of relief when it was empty. Once his shower was over he decide to go into the library. A little relaxation before dinner is what he needed.

He entered the library and went towards the armchairs. He frowned, unexpetedly, Hermione wasn't there. He figured she must be looking for book and would come any moment and tell him what he was doing here. He smiled. But hours passed and soon it was time for dinner and Hermione's voice never came. He frowned again.

As he expected, Dot popped in seconds later. "Dinner is ready, Master."

Arian nodded and apparated. The table before him held food, but no sign of Hermione. Trying to act casual, he sat and started eating. Hermione still didn't came_. 'What's taking her so long? She can't still be angry. I havent' seen her all day.'_ More minutes passed. Arian couldn't take it anymore. "Damn it! Where the hell is she?" he slammed his fist into the table. _'Why is this bothering me?'_

Suddenly Cissy and Dot popped in. "Is everygthing alright, Master?" Cissy asked.

Arian then tried to calm down. "Hermione...have you seen her? She hasn't come to dinner."

Cissy and Dot looked at each other. "Hold on, Master," Dot said and both her and Cissly dissapeared.

Moments later they appeared back. Arian stared at them, waiting.

"She's not in the master bedroom or her old one," Cissy reported.

"She's not in the library," said Dot. They both dissappeard again.

"Not it the kitchen," Dot said, popping in again.

"Not in the owlery," Cissy added. Then repeatly popped in and out while Arian waited, pacing back and forth for their returned. He was starting to worry. They still hadn't find her.

"Sorry, Master," Cissy appeared, "She's not out on the grounds." Then Dot came and yelled. "I found her!"

Arian turned abruptly to Dot, "Where?!"

"She's in one of the guest rooms in the hall above the Dinning Hall, sir, on the third to last on the left."

"Thank you," Arian said before apparating there.

Great relief went through Arian as he saw her sleeping on the bed. But as he neared her, frown came upon his face. Hermione laid facing him eyes closed, with dried tears covering her face. He stepped forward.

Hermione then shifted a little and her eyes flew open. She grabbed her wand instantly and pointed it at it at the intruder. She was slightly trembling. When she noticed Arian lookin back at her dumbfounded, she dropped her wand to the floor and slumped back to the bed. "Sorry," she muttered, "Nightmare."

Arian then made his way and sat on the end of the bed. "Nightmare?" he questioned.

Hermione nodded. "Sorry," she said again. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Half past eight."

Hermione stared back in surprise. "Has it really been that long?"

"Yes, you missed lunch and dinner. How long have you been here?"

"I don't know, I remember walking around and came in here sometime before lunch I think. I must have fallen alseep."

Arian knew it wasn't his business but he asked anyway. "Righ after you cried?"

Hermione then looked alarmed.

"Your face is covered in tears," he told her.

She could feel her face go hot, as she rubbed her hands on her face trying her best to get rid of the tears. "Are my eyes, red?" she asked.

"Yes."

They stayed silent for a while. Arian was the first to speak. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"You know, I was worried when you didn't show up, you could at least give me an explanation or anything."

Hermione sighed, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "I got lost." Her face was getting warm again.

"What?" Arian asked, not quite believing it.

"After breakfast I decided to walk towards the library instead of apparating. I got lost on my way there but I found it, nonetheless. After that I mail and needed to send letters back. I got lost again looking for the owlery. Found it though. As you probably guessed, I got lost on my way back, and decided to stay in here."

Arian waited for her to continue but she didn't. _'Well I did told her to tell me anything.'_ He sighed. "Why didn't you call one of the house elves to help you."

"I didn't want to bother them. And my stubborness wouldn't allow me to give up."

Arian's laughter ranged out through the room. "God! You are something else."

Hermione smiled a bit, which made Arian glad. "Should I draw you a map, then? I don't think I can keep an eye on you all the time."

"That would help." Hermione said jokingly, but her voice still sounded down.

Arian stood up. "Well, why don't I walk you back, giving you a tour on our way. Can't have you getting lost withing your own house now can we?"

"My house," Hermione whispered. Arian stared at her as he was able to catch that, and she still didn't move. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I'm very sorry."

"For what?" he asked, getting a little worried.

"It is living here that gets me lost." Arian just stared at her. She continued. "I think that I don't want to accept that this is my home. That's why I don't bother to pay attention to my way around here. Person always knows their home like the back of their hand, don't they? I'm afraid that this will become my home. But somewhere deep within me it's not what I want. I don't want this to be my home." She finished waiting to hear what he had to say.

After a while, he said, "You can go back, you know? I'm sure your friends will gladly have you back. Just because we're married doesn't mean we have to live together."

Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes and she left them flow down. "I don't want to go there."

"What?"

More tears spilled from her eyes. "I don't want to go to the Burrow. I don't want to go Grimauld Place. I don't even want to go to Hogwarts. I want to go home and...and...see my mum and dad again." She then started crying more and wasn't able to speak.

Arian didn't now the places she was talking about, but that was the least of his worries. Without thinking, he took Hermione into his arms and rubbed her back.

Hermione didn't resist and she clutched Arian's robes and sobbed.

Arian kept holding her, leaning his chin on her head. "It's alright. Everything will be alright." He held her for a long time. He gave a sigh of relief when he could her deep breathing. _'She's asleep. God, Hermione you're driving me crazy. Why can't you be happy? Any other girl would be happy to be married to me. Damn...what are you doing to me?'_

A/N Well, here it is. I hoped you all enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N:** I apologize if I took a little longer to update but school work has been a pain in my arse. To top it of, I got sick. Well anyway enough about me. Thank you to all my readers and your reviews, I love you guys! Now on with the story.

**Chapter 8**

The rays of the sun shone through the glass window and rested upon Hermione's face. Hermione grunted and struggled to open her eyes. But she was reluctant to wake, wanting to retrieve back into her slumber. The sun obviously had other plans, and unable to stand the brightness, Hermione slowly open her eyes. But she felt strangely comfortable and allowed her eyes to shut as she snuggled closer to something. _'Wait a minute.'_ She opened her eyes instantly. Through her view she saw that her hands were placed on someone's robes. Abrutly she pushed herself up, only to hear someone grunt. She was afraid to look but did anyway. Her eyes grew wide as her eyes stared at Arian. _'I...I w-was...on top of...'_

"Ahhhh!"

Arian bolted right up which caused Hermione to fall back into the bed. "What's wrong?!" he said as he looked aroung in alarmed. His eyes then spotted Hermione in front of him. Her face was scarlett and as soon as he saw her she got up and pressed her back against the head of the bed. Arian then looked confusingly at her. "Is something wrong?"

Hermione, still flushed, asked, "What am I doing here? Why are you here?"

Arian raised his eyebrows. "You don't remember anything?"

Hermione then looked around the room. Slowly, everything started coming back. She grew even more red. _'H-he...I cried in his arms.'_

"You remember now, I see."

Hermione then looked up at Arian and glared at him which he was complete taken aback. "Why didn't you take me to the room?"

Arian just stared at her but then gave in. "Well, seeing that you had fallen asleep, I decided to wait until you were in deep slumber before I took you back but I seem to have fallen asleep. Honestly, you still slept in a bed, I don't see what difference it makes."

"On top of you!" Hermione bursted out, without meaning to. She instantly clasped her hands on her mouth. Once again she had let her anger get the best of her.

Arian raised his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"

Hermione flushed even more, if it was possible. "Nothing," she snapped. Obviously she was mad but mostly mad at herself.

Arian just stared curiously at her when his eyes grew wide. He was able to make sense of all of it. Hermione's scream, her demanding question, and her outburst. He couldn't help but chuckle. His chuckle then turned into laughter as Hermione looked at him in horror. "Honestly," he said between laughs. "That's all...Merlin help you."

Hermione then clutched the covers beneath her as her hands turned into fists. Her eyes narrowed and she buried a glare into him.

Arian then glanced her way and his laughter stopped abruptly. "Um..." he smiled "Sorry. It's just this is rather silly. So you ended on top of me, no big deal."

"No big deal! Well excuse me for being startled by waking up to **_you_** in the morning," she retorded. It wasn't Arian's fault but she couldn't help it. She felt foolish but didn't want to show it.

He frowned slightly. _'She just has to win doesn't she?'_ But Arian, being like Hermione in some ways, wouldn't allow it especially since it was her fault. "Well, I'll make sure to have a healer every morning to make sure I don't get a heart attack by dealing with you every morning." He expected her to make another comment but instead she just turned away from him alarmed.

She looked around the room. _'Where did I left it?'_ A look of realization appeared on her face as she bent over to the side of the bed.

"What are you doint?" Arian asked with a look of confusement on his face.

"Got it!"

"What? Got what? Did I miss something?"

Hermione then appeared back with her wand. "Time," she said as she waved her wand before her. The numbers 7:15 appeared before her. Hermione gasped and jumped out of bed. "Shit. I need to get ready for work."

Arian raised his eyebrows at her. "Nice choice of words." She ignored as she made her way to the door. Then he noticed something glinting beside him.

Hermione was about to open the door when Arian called out to her. "Hey." She turned to look at him. "If I were you I would apparate. You can't afford to miss your first day of work because you got lost...in your own home."

Hermione glared at him and apparated out of the room.

Once apparating into the room, she hurridly made her way into the closet. She was about to pick her clothes when she saw she didn't need to. There in front of the mirror was a long sleve light blue dress. The dress only seemed to be knee length. Next to it there was a white wrobe that she thought looked like a combination of a bath robe and a doctor's coat like the the muggle world. She neared the dress and saw there was a note.

_Dear Mistress, _

_Your working robes arrived for you. I took the priveledge of setting them up for you. _

_Your loyal House Elf Cissy_

"I'll thank her later," she said as she grabbed the clothing and rushed into the bathroom. After she had showered, rather quickly, and had gotten dressed, she hurried to the mirrow. She performed a quick drying spell and took hold of the comb. She brushed her hair and decided to hold it up in a pony tail. As she buttoned up her white robe she stepped out of the closet and was startled by Arian.

"Whoa. Since when did I had a personal healer in my closet," he said sarcastically.

Hermione jumped and placed her hand upon her heart. "Don't do that! And sorry to dissapoint you but I'm not your personal healer."

"Thought so. It doesn't matter I bet there are others that are more qualified," he smirked.

"Did you came here to annoy me or what? I don't really have time for this you know."

"Actually, I came to return this to you. It seems you dropped it." He then pulled out the engagement ring he had given her and held it before her. "You know I was sort of surprised to find this. I didn't really think you would wear it."

Hermione then looked away from him, blushing slightly. "Well...um...I really like it...and appreciate you given it to me. It doesn't matter what the circumstances were I can't help but to like it."

Arian smiled and took her hand. Placing the ring in her finger he said, "I'm glad you do and also knowing that the ring will be taken care of." He then dropped her hand.

"I best be going," she said as she went pass him. She then stopped and turned to see that Arian was making his way to the closet. "Arian?"

He turned and looked at her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry...for what I said yesterday."

"It's alright. You have the right to feel how you feel."

"Maybe...but there also may be a day when I can call this home. Like you and Unity said, I'll get used to it." With that Hermione apparated out of the room.

Hermione walked in through the door of hospital just to be greeted excitedly by her new co-worker.

"Hermione!" Dera rushed over to Hermione. "This is great! I'm happy you're starting today. Guess what?!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Guess you has been assigned as your nurse?"

Hermione smiled happily. "No way! That's great. I can really used your help."

"Really. I think I'm the one who's going to learn from you."

Hermione smiled again. "So what are we doing today?" she asked.

"Well, I spoke with Mr. Bufton and he said that he wanted you to work both with creatures and witches and wizards. I hope you don't mind but I volunteered to work with the creatures first." At this Dera smiled shyly.

"Don't worry, I don't mind."

"Great. Now lets go." Dera pulled Hermione by the arm for them to check in and then dragged her to the elevator. Once in the elevator a voice ranged out.

"Floor please."

"Salvation Center for Magical Creatures," Dera responded.

Hermione then turned to Dera Confusingly. "I thought the Center was outback?"

Dera chuckled. "You'll see."

The elevator then started to move. Hermione expected to feel that strange feeling when the elevator goes up and down but she didn't. Instead she could swear the elevator was moving sideways.

"Is the elevator..."

Dera nodded. "Yes, and forward," as she had said this the elevator had indeed moven forward.  
"The Salvation Center for Magical Creatures," the elevator voice said as the doors opened.

Hermione gasped. Before her she saw what seemed to be a forest.

"Come," Dera said pulling her out of the elevator. They went passed the trees and into a vast opening. There was a river running off to the side, some cabins here and there and more forest trees. "We need a lot of space. We get water from the river for the creatures. Most of the supplies are in the cabins. There are more in the forest. We like to keep a seperate section for the creatures. I guess you can say you get a lot of walking done. C'mon were working over here."

Dera led her towards the river and as they neared Hermione could see that anothe cabin was across the river, about a few yards off. She could also make out a gate surrounding something. They crossed the bridge and went toward the the gate that was only a yard tall.

"This is our first or should I say your first patient a..."

"Aethonan," Hermione finished. Her eyes rested on the winged chestnut horse laying sadly on the ground. She frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"She was just brought in earlier today. It is up to us to conclude the problem. Others tried but she would just get restless and they thought it would be best to leave her alone a moment, you know. To get used to her surroundings."

Hermione nodded. "Alright." Hermione took a deep breath and opened the gate. At this the aethonan raised her head and becamed alarmed. Her eyes grew wide and stood up stopping it's heels.

"Hermione, you shouldn't take things fast you don't want to upset her."

"I know but we need to let her know we don't mean any harm," Hermione responded. She then walked in a little more and the aethonan got more restless. The aethonan then started to raised her hooves preparing to attack if Hermione got nearer.

Hermione then as on ther knees on the ground and looked directly into the aethonan's eyes. "You don't need to worry, we won't hurt you. We want to help." The aethonan didn't relaxed.

"Hermione," Dera said in concern.

Hermione didn't move her position and stayed on the ground. "If you believe I'm a threat then go ahead attack. If that will make you feel better then come. I won't move, I promise." She knew the aethonan could understand everything she was saying. The aethonan made her way towards Hermione only to stomp her hooves in front of Hermione a gasp was heard from Dera. Hermione didn't flinch, her eyes still bored into the aethonan's. The aethonan then calmed down a little and started circling her. After circling her for the third time, the aethonan then calmed down more and sat on the ground before Hermione.

"Wow," gasped Dera. The aethonan then turned to Dera. Dera didn't look away in order to do what Hermione had done. She just smiled excitedly at the beast and said, "Would you like some water?" The aethonan just nodded which Dera smiled even more. "I'll be back then."

Before she could leave Hermione told her, "I think you should had come in here first, she didn't even try to attack you."

Dera smiled, "That's because you calmed her down."  
"Yeah but I think it would have been faster if I just smiled like you did."

Dera chuckled and left.

Hermione then turned to the aethonan. "You have a strong spirit. You are capable of protecting yourself from your enemies but you seemed frightened. Seems like you've been through a lot. Thats something we both have in common that may be why I wasn't affected by your threat." She smiled as the aethonan seemed to be relaxed completely.

Dera then returned with a wooden bowl full of water. She made her way toward them causing the aethonan to face her but other than that, the aethonan made no movement. Carefully, Dera kneeled to the ground placing the bowl of water in front of the aethonan, which she drank.

"Great she seems to be calm."

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "But I see that nothing to prevent her from flying away which means she must be very warn out."

"Yes," Dera said. "Should I check for scars?"

Hermione nodded as she placed her hand on the aethonan, rubbing her side to keep her relaxed. She then stopped turning to Dera. "Dera stop."

Dera then looked confusingly at her. "Come over here." Hermione told her. Dera then moved to Hermione's side.

"Place your hand here and tell me what do you feel."

Dera did as she was told. After a while she turned to Hermione. "Did I just feel...?"

"There's only one way to find out," Hermione told her. She took out her wand gently and pointed it at the aethonan.

The aethonan look in alarm but Dera was beside her soothing her. The aethonan then calmed down.

"_Vipregnato_," Hermione said. A red light then glowed from the aethonan. Hermione smiled and so did Dera.

"She's pregnant." Dera said happily.

Hermione then suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Scars."

"Scars? But I didn't see any."

"There are all over, I feel them. Except on her stomach." Hermione said alarmed as she moved her hands over the aethonan.

Dera then placed her hands on the aethonan and gasped. "Invisible scars but who would place them on her?"

"Don't know but we better treat her soon or she won't survive the pregnancy."

"When **_is_** the pregnacy?" Dera asked concerned.

"Mmm...I give it a few weeks," Hermione said looking at Dera. "Let's start the treatment as soon as possible."

"Yes." Dera said as she made a quill and parchment appear from thin air.

By the time she arrived home, it was almost dinner time. Hermione felt tired but sastified with her first day of work. She liked being with the aethonan. It felt great knowing she was treating a magical creature. Though she knew that only after one day the aethonan wouldn't show improvement, she was happy on her success in calming down the aethonan. She was also happy to have Dera with her.

Hermione went straight up to the room to shower and change into something more comfortable. Instead of a shower Hermione decided to take a long bath instead. She was so relaxed that she didn't notice time fly by. _'Mmm...I wonder what time is it?' _She reached for her wand and flicked it.

Arian apparated into the room and looked around. _'She must not be home yet.'_ He had just came from the library and he still hadn't seen Hermione. He tried not to think about it since today was her first day at work. Though the event of Sunday still remained in his thoughts and he couldn't help but worry. So after dinner he decided to go to the library to see if she was there. Then he decided to read a bit and see if she would show up. After a while he then came to the conclusion that she was tired and had come to the room to sleep. But here he stood and no sign of Hermione.

"This is ridiculous. She's at work," he said aloud to himself. "A shower will be nice."

He made his way into the closet and then toward one of his cabinets. He opened it and pulled out one of his checkered pajama bottoms. Once he had everything he needed he went to the bathroom door. For a moment he hesitated but he ignored it and opened the door. His eyes grew wide as he stared in shock and stood there motionless. "Sweet...Merlin."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. You guys are my inspiration. I do this for you guys so I'm glad you enjoy the story. An I apologize for the late update.

**Chapter 9**

Hermione had flicked her wand to show her the time. The numbers _9:55_ appeared before her. She gasped. "No way!" As she said this she bolted up from the bath tub only to hear the muttering of words. Alarmed, she turned. She felt herself blush all over as she stared into the face of Arian himself. They stood there for what seem liked hours. But somthing clicked in Hermione.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Shit." Arian turned instantly and slammed the door shut behind him.

"How dare you! Don't you ever knock!!!" Hermione yelled at the door. She couldn't stop blushing.

"Next time lock the door!" Arian's voice yelled through the door.

_'Oh God. That just didn't happen.'_ Hermione then reached for the towel, her hands trembling. She could feel her warm face. As fast as she could, she put on her clothes. She went out the door and jumped when she saw Arian.

"Ah! Merlin you scared me," Hermione gasped placing her hand over her beating heart.

Arian was leaning agaisn the wall, not really turning her way. "Sorry," he muttered. He turned and moved past her into the bathroom not looking at her.

Hermione's heart started beating faster when she felt him slightly brush against her shoulder. Her face filling up in color. She heard the shutting of the bathroom door and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. _'Why is he affecting me this way?'_

Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore and decided to go get her pajamas. She grabbed them and hurried out of the closet. She fumbled as she hurried to put them on, glancing towards the door once in a while to make sure Arian didn't came through. "This is stupid," she muttered to herself as she climbed into bed. "It's not like he's going to shower at the speed of light."

Once beneath the covers, Hermione looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to overpower her. But she couldn't. Her mind wouldn't allow her. When she heard the creak of the door she turned swiftly, making her intention obvious.

"You don't need to pretend to be asleep," Arian's voice ranged out as he too, went beneath the covers.

Just hearing his voice was enought to make Hermione tense and cause her heart to quicken its beating. Arian then stayed silent and didn't say anything after a while.

"Are you working this Saturday?" he asked.

Hermione was confused at the question but answered anyway. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Silence again but this time it was Hermione who spoke. "Oh. I almost forgot. Unity told me to tell you that she wouldn't be able to make it this weekend."

"Oh." Was all he said.

He didn't say anything after that. Hermione couldn't help but think that something was up. He was hiding something from her again. If it wasn't for his previous question she wouldn't have given it much thought. But it seemed Arian had been hoping that Hermione had work this weekend.

For the rest of the week, Hermione was happy she was making progress with the aethonan. She couldn't help but be happy that the aethonan wouldn't allow anyone near her except for her and Dera. She did meet new people but they all seemed to be busy with their work and so was she so she didn't hava enough time to socialize.

It was Friday, and as it had come to be, Dera and Hermione were rubbing and ointment on the aethonan.

"She seems to be ready to give birth, what do you say Hermione?" Dera asked her.

"I believe that about sometime next week," Hermione responded.

"Oh! I can't wait."

"Neither can I. I just hope everything goes alright."

"Hey, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at Dera. "Yes?"

"Do you think we can name her?"

She smiled at Dera brightly. "I can't see why not. That is if she will let us."

"Yes! I'll think of a name." Dera then went into thinking mode. "Um...let see...Chestnut...no...Serenity...nope not that one either. Mmm...Sunshine..."

Hermione just smiled and shook her head. The aethonan then turned and stared at her. Placing her hand between her eyes, Hermione stared back. She smiled once again. "Luv."

"Courage...huh...what was that?" Dera asked turning to look at Hermione.

"Luv," Hermione reapeate. "I think her name should be Luv."

"Love?"

Hermione nodded. "Luv. As in L-U-V, not L-O-V-E." She then broke her gaze from the aethonan. "You don't like it?"

"No, I don't mind. Luv it is then." Dera petted the aethonan. "So you like, Luv. Yup, Luv will be your name. Luv, Luv, Luv..."

"Looks like someone's in love," a voice interrupted them.

Both girls turned and gasped in surprised to see Bran Conway standing there outside the gate. He was smiling brightly.

"It's nice to see you too."

Dera then got up. "Oh sorry. How are you Mr. Conway? What brings you here?"

Bran smiled even more as he held out two pieces of paper. "Just thought I bring these as I promised. Two autographs from Arian Belth."

At this Dera squealed in delight. She grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her off the ground and leading her to where Bran was.

"Oh you remembered!"

"Yes, I did. Here you go ladies."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Dera said excitedly as she looked at her autograph. It read, _"To Dera, A dearest Fan. Arian Belth."_

Hermione held her autograph in her hand. It read: _"To My Best Friend's Savior, Arian Belth."_ "You really shouldn't have. I didn't really asked for one."

"It's alrigh. No need to be embarrassed. It was my pleasure. Oh and I apologize if you wanted your name on yours, Ms. Granger but I thought you wouldn't mind this. To express my gratitude."

"Um...no not at all."

"Well I got another surprise for you both. Since you both are quidditch fans," Bran then pulled something out of his robes and held them out for them to see. "Two tickets to tomorrow's quidditch match."

"No way!" Dera exclaimed. Bran chuckled.

"Quidditch match?" Hermione questioned. "I didn't know there was a quidditch match tomorrow. Who's playing?"

"Who cares," Dera cut in. "We are going to a quidditch match."

Bran chuckled again. "Yup. The first match of the season that is played in the Caerphilly Stadium is always kept as a surprise on the teams that are playing."

"Oh thank you!" Dera said happily.

"We can't accept these," Hermione said.

"Don't worry I want you two to have them."

"Yes!" Dera said.

"I don't want to dissapoint you Dera, but we have work tomorrow. We need to take care of Luv."

"Love?" Bran questioned.

"That's the name of the aethonan we're treating," Dera answered pointing to Luv.

"Wow," Bran said as he looked at Luv. "That's one magnificent' beast."

"And I like I said, we have to treat Luv," Hermione reminded her."

Dera frowned but recovered fast as a smile spread across her face. "But Luv is making progress...and Mr. Bufton is a fan of quidditch. I'm sure he will allow us to go."

"I don't know..."

"Please," Dera pleaded. "C'mon, please Hermione."

"Yeah, c'mon Hermione," Bran teased.

"Oh, alright. We'll ask Mr. Bufton."

"Yes!"

"But after we're done with today."

"Deal."

"Well, she's quite sirious about her work," Bran commented.

"That's Hermione for you. That's why she's good at what she does, though I do wish sometimes she wasn't so uptight and sirious. You know she should have more fun."

"I'm right here you know," Hermione said.

"Yup, I know," Dera said.

"Whatever," Hermione said as she walked away towards Luv.

Bran laughed. "I should come here more often, you guys are quite amusing."

Dera chuckled. "Tried explaining that to when you get behind on your work."

He chuckled. "She's so good at designing clothes that I think she can support me. But yeah, I need to get back to work and you better too before Ms. Granger or should I say Doctor Granger gets upset."

"Right, thanks for the tickets. Please say hi to Eira for me."

"I will." With that Bran walked away.

There were tents everywhere. Just like she remembered when she first went to the quidditch world cup. There were many people and flying broomsticks everywhere. But this time, Harry and Ron weren't with her. This time she wasn't a tourist. This time she wouldn't be staying in a tent, whose appearance seemed small on the outside but grand and wonderful on the inside. Thinking about this and her past experience, she sighed.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Dera asked looking at her with concern.

"Oh...um...nothing really. I'm just...excited that's all." Hermione assured her, trying her best to smile.

"Okay...if you say so." Dera then looked forward and smiled brightly. "Look Hermione! There they are."

Hermione turned to see Dera waving at Bran and Eira who were waving back. "C'mon Hermione," Dera said as she started running towards them.

Hermione sighed once again. _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this,'_ she thought before she started after Dera.

"Hey," Bran told them once both of them had reach them. "Glad you could make it. May I introduce my beautiful wife, Eira Williams."

"Hey," Dera said. "I'm Dera Morgan."

"Well, it's a pleasure to see you again," Hermione said brightly.

Eira then smiled at Hermione. "Oh my! Wow, this is great. It's great to see you too, Ms. Granger or do you prefer Hermione."

"Whichever is fine, Mrs. Conway."

"Oh, call me Eira, both of you," she said as she turned to Dera and then back to Hermione. "So Hermione, how did you liked the dress."

"Oh it was wonderful, really. I can't thank you enough."

"So, who's the lucky man?" Eira asked.

"Wait," Dera interrupted them, "Hermione, I didn't know you were married?"

Hermione flushed in embarassement. She often wore her ring but also took it off while working with Luv.

"Yes she is," Eira continued, "I designed her dress."

"Wow!" Dera exclaimed. "I've seen your past works and they are really good."

"Thank you."

"Okay," Bran cut in before they started talking again. "If I let you guys talk anymore, we'll miss the whole match. Now let's get a move on it's about to start."

The girls giggled, following Bran to their box.

"Wow," Dera exclaimed. "This is going to be great. Frontrow seats!"

Bran then stepped aside to allow the ladies to go first. Dera went first, then Hermione, followed by Eira and Bran last.

"You seem pretty excited, Dera," Eira pointed out.

"Oh yes, I just love quidditch. How about you Eira you don't seem to be too excited."

"Well, me and Bran are used to it. With all the matches we've been to."

_'Oh god. Please don't let this be...' _

"So is this your first time to a quidditch match, Hermione?" Bran interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione looked up. "What...um...oh no I went to the quidditch world cup match and I've seen plenty of matches when I was at school."

"That's great."

"Oh please," Eira whispered to them. "He's only happy he doesn't have to explain the rules to us, girls. He doesn't want to miss a thing." The girls chuckled.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," the announcer spoke. "WELCOME ALL TO THE CAERPHILLY STADIUM. THE FIRST MATCH TO BE HELD HERE."

People cheered. Hermione chuckled as she saw Dera, Bran, and surprisingly to her, Eira too, stood up cheering.

"NOW LET ME INTRODUCE THE OPPENANT TEAM, THE CHUDLEY CANNONS."

Everyone cheered as they put on a display of orange colors.

Hermione just sat there clapping but stopped. 'Wait, the Chudley Cannons? Isn't that Ron's favorite team? And did he said the opponant team?'

"AND NOW, GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR..."

'Merlin help me.'

"...OUR HOME TEAM, THE CAERPHILLY CATAPULTS!"

A/N Well here it is. Sorry if it's short. I promise, the next one will be longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Hello by beloved readers. I'm am so glad and excited on hearing your reviews. I'm so happy you are all enjoying my story. And a couple of you have metioned in your reviews that you guys don't really like the name Unity. To tell the truth, her name was picked radomly. But I came to figure that it was no coincidence because it will later be known that her name has a meaning to it

**Chapter 10**

_'Merlin help me.' _

"...OUR HOME TEAM, THE CAERPHILLY CATAPULTS!"

A team with robes of red and light green stripes came out flying in formation. As Hermione expected, to her greatest fears, Arian was leading them.

_'No way this is going to end well. This is why he was alright with me working today. Oh what am I going to do? I can't leave now.'_

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's Arian Belth!" Dera had said this and for some reason had turned to Hermione. She frowned. "Hermione what are you doing sitting down?"

She had interrupted her thought. Hermione then looked up. "What?...oh um...can u repeat that?"

"I said what are you doing sitting down? The game started already and we are all cheering except for you."

"Oh right." Hermione said, standing up and seeing that the game had indeed started. She had been caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even heard the anouncer announce the beginning of the match.

Down on the field, Arian had scored already and he felt excitement swell inside him as he heard the cheering of the crowd. His teamate high fived him, as he decided to make he's usual round at the box where he knew was reserve for his best friends. He smiled at them. His eyes then drifted to a new face he didn't know. He regreted it suddenly, for just as he looked at the stranger, Hermoine, who was next to her, stood up.

Hermione couldn't take her gaze of Arian. Her heart was beating fast and she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was in shock. But just as she had looked at him, Arian frowned and flew away, proceeding the match. _'Oh god, Oh god. Merlin give me strength.'_

Upon seeing the look at Arian's face, Bran turned to Eira. "Now that was odd? I wonder what caused him to react like that?"

"I'm not sure," Eira responded. "Maybe it was nothing."

Hermione couldn't help but be jittery as the match when on. She couldn't concentrate at what was going on. Her mind was worrying about what was going to happen. She couldn't just leave without being questioned. But she also couldn't stay and face Arian at the end of the match. _'I know. As soon as the match ends I'll rush back home. I'll make up an excuse. Yea...that's it. I'm sure everything will turn out alright.'_

"Hermione...Hermione...Hermione..."

"Huh...What?" Hermione looked to where the sound of the voice was coming from. It was Eira.

"Are you alright? You seem a little out of it."

"Oh...sorry about that. I'm fine. I just was never that much into quidditch," Hermione said the first thing that came into mind.

Eira chuckled. "Well you know, it's really not that bad. The excitement gets to you sooner or later. With all the special moves they do." She then twitched her head towards Bran. "It's too late for him, he's head been in the game since it started." She chuckled.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Turning to Dera, she said, "I think Dera is enjoying herself. I should probably do the same."

Eira nodded. "You should."

Hermione nodded and smiled. _'It's probably better. I did cheer for Ron and Harry at their matches.'_ Hermione then forgot about Arian and payed attention to the match. The match was halfway through but Hermione had only been really watching it for fifteen minutes. Arian's team was leading 120 to 50. Hermione couldn't help but really get excited. Tonks had been right. Arian was a really good chaser. He had scored most of the points and his speed was incredible. He was able to take away the quaffle from the opponet chasers.

Soon Hermione was cheering. Arian kept scoring while doing flips and jumping off and on back to his broom.

The match was coming to an end. The seekers were chasing the snitch. The quaffle was passed to Arian. He made his way through the field. Passing the quaffle, dodging the other players and the bludgers, Arian heard familiar voices cheering him on. He smiled, forgetting that a certain someone was there. At the sound of the voices, he looked up. Bran had his hands in the air cheering on the seekers. His smile broaden more when he saw Eira cheering too but she wasn't looking at the seekers he, she was looking at him. She was smiling. She seemed to be having a great time.

Arian's eyes, then, slowly started to drift, his smile never faltering. Suddenly, something whacked Arian in the head. Arian was about to rub his head when he spotted the quaffle beneath him. Swiftly, he dived down to reach for the quaffle. He caught it juat about when it was about to hit the ground, and at the same moment, the snitch was caught.

"TUDOR HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. THE CATAPULTS WIN!!!!!!!!!"

The crowd went wild. Flags of light green and red were being waved across half the stadium.

"They Won!" Bran cheered along with Eira.

Dera was happy also and she hugged Hermione in excitement. Hermione was happy too, and started jumping up and down with her.

Down at the pitch, Arian gave a sigh of relief.

"You alright there, mate?"

Arian turned to see one of his fellow teamates. "Oh...yeah I'm fine."

"You know, you shouldn't get distracted doing the game."

"Sorry, it won't happen again, Alban."

Alban chuckled. "I'll admit. You did look pretty funny when you got whacked. Now c'mon the whole team is waiting."

Arian and Alban then flew towards the other teamates who were circling Tudor, who raised the snitch up on the air. The crowd was still going wild. The team then exited the stadium.

"Whoooo! Yeah!" Bran yelled. He then turned to Hermione and Dera. "Well, how would you girls like to meet Arian Belth?"

"That would be awsome!," Dera exclaimed happily.

_'Shit, that's my queau.'_ "Um...I just remembered. I have to be somewhere," Hermione said this and started to walk away.

"What?!" Dera exclaimed. "You can' be sirious. C'mon Hermione we're talking about meeting **_Arian Belth_**. In person."

"I'm sure, whatever you need to do can wait," Eira encouraged.

"Oh...I'm sorry but I can't, I really need to go." Without saying anything else Hermione rushed down the stands and away from them. _'Arian might be able to pull it off and pretend he doesn't know me but i don't think I'll be able to handle it.'_

Hermione was trying to get away quickly that she wasn't even looking where she was going. She bumped into someone.

"I can't believe the the Chudley Cannons lost...OW!...hey watch...Hermione?"

Hermione then looked up and gasped. "Ron? Harry? What are you two doing here?"

"What are we doing here, Hermione what the bloody hell are **_you_** doing here?" Ron asked.

Hermione ignored his comment and just hugged them both. "Harry...Ron. Oh I'm so glad to see you two. I've missed you all so much."

"We missed you too, Hermione," Harry said as he hugged her back.

"Yeah, lots, now let go 'Mione, I can't breath," Ron gasped.

She let go and chuckled. "Oh sorry. It's just I really did missed the both of you."

"Well, this is great Hermione. We didn't thought we would see you here," Harry said.

"Yeah, quidditch isn't really your thing," commented Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly Ronald, just because I'm not good at it, doesn't mean I can't enjoy a good match."

"Well, Hermione, we would both be happy if you came along with us. We got a tent. Maybe we could catch up," Harry told her.

"That'll be great."

"Yeah," Ron said, "We still need to see the bloke you married. Is he here with you?" Ron then stood on his tiptoes and looked over her shoulder.

"No, Ron. He's not here with me so you're wasting your time. How about you? Are you the only ones who came?"

"No, Lupin is here too. But we all got different seats," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron continued, "He's with my dad and Bill."

"Oh. So where are you guys going to meet?" Hermione asked.

"Back at the tent," Harry responded her.

"Should we get going then?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and the trio started walking, Ron every now and then bringing up the subject of Hermione's husband.

By the time they reached the tent, Hermione was frustrated. "For the last time, Ronald! You will find out when the time is right."

"And when will that be?"

"Argh!"

"Ron, you should leave Hermione alone. She will tell us one day. Besides we came here to catch up and be happy not argue," Harry told him.

The trio then made their way into a red couch in the tent and sat themselves. Hermione sat in between the two. She then just started to tell them about her job and her work with Luv, when Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Lupin came in.

"I don't know about you but the Caerphilly Catapults where splendid," Lupin had said as the three entered the tent.

"Hermione?" They all said in unison and stopped in their tracks.

Hermione then stopped talkin to Harry and Ron, and the trio turned to stare back. Hermione then bolted up and rushed to them and gave each of them a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you all!"

"We are too, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said as he embraced her.

"Yes, Hermione, haven't seen you for a while," Bill said. "What brings you here?"

"We bumped into her walking down to the stands," Ron said, "She came to see the match."

"Of course," Remus said as he and Mr. Weasley glanced at each other. He then turned to Hermione. "He put on quite a show."

"Yes, he was brilliant. Great he is the lad. Qudditch is definitely his calling," Mr. Weasley added.

Hermione then went pink in the face as she gulped. "Thanks," she whispered. Bill, Harry, and Ron just looked at them confused.

"Who are you guys talking about?" asked Harry.

"No one," Hermione answered right away which only caused her curious glances.

"C'mon," Ron whined, "Who where you guys talking about?"

"Oh don't worry son," Mr. Weasley told him, "Just about the quidditch match."

"Yes, in which the Chudley Cannons suffered, yet another defeat," Bill commented.

"Shut up, Bill," Ron dissapointed.

Harry just smiled. "Don't worry Ron, I'm sure they will win sometime."

"Not against the Catapults," Bill said laughing.

Ron then got off the couch and was about to lunge at his brother, when Mr. Weasley stood in front of him. "Now Ronald, this is no time to fight. Calm down." When Ron gave in he sat back on the couch. "Now, why don't we celebrate that Hermione is here and have ourselves a chat."

"Here, Here," Lupin boomed.

"I'll get the butterbeers," Bill said.

A little while later all of them were sitting at the table, drinking butterbeer, eating sweets, and laughing.

"Oy, Harry you remember the time we formed the D.A? It sure alarmed that Umbridge woman," Ron said chuckling, "Especially when we told her what the initials meant."

"Yeah, it was all thanks to Hermione's brilliant idea."

Hermione then blushed in embarrassment. "C'mon we all made it happen. And Dumbledore was brilliant, taking the blame for us. He was just wonderful."

"Yes, great man Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Ron said.

"And what would that be," Bill asked him as the others too turned to him.

"Well we haven't dueled in a while, Why don't we duel right now." Ron then turned to Hermione. "I want to duel you so you can see how much auroro training has improved my skills."

"You're mad," Hermione told him.

"C'mon 'Mione, don't you want to see how much I've improved?"

Hermione then turned to Harry.  
"He has improved a lot."

"I think it should be alrigh," Lupin said. "Arthur what do you say?"

"Well..." Mr. Weasley gave it some thought. "I can't see why not. Of course we'll be supervising them."

"Alright," Bill say, "I want a go at Harry first though. What do you say Harry? Up for it?"

Harry nodded. "You bet."

All of them set out to find a wide area where they could duel. Harry and Bill went first. At first they were evenly matched but Harry was able to manage to disarm him. Then Mr. Weasley and Lupin decided to give it a go. Lupin, won, but surprisingly, Mr. Weasley put up a good fight.

"Alright then," Ron said, "It's me and 'Mione's turn to go."

Hermione gave a sigh. "Fine, but I also want a go at Harry too." She smiled at Harry when she said this. The others chuckled.

"And I'll take Ron, afterward," Bill added.

"Okay," Lupin said as he started the duel. "On your mark, get set, ready, duel!"

Ron started with a stunning spell which Hermione easily dodged. She hadn't dueled for a while but the war the strengthen her skills and increased her speed. She also had knowledge on many spells. She then muttered a spell in which Ron barely dodged. For a while both of them just kept dodging each others spells. Hermione had to admit that Ron was really good but she wouldn't give up. She was actually surprised she could keep up with him. One of Hermione's spells then made contact with Ron and sended him back flying. Ron quickly got up and bolted one Hermione's way. Hermione blocked it with a shielding spell. But a rock behind her made her loose her balance slightly and she lost concentration on the shield. Ron then took the advantage.

"_Expelliarmus!_" He shouted

Hermione was directly hit. She was send flying back and landed hard on the floor but during all this not once did she let go of her wand. She wasn't disarmed so she still had a chance. She then turned and was about to get up when she found Ron above her. He had his wand pointed at her face.

"I don't think so. Sorry to tell this 'Mione but you lost already."

"Not until I'm disarmed," Hermione said. Just as she said this, a flash of light hit Ron and he yelped as he kneeled to the ground. The others came to his aid, while Hermione and the others turned to see who had attacked Ron. Harry was infront with his wand out, ready to attack.

It had been a long while since the match had ended. Bran, Eira, and Dera had just finished celebrating with the team in the stadium. Drinks were provided and food.

"That was great!" Dera said. "I can't believe I'm actualy here with Arian Belth!"

The others chuckled. "You hear that Arian," Bran said, "You have a beloved fan here."

"It is much appreciated," Arian told to Dera as he smiled. Dera blushed in embarrassment and the others chuckled.

"It was really a great match, Arian," Eira said. "There was no doubt that you would win. You were amazing as always."

"Thanks, Eira. That means a lot." Arian turned to Eira and smiled. He couldn't help but allow himself to gaze at her more then he neede to. When he realized this he then abruptly turned away. "So...um...you both are coming tonight, right?" Arian asked Bran and Eira.

"Of course mate," Bran said. Eira only nodde. Dera just stayed quiet. They were making their way our of the stadium towards the side where they weren't any people at all. Aian wanted to avoid other fans.

As they came to a clearing, not far off were they able to see a couple of people, two of them which seem to fighting.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Dera said as she pointed towards them.

"They seem to be dueling," Bran pointed out, "But it seems someone it's outnumbered."

"That's not fair," Eira said.

"Maybe it's just a friendly duel," Dera pointed out.

"Maybe..." Arian started but stopped. "One's a girl." The girl was then thrown back. Arian then regconized her. Anger was building within him. _'How dare he!'_

The others then noticed his hands turn into fist and started shaking.

"Are you alright, Arian," Bran asked him.

Arian ignored him. Arian then pulled out his wand and stepped forward.

"Arian, what are you doing?" Eira asked in alarmed.

Using a non-verbal spell, Arian hit his target, as a yelped was heard.

Dera and Eira gasped.

"Arian?!" Bran said.

Arian started walking towards the group and the others followed. Just as they were walking they saw the other men rushed up towards the attacked one. One of them stood in Arian's way and started walking forward.

Harry came stood infront of Arian with his wand held in place. "Listen, I don't know what you are thinking but your not getting away with this."

Hermione then turned and saw Arian. Her eyes grew wide.

Arian just glared at him and was about to make his way past Harry. Harry wasn't about to allow that. He then put this wand in front of Arian's face. "I warn you. Get back."

"Make me," Arian said as he too took out his wand and pointed at Harry.

"Arian," gasped Eira. "Bran, what's going on here?"

"I don't know," Bran answered him.

Bill then stepped forward. "Enough, this will stop now,"

Arian ignored him. "Step aside and give me the girl."

Bill and Harry then became alarmed. Harry then griped his one tighter and glared back at Arian. Bill had now taken his wand for precaution. At this action, Bran stepped forward and he also took out his wand.

"Bloody hell," Ron said as he got up, wincing a little. With an arm holding the side of his stomach, he also went to stand next to Harry. "Listen you. I don't know why you attacked me but you're about to regret it."

Hermione just sat there motionless. She was starting to panick. _'Oh god, this isn't good. What do I do? Pretend I don't know him?'_ She then looked at Mr. Weasley and Lupin who had stand down. They gave her encouraging looks. _'Please Merlin...help me.'_

"On the contrary, it will be you who will regret it." Arian said harshly.

"We'll see about that," Harry said.

They were about to lunge at each other with spells when Hermione, bolted off the ground and stood between them. "Alright,that's enough. STOP!" She was putting her hands infront of them. "Put your wands down, all of you. NOW!"

Bill then dropped his hand but didn't drop his wand and so did Bran. Arian, Harry and Ron however were still in a death glare contest, neither of them moving there wand where it was.

"Hermione?" Dera then asked. "What's going on here?"

Hermione then turned to where Dera and Eira were. They were there staring at the scence.

"Please, stop this," Eira said.

"Hermione, you know them?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, now put down your wands both of you." She then turned to Arian."You too." They dropped their hands but neither of them moved from their position.

"Not yet, Hermione," Ron said. "First I want to know why he attacked me."

"Yes, so do I," Harry said.

Arian then realized they had called her by her name. "Do you know them also?"

Hermione nodded. "They're my friends. We were dueling. Nothing sirious."

Arian then backed down. "Sorry I thought you guys were attacking her."

Harry and Ron then dropped their arms. "Well you're bloody wrong about what you saw. Next time get the facts right," Ron said bitterly.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "He said he was sorry. It was all a misunderstanding. Get over it."

"Get over it?! Hermione you can't..."  
"Give it a rest, Ronald," Mr. Weasley said as he and Lupin made his way towards them. "Hello lad, it's good to see you again." Mr. Weasley extended his hand to Arian which he took.

"Great match," Lupin added. "You have brilliant talent. It's nice to see you again too." He also extended his hand and Arian shook it.

"Thank you," he said.

The others looked on confusingly.

"Wait," Bran interrupted. "Arian you know them?"

"But how?" Eira asked.

"Well just these two."

"Wait, Arian? As in Arian Belth?" Bill asked.

Arian nodded. The others gasped.

"Dad, how do you and Lupin know Arian Belth?" Ron asked.

Hermione then couldn't take this anymore. The duel had tired her out. This wasn't the way she wanted her friends to find out about Arian. She then felt weak and her legs trembled before they gived in and she slumped to the ground.

"Hermione?!" Everyone said in alarmed.

"It's alright," Hermione assured them. "Ron just put on a great fight. Tiring too. I'm glad it's over."

Arian then kneeled before her. "You're tired." Arain told her. "C'mon." As she made a reach for her, she flinched away. He tried again. "I'm just going to help you up." Hermione again flinched out of his reach. "What's wrong with you?"

The others just looked on the scence before them.

Hermione stayed on the ground, keeping away from Arain._ 'What's wrong with me he asks.' _She remembered what Bran had asked Arian._ "Wait," Bran interrupted. "Arian you know them?" "Well just these two." _Hermione didn't want everyone to find out but somehow hearing those words hurt her. _'Why? Why did you just said you knew Mr. Weasley and Proffessor Lupin?'_ Hermione shooked her head and looked away from Arian.

Arian couldn't take this anymore. "Stop being a baby. I'm not going to hurt you." Arian then reached for Hermione, placing his arm under her knees, as he lifted her up bridal style.

Hermione then gasped. "Put me down." Arian ignored her. "Put me down." Hermione said a little more firmly.

"Just stop it okay. Nothing bad is going to happen...god damnmit, stop moving."

Hemione then tried to get off from his arms. "I said...Put Me Down!" she shrieked. Arian then let her go but not completely. He was still holding her arm. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Are you mad?"

"What do you care?!" Hermione snapped _'Please no...I can't cry right now.'_ Tears were filling up her eyes but she wouldn't let them out. "**_You _**don't even **_know_** me." she said fiercely as she got out of Arian's grasp and apparated away.

Arian then stood there in shock. He turned to everyone else. They were all staring at him.

"I don't know what the bloody hell you did to her..." Ron started but Mr. Weasley stopped him. He nodded towards Arian.

Arian then gave a deep sigh. "Sorry," he said to everyone, "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" asked Bran.  
"To see if Hermione is alright," he answered him.

"Wait, how do you know her?" asked Dera.

He looked everyone. "She's my wife." He heard everyone gasp as he apparated back to the Mansion.

A/N Well this isn't as long as I planned. I actually wanted to make it longer. Sorry about that everyone. I know how much you dislike the CLIFFIES. I'll try to update soon


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 11**

Hermione appeared in the master bedroom. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, screaming for release but she wouldn't let them. She wouldn't let Arian cause her this much pain. Though the bed did look very tempting. Hermione then stood at the foot of the bed, ready to throw herself at it when she heard a popping noise. She turned swiftly and to her dismay, she saw Arian standing before her.

"Hermione," he said.

Hermione then crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"I just want to talk."

"Really. Well that's just brilliant. We both know you don't want to be here at the moment so don't even bother."

Arian stayed quiet and was about to comply to her wishes but decided against it. Putting this off longer wouldn't solve anything. "Just tell me what's wrong?"

Hermione jumped to face Arian. She had thought Arian had left.

Reading her expression, Arian said, "No, I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere until we talk."

"Aright," Hermione said, "Then I'll go." She couldn't stay in the room with Arian so she made her way past him toward the door.

Arian then grabbed her by the arm, and turned her around. "That's not what I had in mind," he told her. "I just want to know what bothering you."

Hermione glared at him. "What's bothering me? You want to know? Well here it goes. It bothers me that I don't understand you. It bothers me that I can't get to know you because we are busy and we can't go out in public But what bothers me most is that I'm unsure of what surname to use. It's a bother not knowing to tell people if I'm married or not. Even more when they notice the ring but I can't tell them to whom because I'm suppose to be pretending that I don't know you." She was now truly forcing the tears from falling but she could feel them pushing their way out.

"I don't want to get anymore attention from the press especially..."

"That's not what I'm asking for," Hermione interrupted him. "I'm not asking you to tell the whole world. I don't want the attention either. It's just wouldn't hurt if you told your best friends or your teamates."

"I recall you not telling your friends either."

Hermione was getting angry. "That's because you said to keep it quiet!" she yelled. Once again she turned around. If she kept this up then it wouldn't be long for the waterworks to come. But what happened next surprised her.

Arian grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around again but this time he pulled her towards him and embraced her.  
"It's okay. You don't have to hide from me," he whispered. "Just cry."

Hermione went scarlet but tears also started streaming down her eyes. It wasn't long before she wrapped her arms around Arian and started sobbing into him.

All this time, Arian made comforting gestures by rubbing her back.

Her tears had dried and Hermione pulled herself out of Arian's grasp. "You know, this marriage is not going to work by how we are handling things." She paused wiping away the dried tears on her face. "We can't keep doing this."

Arian sighed. "I know. And the law keeps us together for at least five years so we need to make this work."

"Any ideas?" she challenged him.

"One," he said. But Hermione was taken aback. Arian wasn't joking he sounded serious. "My family," he continued, "Always holds a party for me after every match. So how about it? Come with me as my wife, I promise."

Hermione was speechless. This was definitly what she wasn't expecting. "I...I...I'm sorry but...I really don't feel like going anywhere today."

Arian raised his brow and crossed his arms jokingly.

Hermione felt embarrassed. "I know I just gave this big speech but I'm really not up for it right now. Sorry."

"It's okay. Well I can see it's understandable. There's always next weekend anyways."

"Next weekend?" Hermione questioned.

Arian smiled. "Yup. There's another match this Saturday which means another party. And you do need to meet my whole family."

"I think I can wait for next weeked. So...um...who are you playing against?"

"I prefer the act of surprise. So I guess you'll find out the day of the match."

"That's not really fair, now is it?"

"No, I guess not. But if you're not able to handle waiting, then you can just pick up a quidditch magazine or ask someone."

"Are you challenging me?" she accused

Arian put his hands before him. "You're words."

_'Damn, why do I have to be so stubborn.' _"Okay then. Well if I am able to wait then would you teach me to play quidditch?"

"You're serious? Play quidditch?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "We need to spend more time together and I doubt you will want to spend it with what I do, so I guess quidditch is a good way to start."

"Alright. I'll teach you to play."

"Great."

They stayed silent for a while. Then Arian spoke. "Um...I guess I'll get ready then. What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll go to the library," Hermione said. Arian just nodded. Hermione then made her way towards the door. She hesitated. Turning back to Arian, she said, "Have a great time. Oh and say hi to your parents, Eira, and Bran for me."

"I will," Arian told her. With that he watch her apparate out of the room.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief when seeing the library. This might not be like the Hogwarts library, but she still felt the same comfort that she felt when surrounded by books. She wouldn't mind missing the party afterall since she had yet, to discover all the contents of the library.

Several hours had passed when Dot appeared in the library in search of her mistress. She saw her sitting in one of the aisles, legs crossed with books surrounding her.

"Mistress?" Dot questioned. Hermione raised her eyes and smiled at Dot.

"Yes?"

"Do you not wish to sit in one of the armchairs?"

Hermione's eyes widened. She chuckled. "Oh this is alright. I want to know all the books contained in here. It would be easier being here near the bookshelves, don't you think?"

Dot thought for a minuted, but then nodded happily. "Since Mistress is busy, would you like your dinner to be served here at the library?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful thank you, Dot." Hermione said smiling. Once Dot disappeared, Hermione continued with her reading. Moments later, Dot appeared with a tray of food for Hermione.

With a snap of her fingers, Dot made a small coffee table appear and placed the tray on it. "There you go, Mistress."

"Thank you, Dot," Hermione told her, "And would you thank the rest of the houselves for me as well. They always make delicious meals."

Dot nodded before disappearing to leave her mistress to eat in peace.

Hermione then placed her book down and gathered herself up. She didn't notice a thick book lying near her foot so when she went towards the food she tripped.

"Whoa..." she exclaimed as she stumbled sideways. A sigh of relief graced her lips as she was able to prevent her fall by grabbing on to the book shelf. "That was...huh..." Something caught her eye. There was a gap betweent the books that allowed her to see into the next aisle. But what she saw surprised her a little. She saw another bookshelf but this one was different. It was shorter and had glass sliding doors in front of it. Hermione then straightened herself out and started walking towards the new bookshelf, forgetting about her hunger.

"I wonder why I never noticed this?" she asked herself. Hermione placed her fingers on the glass near the handle, ready to slide it open. "Maybe I shouldn't." But curiousity got the best of her. Sliding the glass open she looked at the books but was surprised once again. "How can this be possible. The books have no titles."

Her eyes scanned through all the books' stems but all were blank. "Now this can't be right."

She pulled out a radom book. The cover had no title either. She opened it. The book didn't contained any words but pictures. Actually they were articles. They were all about Arian.

"Wow. This must be on all the quidditch matches he has played." She kept on turning each page. "Well, he is sure full of himself," she said sarcastically. "Who knew his biggest fan was himself." Laughing at her own amusement, she placed the book back to retrieve another.

Now this one, had pictures too but of people Hermione didn't recognize. Then something in Hermione clicked. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "These aren't books, they're albums."

Deciding this was none of her business, Hermione placed the book back but another grabbed her attention. It was ivory, which made it stand out from all the dark colors the rest contained. It also had a gold design. Hermione reached for it but hesitated. _'I shouldn't. It's not my place to go snooping at Arian's memories.'_ She gave a deep breath making a grab for the book. As she pulled it out, the book dragged her down. Hermione gazed at it questionly. Her eyes looked in amazement. In the shelf the book look no more than two inches thick but now as she looked at it on the floor, to her surprise, it was about six inches.

She opened it. The first page was blank but the second had writing on it. Hermione had a feeling at the pit of her stomach that she should just turn to the next page or better put the book back but she didn't. She read it.

_I was ten. Probably I was too young but so was Bran. Our friendship had changed. We still got along. We still played and performed our mischivious pranks that drove our parents crazy. But things weren't the same. My mother had told me we were growing up and as we grew we started looking things differently. At first I didn't understand what she was saying so therefore to make me understand she told me to create this. A book of memories. With pictures to show me what had changed. And it did. My mother was right, I did start seeing things differently. Bran started seeing things differently. More likely, we started seeing someone more differently. It started at the age of ten. And as the years went by, we started fighting more. Arguing and getting mad. We got more competitive and possessive. We wanted to impress her. To make her happy. To make her laugh. To make her want one of us more than the other. How could she have changed so much? She was still the same. She is still the same. It is surprising how our friendship would never be the same, and we didn't even knew it at the time. For as long as I can remember, it was always the three of us. We grew up together and became unseperatable. But these new unknown feelings the started to arise, didn't want that. As we became older we saw things differently. We felt differently. This is the story of how three children grew up into the experience of Love. _

_Arian Belth. _

Hermione was trembling. She couldn't understand what was going through her. It was a mistake reading this. It was a greater mistake opening this book because she knew that once she opened it, she wouldn't be able to close without grasping into her mind all it's contents. As she turned the page, excitement and a feeling of desolation surged through her.

On the next page there was picture of a baby. Hermone quickly took him for Arian, as she noticed his silvery blue eyes. He was blinking back at her. Hermione couldn't help but smile and chuckle. As she turned the next page, another baby greeted her. This one was smiling. She concluded that this one was Bran. On the next page, another baby but this one was sleeping and it was a girl. The pink clothing made it obvious. But for some reason she couldn't identify this one.

Hermione turned page after page. The children in the pictures got older by every several pages. The three of them were in all the pictures, smiling and playing. Hermione couldn't help but smile at their happiness. She tuned on the pages. She stopped in one. In where she infered that the kids were about ten or eleven. It was in this picture that she recognized the female. "Eira," she whispered.

After this picture, Hermione was also able to see the differences that took place. The ones Arian had wrote about. In these pictures, both of Arian and Bran were closer to Eira. They were smiling too. But page after page Hermione was able to notice the envy Bran and Arian held in their eyes. The annoyance of each other and their competitive aura. She noticed that in everytime one of them appeared alone with Eira, they had a glint of pride in their eyes and their arms around Eira gave off a feeling of protectiveness and possession.

She came to the last page. Her eyes widened. It was a picture of Arian and Eira only but they seem to be around three. Arian was dressed in black robes while Eira in a white frilly dress. Her golden hair was braided up with flowers and two curls tangled down neatly to each side. In her hand there was a small bouque. Arian and Eira were facing each other. Eira then leaned into Arian and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Arian smiled and stayed calm. This picture gave off a aura of innocence and unawareness.

Hermione then closed the book and lifted it with her both hands. She wondered how she would be able to place it back on the shelf but once the book touched the shelf it return to it's thinner size. Hermione placed it back and closed the glass doors.

Without bothering with anything else, she decided to apparate back into the room and get ready for bed.

A while later, after a shower, Hermione got beneath the covers. But she couldn't go to sleep. She shouldn't have looked through that shelf. Now her mind refused to rest. _'I wonder who Eira loved? Why did she marry Bran instead of Arian?' _she thought to herself for the rest of the night.

A/N Well here you go everyone. I really am sorry if I took a while to update. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapeter 12**

What time Arian came, went unnoticed by Hermione, who had fallen asleep. But even in her dreams her thoughts haunted her. What she saw in the library, replayed itself over and over again in her mind. She would see hersefl researching the entire library to find answers to her questions but she didn't. Suddenly Arian came into view.

She woke up. Yawning, she glanced to her side. Arian's back face her, his breathing deep. Leaving him to continue sleeping, Hermione pushed away the covers carefully, making sure she didn't disturb Arian. Once in the closet, Hermione grabbed something to wear. She was kind of surprised in her selection. A tight v-neck white blouse, a knee lenght jean skirt, and white pumps.

"Who knew I felt like dressing up," she muttered to herself. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, trying to decide what to do with her hair. Her hair was naturaly curls, so it wouldn't look bad if she left it down but then it would also get in the way. Hermione, regretfully, was planning to go again into the library. She really didn't mind going to the library exatly but she knew she would be tempted to look through the albums again. And deep inside her she was hoping to find a journal of some sort. It was wrong but she couldnt' help it. Hermione then decided to pull her curls up into a ponytail. Looking once more in the mirror she said, "That will have to do." She then apparated into their normal dinning area.

Rolls, eggs, bacon, and pancakes were already place on the table. Hermione sat down. As usual, Hermione wanted to serve herself, but the houselves had a nact for knowing the exact time she sat on the chair. Once she did, Cissy appeared. Cissy held the pitcher of orange juice.

"Would you like some juice, Mistress?" she offered.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said holding out her cup. She then decided to get a roll, at the same time Cissy placed a napkin on her lap.

"Would you like some, jam?" Cissy offered again once Hermione had gotten her roll.

"Yes thank you but I'll spread it mysefl, Cissy," Hermione informed her. "In the meantime you can prepare Arian's coffee."

Cissy nodded and left Hermione alone. Hermione didn't like Cissy or Dot waiting on her during meals. Even the elfs at Hogwarts didn't do that. But Hermione, as to not offend them, would allow them to do little things for her at the beginning just like she had done with Cissy. But after she would excuse them.

Hermione bit into her roll just as an owl tapped on the window. She turned abrutly towards the window. It was Ron's owl. (A/N sorry I didn't put the name, I didn't forget it I'm just not sure of the spelling. If someone tells me it would be greatly appreciated.) Cissy left Arian's coffee and went to open the window.

The little owl flew over to Hermione dropping a letter on her lap. Hermione quickly opened it and started reading it. She regreted it. Ron was asking questions again and complaining on why she didn't say anything about Arian Belth. Though she did laugh when he told her that he would have written sooner but his dad had stopped him.

Just as she had finished the letter, Cissy announced, "The Master is coming." Cissy then held up the cup of coffee when Arian walked throught the doors.

He came and sat down taking his coffee from Cissy. "Thank you." He turned towards Hermione, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she returned.

He glanced at the small owl and then at the letter. "Ah, explantions are being asked, I see. From a friend I presumed?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. He's just...concern if you could put it that way. Though he does seem to show some unpleasantness towards you."

Arian raised his eyebrows. "I'm guessing the bloke I attacked."

"Yes."

Arian chuckled. "Well yes, I wouldn't be surprised with the scence I displayed. I do think I should apologize. Though I do doubt he would like me using his owl."

Hermione then turned to the little owl. "Odd," she said to herself. He would normally fly hysterically all over the place but now he was just standing there still. Hermione then noticed him staring at her roll. She laughed.

"Well, here you go," she said handing over the roll and petting him. "Hope Ron isn't too angry that I didn't respond." With that the little owl quickly took the roll and flew away.

Hermione turned and saw Arian smiling at her. "What?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing," Arian said taking a sip of his coffee. "It's just your eyes softened when you petted the owl. It would seem that you are fond for the well being of creatures."

"Yes I am." Hermione then reached for another roll but looked up when Cissy asked Arian what he wanted.

Arian told Cissy and she was serving him.

"What?" Arian asked as he had felt Hermione's gaze.

"You would think you would be able to serve yourself by now," she snapped.

Arian rolled his eyes and shrugged her off.

Just then two more owls came through the window. Each held a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. One went towards Hermione while the other to Arian. Both of them retrieve the papers and the owls flew off.

Arian's smile widened at the sight of the front page. "Now would you look at that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he was reffering too. "Wow, an article on the match, not surprising really."

Arian was reading the article but he had heard her. Not removing the article from in front of him, he said, "You know, not only do I need to teach you how to play quidditch but I also need to change your atittude towards it."

"It's not quidditch," Hermione stated, "It's your reaction. You already know you're in the front page so why bother. What, to be full of yourself? You know you shouldn't be cocky."

"I'm not," Arian said still not looking up. "I'm just curious if I'm satisfying my fans. And also to recap on the match and make it memorable.  
Just then Hermione stopped eating and remembered the book she came across with the articles of Arian. Her dream of last night also came to mind and how Arian appeared at the end. _'Does it mean if I want answers I have to ask Arian? Should I ask? Oh but what if he get mad or angry or...' _

Arian interrupted her thoughts. "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione looked up. "Yes," she said rather quickly. "I was just thinking about..." looking down at the paper "The article."

"Okay," Arian said still looking at her questionably.

Hermione still looked down at the article. When she had looked at it, something caught her attention. At the bottom of the paper, in bold print it read, _For An Exclusive Discovery On Arian Belth, please turned to page 3_.

The original article was long so Hermione guessed Arian still hadn't noticed the bold print. She then quickly turned to page 3 but as she did, the doors bolted open.

Both Arian and Hermione shot up and were surprised to see Bran walking towards them.

"Bran?" Arian questioned getting up. He placed a smile on his face. "What a pleasant surprised. I didn't expect you. Would you like to join us?"

Bran then turned to Hermione. "I guess you really are his wife. Good morning."

"Good morning," Hermione said back. But something was wrong. Bran wasn't smiling.

He then turned to Arian. "Sorry, I have to decline. Arian we need to talk," he said firmly.

Arian looked taken aback but nodded. "I private I presume." Bran nodded.

"Excuse us," Arian told Hermione.

Hermione nodded. She watched them walk out the door but not before noticing that Bran had a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand. Hermione then abruptly looked down to the article.

**Belth's Unrequited Love? Or Not? **

By; R.S. Star Reporter

Hermione raised her brows at the name of the reporter. The name was unknown to her but at the same time in tapped something in her mind. She ignored it and started reading the article, her eyes growing wide especially when she laid her eyes on the picture.

Arian let Bran into a small sitting room. There were several armchairs, a coffee table, several cabintes and shelves. It kinda looked like an office. Arian motioned for Bran to sit as he sat across from him.

"What is it Bran? Is there something wrong? Nothing happened to Eira, did it?" he said concerned.

At the mention of Eira, Bran glared at Arian.

"What's going on?" Arian said slightly angered by Bran's glare.

Bran stood up. He unrolled the Daily Prophet and shoved it in Arian's face. "What do you say on that?"

Arain held the paper in front of him and looked to see what had upsetted his friend. His eyes grew wide at the illustration.

It was a picture of him during the match. When he had stopped and looked up at Eira. It also showed when the quaffle had hit him. He then read the article.

**Belth's Unrequited Love? Or Not?**

By: R.S. Star Reporter

_Wondering what may have caused our star player, Arian Belth of the Caerphilly Catapults, to mess up in the game? Well you will be surprised. As you would see, it wasn't a **what** but a certain someone who caught the dashing charser's attention_._ And who might be this certain someone? This lovely beauty is none other than Eira Williams, the clothes designer. But, what is this. My sources tell me she's now currently married. Don't worry ladies, not to the Handsome Arian Belth, but the gentleman next to her, Bran Conway, Belth's best friend! Could this be a scandal waiting to be awaken. Look as Mrs. Conway gazes on Belth, passion filled in her eyes. She should have been staring at the seekers, who had spotted the snitch. It would seem our darling Eira is being naughty. Thinking of her husband's best friend! And what about our dear Arian. Could it be possible he carries special feeling for Mrs. Conway as well? Wow, this is definitly surprising. Poor Arian. Having his loved taken from him by his own best friend. It is a possibility, Eira and Arian could have been sweet hearts. It is somewhat known that they grew up together. Oh how romantic! His first love. What could have caused their seperation? Could it have been the Marriage Law? Oh the agony, the pain, and the drama. _

Arian put down the paper, speechless. Bran was staring at him, waiting for a response. "Bran? I don't...this is rubbish."

"She's right you know," Bran said bitterly. "Eira should have been watching the seekers, like the rest of us."

"Eira and I are just friends."

"But you love her, Arian," Bran said harshly. "We both know you do have feelings for her like I do. We grew up together for crying out loud! It is only likely that we would grow feelings for her."

"Bran, I'm sorry...I can't help it."

"I'm not blaming you for the feelings you have Arian. No one can't control the way they feel. But you know how this article would get people talking. I'm mad because she's my wife and you know this. It would seem likely that you would accept it and contain yourself from expressing your feelings Arian. You cannot continue gazing at her like a lovesick puppy!"

"I'm not the one to blame for her staring at me," Arian blurted out. He regreted it once it escaped his lips.

Bran stood up angrily. "What are you trying to say, Arian?"

"Bran, you don't want me to say it," Arian warned him.

"It was your lost, you know," Bran spitted out.

At that Arian bolted up and slammed his hands into the coffee table. "Why do you bring this up?"

Bran just glared at him and challenged him. His eyes telling him, _"you know it's the truth." _

Arian read the message loud and clear which only caused anger to swell up in him. "I warned you, Bran but you didn't listen." He hesitated a moment but continued. "You know as well as I do that Eira never really said which one of us she liked best. And if it wasn't for this marriage law, she would be married to the one she truly loves."

Bran glowered. His hands curled up into fists. He was trying to contain himself from hitting Arian.

They remained glaring at each other.

After a while Arian spoke. "Bran, please, I don't want to continue this any further."

Bran snorted. "C'mon just say what's on your mind. You know you want to say it. C'mon rub it in my face. You're the famous one, why wouldn't Eira like you best? She always seemed to be closer to you didn't she? Especailly after both of your parents push you together having done that wedding for the both of you whe you were young. Mr. and Mrs. Williams always wanted you. It doesn't come into a surpriese that Eira would come to like you, after being pushed into it."

"What did you say?" Arian didn't sounded happy. "My love for Eira is not forced and neither is hers."

"Oh so now she loves you?" Bran said bitterly.

Arian could feel anger surging through him but he had to control it. He had to reasoned with Bran. Bran was only taking him farther from what he wanted to say. "Listen Bran. I'm married now. Let's stop this before it goes any further. Let's not discuss Eira anymore."

"Fine," Bran said. "But you should be catious of your expressions especially around Eira. Got that."

"Yes," Arian said.

Bran then turned around, preparing to apparate when Arian stopped him.

"Bran?"

Bran glanced at Arian.

"You never did gave me chance to explain myself.  
At this Bran fully turned around and had his full attention on Arian. "Oh?" he asked curiously.

"My feelings for Eira haven't changed but that's not the case. Though I did glance at her at that moment it wasn't because of her that the quaffle swatted me in the head."

"What do you mean?" Bran queationed.

Arian smiled. It was remarkable how Bran had regained himself so quickly. He was listening to him like he would always do. As if they hadn't faught at all.

"Well," Arian continued, "You can't really tell in this picture but you're forgetting who was next to Eira."

Bran thought for a moment then realization hit him. "You mean...?"

Arian chuckled. "I swear that girl is hard to understand sometimes. First she's scorning quidditch and then she surprises me by jumping up and down, cheering like a maniac. She caused me a bump. Seriously, that did hurt."

Bran then laughed. "Really, was she cheering. I didn't even notice. Not even the whack." At saying this Bran picked up the paper and look at it only to burst out laughing. "Mate, you sure did embarrassed yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," Arian said. "You were probably too caught up in the game to notice. Getting on your neighbors' nerves I might add, with all the commotion you cause. I'm surprised you didn't spill any of your food on them."

They both laughed at this.

"Well," Bran said after a while, "I better be going."

Arian nodded and watched as Bran apparated away.

A/N There it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 13**

After Bran had left, Arian had decided to return to the dining area. Since he hadn't eaten anything he was really hungry. Besides he needed the strength since he was planning on practicing later on. He walked in through the doors, only to find Hermione with most of her breakfast left untouched, and her eyes locked on the paper before her. She looked up, and startled put the paper away.

"So...um...Bran. Is he joining us?" she said nervously.

"No," he responded simply as he made his way to his own seat.

"Oh," she said as she looked down and started picking at her food.

There was silence. Arian looked up and glanced at Hermione. She still had her head bowed. He wondered if he should say something. It was obvious she wanted to talk to him about it but she was restraining herself.

"You saw the article didn't you," Arain spoke.

Hermione then looked up taken completely by surprise. She didn't expect him to say anything about it. But now he had brought the subject up and she was unsure of how to respond. "Um...you don't have to say anything," she reasured him. It wasn't necessary for her to tell him she did read the article for she knew he already knew the answer to that.

Arian's eyes widen for a brief moment but he regain himself. He looked at her seriously, no longer eating. "That's not what I'm asking." She looked at him curiously not quite comprehending. "True I don't have to say anything but the question is, do you want to know?"

"That's not..." she started.

"All I want to know is how you feel about the situation. I understand that we don't know everything about each other but that doesn't mean we can't express how we are feeling."

"You want me to ask?" she questioned. "I don't want to get in your business, I'll wait until you are ready to tell me." He just kept staring at her, his face expressionless. "I'll admit," Hermione continued after a while, "I have many questions I want to ask? I feel tempted to confront you about it but then again you don't ask me about my personal life either."

"Maybe that's why we don't completely understand each other. We respect our privacy."

Hermione then felt the color rise to her cheeks. "I...I..."

He began to eye her suspiciously.

She hesitated and bowed her head, fidgeting. Now and then she would glance up at Arian who hadn't removed his gaze from her. Obviously he was waiting for her to continue but she was unsure if she should. Sighing, she decided to take a chance. "I...I know about your feelings for Eira." Arian then looked away from her. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw a blush graze his face. In return, she blush as well but out of shame. "Um...It wasn't because of the article. I...uh...kind of came across an album."

"I see," Arian said, still not looking at her, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have. It was none of my business," she said. "But I was glad I knew at least something to understand. I know this marriage isn't easy for you but I'm ready to coorparate. I won't ask anymore about what happened until you're ready to provide answers."

Arian stayed quiet for the rest of the time. Hermione couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about it. She wondered if he was mad but then again he made no reaction to leave either. It was up to her then. Quietly she got up. Arian then glanced at her and she stiffen a little. Smiling weakly, she nodded as a gesture to excuse herself. When no reaction from Arian came, she started walking towards the door.

"Hermione..." Arian's voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned to face him and a smile krept on his face. "Thank you."

Hermioned nodded again and returned his smile. At this Arian blinked in surprised but not because of her behavior. She saw him glance at her from head to toe. This was making her a little nervous.

"What?" she said finally in frustration. "Why do you keep looking at me?"

Arian chuckled. "I just noticed...are you going somewhere?"

"No," she responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. You just...look nice today," he stated.

Hermione gaped at him a blush rising on her cheeks. She didn't know what to say. Her mind kept on deciding on if to wether be mad because maybe he didn't thought she dressed nicely before or to appreciate the compliment. "Um...thanks," she mumbled before going on her way.

True they had agreed to spend more time together but the conversation they had and what they had learned cuased them to give each other some space. They knew they wouldn't be able to feel comfortable with eacht other until the truth was released. So much secrecy was being kept that now it slowed their process of becoming closer. It would take some time in order for that to happen.

As a result, Arian spend the rest of his day practicing quidditch as usual. Hermione thought it would be best if she refrained herself from the library for a while, so instead she decided to wander. She remembered how she got lost before but at the moment it didn't matter to her, now she would just apparate later on. She needed to think. Think on how things were going to take place especially since Harry and Ron knew. Though it was for the best. She had to tell them sooner or later. But now she needed to confront them as well. It wasn't right to live like this. Isolating herself from them but not writing to them, seeing them. _'For the love of Merlin, it's not like I'm halfway around the world,' _she thought. It was decided then she would get in touch with them also but as she hate it to admit it, she needed a couple of days to compose herself.

For the past couple of days, things with Arian and Hermione were like it was at the beginning. Arian always went to practice since a match was coming up and Hermione had work. The only time they saw each other was at dinner but they still didn't say much. Hermione tried to make small talk by asking about how practice was and quidditch. She thought that was a safe topic to discuss. He also ask her about her work in the hospital. At work Dera had conered Hermione and kept asking her about Arian and how she couldn't believe they were married. Hermione had explained about how it was the marriage law that arranged their marriage.

It was Wednesday, when Dera had pointed out her marriage once again that Hermione thought to ask.

"Hey, Dera, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked while inspecting Luv.

"Sure," Dera said as she applied an ointment on Luv.

"Didn't the marriage law pair you up with somebody?"

At this Dera glanced up at Hermione and shook her haid smiling. "I know I don't wear a ring but I've actually been engaged for a year know."

Hermione looked at her in surprise. "That long?"

Dera nodded. "I'm not so much about talking about my personal life but with you it's okay. Since I was already engaged, the law didn't affect me."

"So who are you marrying if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's surprising but my engagement was arranged." At Hermione's expression she added, "But I don't mind. I've known him for quite sometime and he's really sweet. He's a professor and just got a job recently at Hogwarts so I don't see much of him at the moment."

"Hogwarts?" Hermione said in surprise. "I went there."

"Really?" Dera brighten. "How is it? Do you think he likes it there?"

"I'm sure he does," Hermione told her. "Hogwarts is great. What subject is he teaching?"

"Potions," Dera said.

"That's great. Hogwarts was in need of a new potions master."

Dera smiled. Suddenly both girls were startled out of their conversation as Luv twitched. They looked at Luv in concern.

"What's wrong, Luv?" Hermione asked. She looked at the reaction in Luv's eyes. Hermione's eyes widened. "Dera...it's time!"

"What?!" Dera exclaimed. "You don't mean..."

Hermione just nodded towards Dera. Dera didn't need to be told what to do as she bolted up knowing exactly what she needed to get. Hermione then smiled at Luv and petted her. Dera then returned with blankets, water, and potions floating above her head.

She sat near Hermione who had moved to Luv's opening. Slowly she placed the stuff down. It wasn't long before the opening got bigger and an infant aethonan was released. Dera instantly wrapped the newborn in blankets to clean him as he stumbled down. Hermione hurridly made her way to Luv. Luv seemed tired. She was improving a lot in her treatment but the labor had still left her tired. At that moment, Hermione reached for the bowl of water and the potiong Dera had brought. She waited until Luv had drunk the water before giving her the potion.

"This will help you regather your strength," she told her. "You did good, Luv."

After being given the potion, Luv weakly lifted herself up and staggered toward her young. Dera moved aside and allowed Luv to lay down once again. She cuddled her young and rested and so did the newborn.

"So?" Hermione asked Dera.

"It's a healthy male, though we will still need to keep watch on him. Luv will feed him later on, so his food supply is settled."

Hermione nodded as Dera handed her the paper work. She smiled at Dera. It was great having her as a partner. "I'll submit a report to Mr. Bufton's box and return Luv's files. Lunch is about in a hour, should I meet you in the cafeteria then?"

"That's the plan. I'll go and check on what we will be working on next then. I also need to feed some of the patients."

Hermione nodded and continued on her own way after helping Dera clean up. She wrote down the report while walking. Something which she was used to. After turning it in, she made her way through the halls. As usually she was called in to check on this and that and to be asked on her opinion.

Dera was already in the cafeteria when Hermione finally came. She made her way toward Dera and sat across from her. A bowl of chicken soup was waiting Hermione.

"I ordered for you, hope you don't mind," Dera said.

"No, not at all, this smells good," said Hermione. "So any new patients."

"Yes!" Dera said happily before she sipped her soup. "They found a Crup in an old abondend muggle house. He will be transported here from St. Mungo's tomorrow. Also a nest of Puffskeins was found too. They seem to be in a trance or drugged. The poor dears."

"Can't wait," said Hermione happily. She loved working with magical creature and was now able to understand Hagrid's facination with them. "Hey Dera I here there's another match against the Catapults."

"I know!" Dera said excitedly. "Ooh I can't wait. It will be a great match against..."

"Don't," Hermione stopped her. Dera eyed her suspiciously. "Arian wants to keep it a surprise and if I'm able to wait for it then he will teach me how to play quidditch."

"Wow," Dera beamed. "My lips are sealed then."

"So will you be coming?"

"Definitly!" she squealed.

They started their conversation again when they head mumurs spreading throughout the cafeteria.

"That's odd," Hermione commented, "I wonder what's everyone talking about."

Dera's eyes grew wide and a smile spread across her face. "Could it be your two friends?" she pointed behind Hermione.

Hermione then turned around, just to be spotted by Harry and Ron. This was totally unexpected. She was definitly taken by surprised and couldn't seem to move as they approached her.

"Hey Hermione," they said nervously.

Hermione just gaped at them. It wasn't until Dera kicked her under the table that she reacted. "Ow!...I mean hello. What brings you guys here?"

Harry then looked at Ron which caused him to turn slightly pink.

"Well," Ron said, "You did leave without saying anything on Saturday. And I've been waiting for you to write but you haven't."

"So he finally snapped, and force me to come here," Harry added smirking.

"I did not!" Ron protested.

Hermione sighed. She knew this would be coming. "Do you guy's want to sit down?" she offered.

Dera took that as her queau. "Uh...why don't I bring you guys something to eat, is anything alright with you?"

Both Harry and Ron nodded as Dera left them alone.

"So?" Hermione started. "I'm guessing you guys want to ask me something?"

"Yes," Ron said instantly not wasting any time. "Why didn't you tell us you were married to..."

"Don't say his name aloud," Hermione told him.

Ron glanced at Harry but he nodded and waited for her to answer.

"We wanted to keep a low profile, you know. Not to cause a big deal out of the press," she said simply.

"You wanted that or he did," Harry said seriously.

"We, wanted that," she told him.

"Hermione, I may be oblivious to things but I'm not stupid," Ron retorted. "We all saw how you acted that day. That Arian Bel..."  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled at him which caused a few glances from the others.

"Sorry," he said. "I forgot."

"Ron's right Hermione," Harry continued. "You did seem pretty upset."

Hermione then looked down at her bowl.

"We're just concern," Harry said.

"Yeah we are. I don't care if he's famous, he shouldn't treat you that way," Ron told her.

"We've worked things out, so don't worry."

"We saw the article too," Harry said.

"You can't say that things are okay," Ron argued. "That prat is nothing but trouble. Being in love with somebody else, making you cry."

"Ron, this **_was_** an arranged marriage," Hermione pointed out. "You can't possibly think he was in love with me."

"The least he could do is appreciate you," he said bitterly.

"He does," she said.

"Really?" Harry questioned.

"Yes but things are awkward between us. We both have our secrets and our reasons for keeping them. You can't expect him to tell me everything. Things like this takes time," she reasoned.

"He better be treating you well," Ron said, still not giving up.

"Ron," Harry said, "I think Hermione would have told us if he wasn't."

Hermione nodded at this. "Yes, he does. Though we did have our arguments. Not anymore though," she added when looking at Ron's reaction. "So how have things been," Hermione asked changing the subject. "Have you heard from Charlie? How about Ginny and Luna? I bet you guys have heard a lot from them."

"Ginny," Ron gasped.

"What? What's wrong," Hermione asked concerned.

"Nothing," Harry assured her. "Ron...well he...kind of told her."

"And?" Hermione said curiously.

"Well," Ron took over. "We haven't heard from her which is odd. She should have reacted by know. You know on something like this."

"Have you heard from her?" Harry asked her.

Hermione shooked her head. Dera then came back with plate full of food for Harry and Ron.

"Hopefully I gave you enough time," she said as she placed a plate each before them.

They all nodded. Again they were about to speak when they were interrupted. This time by a large flash.

"Harry Potter!" said reporter as she approached Harry. She was around her mid-twenties, sparkling blue eyes and shoulder length tan hair. "Mind if I snatch an interview."

"Um..." Harry didn't know what to say.

The reporter then glanced at the others. Her smile brightened. "You must be his best friends. Oh this is great! The Golden Trio that saved us from the Dark Lord. You two will do as well." She turned to the photagropher who took another picture of them.

"No way!" Dera exclaimed. "You were involved in the war. You are just full of surprises aren't you Hermione."

"So how about that interview," the reporter repeated.

"What do you say Harry," Ron said beaming. "It couldn't hurt now could it?"

"I guess not," Harry said unsure of himself.

"Excellent. I'm Marie Sanders," she said extending her arm to Harry and then to Ron. "I write for the Daily Prophet." She then turned to Hermione.

"Um...no thank you, keep me out of this article."

"Oh," she said but she didn't seem all that upset.

_'Figures,'_ thought Hermione. The boys get all the lime light especially Harry. She then just let the reporter talk with her two best friends while she turned to Dera.

"Well this is sure interesting," Dera commented. "This luch hour definitely wasn't boring. I wonder what's next."

"Nothing I hope," Hermione said.

But luck wasn't at her side. An owl than flew throught the cafeteria landing near Hermione and dropped a red envelope before flying off. This caught the attention of Harry and Ron.

Hermione gulped. "Oh no," she groaned. "A howler."

"Who's it from?" Ron asked picking it up.

"No idea," Hermione answered.

"Open it," Dera suggested.

Ron then opened the letter.

"Ron..." Hermione wasn't able to finish what she was about to say as the howler turned to face her and a loud shriek ranged throughout the whole cafeteria which cause everyone to look her way.

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! OH MY GOD! HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, HOW DARE YOU KEEP THE MOST IMPORTANT SECRET FROM ME. I'M YOU BEST GIRL FRIEND. HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE MARRIED TO **THE ARAIN BELTH**!!!! I WANT DETAILS GIRL. TELL ME. OH GOD ARIAN BELTH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. YOU ARE SOOOO LUCKY. PLEASE GET ME HIS AUTHOGRAPTH. EEEEEK!!! ARIAN BELTH."_

Ginny's voice then dissaperead, the howler along with it. Silence over took the cafeteria as Hermione gulped.

"Take a picture!" Marie demanded. The photographer was then taking pictures of Hermione.

"Arian Belth! Well, well well, this is a surprise," Marie said as she sat next to Hermione. "When did this happened? Tell me everything. How did you snatch the charming handsome, talented Belth?"

Gasps were heard everywhere and people gathered around Hermione wanting to know if it was truth. The reporter wouldn't leave her alone as Hermione tried to brush her off.

Marie then caught sight of her ring and took hold of her hand. "Oh my! Now this looks expensive. Now I know you are married to Arian Belth." She turned to the photographer. "Quick take a picture of this."

Hermione then shot a death glare towards Ron.

"What?" he said in defense. "How was I suppose to know Ginny would send a howler. I guess I shouldnt' have told her huh?"

The reporter, hearing this, turned to Ron. "You're her best friend, can you confirm this."

The rest of the day was torture as word got out about Hermione's marriage. Not only did Marie pestered her for the rest of the day but she also pestered Dera, Harry, and Ron. When Marie finally did leave them alone Hermione was relieved but only for a few moments. Ron and Harry then left since they were late for their training session.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"What?" Dera asked.

"A reporter doesn't give up easily," Hermione said.

"You're right. She wouldn't have left you unless..."

"She has another sourch," Hermione finished for her.

Dera gasped. "No!"

Hermione nodded worriedly. "She's left to find Arian."

A/N Finally I was able to finish this chapter. I really didn't have time to type it between my homework so I had to wait till the end. I was worried I was going to take more than 2 weeks to update. So here it is. I stayed up late typing it. I know you guys don't really care but it's around 3:30 a.m. Hopefully this shows how determined I am to continue this story. Thank you all for waiting and for understanding.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 14**

Hermione was turning into a nervous reck. She couldn't stop pacing. "Oh no, what should I do Dera?"

Dera was worried too. "I don't know. You could go after him."

"But what if she's already there? If she sees me, it would only make matters worse," she complained.

"You could just stay here, there's no way she will know for sure that you are married to Arian," Dera said.

"But I can't just do nothing. I need to warn him," she argued.

"Then go," Dera told her.

"I can't. If she sees me...,"

Dera interrupted her. "Hermione you're really making this hard for me. You want to go but you don't. Just stay calm. Take deep breaths and you will know what to do."

"Okay," she said. Hermione then followed Dera's advice and tried to remain calm. "Okay," she said again. "I can do this. I know I can."

"Yes you can," encouraged Dera. She waited until Hermione was ready to speak again but she didn't. Hermione was still taking deep breaths.

She took one last breath before leaning on the wall on of the empty patient room. "I can't do this."

"What?" Dera asked her. "What do you mean you can't do this?"

"I don't know, Dera. I'm confused. I'm calm but I don't know what to do," she said frustrated.

"Hermione, is not about knowing what to do but about what you want to do."

Hermione looked up at Dera. Opening her mouth, she was interrupted.

"No, don't think. Just act," Dera told her.

Hermione nodded. She took one more breath before straightening herself up.

"So," Dera pressed on.

Ignoring her, Hermione walked a couple of steps passed her. Suddenly she hesitated and bolted back throwing her arms around Dera.

Dera was taken by surprised. "Hermi..." She didn't have time to continue as Hermione released her and smiled at her. Taking off her coat she handed it to her. Dera looked at her confusingly but her eyes shined in realization as Hermione disappeared. Holding her coat, she smiled.

Hermione regain visual of her surroundings. She was standing in the stands she had been standing on the day of the game. It was the only thing that came to mind when she thought of the stadium. Realizing she was out in the open, she ducked. Slowly she peeked and sighed in relief that no one had noticed her. The Catapults were standing to the side of the field. Some were taking a break and laughing. A couple were throwing the quaffle around. One of them, of course, was Arian. Hermione then took her eyes off the players and scanned the rest of the stadium. There was no sign of a reporter.

"That's odd," Hermione whispered. "I thought surely she would come here. Where else would she fine Arian?" Then again, she couldn't be sure if Marie was here or not from where she was. "Maybe if I went higher." As she said this she glanced up. It would take a while for her to reach the top especially to reach it unnoticed. An idea then came to mind. Hermione remembered the time she went to the world cup. Glancing up one more time, she closed her eyes. She pictured herself up so high, like it was during the world cup. But this time she pictured herself looking down into the field and barely spotting the small dots that turned out to be the Catapults.

When she opened her eyes, what she saw in her mind appeared before her eyes. Indeed the dots she saw were the Catapults as she was able to make out the throwing of the quaffle. Once again she tried to make out any unwanted visitors but she saw none. She then turned around, looking across the field of openess surrounding the stadium. Then, for a moment she thought she heard voices. She heard it again. This time she looked down, but all she saw was a shimmer of a cloak that seemed to be rustling slightly in the gentle breeze.

Hermione then leaned more to the rail to try and get a better look. It wasn't that much help. She then knelt down, and leaned as much as she could towards the edge. She was able to make several bodies of people. One thought ran through her mind but she put it aside, she had to actually confirm it. Any questions she had were then answered when she saw a flash. But still she wondered why the reporters were outside instead of inside the stadium. "For gods sake, this is no time to be thinking about this. I should be glad they're outside. I need to warn Arian," she snapped at herself.

Turning around, Hermione look down onto the field. "What?!" she yelled. The field was empty. "Oh no no no no!" Closing her eyes again she apparated down to the field. She looked around and indeed the field was empy. She spotted a hallway and decided to go that way. Once she went through she turned around quickly. There were several wizards in front of a gate trying to keep the reporters from entering.

"I think I'll go this way instead," she said to herself as she noticed another entrance way across the field. She then took off running.

Gasping for breath, she was relieved that there wasn't a gate with reporters on the other side. Instead there was another hall to the left and she took it. _'I should have known word would spread fast,' _she thought. _'Especially with all those witnesses in the cafeteria.'_ Hermione kept on walking for a couple of more minutes. _'Please Merlin don't let me get lost.'_ She turned once more only to bump into someone. "Oof...oh...I'm sorry," she said.  
"What are you doing here?" someone asked her.

Hermione looked up and saw a man who seemed around Arian's age or a little older.She recognized him as one of the Catapults. He had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Well...I'm...uh..."

"You shouldn't be here. How did you get past the guards."

"I apparated," Hermione told him simply.

"That's impossible. There's a barrier and no one can apparate in here unless they are wanted." Realization came upon his eyes. "You're not a fan are you?"

Hermione shooked her head. "No, I'm here looking for someone. Do think you can help me?"

He eyed her for minute but then gave in. "You did apparate in here. Who are you looking for?" he asked her.

"Arian. I'm looking for Arian Belth."

"Alright. He should be in the dressing room. Come this way," he said as he led the way. "By the way I'm Devonald Swancott, keeper for the catapults."

"I'm Hermione...mmm...just Hermione."

"I see that's a unique name," he commented.

"Yes it is. I'm surprised." At this Swancott looked confusingly at her. Hermione noticed this. "You actually intorduced yourself and didn't expected me to know who you were."

Swancott chuckled at this. "I figured if you knew who I was you would have pointed that out the first time you saw me. Not all quidditch players are full of themselves you know."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

They reache the dressing rooms and Swancott placed his hand in front of her. "Better let me, they might not be decent."

"Right," Hermione said nervously as she blushed a little.

Swancott went in. "Yo Belth! You in here mate!"

A man with just slacks on presented himself. "Sorry, Swancott, you just missed him."

He nodded in appreaciation and went outside to where Hermione was still waiting. She came over to him once she saw him. "He's not in there. He left a couple of minutes ago it seems."

"Well we didn't see him so he must of gone the the other way," Hermione guessed. _'Wait. If he left then that means I've been wasting time here,'_ "Oh god," she said aloud. "I have to go...thanks." She ran off to the opposite direction.

Swancott just looked after her in confusion. Then someone came up to him. "Excuse me."

He turned to look at the person. It was a male wizard. He was big, both in height and in built. "Yes?" Swancott asked.

"I need to speak with Coach Gibbs."

"Yes?" A voice came from behind them which surprised them a little.

"I'll take my leave," Swancott imformed them.

"What seems to be the problem?" the coach asked the man.

"There are reporters outside as you may know. And we keep them out during practice on your orders."

The coach knew where this was going. "Well, practice is over. There's no trouble in letting them in. Besides it's good to have publicity."

The man nodded and disappeared instantly.

Hermione had been running for several minutes. She was afraid she had gotten lost and was about to give up when she saw the back of someone. Quickening her pace she reached him just as he turned around. Unfortunately she was going so fast she wasn't able to stop in time.

Arian's eyes grew wide.

_BAM!_

Hermione collided with him, sending them both to the ground with her on top.

"Oof," Arian grunted. "What the..."

"Arian!" Hermioned yelled relieved. "I'll apologize later but we have a problem. I'll explain later but first we need to apparate out of here."

He looked at her suspiciously. "We can't. Not in here at least."

"Oh that's right...the barrier. But I was only told you couldn't apparate insided unless..." Hermione then looked nervously at Arian. "Did you really wanted me here?"

Arian raised his eyebrows.

"That is...I meant that you wouldn't mind me being here?" She blushed a little.

"I...," Arian started but stopped. In truth he himself wasn't aware of his feelings. Not once during practice did he thought of wanting to have Hermione there. But just because he didn't thought of it didn't mean he didn't want her there.

Hermione just kept looking at him waiting for an answer and Arian also didn't remove his gaze. All this time they had been distracted that neither of them noticed that he was still lying on the ground and Hermione was still on top of him. Worse, they didn't notice that someone had been watching them.

It wasn't until they heard a flash of light that Arian bolted up throwing off Hermione. They both turned to where the flash had come, but they didn't see anything.

"Oh no," Hermione said.

Arian's eyes were wide as he stood up and walked towards where they had heard the flash. Hermione stood right behind him. He was about to look around the corner when they heard a number of voices.

"Look there he is!"   
"Who is that?!"

"Mr. Belth is it truth? The rumors?"

Arian suddenly turned. A number of reporters were heading their way.

"We need to get out of here," Hermione told him. Arian didn't need to be told twice. He took hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her along with him as he bolted through the halls. All the time they heard flashes and the voices of the reporters.

Hermione was getting tired. She wondered if she would be able to keep this up. When the voices became distant, Arian dragged her to a corner and came to a stop.

Hermione looked up at him in alarm. "Why are you stopping!"

He was breathing heavily but he still didn't gave himself time to catch his breath. "The exit...is on the opposite side."

"You mean...the way they are coming from?!" Hermione exclaimed. "How are we going to get past them?"

Her question was answered when Arian magically pulled out his broom from his his pocket. His broom, along with his hangbag had been reduced in size to fit in his cloak.

Hermione then shooked her head. "Oh no. No no no no no!"

"You have any better ideas?" he asked her.

Hermione opened her mouth but snapped it shut quickly. She heard voices gettin nearer and fast. Arian mounted the broom and looked at Hermione who had crossed her arms in defeat. "Fine!" she said. Seconds she had her arms fasten around Arian's waist as she trembled.

"We haven't moved yet," he said as he chuckled.

"Just go before I change my mind," she snapped.

"Alright. Hold on tight."

"You don't need to tell me twice," she muttered to herself as she tightened her grip. At Arian's chuckle she figured he had heard her and her face was burning up.

Their feet were then lifted off the ground and Arian drove the broom forward in an instand which caused Hermione to yelped. Around the corner, Arian saw the reporters but he only increased in speed. The reporters then moved aside instantly, yelling, as Arian zoomed through them. Hermione's shrieks echoed through the stadium, as Arian smiled in amusement. Once again he increased in speed, loving the feeling of the force of the wind on his face and the pressure placed on his body.

Hermione still hadn't loosen her grip. Another shriek escaped her mouth as he made another sharp turned and zoomed through the hallway that lead into the field. Once in the field he bolted up into the sky until he was above the stadium. He wanted to go higher but Hermione's tight hold on him was enough to tell him it was a bad idea. He brought the broom to a stop which caused Hermione to unbury her face from his back and looked around. Hermione gasped as she noticed how high they were from the ground.

"Arian! What do you think you're doing?!" she snapped.

"I thought you might enjoy the view," he said amused.

"Well I don't. So get me down from here," she complained.

"Certaintly," he smirked.

Hermione catched this. "Wait. What are you...Arian don't!"

Arian then dived down at high speed, out of the stadium. Hermione was so frightened that she couldn't even close her eyes.

Her eyes grew wide as the neared the grown but Arian still kept on going. "Arian?"

He didn't respond.

"Arian...Arian...ARIAN!!!" she shrieked.

At the last moment, Arian brought his broom up and halted. At that exact moment, Hermione threw herself off the broom and landed on her knees. Relief graced her face, happy that they had landed. Arian then dismounted the broom and held in left hand.

He looked down at Hermione. "We should be able to apparate now."

Hermione nodded but made no attemption to move.

"Hey, get up."

She looked up at him, color rising in her cheeks. "I can't," she mumbled.

Arian raised his eyesbrows at her only to have himself smile. "You are unbelievable, you know that." He knelt before and wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her toward him. In a second they appeared in their home library.

When she realized her surroundings, Arian pulled away from her. She looked up at him questionably. "Why did you apparate us in the library?"

Arian looked confusingly at her.

"I mean, I thought you would apparate us in the bedroom."

"Well, I gave you such a fright I thought that that sight of books might calmed you down," he teased.

Hermione glared but also flushed since the library did bring her at peace. Arian then held out his hand for her and she took it. Once she was standing, he indicated her to sit down. He himself took the armchair across from her. His eyes found hers. "The reporters...that's why you came looking for me." It wasn't a question but she still nodded.

"I went to warn you but I guess I wasn't quick enough."

"Go on," Arian told her, feeling that there was more.

She nodded again. This time she dropped her gazed. "Today, at work. I recieved a howler. Harry was there so he attracted a reporter. Of course you can guess she was still present when the howler arrived. Anyway, the howler was from a friend of mind who...um...kind of yelled out in astonishment about our marriage. I think you can pretty much guess the rest." Hermione waited for Arian to get angry and yell at her or something but he didn't.

"I'm going to have to talk to the coach about ending practice early," he joked.

Hermione looked up at him in surprised. "This is serious Arian. The truth will finally be out which would cause problems."

He then looked serious. "Maybe it was about time."

Hermione gaped at him.

"They were bound to happen sooner or later," Arian continued. "If I recall, keeping this secret brought more problems in our relationship. Secrets still keept our relationship slightly unstable. Maybe it was time we took a step towards making this relationship work."

"You mean it?" Hermione questioned not able to believe what she was hearing.

He nodded. "It will not be easy but I can't dwell on the past too long."

"But this has nothing..."

"This has everything to do with it," Arian interrupted her. "Because of it I kept you from being known. This started all the problems. It's up to me to end them."

Hermione didn't know what caused her to do it but she did. She stood up and went towards Arian and wrapped her arms around him. Arian's eyes grew wide.

"Please, don't blame yourself. Take your time okay. I can't and won't blame your feelings," she whispered to him. "You may have not accepted me as a wife completely yet but I'm just happy knowing that you are trying. Like I said before I don't want to force you into it. Just know that you have a friend in me you can confide in."

Arian nodded into her shoulder as he closed his eyes and brought his arms to her back, pushing her closer to him.

A/N Hey everyone! Sorry if it took me a while to update but it seems I have finals coming up and work to prepare me for them. And I thought I was done with schoolwork. Don't worry I'm not going to put up a notice that I won't be updating for a while because I will be updating. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 15**

There were only two more days before the match and Hermione thought that things would improve. She had woken up the next day at the sound of tapping on the window. Her shifting caused Arian to stir also. The tapping got louder and Hermione opened her eyes. Slowly she was able to make out an owl outside the window. She reached for her wand but a flash of light zoomed past her and hit the window, allowing the owl to enter. Hermione turned and saw Arian with a wand in his hand.

"I hope you're fully awake because I swear that one almost hit me," Hermione snapped at him.

Arian opened his mouth to say something but burst out laughing as the owl came towards Hermione and dropped the Daily Prophet on her head.

"Well now I am," Arian commented as he laughed. This only caused him a glare from Hermione who picked up and threw it at him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed but smiled nonetheless. "Alright I get it. Sorry." He then picked up the paper and tossed it behind his shoulder not bothering to look at it.

Hermione gaped at him.

"Oh you wanted to read it?" he asked innocently.

"Yes," Hermione snapped at him.

Just then another owl came, carrying another Daily Prophet. This one landed in front of Arian, who picked in up and held it out for her. "It's not like if we don't know what's on it."

Hermione was surprised with this answer but strangely she felt happy about it. Smiling she took the paper from him and she too tossed it behind her shoulder. "You're right." With that Hermione got up to get ready for work.

She couldn't help but feel very happy. This time Arian wasn't even bothered by the reporters finding out about them. It seemed that things would start looking up for them.

She couldn't have been more wrong. When she arrived at work there were more reporters waiting for her. Everyone was asking her questiones even her co-workers. Dera showed her the front page of the paper which contain the picture that was likely in the cover of every magazine. Hermione gaped at the paper. Another article written by S.R. Star Reporter. The picture showed Hermione lying on top of Arian and she seemed to be smiling. Things only got worse when she read the article, claiming that she, Arian Belth's wife, had no shame in seducing him in public. Part of the article was the surprise of her being his wife but most of it was criticizing her and sympathizing Arian for having to be stuck with her under the marriage law. If she didn't know better, the article was hinting that she was a scarlett woman.

Hermione couldn't wait to get home at least she had something to look forward too. Arian. It was odd but she wanted to see him and hear him say to not to worry about the article. And remind her that it was about time everyone knew about their marriage. But it seemed she was hoping for too much.

When she arrived home, Arian was quiet at dinner and didn't eat much. He seemed to be in a really bad mood. She wanted to ask what was wrong but the look in his eyes warned her not to. This was really confusing. Hermione couldn't help but put herself to blame for his anger. This started to worry her and to wonder what she had done.

The next day wasn't any better. Arian's mood didn't change and neither did things at work.

"Why won't he talk to me?!" Hermione complained to Dera.

"If he won't talk to you then you talk to him," she suggested.

"That's easier said than done. Just one look from him is enough to tell you, 'ask and you die'."

Dera laughed. "C'mon Hermione, it can't be that serious."

"Trust me it is. And the worse part is that I can't help but think I'm to blame. But at the same time I'm mad...argh! He's the one that said it was about time people found out! Why the hell...!"

"Okay," Dera said coming toward Hermione and placing her hands on her shoulder. "Now stay calm. No need to cause a scence," she said as she glance nervously at the people who were giving them strange glances. Especially since the newspaper article, more people seemed to be around Hermione.

Hermione couldn't stand it. No one confronted her but she knew they were saying things behind her back. The murmurs and glares was enough to tell her otherwise. Another thing that disturbed her was all the mail she was getting. The previous day, surprisingly she didn't get any but today it was madness. Owl after owl came to Hermione. Because of her past experience, Hermione didn't even bother to look at them not even those from her friends. She couldn't handle it at the moment. It was only around 2 p.m when Mr. Bufton called her to his office.

Hermione stood outside the door and gave a sigh as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Bufton said.

She stepped in and closed the door behind her. "You wanted to see me, sir," she said casually.

"Yes, yes," Mr. Bufton said looking up at her. "Come sit." He motioned to the the chairs across from him.

Hermione sat looking at her boss wondering why was she called.

"You must be wondering why I called you here," Mr. Bufton said. She nodded. "It has come to my concern that you might be a slight overwhelmed."

Her eyes widened in concern. "Is there something wrong with my work? Am I not good enough?" She was starting to panic.

Mr. Bufton chuckled. "No, nothing of that sort. It's the publicity I'm reffering to. These past two days, things around here have been hectic. I think it would be best for you to take a few days off," he stopped Hermione as she opened her mouth, "I'm not fireing you, on the contrary I would rather have you here but it seems that you have caused quite of attention. I imagine this must be difficult for you to deal with. I want you to take a breather. Let see...about five days? You can always take more."

"No," she replied suddenly. "Five days should be enough but are you certain...?"

"Yes I am Ms...Mrs. Belth, I'm sure that name is appropiate now."

"Um...yes."

"Well yes. You are dismissed for the rest of the day. I'll see you back on Wednesday."

Hermione nodded slowly as Mr. Bufton returned to his paperwork, clearly ending the conversation. There was no way to convince him otherwise. She then went to find Dera and sadly said her goodbyes after telling her what Mr. Bufton had said. Dera reminded her about the quidditch match tomorrow and made her promise that she wasn't about to back out. She apparated within the walls of the mansion. It's quiet stillness and peacefulness brought her great relief. The barrier surrounding the estate prevented any reporters from coming anywhere near the mansion which she was glad for.

Two popping noises were then heard and Dot and Cissy appeared.

"Mistress is home early?" Dot asked. "Is there anything wrong?"

Hermione shooked her head. "No, not at all. I just...um...taking a few days off."

"Is there anything we can get you, Mistress?" Cissy asked.

"I...um..." she glanced around for a while. "...not sure."

"Master is outside in the quidditch pitch. He too came early," Dot told her.

Hermione nodded and started walking away from them. Since she normally walked around when she needed thinking, Hermione knew most of her way around. Therefore she arrived where she wanted, the hall which gave a clear view of the quidditch pitch. She stood there for a while, looking out the window at Arian. He was practicing of course. Her mind fought whether to go out there or not. She admitted that indeed she did needed to talk to him and that if she didn't brought it up, Arian would take his time in telling her. There was a chance that he might never even bring up the subject. As she watched, it became clear that there was no choice but to ask Arian. It was a little unclear to her on how but strangely she was able to tell the difference in Arian's movements and technique. His playing was a good as ever but the reason for his excellence wasn't because of his passion for the game but because he wanted to forget. He was trying to forget that's why he was putting as much concentration and effort into his performance. Without a second thought, Hermione apparated herself into the quidditch pitch.

Arian was above her but he hadn't notice her yet. Hermione couldn't help but think that there was still time to back out. And she didn't have a problem with it either. Her stomach was in knots and all thought had left her head.

It wasn't until Arian zoomed lower that he noticed Hermione there looking up at him. He knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. Hesitating, he made his way down near her and dismounted his broom. He turned to her. "Yes?" There was no response from her. "Is there anything you wanted?" he asked trying again. Again, she stayed silent. Eyeing her, he noticed that she was a little pink on the face and obviously nervious by her fidgeting. It was clear she was having trouble in answering him. He then thought it would be best if he started since it didn't seem anything would be coming out of her mouth soon.

"You..." he caught her attention as he thought on what to say next. "Um...you shouldn't let the articles bother you. We both know the truth." He said what he knew a part of her wanted to hear but he knew that, that wasn't really what she was expecting him to say. There was something else that she was concerned about but he wanted to see how determined she was to find out or would she just let it go.

"I know," she told him firmly. There was no way she was going to let this conversation go. "Well it is now apparent that the articles don't bother you either, so do you care to elaborate on that topic?"

He looked into her eyes and read her entirely. She was determined but not to find out what exactly was bothering him. At that moment he had nothing but great respect from her. She spoke truth when she had told him she wouldn't pry into his personal life unless he allowed it. "I haven't at all considerate on your feelings these past two days. I should have told you sooner but my mood has...nothing to do with you personally," he stopped.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not angry at you and apologizing won't change things but I am sorry," he told her.

She thought about asking him on what he meant on the comment but decided to let it go. She sighed. "You are forgiven but there's something else I want to ask."

"Of course you can still go to the match," he said reading her mind. "I apologize again if I made you think otherwise but I also have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Are you still going to the party?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," Hermione said happily.

"Oh."

Hermione then frowned at the tone of his voice. She couldn't help but think that Arian was hoping she would back down. "You don't want me to go?" she questioned.

Arian stood quiet for a moment. "I wanted you to come and I wish I still did."

"Still?" She was a little frighten in finding out what.

"You can still go, I won't stop you but...I...nevermind," he finished. Hermione was looking at him suspiciously but he smiled and held up her hands. "I do want you to come. I honestly do." He then saw relief spread across her face and she too smiled but he couldn't help his thoughts. _'I don't...she won't...no she wouldn't hurt her.'_

A/N Hey everyone. Sorry if I took long to update for this short chapter. I'll try to update sooner(I know you guys are probably thinking I always tell you that but I am trying.) Hope you guys enjoy this. Next chapter will be way moooooooore interesting than this one. It will make up for the lacking of this one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

A/N This chapter happened like this because of **spacesareoverrated** who gave me the idea of this. Thank you Saor. I know many of you ask me questions and I'm sorry if I don't answer them. Tell me if you guys want me to and I'll do it in the beginning of the next chapter.

**Chapter 16**

His words of the previous day kept replaying in her head. No matter what she try she couldn't forget. It was as if the memory itself wouldn't release it's grasp from her mind. She trusted Arian and believed his words. Arian did wanted her to come, there was no lie about that. Once he had said it, she knew he spoke truth. Everything he had said was the truth which bothered her. A part of her couldn't help but agree with Arian that it would be better if she stayed. She felt something was going to happen tonight, something bad. Arian had suspected it and was trying to warn her. But even though she had it feeling something would be wrong, it didn't stop her from wanting to go.

It was sort of difficult and embarrassing. Merlin knows why she had agreed to a stupid idea. It had been about an hour before the match when she had decided to meet up with Dera. They met up at the hospital, where Dera had to work early in the morning in order to be excused to go to the match. Dera mentioned it would be a great match and she couldn't wait. This reminded Hermione about her deal with Arian. Thinking about it brought another problem and also the fact that Dera had a tall hat with light green and red vertical stripes to represent the Catapults. That meant that others would be wearing the opponent team's colors. She musn't find out the opponent team until the start of the match. After thinking of several ideas, Dera had suggested to blind fold her, which at the time Hermione thought was a good idea.

Now, she felt really silly. Dera was leading her through the crowd of people which made Hermione nervous. Despite the fact, Dera was leading her at a slow pace, she couldn't help but feel vulnerable.

"You should trust me better," Dera commented as she felt Hermione's uneasiness.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized, "But you're not blindfolded. Tell me that when you are."

"I've have. It's really fun," she said brightly. "You're the one who's taking out the fun though. It is also you that's making it harder."

"Oh, alright. I'll try to relax." Hermione said as she slowly pulled her hand out of Dera's grasp and came into a halt. "Just give me a moment." When Hermione had pulled away, she had slightly moved to the side and since she was blind folded, she hadn't noticed a person coming directly where she was standing. As soon as she had stopped, she felt someone bump into her.

"Hey!" came a voice.

Hermione then instantly took of her blindfold. "Oh. I'm so sorry, sir," she apologized. Her eyes widened.

"Oh god," Dera said.

It was a mistake taking off the blindfold as Hermione had a full view of the man, more noticeable was the camera hanged around this neck.

The man looked at her in surprised. His eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"This isn't good," Dera said as she took hold of Hermione's arm and was about to pull her into a run when the man shouted.

"You! You're Hermione Granger! BELTH'S WIFE!!!"

Everyone then turned and gasp at the sight of Hermione, obviously recognizing her. In a matter of seconds, people started surrounding Hermione, and popping noised were heard all around. Reporters had apparated and were making their way into the crowd. Flashes from cameras blinded Hermione and she couldn't make her escape. Numerous of questions were then being asked.

"Is it true? Are you married to Mr. Belth?"

"How long has it been?"

"Do you have a comment on the incident that happened here on the quidditch pitch? Were you really seducing Arian Belth?"

Hermione couldn't take this anymore. She tried looking around for Dera and spotted her outside the crowd. She was struggling to make her way towards her but the number of people kept pushing her back.

"That's it!" Hermione yelled. "LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE!!!!" At that moment, Hermione didn't care if she sounded rude or if they would criticize on her attitude. She was tired of being surrounded by people.

"Move out the way!" came a familiar voice.

Hermione then turned and noticed Ron coming through the crowd. Ron didn't really care about the people and pushed the aside. "I said move it!" He finally reached her. "This is a nightmare." With that he took hold of her hand and apparated them outside the crowd and near an entrance to the stadium. Hermione gaved a sigh in relief, thankful that she was able to breath again. She turnned to Ron and hugged him. "Oh thank god, Ron."

"Ok Hermione, let go. People are staring," Ron struggled to push her away.

Hermione let go and was about to smile up at him when somone pulled her back covering her eyes. "Don't look!" Dera warned her. "He's wearing a hat."

Ron looked at them confusingly.

"What's going on?" came Harry's voice.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed still blinded.

"Beats me mate. I think that girl must be mad or something."

"Hey!" Dera opposed. "I am not! Hermione here just can't find out who the Catapults are playing until after the match." The guys opened their mouths to say something but she stopped them. "Don't ask it's a long story."

"And..." Hermione spoke this time as she realize Harry and Ron would ask this, "I'll apologize later about not returning your owls, the match will begin soon I suspect."

"Alright," said Ron grumpingly. "Oh but here."

Hermione couldn't see what Ron was reffering to but she felt him pull a little on her robes and placed something on them. Oddly, she could here Harry chuckling in the background.

"What did you do, Ron?!" she accused.

"What?! I didn't do anything, I swear. I just thought you should show some quidditch spirit."

"Don't worry about it. It's just a pin," Dera assured her. Pulling Hermione, "See you boys later."

"Bye."

"You better not have done anything Ron!" Hermione yelled once more.

She could feel Dera leading her up the stairs and pulling her this way and that until they reached their place.

"Are we here?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes," she responded, not removing her hands. "But I won't move my hands until the match has started." Hermione nodded.

"Oh," Dera said just noticing their companions in the box. "Hey. It's good to see you again."

Someone chuckled. It was Bran. "Well this is quite a sight. Is there an explanation for your appearance."

"Long story," Hermione said a little nervously. "It's good to see...or should I say hear you. Is Eira here with you?"

"Yes," Eira spoke calmly. "It's nice to see you too."

It was odd. Had she just imagined it or was there something off about Eira's voice. Her greeting was meant to be cheerful but there was nothing cheerful about her tone. Hermione couldn't help but give it more thought. The answer was obvious but Hermione wasn't able to come across it as the people starting cheering and the announcer's voice ranged out throughout the whole stadium.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WELCOME ONCE MORE THE CAERPHILLY STADIUM. NOW I'LL PRESENT OUR HOME TEAM, WHO WERE VICTORIOUS IN THEIR LAST MATCH, THE CAERPHILLY CATAPULTS!!!"

The crowd went wild. The stands were roaring. Along with them was Dera, who unintentionally, released Hermione. The view of Arian, once again, leading the team came to Hermione. Colors of light green and scarlet filled the stadium, especially from the stands. But among those colors, Hermione noticed other colors as well. They were familiar. A little too familiar. At first she would thought of them as part of the Catapults colors but there was something different. She noticed a red color among the audience but it was different somehow. Maybe a little on the maroonish side. Hermione brought her hands to her mouth, a gasp escaped her lips but went unheard over the noise.

"NOW WELCOME OUR GUEST. ONE OF THE BEST TEAMS IN EUROPE WITH ONE OF THE BEST SEEKERS OF THE WORLD. THE VRATSA VULTURES!!!"

Red sparkled everywhere, overpowering the other colors. Hermione felt herself go pale. She was in shock. It was dejavu all over again.

Cheering pounded all through the stands and one single word ranged out. "KRUM! KRUM! KRUM!"

"This match is bound to be great!" Dera exclaimed, glancing sideways to Hermione. "Who do think...Hermione are you ok?"

Hermione was motionless, staring off to the field.

"Hermione, are you not feeling well?" Dera asked more worriedly.

But then something unexpected happened that took her completely from surprised. Hermione leaned over the rail, jumping up and down. "WHOOOOOOOOOO!" she cheered. "This match is going to be amazing," she gasped.

Dera just stared at her. "That's the last time I'll worry about you," she said sarcastically and went on about watching the game.

Arian was once again playing a match but this time he kept his unmost attention on the match. This time he would not look at the audience or his friends. He would lock all his surroundins away, and with them his problems. It was not time to think on the past days. All the excitement and thrill would take him away from reality. His eyes locked on the quaffle, and only the quaffle. The whistle was blown and his gaze followed the quaffle as it was thrown in the air. There was no hesitation. He zoomed and took hold of it, his determination taking control for the rest of the match.

There was something in back of her head that told her she was having the wrong reaction. She should have been more concerned or surprised and thought more on the appearance of the Bulgarian team. But instead she was cheering her head off. There was no reason for her to be worried. Exactly. There wasn't any reason for her not to worry but it was in her nature to worry.

The match bore on, Arian clearly a great opponant for the Bulgarian team. He was incredible. The Catapults were leading 120-90. But even though they were leading, the Catapults had been unable to score for the past 20 minutes. It was finally time to bring the match to an end. The seekers had spotted the snitch. Here and there, up and down they zoomed. They collided with one another, trying to push the other of the broom. The crowd was cheering. A mixture of Krum and Tudor being yelled. Both were at an amazing speed but only for a moment. In an instant Viktor Krum sped ahead of Tudor and captured the snitch.

"THE SNITCH HAS BEEN CAUGHT BY NO OTHER THAN VIKTOR KRUM! THE VULTURES WIN!!!!"

The crowd went wild and some dissapointment was heard also.

"Bloody hell. They won," Bran said.

"But it was a great match," Dera pointed out.

"Yes, very exciting. I just hope the Catapults are alright," Eira said. She normally wanted to say that she hoped Arian was okay but she knew better than that.

"Whoooooooooooohooooooooooooooooooo!" Hermione yelled happily. "That was BRILLIANT!" She was laughing to herself when she noticed the others looking at her confusingly. "What?"

"Hermione," Dera started but chuckled.

"Well what she's trying to say it that," Bran tried also but started chuckling as well.

"Really, what's so funny?" Hermione said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"The Catapults lost," Eira told her. "How can you be so happy?"

"She probably got too much into the game, she didn't notice," Bran said still chuckling a little.

"No, I did..." Hermione then stopped herself. They thought she didn't know who lost the match. She knew she didn't know that match about quidditch but she did know the rules of the game. But she also thought it wouldnt' be wise to let them know she was actually happy Viktor Krum had gotten the snitch.

"Well that's alright **_Mrs._** Belth," Dera said playfully, "Now what do you say we go visit your husband. You know now that everything is out in the open."

"Yes, C'mon lets go," Bran encouraged.

Bran led them down the stands and toward the dressing rooms. All this time Hermione couldn't help but get the feeling Eira was trying to avoid her. Everytime she tried to start coversation, Eira would keep it brief. When she smiled, it also seemed that she was forcing herself to.

_'Could it be that Eira doesn't like me anymore? Of course. She has feelings for Arian.'_ Hermione glanced nervously towards Eira. She wasn't sure what to think. Was she suppose to feel guilty or sympathy? Then again she didn't know how everything had turned out this way. How Eira ended with Bran was still a mystery to her. She was stuck in her thoughts that she didn't realize they had arrived at the dressing rooms and Bran was talking to one of the players.

"The team left to a hall here in the stadium," Bran told them. "Swancott here, is going to take us there."

Swancott then turned to all of them and spotted Hermione. "Well, well well. Look it here. Is Belth's wife."

"Hello," Hermione said. "It's good to see you again Swancott. Thanks for the other day."

"No trouble at all, Hermione," he said. "C'mon everyone let's get going."

"Hermione?" Dera asked. "How do you know Swancott? Wait, that's a stupid question. Of course you would know the whole team."

"No," Hermione stated. "I met him when I came to warn Arian. He helped me try to find him."

Dera and Hermione walked behind Swancott, Bran, and Eira. Swancott seemed to know them well. This shouldn't have come as a surprised since of course Bran and Eira were Arian's best friends. They finally came to an entrance way leading into a ball room.

Swancott then excused himself and seperated from the group. Bran then spotte Arian. "Oi, Arian!" He waved his hands in the air. Hermione, as well as the others, turned to were Bran was signalating. She noticed that Arian was talking to an elder woman, who seemed highly dressed. Arian excused himself and came towards them. The elder women then caught Hermione's eyes and glared at her. Hermione stiffened. She had never seen or met this woman in her life but she felt a negative energy being directed at her.

"Hey mate, sorry about the match," Bran told Arian.

"Oh it's quite alright," Arian said. "It was quite a match though. We were leading them though." He and Bran gave each other a firm grip handshake and then he turned to the rest. "Hey, Eira." He gave a light hug.

"Great match. You were the greatest as always," she told him.

"Thanks." He then turned towards Dera. "Nice to see you again Ms. Morgan."

"Uh-huh," Dera said nervously and happily. She was still a little excited about having the Arian Belth talk to her.

Finally he turned towards Hermione who had still been looking around. She felt that she needed to see how others saw her. Now and then people gave her sideways glances. But no matter how she saw the others, she could still feel the burning gaze of the elder woman.

"You came," Arian said causing her to turn to him.

"Um...yes," she said nervously.

"Don't worry it's alright. This is normally a gathering we have often with the team members and their families. We also invite the other team."

"Did you say the other team?" Hermione asked.

"Yes he did," interrupted Bran. "It's a custom here that whenever we have a match in our stadium the opponant team is invited for a get together. That way there are no hard feelings between players."

"That's great," commented Hermione.

"Yes, and it seems likely that you should be invited to the gatherings," Dera said to everyone. Bran and Arian nodded at this, knowing what she meant while Eira shifted uncomfortably and masked her feelings.

Arian then led them to a round table. Of course, Eira sat next to Bran, who took the seat next to Arian, followed by Hermione and then Dera. The guys then started a conversation on the match which Dera and Eira had no trouble joining. Hermione just decided to stay out of it and just listen. They had only been talking for several minutes when Dera pointed out. "Hey! Shouldn't the Bulgarian's be here? I don't see them anywhere."

"They'll be here in a minute," Arian told her.

"Speaking of Bulgarians, your friends are fans of them, right Hermione?" Dera said to Hermione.

The others looked at her. "Yes," she said. "Sorry for that Arian but they have been fans for a long time."

"No worries. I'm not surprise the your friends wouldn't cheer for me, after the impression I left."

"Yeah, that was kind of a mix up," Bran commented. "They really didn't seem too pleased."

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized. "Harry, as well as Ron, don't seem to care when they are protective."

"Well they seem to care a lot for you," Eira said. "Too much if you ask me."

Hermione caught on, on what she meant. She blushed slightly. "Oh no! It's nothing like that. Honestly, they thought as me as a nightmare. And they weren't the only ones." She chuckled as she said this and so did the others except for Arian who shifted nervously in his seat.

Hermione then remembered that he had thought of her as a nightmare. She turned to him and whispered, "I wasn't..."

"It's okay," he interrupted. "Though you should have." He then noticed a pin on her. "What is that?"

Hermione then looked to what he was reffering. It was the pin Ron had put on her.

"It's a pin," Dera answered for her. "Ron and Harry gave it to her."

"But it's blank," Bran said. "There's nothing on it."

Hermione noticed this too and wondered why Ron had given it to her. She remembered him saying somthing about quidditch spirit. Now she was utterly confused.

"Wait," Eira said. "It must be one of those pins you have to activate."

"She may be right," Dera said. "But how do you activate it."

"Mmmm...I think I know," Arian said. "Remember Bran? I think we bought one for Eira when we came to our first quidditch match."

"Oh yeah."

Arian then took out his wand and tapped lightly on the pin. At the same time, the Bulgarian's came in.

"The Bulgarian's!" Dera exclaimed and everyone turned towards the doorway.

The Bulgarian's were indeed coming in with Viktor Krum leading them and at his side were Harry and Ron.

Ron the noticed Hermione and waved. "Hey! Hermione!" he yelled. "Look Harry she's over there."

At this Viktor turned to Hermione in surprised. He couldn't help but actually be surprised and he smiled. Ron and Harry then started making their way to their table with Viktor following them.

"Hermione," Dera said, "I didn't know your friends knew **_the_** Viktor Krum."

"Well...uh..." she wasn't able to finish. Viktor was now standing before her, smiling.

"Herm-own-ninny! How vonderful is to see you." He took her hand and pulled her up. "It's been very long time."

"Yes, it has." She couldn't help herself but she gave Viktor a hug. After her fourth year she had still kept in touch with Viktor but during the war she had stopped sending owls, thinking it wouldn't be safe. Since then she hadn't heard from him.

They seperated, Hermione blushing slightly. "Would you like to sit with us?"

"Yes. That vould be excellent," Viktor said.

Hermione smiled as she sat back down next to Arian. Dera moved aside a couple of seats to leave room for Viktor, Harry, and Ron. Viktor of course sat next to Hermione. Everyone eyed Viktor and then Hermione.

"How do you know each other?" Bran asked.

"Well, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are her friends. I'm sure they know each other through them," guessed Arian.

"Oh my god! You're a vultures fan!" Dera exclaimed pointing to Hermione. Everyone then turned towards Dera and then to Hermione. Everyones' eyes, with the exception of Harry and Ron, went wide. Viktor looked very pleased.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Is there somthing wrong?"

"Ahem...your pin," Arian pointed out a little awkwardly.

Hermione then looked down and noticed that her pin was no longer blank. To her embarrassment, swirls of red sparkled along with the phrase, _"Krum Rocks My World!!!"_ Hermione then blushed scarlet. A part of her wanted to say that she had no idea what the pin was but she didn't want to hurt Viktor's feelings. Instead she turned towards Ron and glared at him.

"It's good to know you are still a fan Hermy-own-ninny," Krum said happily.

They had tried to be polite before but hearing the misprounciation of Hermione's name was funny, that everyone chuckled after hearing it the second time.

_'Hermy-own-ninny?'_ thought Arian. "It's pronouced Her-my-nee," he spoke his thought aloud.

Hermione then turned to Arian, a little taken aback. Viktor just looked at him. "Herm-owne?"

Arian then chuckled again with the others. Hermione wasn't pleased and turned from Arian. "It's alright Viktor. You say my name good enough. I like how you say my name." She realized what she had said, which pleased Viktor greatly but caused everyone to stop chuckling and stay quiet. Once again, she went red around the face. Arian couldn't explain it but he felt oddly about hearing those words.

Ron just smirked noticing Arian's slight reaction. He had taken Hermione's word that he was being good to her but that didn't stop him from having fun in order to displeased a Arian a little bit. "It was actually through Hermione that we got to know Krum, isn't that right Harry?"

Harry then turned to Ron. "Yeah it was."

"Really?" asked Dera.

"Oh yes," Ron said getting into telling the story. "If Hermione hadn't dated him, we wouldn't be friends or acquantances whichever you would call it."

"No way!" Dera exclaimed.

"They dated?!" asked Eira surprised.

Bran and Arian went wide eyed. Hermione went slightly pink and Viktor just smiled. Harry leaned towards Ron.

"Ron," he whispered, "What are you trying to do?" Ron gave him the you-will-see-look.

"Yes they did," he went on. "It was during our fourth year. Hogwarts was hosting a Triwizard Tournament..." he then got into telling them about it and the Yule Ball. Making sure he emphasized who Hermione had went with.

Everytime Ron would say something concerning Viktor and Hermione, he would glance towards him. At least Arian thougth he wasn't imagining it. He knew what Ron was trying to do and it frustrated him. But what even frustrated him more was the despite the fact that he knew, he couldn't help but still be bothered about what he was saying.

"Hey, Krum, why not tell us why you pick Hermione," Ron suggested. "At least if the others don't mind. You're probably bored with the subject."

"No!" Dera exclaimed. "This is very interesting. I didn't know Hermione had dated another quidditch player."

"Yea," Bran agreed. "Surprise there since she doesn't know much about the sport."  
"Vell," Viktor started, "Even though there vas an age difference, I couldn't you know control my emotions. She vas unique. Different which is vat I like about her. She vas and still is very smart."

"Thank you," thanked Hermione for the compliments. "That's very sweet of you Viktor."

"So," Arian cut in. "Are you married?"

"Oh yes I am," Viktor said happily. "I've also haff a child."

"Really!" Hermione said excitedly. "Is it a boy or girl? Oh how old is it?"

Viktor was more than happy to respond. "He is two. Manek ve called him."

"No Viktor Jr. then," said Hermione as she chuckled.

"No, not yet," he said also chuckling.

Hermione then started asking more questions. It was if both them decided to have their own conversation from the rest.

"So, you two have any school stories to tell?" Ron asked Bran and Arian.

"Oh yes," Bran said laughing. "The bloody we do!"

The rest then started their conversation about their school days. Arian, though, still couldn't help but give Viktor and Hermione sideway glances. He was unaware why it bothered him so much. But his uneasiness was then gone when he brought back his attention to the others. Bran was telling them a story on how he and Eira found a infant centaur once and took care of it. At this Bran put his arm around Eira and pulled her closer to him possessively. "Can't wait until we have one of our own," he said proudly. The others laughed, the exceptiong of Arian of course, and Eira went crimson. So did Arian, but not of embarrassement.

"Excuse me," Arian said trying hard to hide the anger in his voice. He stood up and left.

Hermione then turned to Arian walking out the entrance. She had heard what Bran had said and also noticed the slight differend in Arian's voice.

Eira looked worriedly after Arian, something that didn't went unnoticed by Bran she was about to stand but Bran had a firm grip on her shoulder.

Hermione then looked towards the others, "Um...will you guys excused me for a bit? Sorry Viktor I'll try to come back as soon as I can."

"No it's fine," he said.

Hermione then nodded and went out the same way Arian had. She had expected him to wander off but was surprised to find him a little to the side of the entrance. His back was resting against the wall and his face was turned to the side. He hadn't noticed Hermione.

"Are you..." Hermione started but wasn't sure to finish. Of course he wasn't okay. He then turned to her, startled that she had come after him.

He sighed. "Yes," he said simply turning back to how he was.

Hermione then moved to leaned agaisnt the wall to where he could see her. She wondered if he would turn away but he didn't. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not point. You already know why I'm out here."

"You're right on that." Hermione then hesitated. Should she or should she not. "Wow. You lost the quidditch match, in your own stadium too. Even your wife supported the other team. And your best friend plans on having your love's child. This is definitely not your day."

As she expected, Arian placed an expression of disgust and turned away from her but she grabbed his arm and made him face her. "There are times when everything seems wrong and your world is falling apart but you need to have strength for tomorrow is a new day." She looked at him serioulsy but kindly.

He stared at her a moment, no longer disgusted but taken completely by surprised. He smiled slightly, no longer in an off mood. "A poet," he teased. "Is there something else I don't know about you?"

"My father," Hermione said a little sadly, "Always told me that. I can't say I've always followed it's meaning but I still feel better when I hear it. I just thought you would too."

"Yes, I do," he told her. "Your father was a wise man. Thank you."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Now," he said changing the subject. "What was that about my wife not supporting me?" He then looked down at her pin and laughed. Then he took the pin off her clothing and held it before her. "I think we'll have to change that."

"I wasn't aware of it you know," Hermione said but added, "But I'll admit, Tudor didn't recieved my cheering," she smiled as she said this.

"Oh he wouldn't like that. What about the charming Belth? I hear his a terrific player. Did he recieved any cheering," he said cockily.

"Let me think," said Hermione played along. "I think I do recall a moment...wait...no...sorry. I cheered for the Arrogant Belth not charming. Maybe next time."

Arian then frown and looked piercingly at Hermione. He took a step forward. Hermione was a little frightened. Had she gone too far? But then Arian smirked and made a grab for her. Hermione dodged him fast and laughed as the stumbled forward. Arian caught his balance soon and looked at her again which caused Hermione to feel a sense of panic.

"Oops," she said innocently.

"Yes 'oops'," Arian teased. "But that's not going to cut it." He then lunged forward again.

Hermione then turned around and jogged towards the entrance, knowing that Arian wouldn't dare cause a scence there. True, Arian didn't caused a scence but she did. As she entered the hall she tripped and fell flat on her face. "Ahh! Ow!" Everyone then turned towards Hermione.

Harry and Ron just stared right before Ron bursted out laughing which caused everyone to do the same. Hermione went very red in the face. Arian then entered and to Hermione's surprised, he tripped as well but on purposely. Everyone then went silent. Arian got up and dusted himself and offered his hand to Hermione. "Everyone should watch their step. Someone should fix that." He then whispered to Hermione. "I can't believe I did that."

Hermione smiled, dusting herself. "Thank you."

A/N This chapter wasn't suppose to end this way. I was planning on making it way longer. You know like two chapters in one. Well anyway I though you guys needed the update. Also for those of you who haven't seen my slight previews here they are. Previews on my next stories. Please choose which one I should do first.

**Spellbound** HermionexDraco

Draco Malfoy walked past by normally. He was trying really hard to make it seem nothing was wrong with him but it was apparent color was draining from his face.

Madam Pomfrey was talking with the Headmistress when he walked by.

"Minerva," she told the headmistress, "You have to do something about that boy, he won't listen. This is crucial to his health."

"I know," McGonagall said in a sigh. "It's only time until he will give in."

"That isn't likely. He holds no liking to the girl. My guess is he rather die!"

"No. He will have his revenge on the Dark Lord for the death of his mother. He won't die just yet. So he will go to her."

"You would think he would have gone sooner. The boy is mad. All it takes is just one kiss a small one even," Madam Pomfrey complained.

"Yes but his pride as a pureblood is great," McGonagall reasoned. "That is why it's difficult for him, especially since his strength now relies on that of Ms. Granger's."

**In the Demon's Grasp** HermionexOC

"You selfish, greedy, dispicable monster!" Hermione spat.

He chuckled. His deep laugh ranged out. Hermione couldn't help but feel shivers run down her spine. In is swift motion he got closed to her and pinned her against the tree. He held her chin firmly.

"My my my, aren't we brave." She tried to struggle but he knew that was useless of her. "My lady, I may be selfish but I promise you I'm not greedy. Now despicable is too strong a word but I can assure you that indeed...I am a monster."

He smiled wickedly and fear surged through Hermione. She knew if from the start. They may have faces of angels, beautiful and pale, but vampires couldn't be trusted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 17**

Hermione had felt so much better knowing that she wasn't the only one who had made a fool out of herself. It had been really sweet of Arian to do that. She was still embarassed but not as much. After causing quite a scence, Arian and Hermione returned back to the table where they received odd glances and questions from their friends. To Hermione's dissapointment, Viktor had to go.

"Ah, excuse me, but I'm afraid I haff to go," he said standing up.

Everyone else nodded.

"It was great seeing you, Viktor," Hermione told him.

"Yes, it vas good seeing you as vell. Vill you vite to me Herm-own-ninny?" he asked her.

Hermione smiled warmly. "Yes. I would. To be honest, I missed hearing from you." She went a little pink when she said this.

"Oh, very much me as vell," he said smiling also. He then leaned down and place a soft kiss on her cheek.

If no one notice her blushing before then they sure did this time. Hermione couldn't help it and went scarlet. Viktor had noticed as well and chuckled a little. He turned around to leave but hesitated. "Oh yes, congratulations on your marriage." With that he headed towards the door, the rest of the Bulgarian team following afterwards.

"Well that was interesting," Bran spoke up after the silence that had overcome their table. "So you two were like, school sweethearts?"

Hermione blushed once more. "N-no," she said nervously.

"Well of course they weren't," Ron teased. "Obviously it was "international" magical "cooporation" no intimate feelings what so ever."

"At least that's the explanation she gave us," Harry added.

"Oh really," Dera said sarcastically.

"What? I was still young alright. And those emo...why am I confiding this to you?" she asked realizing that she was saying too much. Not even Ron or Harry knew her personal information.

Before anyone could make a comment, Hermione stood up and said, "Well I best be going. I need to get ready for that party."

"What party?" asked Dera, Ron, and Harry in unison.

"So you're going this time?" Bran asked.

"Yes, she is," Arian answered. "We'll see you in several hours." He dismissed himself and said goodbye to everyone, following Hermione out.

Once they were out, she asked, "I was surprise that I didn't see any reporters."

"That's because they aren't allowed. These gatherings are private," he responded.

"I see. So are we able to apparate for the time being."

"No," he smirked. "But I can always retrieve my broom."

She shooked her head instantly. "We're walking."

He chuckled. "I thought you wanted to learn to play quidditch. That involves flying you know."

"Not in the same broom as you," she snapped.

"Point taken."

They started walking throught the halls. Silence taking over them for a while.

"So," he began, "You and Krum are close?"

She looked at him confusingly. "Yes. Close friends."

"Oh," he said, unsure on what to say next.

"We did spent the entire time talking," she pointed out. This time Arian was expressionless, and stayed silent. "I thought that made it obvious."

"Yes." Was all that he said. He was aware that he had asked a stupid question. He himself already knew the answer but in truth he didn't know what he was asking for. Krum's acquaintance with Hermione came totally unexpected and he didn't know what to make of it. What was he suppose to do?

"I'm glad he found someone," she said taking him away from his thoughts.

"Why is that?" he asked now interested.

"Viktor was really great to me. I really had a great time with him in my fourth year," she hesitated, "I was told many times he had feelings for me, of course I never once believed it. I was still young and I also had some self-conscious issues."

"Is there a point to this?" Arian interrupted, receiving a glare from Hermione in return. "Sorry. I just felt the need to ask."

She crossed her arms. "And here I thought I could have a sentimental coversation with you."

"I'm sorry. I won't interrupt anymore," he assured her.

"You won't," she stated.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Because I'm not continuing." With that she started quickening her pace.

"Wait," Arian said trying to catch up with her. "I'm sorry. Truly I am. I didn't mean to upset you."

Hermione stayed quiet for the rest of their walk which really bothered Arian. He tried getting her to talk but she kept on walking not affected by his actions whatsoever. It wasn't until they reached the clearing that she stopped and turned to him.

He smirked. "Guess you couldn't help but tell me the rest huh. Feel free to continue. I'm listening."

She placed her hands on her hips. "And to think I was going to tell you. Thanks for the warning Mr. **_Arrogant _**Belth."

In an instant she apparated into the bedroom, Arian soon after her. She was about to enter the closet when she heard him.

"Sorry...again. I didn't mean to get you mad."

Hermione then turned around smiling which surprised him. "I'm not mad. Besides it's you who was curious to know about me and Viktor. Looks like you're going to have to live with that curiousity."

"I was not...curious," he stated as she went throught the closet and shut the door behind her. "Great. Guess I'll just use the shower down two halls."

There was still a couple of hours before the party and Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly tired. So it was decided that an one hour bath would be acceptable. After her bath, Hermione rummaged through her side of the closet, only to realize that she didn't own anything that would be appropiate for the party. This was a problem. She was starting to worry when a sparkling scarf caught her eye. It was hangling loosely from the side at the end of the hall. _'That isn't mine,'_ she thought. She went down the hall and pulled out the scarf. Wondering where it came shuffled through the clothes. Her eyes were wide as she shuffled a series of times throught the clothes. None of the clothes there were hers but they all seem to be her size. Gowns, dresses, skirts, blouses she never remembered buying were run by her hands.

A popping sound was then heard and Hermione turned abruptly around.

It was Cissy.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed placing her hand over her heart. "Cissy you startled me."

"I apologize Mistress but I just came to inform you that Master is waiting for you downstairs," she said.

"Oh. Thank you."

Cissy nodded. "Does Mistress like her new clothes?"

"You got these?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes Mistress. Me and Dot. Master thought you needed new clothes."

"Thank you. They are very beautiful."

Cissy smiled brightly. "I'm glad they are to your liking. Dot will be downstairs with you cloak." With that Cissy apparated away.

Hermione's hand then flew to her forhead. Arian was waiting for her downstairs and she wasn't ready.

Downstairs, Arian was pacing in his dress robes. It was only a couple of minutes later when he stopped in frustration. "Where is she?!"

Dot jumped backwards. "I don't know Master," she squeaked.

"We're already 20 minutes late." He started pacing once again.

Suddenly, Dot spoke up, "Master, Mistress is here."

Arian abruptly turned towards the stairs and his mouth fell open. She was wearing a strapless black dress that came right above the knees. The dress clinged nicely to her body, while the hem shifted while she walked, in her case as she strode down the stairs in her black humps while she was putting on a diamond earing to match her necklace. When she came in front of Arian she was flushed.

"Mistress is beautiful!!!" Dot exclaimed happily.

Hermione blushed even more and thank Dot as she handed her cloak. She then turned to Arian while putting on her cloak. "Sorry I took so long I lost track of time. I'm sorry about my hair too." Arian then shooked himself out of his trance and looked towards her hair, which he hadn't noticed at all. It was the same as always. Her normal hair of brown rich curls.

"I didn't have time to fix it. I hope you don't mind it down, as always," she said embarrassed.

Arian gaped at her. "It looks great."

"Really?" Hermione asked brightening a little.

"Yes it does," he said truthfully. _'Besides, I don't think no one would be looking at your hair,'_ he thought to himself. Just then, he had an uncomfortable feeling thinking this. He didn't know why but he was bothered by it a little. Taking hold of Hermione's hand, he apparated them to the party.

Arriving, their cloaks magically slipped off them as they stood infront of an entrance to a ballroom. Hermione admired the chandeliers, the marble floors and pillars of the ballroom. "Wow," she gasped.

At this everyone turned towards them, and for the first time Hermione noticed the amount of people in there. Smiles were on people's faces and called Arian's name. Arian then smiled and waved. He led Hermione into the party, her hand on his arm. Seh leaned closed to him and whispered. "I thought this was a family party and I won't believe that all these people are your family."

Arian chuckled. "No is not just my family but several friends as well."

As he led her, Arian stopped several times, most likely he was stopped by the people. He promised them he would chat later but first he needed to greet his parents.

He spotted them and went towards them.

"Hello, mother, father," he greeted. His parents turned to him and smiled. Arian released Hermione to embraced his mother.

His mother then noticed Hermione. "Hello, Mrs. Belth," Hermione said quickly, hoping she hadn't been rude.

"Oh, I see you came dear," she said. "Idelle, you should call me."

Hermione had been used to being called "dear" espcially by Mrs. Weasley but when Mrs. Belth said it, she still had that commanding tone. "Of course," Hermione said politely. She then turned to Mr. Belth. "Hello to you too, Sir, Mr. Belth."

"Yes, indeed," he said as she shook her hand. He stepped aside revealing Unity with her parents.

"Hermione!" Unity exclaimed running towards Hermione. "Wow, you look amazing!"

Hermione smiled feeling a little more relaxed. "Thanks you too." Unity was wearing a midnight blue gown with just one shoulder strap, leaving the other bare. Her hair was up neatly in a bun with curls dangling to the side.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cardigan," Hermione greeted them, remembering they were there.

"Hello," they both said in unison.

"It's good that you could come," Mrs. Belth said.

Hermione was about to say thanks when another voice was heard.

"Yes, how good it is indeed," came the voice.

Hermione then turned around and saw the elderly women she had seen earlier today in the gathering. Arian was then by her side.

"Hermione, this is my grandmother. Rothia Belth," he told her.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said smiling but the grandmother wasn't smiling at all. "I'm Hermione Granger or I was..."

"Yes. I don't believe you came last time if I remember but yes it's good to have you here," she said coolly.

Hermione couldn't help but feel the same negative energy that she felt before.

"Now come, Arian," she said warmly. "It's terrible the outcome to the match but you were still the best one out there. Why not tell your guest."

He glanced at Hermione worriedly and in concern but Hermione just looked at him happily telling him it was alright. As they left, the Belths and the Cardigans excused themselves and followed after Arian. Unity was the only one who stayed.

"Um..." Unity wasn't sure what to say so she drew off the topic. "Hey, come on there's one friendly face who will be happy to see you."

Leading her away, Hermione thought who it could it be. But as Unity led her, she spotted the back of the person and in no time, at the sight of his hair, she knew who it was. The bachelor himself.

"Charlie, look who's here," Unity said.

Charlie then turned around and his eyes went wide at the sight of Hermione. "Hermione?!"

"Charlie!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too, Hermione," he said as he stepped away from her to give her another look, which caused Hermione to blush. "Blimey," he said grabbing her hand and twirling her around. "Hermione you look amazing!"

"Thanks Charlie and you look handsome yourself," she told him.

"Don't I always," he joked.

Hermione chuckled. "Well of course, isn't that right Unity?"

"Please Hermione, his head doesn't need to get any bigger," she joked. At this the three of them laughed.

Then, Hermione started asking them about Romania and how they were doing. Hermione then had to stopped their conversation as for some reason, she felt awkward.

"Is something wrong?" Unity asked.

"No," Hermione said, "I just have this weird feeling."

Charlie then looked over her shoulder. "It could be the glancing you're getting from all the blokes," he pointed out.

Hermione then turned around and noticed the glances just before Unity turned her around.

"Don't look," Unity said. "You never look at a guy while he's looking at you."

"Does that include Arian as well," came Bran's voice.

All three of them then looked to find Bran. "Hey."

"Hey, Bran, how's it going?" Unity asked.

"Pretty good," he answered.

"This is Charlie Weasley, my fiancee. Charlie this is Bran Conway, my Arian's best friend," Unity intoduced.

"Nice to meet you, Bran," Charlie said extending his arm.

Bran took it. "Same here." He then turned to Hermione and whistled. "Well don't you look gorgeous. Arian shouldn't have left you alone, any bloke can come and take you. He should be more careful."

She chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Bran and I can take care of myself."

Bran chuckled at that. "Is that so?" he joked.

"I wouldn't doubt her," Charlie said. "But your husband should keep an eye on you, dressed like that. Speaking of which, how is it being married to a famous quidditch player?"

"Exhausting," she said bluntly. "I can't even sleep at night." Realizing what she had said and how it sounded she blushed.

The others looked taken aback and the guys smirked at her.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Oh god no! I didn't mean that. I meant that with everything going on it's difficult to stop thinking on what has happened."

"Oh, well that clears things up," Bran said. "But does that mean you guys haven't..."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed again.

"Bran!" Unity scolded, "How can you ask that?"

"I'm curious."

"We haven't," Hermione said again.

"It's understandable," Charlie said, "It's probably too soon."

"Too soon?" Bran said. "It's been weeks. A little over a month. They been living together, something has had to happen."

Hermione couldn't help but go scarlet.

"I mean, you and Unity got engaged before the time limit, something must have happened for you..."

"Bran!" Unity exclaimed but the redness on both her face and Charlie's said it all.

"So," Hermione started nervously but turned to Bran seriously. "Does that mean you and Eira...?"

"Yes," Bran said.

"I'm appalled on how you can admit that and have this kind of conversation so casually," Unity commented.

Hermione couldn't help but think on it. Bran and Eira had slept together already. Did it mean that Eira did love Bran? But then what about Arian? Arian loved Eira too. Maybe Eira had chosen Bran over Arian.

"Speaking of Eira," Unity said, causing Hermione to break off her thoughts, "Where is she?"

"She's greeting the Belths of course," he said motioning to where she was.

Eira was indeed with Arian's parents, his grandmother, Unity's parents, hers, and Arian himself. Hermione couldn't help but find this odd. Shouldn't Eira be with Bran? But then again she wasn't with Arian. She couldn't help but noticed that Eira looked beautiful in an ivory silk gown. She also noticed which she hoped Bran didn't, that Arian couldn't help but glance at her.

"So," Bran began again, "No Arian Jr. any time soon huh?"

Hermione turned red again and Bran chuckled. Clearly he was doing this out of his own amusement. "I would have to say you are a little young, well the age difference but that shouldn't stop you. There are young women married old men, now that I think about it."

"Okay," Hermione said still scarlet, "Can you please stop talking about it?"

"Stop what?" came another voice but recognizable.

Everyone, again, turned to see another acquaintance.

"Great to see you mate," Bran said as he greeted Swancott.

"Likewise," he said. He then turned to Hermione and did a double take. "Merlin. I mean...good to see you."

"Don't worry. You're not the only one getting that reaction," Bran assured him.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Swancott," Hermione said.

"Call me Devonald, the full-of-himself-quidditch player."

Hermione chuckled remembering her first impression she had of him.

Devonald then turned to Unity. "You. I believe you're Belth's cousin?"

"Yes. Unity Cardigan. And this is my fiancee, Charlie Weasley."

He shooked both their hands and then he started a coversation on today's match, to Hermione's relief. The subject of Krum was brought up again, to Unity's interest. Charlie explained on how he first heard about it in a newspaper article. Then the coversation drifted on how Hermione and Charlie knew each other.

"Charlie, can we go dance?" Unity asked shyly.

"Of course, darling." He then led her to the dance floor but not before yelling, "Hermione save a dance for me?" which cause the attention of several others.

Hermione nodded.

"Then," Devonald said bending waist down. "My lady, would you honor me with a dance?"

Hermione went a little pink but nodded.

"Only if she saves one for me as well," Bran said.

"I'll be happy to," Hermione told him and allowed Devonald to lead her to the dance floor.

The song was a nice waltz and Devonald placed his hand on her waist while she place one of hers on his shoulder and the other on his hand. Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just you really look beautiful tonight," he told her sweetly. "If I were Belth, I would definitely prefer to be dancing here with you than over there with my parents."

"Um...thank you," Hermione said blushing.

When the waltz had ended, Devonald led her into another dance, this one a little more upbeat. After, someone else cut in and led her through the dance floor. He wasn't the only one and they all commented her on her appearance. She couldn't help but tire of it. After her sixth dance, she excused herself to go get a drink. As she did, she glance to see if she spotted Arian anywhere. She noticed him across the room. His grandmother was still with him, dragging him to other guest. Eira was no longer with him, but in the dance floor with Bran but she too often glanced towards Arian.

Arian then noticed Hermione and tried walking towards her but he was pulled away once again. Devonald then came again to engage himself in another dance with her. Hermione agreed. After that, Charlie came and shared several dances with her and after him Bran came.

"Well, I hope you aren't tired out." Bran said as he cut in. "You did promise me a dance."

"No, not at all," she lied. Truth be told, her heels were killing her. "So," she began, "Eira doesn't mind you dancing with others?"

"She shouldn't. She herself has had various of partners tonight."

"I'm not surprise, Eira is very beautiful," she said.

"Yes she is. And you yourself aren't doing bad either. I believe I haven't seen you off the dance floor," he said chuckling.

"Well it does keep me entertained. Especially since I don't know anybody around here."

"You should have stayed with Arian then," Bran told her. "He always spends half the night, sometimes all of it, going around talking to everyone."

"He does or is he dragged?" Hermione spat out. She then looked nervously at Bran. "Sorry. Please, just forget I said that."

"You're reffering to Rothia, his grandmother." It wasn't a question and his tone was serious.

"What do you..." she began.

"Let me guess, she was rude and cold," he interrupted her. "I always suspected of her having some ill feelings towards me, when I was younger. I thought I was just imagining it but since I married Eira, it's been made more clear. I have no more doubts about it. Let me ask you a question. What was your first expression of Mrs. Belth?"

Hermione was taken a little by surprise. "Um...who...?"

"His mother," Bran said.

"Well," she hesitated, given it some thought, "It was as if she was head. You know, in charge. Like is she kept everyone together and...I think that's it."

"You're right." Bran told her. "She does have a commanding aura but she herself is only following Rothia. Rothia is the one. No one dares contradict her."

"That's absurd," she said. "How can they let her control them?"

"To remain in her favor I suppose," Bran said. "Which is mad. Just don't let her affect you."

"Okay," Hermione said confusingly. She allowed Bran to led her into the dance, remaining silent after their conversation. So Arian's grandmother didn't approve of her or Bran. Hermione knew exactly the reason whay but for some reason it wouldn't come clear to her right now. Just then, Devonald cut in once again which Bran obliged.

He smiled down at her, and Hermione smiled weakly. Surprisingly thour, he only spinned her once, before taking her hand and leading her off the dance floor.

She looked confusinly at him but he just chuckled.

"I just thought you might like to rest," he said leading her to a nearby table.

"Is it that obvious?" Hermione asked nervously.

"No not really," he smiled. "But you've been dancing all night with all those blokes asking you."

"Yes," Hermione said a littler bitterly remembering their comments on how beautiful she looked. "Next time I come in jeans and a t-shirt."

At this Devonald laughed. "Well your going to have to do more than that to stop me from dancing with you. Arian is so busy, that he doesn't realize he's neglecting you. Luckily I'm here for you."

Hermione went a little pink. "Thanks. It's appreciated."

"I'm glad," he said. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes, that would be great thanks," Hermione smiled. As he left, she gave a sigh of relief, thankful she was sitting down. She then decided to look around and see where the others were. Bran was chatting with some of the quidditch players and others that seemed familiar to Hermione. She had danced with a couple of them. She spotted Charlie and Unity on the dance floor. Across the room, Hermione noticed the Cardigans and the Belths and another couple which she guessed were the Williams but Arian wasn't with them.

She then glanced around to see where he could be. She had found him. Arian was on the dance floor with Eira. Not far from them, was Rothia who had noticed Hermione glancing, and gave her a sastifying smirk. Color slowly rose into her cheeks and a sinking feeling came over her. Abruptly she turned away, only to notice Devonald coming towards her with two drinks in his hands.

He smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Um yes, thank you," she said as she took the drink from him.

From the dance floor, Arian admitted to himself he was actully starting to have a good time. He had been dragged by his grandmother all night, For some reason he could never refuse her. As a boy it was what he was taught, never to refused his Grandmama Rothia. It was his Grandmama who had suggested him to dance with Eira and here he was. Eira did look beautiful in ivory. A design of her own no less. She was very talented. It was only when he twirled Eira out that for some reason he glanced the other way and noticed Hermione. Devonald handed her a drink, smiling down at her. Sitting down next to her, he started talking causing Hermione to laugh and smile even blush. Arian felt resentment feel up on him. He didn't understand why though.

He then felt Eira place her hand on his shoulder was more which caused him to turn away from Hermione. He kept his attention on Eira but every so often he would take a glance at Hermione. Devonal was still deep in conversation with her. He couldn't help but noticed how he looked at her. As if by ther first time, he remembered what Hermione was wearing. It anger him that Devonald, his own teammate, would look at her in that way, his own wife.

Eira noticed his glancing. "Swancott I see," she stated. Arian then looked at her for an explanation. "You been too busy that you haven't danced with Hermione. Swancott has dance with her several times. Charlie and Bran did as well. I believe others did too."

"Oh," said Arian bitterly glancing towards Hermione once again but this time it was different. Other males have neared her table. They too were giving her longing looks and one of them was even asking her to dance. "Excuse me," Arian told Eira.

Eira couldn't help but be taken aback when Arian released her. "Arian?" she called to him. He turned.

"I'll be back," he said. He turned to walk towards Hermione but he was held back. "Eira I said..." It wasn't Eira who held him back but his Grandmama.

"Arian, dear, I need to speak with you," she said sweetly.

"Yes, Grandmama, but I need to..."

"I meant right now," she said, still not leaving the warmness of her but becoming commanding.

"Of course, Grandmama," Arian said following.

Rothia turned towards Eira and nodded before preceding.

Hermione kindly declined the young man's offer for a dance. She didn't want to be rude but she was very tired. Just then she spotted Eira coming towards her. Hermione smiled. "Hey Eira. It's good to see you again."

Eira smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Hermione." she then turned towards Devonald. "I hope you don't mind Swancott but I'll be taking Hermione for a while."

"No, go right ahead," Devonald said.

Eira then took hold of Hermione's arm and led her away. Before she could ask, "Grandmama Rothia desires to speak with you."

Hermione only nodded and allowed Eira to lead her. They were near the entrance leading to the gardens when Bran came and stood before them.

"Good evening ladies. My dear wife, would you care to dance?" He bowed goofily as he said this.

Eira smiled. "Sorry Bran but Grandmama would like to have a word with Hermione. I'm taking her to her."

"Oh," his expression became serious. "I'll go with you."

"You don't have to," Eira told him.

"No but I feel better if I did," he persisted.

"Alright," Eira said as she walked out of the party with Hermione and Bran following. It was several minutes when they spotted Arian and his grandmother. As they got nearer they heard their voices.

Bran held Eira back. "I don't think we should..."

"Grandmama said it was fine," she told him continuing on.

Bran couldn't help but have a bad feeling. It was also the fact that Eira reffered to Arian's grandmother as "grandmama."

The voices got louder and Hermione was starting to think Bran was right. Maybe they should wait until they were done. It seemed rude to overhear.

Hermione and the others froze at the sound of their voices. They were clear and loud.

"Eira is the only choice for you. Not that trecherous girl who came like the slut that she is. I thought the paper was full of lies when they showed that picture of you two but it seemed it was all true. How can you..."

"Enough!" Arian raised his voice. "You won't speak of her in that manner."

"I'm only telling you the truth," Rothia said bitterly. "Did you not see her? She danced with half the bachelors in there, not to mention one of your own teamates who was keeping extra close to her. You should have seen her chat up with Swancott. How can you prefer her over Eira? Doesn't Eira mean anything to you?"

Arian's anger had been rising and now it was becoming overwhelming. "How do you think I feel?!" he yelled without meaning too. "I'm the one who has to live with her for five years. You don't understand how difficult it is to control my emotions and remain calm and happy when all I can do is think about Eira. You don't know how difficult it is waking up every morning only to wish is was Eira sleeping in my bed beside me. Everytime I look at her I am reminded of my mistake and till this day I regreted it. And it doesn't help that you keep bringing this up Grandmama. I love Eria deeply. I always will. There's no one else I rather be married to. You must remember that it was this law that paired me with her. You have no idea the pain I go through!"

The others were silent. Eira had brought her hand to her mouth, Bran was controlling his anger, Hermione was trembling.

Something was coming over her. She couldn't stop shaking. Her gut was hurting. _'Why am I feeling this way?'_ she thought. She couldnt' stand there. It was unbearable just standing there. Her legs took over her as she turned around and ran but she was so tired that she sank to the floor. "AH!" she cried out as she made contact with the pavement.

This caused the attention of the others especially when Arian who abruptly turned around. To his horror, Bran and Eira were there and not far off was Hermione on the floor.

"Shit," he whispered harshly. He ran towards were she lay. "Hermione!"

Hermione tried standing up. She was weak. Everything hurted. A great pain was felt on her ankle and laid down once again on the floor. She heard her name being called. It was Arian's voice and she hated it. Slowly, she glanced back and saw him coming towards her. Hermione then had more determination to get away. Despite the pain, on her ankle, she stood up and tried getting away.

"Hermione! Stop!"

She heard Arian calling to her but she didn't stop. "Ah!" she yelled again as she fell once more into the ground. This time her knees and her palms received more to the impact. Arian wasn't far off, he was just a few yards away from her. Then Hermione's cloak appeared instantly as if she had called it. Hermione didn't waited for the cloak to slip on her. Instead she gripped it and vanished. There was not sign of her.

Arian was just a few feet away when Hermione apparated. "Hermione!" he yelled into the air. Behind him he heard footsteps and turned to see Bran and Arian.

"Go," Bran instructed knowing exactly what Arian wanted to hear. Arian vanished and he too dissappeared.

Bran then turned to Eira and looked at her fiercely.

"Bran?" she said frightenly. "I had no...I didn't..."

Bran softened his features but he gripped Eira's arm and led her deeper into the gardens. He then came to a halt and turned to her. "What the hell were you thinking?" he said seriously.

She sighed. "Grandmama had told me earlier that she would let me know when she wanted to speak to Hermione but I didn't know she was planning this."

"How can you not know? You know very well Rothia's way. It was apparent she despised Hermione the moment she heard of her. You knew she would do something to her. How can you be apart of her scheming?!" Bran yelled.

Eira wanted to cry. Tears were begging to come out but she held them back. "I care deeply for you Bran but I **_love_** Arian."

Bran right then and there turned from her and took several deep breaths. He needed to control himself before talking once again. Eira allowed him to take his time. After a while he spoke. "Well, I guess you know now how **_he_** feels about you. Do you think attempting to drive his wife away won't change his mind? What will he think of you if he knows you had anything to do with this?" he hesitated, still not looking at her. "The law doesn't restrict against the deception of the wife or the husband. It's your decision and Arian's. If things were to happen like this it's because the were meant to. Let things happen on their own Eira don't interfere."

Eira stayed silent. "Bran...I...," she began but then a popping sound came and Arian stood before them. "Arian!" Eira exclaimed coming towards him.

"Back so soon?" Bran questioned.

Arian looked at Bran. "Take me to Charlie. I...I can't find Hermione."

A/N Well there it was. I hope you all enjoyed it my dear readers. R&R


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

A/N Well after an exciting chapter I don't blame you if this chapter is not up to your liking but I promise you that it will get better. As for your reviews they are very amusing to read. I enjoy reading them. It make me happy to hear from regular readers and new ones. Don't stop those funny reviews. Every review makes my day.

**Chapter 18**

She hadn't thought about it. All she knew was that she wanted to be anywhere but at the mansion. It would be the first place Arian would go and right now she didn't want to face him. She knew Arian loved Eira but it pained her so to hear those words come out of Arian's mouth. How he held those emotions towards her. They were getting along just fine, unless that was a lie too but she knew Arian would never be happy being married to her.

Now here she lay on the cool, crisp, lawn in front on a dark, barren house with boarded windows. The house of her parents. Her home. Everyone knew that her parents were murdered in this house and that's why no one else wanted to buy it, afraid that their spirits still remained within the walls. But not even Hermione was that lucky. No, nothing lived is this house.

She yelped in pain as she tried to stand up. Her ankle was in great pain. Glancing around, she noticed the cloak still gripped in her hand. She brightened, remembering that her wand was in there. Hurriedly, she searched the pockets until she found it. Her wand was pointed at her ankle, and as she muttered something, she slowly felt the pain go away. Slowly, she stood up, happy that she could walk. Nearing the door, Hermione used her wand once more and the door bolted open. Not far off, Hermione heard a dog barking and she quickly got into the house.

Everything was as she remembered. Not a single thing was out of place. All this belonged to Hermione, even the cars, that at the moment were taken under the protection of the government. Her parents had left her quite an amount of money but she never came to claim anything of hers. With the war going on, she only bothered to come to the funeral and she never came back to the muggle world. She knew her other relatives had tried to take her inheritance but since she was still alive, even though she hasn't been heard of, no one but her could claim it.

Hermione was glad no on had bought the house. She knelt down and took off her heels. Standing up again, Hermione noticed the dust everywhere. With a flick of her wand, all the dust vanished and a fire was lit in the fire place. Right above the fireplace, in the mantel, there were pictures. Hermione neared them. They were pictures of her as a baby. Pictures of her birthdays. Pictures of her parents when they were young and of their wedding day.

"They look so happy," Hermione spoke as she felt the cool metal frame of the wedding picture. Turning around, she made her way upstairs. She needed to rest. These pictures were making her emotionally unstable. Hermione entered her room. It was as she last saw it.

A large bed with pale blue, embroidered, covers with matching pillows. An ivory dresser was across from it, a desk of the same wood was to the side of the bedroom, near a bookshelf that was the same also. There was a door, diagonally across the bed near a window. Hermione went straight towards it and opened it. The door led to another room, another one that her parents that created. It was her room as a child. Her parents had kept all her things and re-created her childhood room.

Her bed had pink covers and light transparent curtains hanged from above to match it. The wall were pink as well. The mirror of her dresser had a frame that resembled a castle. There was lime green, purple, yellow, and light blue items everywhere: lamps, carpets, curtains, stuff animals which they were all on her bed. Hermione made her way towards the bed and laid herself in between all the plush toys. She looked up at the ceiling, the only thing that was white but not entirely. In pink, there was a message her parents had written for her. She had read it many times and it always made her feel guilty when she thought her mom embarrassed her.

She read aloud, "You might think it's silly of us to do this. Give you once again the room that you desired as a child. We understand you are growing up and we respect that but you will always be our little girl Hermione. Never forget who you were, who you are, and who you can become. Never forget those who love you," she finished. Tears were then streaming down her eyes and she made no attempt to brush them away. Instead she curled herself into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

Arian hadn't been able to sleep at all. Hermione hadn't returned and he had the house elves research the entire house over and over. The night before he had told Charlie there had been a misunderstanding and Hermione had left. Charlie had told him that he would let him know in the morning if he found anything. Now here he stood in his study, waiting for him to show. His breakfast still remained untouched on a tray on his desk. Moments later, Cissy came.

"Master, Mr. Weasley is here," she announced.

"Bring him here," he told her with hope in his voice. The moment Charlie entered the study, Arian was already by his side leading him to sit down.

"Do you want anything?" he asked but rather quickly. When Charlie declined he waited no time. "Well?"

"I'm sorry but my family hasn't seen Hermione. Neither have Ron and Harry. Though upon hearing the reason for her fleeting, I wouldn't be surprise if they lied about it."

"You think they lied," Arian said seriously. "Bring them here. I need to talk to them."

"Calm down," Charlie said. "I just meant they are…well you're not their favorite person right about now. They were worried when they heard the news so they haven't seen her. But if they do, I can't promise that they would let you know."

"This is unbelievable!" Arian yelled. "I can't believe this. I need to know where she is. I can't let things go like this."

"Right now," Charlie told him, "There are on the search for her and I assure you that they will find her but I don't know how soon. Though I think it would be best if you let her come back on her own."

"What?"

"They will not bring her to you unless it's by her own will. Maybe both of you need some space. I will be going then," Charlie said and then he apparated.

"Wait!" Arian yelled but it was too late. "Maybe I should give her some time to think," he spoke aloud. "I need time to think."

The bright rays of sun woke Hermione up. As she reluctantly got out of bed, she winced in pain. She was sore. It was no surprised she stumbled. For a few minutes she remain on the floor, her back against the bed. She waited for her vision to clear up and everything that had happened. Yes, she remembered everything. What had happened and where she was. Hermione couldn't help but feel comfort being in her home though many memories came along with it.

Her stomach grumbled and she was now full of aware of her hunger. She glanced towards her side and noticed a piggy bank near the side of her bed. She remembered she had always saved money in there. It was decided. She would take a shower and then go get something to eat. Some fresh air would do her good.

She was glad to find that there were still towels, underclothes, and bath supplies in her bathroom. Surprisingly she took a quick shower and walked towards her closet to get some clothes. It was empty. Unfortunately the only thing she had taken with her was all her clothes. Regretfully she slipped on the black dress again, cleaning it with her wand. She instant dried her curls and pulled them up in a ponytail. She went to her parents' room and looked through the closet. Luckily, her mother had a black zip on sweater she could wear over. But unfortunately no shoes that she could wear so she went downstairs to retrieve her heels.

Hermione was ready and was about to walk out the door when she remembered no one was suppose to know she was here. Instead she sneaked through the back to avoid questions from any neighbors.

It was surprising how she missed the muggle world. No moving pictures. No flying brooms above. No spells zooming from every direction. No oddly dressed witches or wizards. Now that she thought about it, it was that that made the muggle world so ordinary. The wizarding world was a part of her, a huge part. The war was over. She should be happy. There was a sinking feeling that she no longer belonged to the muggle world but a part of her still wanted to be a part of it.

She only walked for a few minutes before spotting a bakery shop on the corner. She couldn't help but smile as the fresh smell of bread reached her nostrils.

She entered the shop. There wasn't that many people in it which was good. She didn't want to cause attention to herself.

"May I help you?" The lady at the register asked her.

"Um…yes, I would like a scone," Hermione ordered.

"Anything else deary?"

"Yes, a coffee if you have any," she said. She was still sore and tired. Coffee would be good right above now.

When she was given her scone and coffee she walked out and decided to wander about. It was around nine and she needed to think. There was no way she was going to return to Arian.

Thinking on the matter brought her down once again but she quickly recovered. She wouldn't allow herself to feel like this.

It had been an hour since Hermione had been walking, and her feet were killing her. She hadn't known where she was going but here she stood. The office of Lawyer Alice Anderson. Alice was a close acquaintance of her parents and had taken care of the will her parents left. Hermione entered the office and announced herself. While she waited, she heard Alice exclaimed at her secretary when she was told who had come to see her. Obviously she hadn't believe it because she bolted out of her office to see for herself.

"Miss Hermione Granger?!" she exclaimed in surprise upon seeing her. "Where have you been?"

"That's not important," Hermione stated. "I came to claim what's mine. I hope everything is in place."

"Y-yes," stuttered the lawyer still unable to believe her eyes. "Just sign some papers and…yeah."

Hermione walked passed her and entered the office, taking a seat. After Alice got over her shock, she explained once more what belonged to Hermione and presented her with the forms that stated that she had claimed them and held full right of them.

"You don't own the house," Alice began, "But everything inside it you do. Luckily everything is still there. If you want to move in you are going to have to leave a deposit to the real-estate agent. But if not, the government would like you to take what belongs to you."

"I see," Hermione said. "How much time to I get before I take everything?"

"Well, the house hasn't been sold, still the most they would give you is 2 weeks I believe. You're not planning on living there are you?"

Hermione shook her head. "So is that all? What about the rest?"

Alice smiled. "I'm not busy today at all. If you come with me I'll take you to the bank and make your parents account activated under your name. After, we'll go pick up the car."

Hermione nodded and stood up turning to her right which gave Alice full view of her wedding finger.

She gasped. "You're married?! Already?!"

Hermione looked shock at her hand. How on earth how she forgotten to take that off. Quickly she removed the ring and placed it randomly on a finger on her right hand. "N-no…don't be ridiculous it…um…belonged to my grandmother," she lied.

"Oh," Alice said. "You gave me quite a shock. Come along then."

She was taken to the bank and it took a while before all matters were solved. Alice then offered to take her to lunch, as she handed Hermione her bank card. After she was taken to go get the car. That took a while too but the papers gave her full right, so the car was handed down to her.

"You have you drivers' license right?" Alice asked her.

"Y-yes," said Hermione. She did have one but it was back at home. "Not with me though."

Alice then looked at her for a moment but then sighed. "Go back home just don't get stopped by the police. If you need help with the movers you have my number and know where to find me."

"Thank you, Alice," Hermione told her happily. "You've been a great help."

"Anytime," Alice said as she drove off.

Soon after, Hermione also got into the car and started the engine. A smile came on her face and she drove off as well. She loved the wizarding world but it was in the muggle world where she had the chance to drive a car.

The house came up to view and she pulled over. The sun would be setting soon but some people were still out. Her neighbors had their windows open and she was aware of nosiness as she got out of the car. It must have been quite a shock having making an appearance in months. Hermione was glad Alice had given her the house keys. Not that she needed them but her neighbors would definitely have a show if she were to use magic before their eyes.

As she walked up the doorsteps she came to a sudden halt. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination but she had heard something inside. A shuffling of some sort. Hermione kept herself on the alert. Slowly she took out her wand and kept it near her so the vision of it would be blocked from the eyes that were on her. Carefully she slipped the key into the keyhole and turned the doorknob. It wasn't the best idea but she abruptly stepped inside, shut the door behind her and pointed out her wand all in one swift motion. There was nothing there. Literally, there was **_nothing_** there. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. It took her a moment to regain herself and she gripped her wand more tightly. Everything was gone. All the pictures on the walls, the furniture, the ornaments, everything. She took a couple of steps forward, anger building inside her. Maybe she should have been scared but with everything that had happened, she couldn't take it anymore. "Who's there?!" she yelled out. "Come on out. NOW!" There was no answer.

"I swear when I get my bloody hands on you I'll…"

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, four people apparated before her. Hermione didn't hesitated and instantly reacted. "Stupefy!" she yelled out.

There's was a loud thump of a body collapsing followed by gasps. She was about to cast another spell when they showed themselves.

"Hermione!" Harry came forward. "It's us."

"H-Harry?" Hermione said surprised. She then recognize the others. "Professor Lupin. Tonks. What are you all doing here? Where's all my stuff?"

"Well, that's was a great way to greet us. Poor Ron must be shock," Tonks said leaning over the body on the floor.

"Oh no. Ron!" Hermione exclaimed aiming her wand at Ron and recovering him.

He grunted as he got up and looked at Hermione wide-eyed. "Bloody hell 'Mione."

"I'm sorry," she said. "But what are you all doing here?"

"Charlie told us you vanished. We've been searching everywhere for you since then," Harry told her.

"Yeah, you really had us worried," Ron said. His eyes then went cold. "That bloody prat. Just wait until I get my hands on him."

"As for your stuff," Lupin said getting off topic by the look on Hermione, "We took all of it to Grimauld Place."

"What?! Why would you do that?" Hermione asked them.

"Well…" Tonks began nervously.

"Tonks followed you and overheard that you aren't staying here," Ron said. "Where else would you go?"

"But I don't want…my stuff will just take up space at Grimauld. I don't even know how long I'll be staying," Hermione argued. "Or if I'll even stay there. And wait…Tonks was following me?"

"Yep," Tonks answered. "I found you when you went into that office. I had to keep an eye on you and when I heard…"

"You told the others," Hermione finished.

"I don't mind you staying at Grimauld Place Hermione. Don't worry about the space. I'm just glad we found you."

"Yes, mum been worried sick," Ron added.

"Yes," Lupin said. "She's waiting for us with a big dinner."

"But," Hermione started but stopped. Had they really taken everything. Ignoring the others, she then ran upstairs and into her room. It was empty. She then turned to the door leading to the other bedroom and went inside of it. It too was empty. Her head turned upward and her eyes grew wide. She remained like that even after hearing footsteps come behind her.

"We transported the writing in a room at Grimauld," came Harry's voice. "I know it might not be the same but we thought you wouldn't like to leave it here."

"We wanted to transport the entire room but we couldn't," Ron said.

Hermione then looked down and turned towards her friends and just nodded. "Well? Should we get going then?" she asked softly.

"Lupin and Tonks already left so I think that would be a good idea," Harry told her extending his arm. Ron did also.

Hermione then took both of them and in an instant everything vanished before her. She felt her feet touch the ground and her vision cleared. Harry and Ron both helped her as she stumbled a little. It seems she was still tired. Hermione then gasped and released their hands. The room she was in was the exact same replica of the room she had been moments later, but of course with her stuff in it. Her twin size bed full of plush toys, the castle framed dresser, the pink walls, the colorful lamps, rugs, everything was here. She then looked up and saw her parents words. Tears were starting to build up and she turned to Harry in Ron. "What?"

"You like it?" Ron asked her.

Before she could answer, Harry said, "You will always have a home here Hermione. This is your room now."

She couldn't hold the tears anymore. They started spilling out as she lunged herself at Harry and Ron, wrapping her arms around both of them. She may not have her parents and she may never see her home again but there was always one place she would feel welcomed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 19**

Hermione was happy to see everyone again. After wiping her tears away she had followed Harry and Ron downstairs, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Lupin and Tonks, and Charlie were waiting for her. She was embraced and welcomed. Surprisingly they didn't ask her anything but she knew that they kept their silence on her behalf. Ron of course was dying. If anything, she bet anything that Mrs. Weasley had scorned him for hours in order for him to stay quiet. A part of her wanted to tell them what she was going through but the other part told her she could deal with it on her own. Besides hadn't she been a great help in the war against Voldemort.

She tried breaking the silence by asking everyone how they were doing. This was a great idea. Tonks went on and on complaining about how Lupin nagged her about paperwork. Lupin defended himself and then drove the conversation on an assignment they were working on. Mr. Weasley contributed by discussing a muggle object he came across with. Charlie of course had a lot to say, with being in Romania and having decided to marry, finally. By the time Harry and Ron told her about their training, it was almost midnight.

"We are so glad you are here with us," Mrs. Weasley told her as she embraced her one more time. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to be here too, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Yes, well off to bed with you, it's late and you must be tired."

Hermione nodded and started up the stairs when Harry called out. "We can put your other bed in there if you want. Sorry about that. We just thought we should leave the same as it was."

She smiled turning around. "It's fine. Actually, that bed was too big for me. Turns out I'm not fond of sleeping in big beds anymore." With that she went up the stairs again and into her room that was now hers.

Upon seeing it brought her great comfort. She didn't hesitate to throw herself at the bed, sending several of the stuff toys over. A deep sigh exited her mouth. Yes she really did feel at home here.

It took her several moments to recall where she was. For a minute she thought she was at her parents' house but then she remembered. She was at Grimauld's Place. There was movement on the other side of the door. It was this that had caused her to wake up. Once she was fully awake, she was aware of the voices.

"Let's go."

"I think we should tell her."

"Well wait until she wakes up."

"But…"

Hermione stood up and walked quietly towards the door as the argument continued. As she neared the door she thought she heard others approach. It wasn't like her but she pressed her ear to the door and was surprised. Nothing. The voices had stopped. "What?" she whispered. "Where did…?"

Her question was answered when the door bolted open, hitting her hard on the head, causing her to fall back towards the wall.

"WAKE UP PRINCESS!!!" Fred boomed as he entered.

"RISE AND SHINE!" yelled George behind him. They both looked at each other when they noticed Hermione wasn't in the bed. "Oy, where is she?" George asked Fred.

"I don't know. You don't think she made a run for it do you, George?" Fred asked.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time," he responded.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron demanded as he entered.

"This is not time for jokes," Harry said coming behind Ron.

The boys walked farther into the room not noticing that Hermione was lying on the floor behind them. Hermione was only half conscious and in her state she heard all they were saying. When they had entered her room they had continuing arguing which was really getting on her nerves. She willed herself to get up and grunted when the pain filled her head. Because of their arguing she went unnoticed, which only angered her more. "ENOUGH!" she yelled. The boys stopped their arguing and were startled. They looked at her in amazement.

"'Mione! Where were you? We were…," Ron tried.

"Arguing like idiots!" Hermione yelled at them. "I was here the entire time you dolts!"

"Hermione…" Harry said trying to figure out what was wrong.

She ignored him and turned to Fred. "And you," she accused menacingly.

Fred looked amusingly at George who smirked. They shrugged in unison but the gleam in their eye never left. Both Harry and Ron stared at her in shock. Something told them that the twins should take Hermione more seriously.

"You," Hermione said again as she walked towards Fred. "You…how dare you?"

"I'm sorry, didn't catch that," Fred said teasingly.

"You have to speak louder Ms. Smarts," George joined in. The twins started chuckling while Ron and Harry gave themselves worried glances.

"I said…HOW DARE YOU?!" she yelled at them. "DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK. YOU IMBICILE! THE REASON YOU DIDN'T SEE ME IS BECAUSE I WAS KNOCKED OUT BY THE DOOR WHEN YOU BURSTED INTO THE ROOM!"

"What?" asked both Ron and Harry.

" 'Mione, you should really calm down," Fred suggested.

"You really do have a temper," George said. "That's not good."

"Why you…" Hermione said darkly.

"Now, now," Fred said.

"Temper, temper," George said.

Hermione wasted no time. She held out her arm and her wand instantly flew into her hand. The twins eyes widened as she was about to lunge herself at them when Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, keeping her locked. He was having a hard time keeping her still as she struggled to break free.

"Ron, help!" he called out. There was no response. "Ron!"

"What? I rather see what she will do to them," Ron told him casually.

"Ron! Get over here!"

"Alright," Ron said defeated as both got Hermione to calm down.

"Blimey," George said.

Fred was about to opened his mouth when Harry gave him a warning look.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione was sitting on the ground, the boys surrounding her. She looked at them. "Ah, my head," she said bringing her hand up to it. "Next time knock before you burst in here," Hermione told Fred.

"Now she tell me nicely," Fred muttered to George.

She heard him and looked up at him warningly but made no motion for her wand. Instead she remembered what caused her to be near the door in the first place. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

Harry and Ron then also remembered why they came and glanced at each other. She caught that and asked them worriedly, "What?"

They stayed silent but not the twins.

"It seem we found out our dear brother…" Fred began.

"Charlie…" said George.

"Has been owling his fiancée."

"Ron and Harry happened to had read his letter…"

"Of course with our help…"

"And they noticed that he told her everything on what happened."

"How we found you." Fred George.

"We thought," Harry continued. "That was odd and an invasion of your privacy. I don't know if it means something but…"

"He's telling Arian," Hermione told them.

Everyone had their eyes on Hermione. Ron seemed angry. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Unity…I can't believe I didn't tell you this but…Unity is Arian's cousin."

"What?!" They all said shocked.

"Charlie thought that by writing to Unity I probably wouldn't have found out but I know that he's transmitting it through her to Arian. He should know by now I'm not stupid."  
"What are you going to do Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing," she said simply. "It don't care who he writes to."

"No…I meant what are you going to do about you and Arian? We may not know what exactly happened but…we're concern."

"I'm not going back," she told them. "If that's what you're referring to. At least not yet. I'm not planning on keeping in touch with him either. I hope you don't mind me staying here for a while."

"Of course not," Ron said.  
The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys," she said happily.

"We'll deal with Charlie later," George told her.

"Yes, leave it to us," Fred smiled mischievously.

"Thanks for the warning," a voice came behind them.

They all turned towards the doorway to see Charlie leaning against it. He was aware of the glares Ron and Harry were giving him. "Arian came to me when he couldn't find you that's when I came here to tell the Order. The next day, after your disappearance, I went to him and told him we hadn't found you, yet, but that you would be founded soon. I also told him that you would not be returned to him unless by your own will, that I made clear. I'll be going now to Arian. The choice is yours."

"How can you be informing that git?!" Ron shouted at his brother.

"Ron," Hermione told him, "It's alright. I'm staying Charlie."

Charlie just shrugged and turned to leave but hesitated. "By the way, you're car is in the driveway. Just thought I should let you know."

"Thanks," Hermione told him as he left.

"Oy, 'Mione?" Fred asked. "Do you still have some anger built up in you?"

"Why?" Hermione questioned, not sure if she wanted to know.

"Well, if you're interested, we know the best way to release that anger," Fred informed her.

"Which would be?"

"Quidditch of course," George said.

"How is that going…?" Hermione started.

"Whacking a bludger that's how," Fred interrupted her.

"And you're looking at the two best Beater instructors," George pointed out.

"Okay," Hermione said, "Say I actually accepted, where would we practice. As you can see, there's no where to play here."

"Who said anything about here," Fred said.

"You have missed a lot," George added.

"Since we moved here," Ron continued. He was really getting annoyed of how Fred and George finished their sentences and how one spoke after the other. "The Burrow still remains but a Quidditch pitch was built. Fred and George and Harry of course funded the whole thing."

"That's great," Hermione said smiling. "But…don't you guys have to go to work?"

"We have employees for that 'Mione," Fred told her.

"We have a day off," Harry said.

"Besides," Ron added, "I wouldn't want to missed this. You? A Beater? This should be entertaining."

"Thanks for the support," Hermione said sarcastically.

"No worried 'Mione," George told her. "It's easy. All you have to do is imagine that git Belth on the bludger and give it a hard whack."

At this Hermione smiled and laughed.

Charlie arrived at Arian's during his breakfast. The house elf Dot was leading him into the dining area. When he walked in through the doors, Arian abruptly left his meal and came up to him. Unity, who was there with him, also came up towards Charlie. She greeted him with an embrace.

"Everything's okay I hope," Unity said looking up at him.

"Yes," Charlie told her.

"That means news on Hermione?" Arian asked getting in between them and moving Unity aside. Unity glared at him. "You can hug him later," he told her."

"Yes," Charlie said turning to Arian. "We found her yesterday, not long after I came to you. Though we didn't bring her with us until later in the evening."

"So she's staying with you?" Arian asked.

"Yes," Charlie said again. "I'm sorry to say this but she will be staying with them at the moment. She has no intention of coming back. At least not yet."

"That is expected," Arian said sighing. "I've been giving it some thought…about what you told me. And I think I should give her time. Maybe it's what we both need."

"Arian," Unity turned to him. "How serious was this argument?"

"It was a misunderstanding," Arian corrected her, "And it was very serious. So much that I honestly can't bring myself to face her."

"I understand," Unity told him.

Charlie, on the other hand, was glaring at Arian. He was controlling himself from demanding what he had done to Hermione. Unity noticed this and pulled him aside.

"I don't think we can return home tomorrow," Unity whispered to him.

"What? Why not?" Charlie asked.

"It will be better if I stayed here with Arian. You could stay here too or with your family, whichever one you would prefer."

"Unity?"

"I knew from the start," she told him, "By how they acted and their expressions that they didn't get along but something has changed. If I'm right, Arian will act differently. I'll give him several day and if he does, nothing will stop me from getting those two back together."

Charlie smiled, admiring her and nodded. "I feel sorry for those two."

It was midday when the guys took a break from Quidditch. Lunch time would be soon and they were hungry already.

"Hermione!" Fred called out. "Take a breather, would you?"

Hermione turned to the guys lounging on the ground and smiled. She then brought her focus back to the field. She was standing in the center, keeping an eye on the bludgers. Every time one would come her way she would whack it hard sending up into the sky. Sometimes she would even move towards a bludger to hit it. Her muscles hurt but she had to admit that it was fun. She was getting ready to hit another when it froze right before her. "What?" she said amazed. Then knowing exactly what was going on she turned to they boys. Fred and George both had their wands out, each holding a bludger in place.

"C'mon, 'Mione," Ron whined, "We're hungry. You can practice more after lunch."

"Yea," Harry agreed. "And maybe this time on a broom."  
"That is, if you're no still afraid of heights," George teased.

"No I'm not," Hermione said haughtily but then her expression came and flashbacks came to her.

_He brought the broom to a stop which caused Hermione to unbury her face from his back and looked around. Hermione gasped as she noticed how high they were from the ground. _

_"Arian! What do you think you're doing?!" she snapped. _

_"I thought you might enjoy the view," he said amused. _

_"Well I don't. So get me down from here," she complained. _

_"Certainly," he smirked. _

_Hermione catched this. "Wait. What are you...Arian don't!" _

_Arian then dived down at high speed, out of the stadium. _

_"I think I can wait for next weekend. So...um...who are you playing against?" _

_"I prefer the act of surprise. So I guess you'll find out the day of the match." _

_"That's not really fair, now is it?" _

_"No, I guess not. But if you're not able to handle waiting, then you can just pick up a quidditch magazine or ask someone." _

_"Are you challenging me?" she accused _

_Arian put his hands before him. "You're words." _

_'Damn, why do I have to be so stubborn.' "Okay then. Well if I am able to wait then would you teach me to play quidditch?" _

_"You're serious? Play quidditch?" _

_"Yes," Hermione said. "We need to spend more time together and I doubt you will want to spend it with what I do, so I guess quidditch is a good way to start." _

_"Alright. I'll teach you to play." _

_"Great." _

Hermione didn't know what caused her to remember this and why but she couldn't help but feel a slight pain in her heart. She tried to smile and looked at the others, who had been staring at her, "Actually, I think I had enough quidditch for one day. Maybe next time."

A/N Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I hope you guys are satisfied with this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 20**

Two days had passed since Charlie's last visit and Arian tried his best to make everything seemed okay. Unity was staying with him which he didn't quite understand. He had told her that she would be missing work but she had told him she had agreed to work at a nearby dragon reservation for a while.

He was practicing in his own quidditch pitch at home, Bran and Eira were there. So was his family, to his disliking. They had come to visit him. Eira's parents were there as well, even Unity's but Bran's parents weren't there. They did their best to stay away from Rothia Belth. She was one of the reasons why they weren't too pleased with Bran's marriage with Eira. The Conways were rather fond of Eira but it was her parents relationship with Rothia that caused them uneasiness. They wanted Bran to stay far away from that kind of corruption.

Things seemed to be like they were before, Arian noticed. Everyone gathering in the afternoon to socialize, while he, Bran, and other family males engaged themselves in quidditch. The women would be in conversation while they waited for dinner to be ready. This is how it used to be but Arian couldn't help but feel a slight uneasiness but the others were unaware of it that is except for Unity.

Unity was with Eira. Eira was telling her about her new design ideas while at the same time she watch the guys play.

"I don't blame you for not listening," Eira said speaking up, causing Unity to pay her attention. "Quidditch really is an amazing sport. Very entertaining."

"Sorry," Unity said sheepishly.

"It's fine," Eira assured her. "Sometimes I wished they would let us join them."

Unity nodded and returned her attention to Arian. He was unstoppable of course. His technique was amazing as always but there was only the tiniest of difference that Unity wasn't sure if anything was wrong or not. Arian was good at masking his feelings, she knew that but she was certain Arian wouldn't last long. She really wanted Arian and Hermione to clear things up with each other but then again she wasn't sure of their feelings for each other. True, she had told Charlie that Hermione and Arian were getting along and that nothing would stop her from getting them back together but would they learn to love each other? Unity had always cared deeply for Arian and wanted him to be happy. A while back, she knew that Arian's happiness relied in being at Eira's side.

The match had ended and it went unnoticed by Unity until Eira had to pull her out of her trance.

"You okay? I thought I lost you there for a minute," Eira asked her amused.

"Yes," Unity said. "I've just been thinking too much."

"Something's bothering you. What is it?" Eira asked concern.

Unity sighed. "It's about Hermione."

"Oh," Eira said. "Do you know what happened?"

"Not really," Unity confessed. "Arian wouldn't say but…you know don't you?"

Eira stayed silent for a while and Unity took that as a yes. "Don't worry, I noticed something when you and Bran came across Arian. Both of you are involve somehow." Eira was going to open her mouth to say something but Unity continued. "I want to know but I want to hear it from Arian himself, don't you think that would be best?"

Eira just nodded. Since that day, many emotions were running through her. She didn't know what to do. Arian loved her. Their feelings were mutual. Bran knew that now and had accepted it. But she couldn't help but feel guilty that she was part to blame for Hermione's running away. Bran was right. She knew Rothia's methods. She should have known she was planning something like this. But she also couldn't help the feeling she felt when everyone still wanted her to end up with Arian. It wasn't fair to Bran. He loved her too and she knew it. She was stuck.

Unity and Eira gathered around the dining room with everyone else. They were about to sit down when Rothia halted them.

"Wait," she commanded holding her hand out. "If would everyone please gather in the waiting room I have something to say that you all should here."

No one questioned her and followed her into the other room which was only down the hall. Bran pulled Arian aside. "Do you know anything about this?" he whispered.

"No," he told him. "Should I?"

"This can't be good," Bran told him. "Nothing can be good when **_she's_** involved."

Arian gave him a look.

"You know this as well, Arian, so don't give me that. Just see what happened with Her…," Bran stopped himself a look of concern on his face. Maybe he shouldn't bring up the subject. "No one has the guts to go against her. This whole entire time I've been respectful because she's your relative but you need to do something. Whatever that may be I'll take you're lead." At that moment Bran walked ahead of him and entered the waiting room because Rothia was at the entrance, waiting for Arian.

"Arian," Rothia said with a smile one, taking his arm. She led him into the room and she presented him before everyone else.

"As you may all know or may not," she began, "Arian's law arrangement has fled."

There were few gasps around the room. Arian eyes grew wide and he turned to his grandmamma alarmingly. Of course she pretended not to noticed his expression and went on.

"From the moment I heard of Arian's arrangement, I disagreed with it completely. I knew that no love can come about this marriage. **_Her_**, fleeting is proof of that." She hesitated waiting for anyone to comment but as she expected no one would or she thought.

A voice then spoke which caused the room to tense. "And who's fault is that?"

Every turned to the source of the voice. It was Bran. Rothia looked taken aback and her expression darkened. "She couldn't handle the truth, that's why she left," she said darkly not removing her gaze from him.

"The truth? The truth about what?" Bran challenged. "That everyone here in this room had already chosen Arian's match?"

"Bran…"Arian started."

"Arian didn't love the girl," Rothia said, this time speaking to everyone. "She couldn't handle that and she left. The foolish girl. She should have known Arian wouldn't love her. How could anyone fall in love in an arranged marriage especially if it's by a law. But whether she comes back or not that's no my problem."

"She will come back," Bran said.

Rothia ignored him. He would get what was coming to him. "The truth is, is that Arian already love someone else, a love that is mutual. Only this love can bring him true happiness. The love of him and Eira."

Eira went scarlet and Arian gaped at his grandmamma. _'What is she thinking?' _Arian wanted to know.

"I am aware that the law had separated them but Mr. Conway brought to my knowledge that I had overlook something," she then smirked upon Bran's confused expression. "The law doesn't restrict against the wife or husband having a side relationship. Both Arian and Eira had no choice but to marry who they are with now but…," Rothia then turned to Bran, "Mr. Conway would you be so kind as to voice your suggestion for this matter."

He didn't show it but he was disgusted with this women. It was a surprise to him, but he should have known she had overheard his conversation with Eira. All eyes were on him, especially Arian's who was confused. Moments ago he had asked him if he knew anything about what Rothia was going to say and now he knew Arian had suspicions of him as if he had something to do with this. Bran was going to talk to Arian about this but he had preferred it in private. He wouldn't let Rothia humiliate him though she already had him where she wanted.

"I believe," Bran spoke up, "That if Arian and Eira wish it, they are free to have a relationship. We all must come to an understanding."

Arian couldn't believe what he was hearing. What was going on with Bran? Why was he doing this?

"Does everyone favor this idea?" Rothia asked everyone.

There were nods of agreement and then she turned to both Eira and Arian. "Now it is up to you both," she said smiling.

"Wait," Bran spoke up again. "You have forgotten that someone is not present and I believe that Arian would agree with me when I say that Hermione has the final saying. She is his wife of course. Though I might say that this pose a pose a problem since we don't know when she will returned."

Anger was boiling within Rothia. How can anyone dare to speak against her?

"Grandmamma," Arian said. "It would be best if I talked with Hermione first."

"What does it matter?!" she boomed. "She might never return!"

"We don't know that," he reasoned.

"Then write to her if you must," she told Arian, "Because I will not wait for her to show her face. Now everyone, dinner time." With that she walked out of the room and everyone followed except for Eira, Arian, Bran and Unity.

Arian turned to them, "We need to discuss this further. Unity contact Charlie, tell him that he must bring Hermione, even if it's just for a couple minutes but I don't think owling her about this would be best." Unity nodded. "Now if you would please leave me and Eira for a few minutes. We'll be at dinner in a few minutes."

Unity and Bran walked out both in silence. Eira shuffled nervously and Arian turned to her. He didn't know how to say this but he had too.

"Eira?" he began. "Is it true? Do you…love me?"

She blushed but looked up seriously. "I didn't want to hurt Bran, but I told him. Yes, Arian. I do."

Arian stepped closer to her but didn't touch her. "I love you too, Eira but…"

Eira nodded and smiled. "There's a lot of talking that needs to be done. I understand. Now let's go to dinner, everyone is probably waiting for us."

Hermione pulled into the driveway of Grimauld Place with both Harry and Ron sitting on the back. They had just came from the Ministry of magic, where they had taken her to witness their auror training. She had even been allowed to join one of the battle stimulations with Harry and Ron. It seemed that everyone was interested in seeing what the Golden Trio could do.

At first she was a little surprised when Harry and Ron had told her they were taking her with them. She was suspicious at first but then thought they were probably keeping her entertained. Fred and George had gone back to work as well and when they came early to teach her quidditch just yesterday, she had declined. For some reason she would get this strange feeling when she thought about it.

"He knew you could drive?" Ron said to Hermione.

"I am a muggle after all," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, and your driving is much better than Ron's," Harry added remembering when they had taken the flying car. It wasn't so bad, the flying but when Ron had landed, he tried driving and it wasn't in a straight line.

"Hey," Ron protested."

"C'mon," Hermione said, "Your mother probably has dinner waiting. Oh and thanks for taking me today. I really had a good time."

"Anytime," Harry told her as they got out of the car and they walked to the door.

Hermione turned the knob and walked in. Everything was dark. "Harry? Ron?" she called behind her as she tried to find a light switch. "Why is everything dark?"

Then suddenly, the lights went one, balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling and everyone appeared and yelled, "SURPRISE!!!"

Hermione was confused. Mrs. Weasley then came toward her with a big chocolate cake that said "Happy Birthday Hermione." "Oh," she said stupidly. Then realization hit her. "Sweet Merlin! I forgot my own birthday!" At that everyone chuckled and went to embrace her. Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Lupin and Tonks were there, so was Mad-eye and the rest of the Order members. Fred and George had brought Alicia and Angelina and to Hermione's surprised, Professor McGonagall was there along with Ginny and Luna.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed as Ginny embraced her tightly. "Luna!" she said as she embraced them before. "Oh my god!"

"We just couldn't missed your birthday, girl," Ginny said. "We just had to see you. How does it feel to be 19?"

"Not much different," Hermione said.

Then everyone led her to the dinning room where a feast was waiting. Everyone was in deep conversation, laughing and having a great time. Hermione was talking with Luna and Ginny, who kept apologizing.

"I'm SO sorry for the howler. You can't believe how shock I was when I saw the Daily Prophet."

"It's alright Ginny," Hermione assured her.

"So, what's going on with you and Arian Belth," Luna said bluntly and Ginny gave her a look. "What? We want to know."

"I guess you know huh," Hermione said. "Why I'm here, that is."

"Yes," Ginny said. "Is it really that serious? Are you going back?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," Hermione told them, "At least not right now."

"You're right, it's your birthday."

"Take your time," Luna said, "But don't wait too long or it will get the best of you."

Hermione just nodded. Ginny then started talking about Hogwarts to get Hermione's mind off of things. She started telling her how she wrote to her about the Hogsmeade trip but she didn't respond. Hermione explained about the hate mail she was getting and how she didn't feel to read any mail at the time.

"It's alright," Ginny told her.

"It was cancelled anyway," Luna added. "It was suppose to be this weekend but they moved it to next weekend."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Ginny's smile then broadened. "Come to Hogwarts and you will see."

"Ginny, I'm no longer a student there how can I…" Hermione started.

McGonagall then interrupted her by announcing that she had something to say, which everyone stopped eating. She had also been overhearing the girls' conversation and thought this would be the time to say it. "Ms. Granger…oh well that's no longer your name…."

"It's okay Professor," Hermione assured her.

"Well, then, anyway, as I was about to say…Mrs. Belth I know that you already have a good job but I would gladly have you as a Healer at Hogwarts."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Poppy agrees that she could use some help and we both know you are perfect for the job. If I could I would also consider making you a teacher."

"Pr-Professor…this is…I don't know what to say," she struggled happily.

"You can decide anytime you want, my offer will stand but inform me as soon as possible and I'll arrange everything. I'll handle your transfer as well."

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed and Ginny squealed.

Everyone was then congratulating her. Their Celebration was then interrupted when a guest appeared before them. They all turned.

Hermione stepped forward. "Unity?"

At that, Ron and Harry came forward.

"What do you want?" Ron spat.

Charlie then swat Ron on the head and pushed him and Harry aside. "Don't be rude!" He then walked towards Unity with concern. "Is anything wrong?"

Unity looked up at him. When she had left Arian and Eira she had decided to come straight to Charlie instead of to dinner. She then turned to where Hermione was. "Hermione, we need to talk."

Hermione nodded despite Harry's and Ron's warning looks. She knew this was going to be a private conversation so Hermione told her to follow her. Unity had allowed Charlie to follow them as well. They were now in the living room.

"What is it?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Hermione!" Unity took her hands. "They know."  
"What?"

"Rothia, she told them that you left and how Arian and Eira felt, though she didn't told the entire story but…"

"Unity, what is it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"You need to come back."

"What?!" Charlie exclaimed.

Hermione then drew away from Unity. "No. Not right now. I'm not going back that easily."

"You don't have to stay but matters need to be taken care of Hermione," Unity told her.

"What matters?" Hermione asked. She didn't know what Unity was going with this.

Unity then glanced at Charlie. He understood and walked back into the kitchen, which was a good idea because now he could prevent the twins and the others from overhearing.

Unity sighed and whispered. "Today, Rothia announced that the law did not forbade from Eira and Arian from being together."

"But they are both purebloods," Hermione said.

"No not married together but being together even though they are not married with each other."

She understood now. "Is Arian and Eira…?"

"Bran told everyone that it was up to them," Unity continued, "But he also said you needed to decide as well. Arian wants you to come. He needs to talk to you. They all do."

"He loves Eira. That's not news to me. I don't need to be present," Hermione told Eira. "I knew from the start that there was something going on and when I found out the truth all I wanted to know is what caused their separation. Arian was so sad that I felt bad. I think he deserves his chance with Eira." Hermione said.

Unity just stared at her. After a while, she nodded. "If you don't come tomorrow, I will tell him." With that Unity went back to where Charlie was so she could say goodbye.

Hermione stayed there, unmoving. Her own words replayed themselves in her mind. She had known that Arian loved Eira. She had known that Arian already had given his heart to someone else. But if that was true what was she still doing here? Why had ran away? Arian had only said what she already knew but for some reason it hurt so much just to hear Arian say. Why did it hurt so much to hear Arian said that she loved Eira? Why was she hurting right now?

A/N Hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks for all your reviews. Aren't you glad it's a three day weekend. That way I have time to update sooner. I love the holidays. Oh and I don't blame you if you don't like the turn of events but don't worry, there will be more Hermione as a beater, Unity won't give up that easily so don't let her fool you, and Arian better think twice about his descision because he's going to have competion and I don't mean for Eira. Sorry for the spoilers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 21**

When Hermione had returned to the party, she pretended like nothing was wrong. Unity had stayed a while longer to wish Hermione a happy birthday. But when she had gone to bed, she couldn't sleep. Her emotions were building up and she couldn't understand them. She hated not being able to understand something.

Morning came and despite her lack of sleep, she remained fully awake. She had no intentions of going to see Arian. Especially when she was feeling unstable though she did thought of writing to him. Before she had a chance to regret it, she got up and took out a piece of parchment and quill. Quickly, she wrote almost exactly what she had told Unity last night. In order to avoid Ron and Harry's questions, she went downstairs to find the Weasley's barn owl. She was aware of his traditional entrances but that was an embarrassment she was willing to risk.

Mrs. Weasley had already started on breakfast, so after sending her owl, she went to the dining area. Mr. Weasley and Charlie were sitting there sipping on a cup of coffee. The rest of the order members, Ginny, Luna, and Professor McGonagall, had left last night.

"Good morning," Hermione said as she sat.

"Morning," they greeted.

"Would you like some coffee," Mr. Weasley offered.

Hermione nodded and Mr. Weasley passed her a cup. "Thanks." She then began putting in sugar and milk. Just then Fred and George walked in, with Ron and Harry behind them. Ron was yelling at the twins while they just smiled.

Hermione had a pretty good idea what Ron was going on about. As usual, the twins had taken it upon themselves to wake up their dear little brother.

"Morning," Hermione told them.

"Morning," said Fred and George.

"Good morning," Harry said. Ron just grumbled.

As the boys sat down Mrs. Weasley appeared with plates full of food floating above her. "You boys aren't still fussing are you? It's the same thing every morning. You boys are too old for these kind of games."

"Tell that to them," Ron said pointing at the twins.

"What did you expect?" said George.

"We own a joke shop, after all," Fred added.

"So what do you have plan today," Charlie asked. He knew he shouldn't have asked but he wanted to know if Hermione would be going back.

"Nothing much," Hermione answered avoiding everyone's eyes. She made a grab for toast and jam.

"When will you be going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I'm waiting for Professor McGonagall to write. She said she would let me know," she answered.

"That's great," Harry said. "Going back to Hogwarts, I mean. Wish I was going."

"Yea," Ron agreed, "Though it's hard to imagine Hermione as a healer. Can you imagine her dressed like Madam Pomfrey." Everyone started laughing.

Hermione was about to protest when an owl came to her. She grabbed the letter excitedly hoping it was from Professor McGonagall. It wasn't. It was from Dera.

_Dear Hermione, _

_How are you feeling? I hope you're well. I was really worried when Arian reported you were sick. I would have written sooner but Mr. Bufton said he was strictly instructed that you didn't need to be bothered but when I heard you were transferring…_

Hermione knew she should have finished the reading Dera's letter but at the moment she didn't feel like. She hated what was happening. Tired of living between lies. She should have been grateful for the excuse Arian had come up with. It would saved them the trouble of answering questions. But her anger got the best of her. Arian was so ashamed that he couldn't tell others that she had left and it was his fault. She was being foolish but she didn't care. Placing the letter down she stood up.

"Is anything wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No nothing at all," Hermione said bitterly. She was about to exit when she remembered the letter was still on the table. Just as she grabbed it, Ron and the twins had leaned to see what it had said.

"Hey!" Ron protested but then realized it was Hermione who took the letter. "I mean, where are you going?"

"Practice my beater skills," she snapped and she exited.

It was around ten in the morning when Arian had gathered with the others. Unity had informed him that she had told Hermione but wasn't sure if she would show up. Twenty minutes had passed and he had gotten impatient. He paced back in forth. It wasn't the fact that he was looking forward to Hermione, in fact he didn't know how to face her but it was the suspense of it all. There was no way of knowing if Hermione would show.

"Arian would you stop it," Unity told him. "You making us all nervous."

He stopped his pacing and turned to the others. "Sorry. Habit I guess."

Just then an owl stumbled through the window, right above Arian, and doing a flip before landing messily on the coffee table.

"What the hell?" Bran asked.

The owl then stood up and looked toward Arian. Arian then went forward and took the letter from the owl. The owl then clumsily flew off. He opened the letter and recognized Hermione's writing right away. Skimming through the letter, his mouth fell open. "She can't be serious," Arian said aloud which caused everyone to look at him.

"Who is it from?" Eira asked.

Bran already knew the answer so he changed the question. "What did she say? Is she coming?"

Arian then looked at them and put the letter away. "No," he said giving them his back. "She's not but she says to do as I wish. That she has no problem with the proposition."

"What?!" Both Bran and Eira exclaimed.

"It's true," Unity spoke up. "She told me just yesterday. By the way it was her birthday."

Arian then turned around and gave Unity a look.

"I just thought you should know," Unity said in defense.

But that's not what Arian meant. "You told her on her birthday. Her birthday! Oh god. Her birthday."

"I didn't know," Unity explained. "Besides, now that we know how she feels, shouldn't we be discussing this relationship thing."

Arian didn't answer right away but then nodded. His pause worried Eira. For once she wanted to know what was going on through his head.

"Alright," Unity. "Arian I know how long you had feelings for Eira and I'll admit that I was a little saddened for you when she married, no offense Bran," she said.

"No worries," Bran said.

"What I'm trying to say," Unity continued, "That maybe you should give this a chance that way you have no regrets."

This caused a surprised expression from both Arian and Bran. Eira couldn't help but smile.

"Unity," Arian said, "Are you serious? You were never the one for cheating."

"You can't call this cheating if Hermione and Bran agree," Unity mused. Eira chuckled.

He turned to Bran, "Bran, tell me right now and tell me truly. How do you feel about this?"

Bran gave it some thought but then spoke, "I'm a little upset to tell the truth but what can I do. You can't help who you love can you? And if it means that Eira would be happy then I'm fine with it. I got to say that since we married, I noticed a slight change in her and all I want is for her to go back to being herself."

"Bran," Eira said touched by his words.

"I'm still uneasy about this," Arian said. "Eira if we…if we are going to do this we need to start as friends again. You know, spending time together."

Eira nodded. "I understand. This decision is very difficult and shouldn't be taken lightly. I'm feeling guilty myself."

"Then it's decided," Unity said. "Arian and Eira will spend more time together. Kind of like dating I suppose. Bran why don't you do the same?"

"What?!" Bran exclaimed this caused the attention of Arian and Eira.

"You know, if it's fine with Eira," Unity added.

"I guess, it's only fair," Eira said a little unsure. Arian just shrugged.

"Great," Unity said standing.

"What are you…," Bran began but then Unity pulled him out.

"We'll leave you two alone for a while," she said as she dragged Bran out.

Once they were out, Bran pulled his arm away. "Alright, spill. What's going on? Why are you okay with this and what does this got to do with me dating?"

"Well it's not really you dating but just to make sure they are aware that you might," Unity told him.

"Okay, you lost me."

"Well I need your help," Unity whispered pulling him aside.

"With what?" he questioned.

"I want Arian to be happy but I want to make sure where his happiness truly belongs."

"What are you saying?"

"You might think I'm hallucinating but it's possible Arian can develop feelings or Hermione. Basically I'm testing his love for Eira," Unity explained.

"He already has feelings for her," Bran told her which caused her to give him a look that demanded answers. "You remember that article about Arian supposedly staring at Eira during his match?"

Unity nodded. "Wait, what do you mean supposedly?"

"Arian himself told me that it was Hermione he was looking at," Bran told her.

"Are you serious?" Unity asked surprised.

"Yes," Bran said. "Now tell me what are you planning."

"Alright. Charlie will keep me inform on Hermione. I'll be expecting a letter from him today telling me something very important," Unity explained. "Well, since Arian is 'dating' why can't Hermione?"

"I don't think Hermione would actually…" Bran started.

"That's why I've selected my candidates," Unity interrupted him. "Swancott being my main one."

"Swancott?"

"Yes. You saw him how he acted towards Hermione at the party. He obviously has feelings for her."

"How are you going to get them together? Hermione is not coming here anytime soon and how will Arian find out,"

"I'm still figuring that one out," Unity admitted. "But there's also you."

"What?!" Bran exclaimed. "Are you mad? There's no way I'm dating…"

"Who said anything about dating," Unity argued.

"But you…"

"I didn't," she interrupted. "All you have to do is act like you would normally would towards Hermione. And since I brought up the subject about you dating, it would give Arian the idea that you might be interested in Hermione."

"Do you always plan ahead?" Bran asked her impressed.

"Yes, that's why you're going to host a party and invite her. Or bring her to a gathering. Anything will do."

An owl then was heard peaking at the window. Unity turned and opened it. The letter was indeed for her. She ripped it open and started reading it. A huge smile spread across her face.

Bran studied her curiously as she went to one of the drawers in the room and started pulling out parchment, quills, and ink.

"What are you doing? Who are you writing to?" Bran asked.

"Do you think the Headmistress from Hogwarts would mind having two quidditch players as guests instead of one?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Bran asked not really understanding.

"Do me a favor and write to Swancott," Unity told him.

"Why?"

"I'm going to write to the Headmistress," she said.

"And what does this have to do with your plan exactly because I'm lost."

"Hermione is going to be there," she explained as she started scribbling.

"And how is Arian going to know about this?"

"R. S. Star Reporter," Unity said mischievously.

Anger slowly released with each swing she gave. Sweat dribbled from her face, her muscles ached but that didn't matter. Ironic how she thought of this game useless when now she was having a great time practicing it. Who knew being a beater gave you such satisfying feelings. It was more difficult trying to whack a bludger on a broom than it was on the ground but she had been improving. She couldn't wait until she actually played a game. Though she might have to hold it off for a while.

It was late in the afternoon and Hermione had kept on practicing since breakfast. She had only stopped to eat lunch and then she had continued. Earlier on, she had also received notice from Professor McGonagall. Everything was arrange for her departure. She would leave tomorrow in the morning. It would be Friday and the students would have classes. This gave her time to reacquaint herself with the school and learn what she was going to do. McGonagall had also allowed her to enter the classrooms during lessons. Hermione couldn't wait, especially because of this big event that was going to happen. McGonagall didn't tell her what the event was but merely explained the reason. Voldemort might have been destroyed but Dumbledore was still dead as well. Not all of the students had returned to Hogwarts because of it. So an event was being held to encourage the safety and the well being of the school. Hopefully enrollment would increase.

The sun had completely set and Hermione fell to the ground, The cool air of twilight felt comforting to her face. Her heavy breathing was slowly subsiding and her eyes opened. The night sky was beautiful. She loved the open spaces of the Burrow, far away from city lights. She laid there for a few moments, admiring the midnight blue and white silvery blinks. _'If they were to merge…,' _she thought as she closed her eyes. A vision came to mind. She was apologizing to a man who was rubbing the back of his head. He turned, his silvery blue eyes staring back at her. At that instant, Hermione's eyes flew open and she bolted up.

"Ahhh!" yelled Ron who had been standing over her. "Don't do that."

Hermione then realized where she was. She was still in at the quidditch pitch, Harry and Ron were on either side of her.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. I was…just…you startled me that's all. How long have I've been out."

"Well we just arrived," Harry told her. "We were worried when you weren't at Grimauld. Mrs. Weasley told us you were at the Burrow and…"

"Blimey," Ron interrupted. "Hermione, have you really been practicing this whole time? Are you mad?"

Hermione nodded weakly. "I'm tired. Is dinner ready?"

"It should be," Harry told her. "C'mon let's go back."

Both Ron and Harry helped her up. They started talking to her but Hermione didn't pay attention. Her thoughts were instead of what she had thought of earlier. Why had she thought of the first time she and Arian met? She had believed that it was best not to face Arian because of these unknown emotions within her. She thought herself as being unstable but the truth was that she was getting more confused by each day that passed and less angry.

The next day, Hagrid had come to Grimauld to pick up Hermione. She was so glad to see him. Hagrid didn't have morning class so he had time to come for her. He also explained that since they couldn't apparate within Hogwarts walls, they would arrive at Hogsmeade Station. Hermione said her farewells, promising to write. Once they arrived at the station they boarded the train, or at least Hermione did. Hagrid was too big but he promised her he would arrive there in not time. She was a little saddened because even thought the ride would be short, she didn't really want to be by herself. With no one there to talk to, she got lost in her thoughts, something she's being doing to often. The problem was that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself from rethinking on what had happened. Her thoughts would revolve around Arian. What was worse was that a small voice would keep telling her she was running away. She couldn't wait to see Ginny and Luna. They would keep her busy and so would Hogwarts. Maybe she could also practice quidditch. That seemed to keep her mind off things. Most likely she should have been reading but not even that helped much. In the end she would end up drifting off in her thoughts. She just couldn't be left alone.

Great relief came over her when the train came to a stop. It had saved her from recalling Unity's visit. She stepped out with her luggage, which was only one suitcase. It was the one she used when she came to Hogwarts but it was mainly filled with books since most of her clothes was at the mansion. Mrs. Weasley, fortunately, had kept some of the clothes Hermione had left before she moved to Wales. Thought she really needed to do some shopping later on.

Hermione didn't waited but sprinted to Hogwarts' gates. McGonagall greeted her and soon was shown to her quarters. She was then taken to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey was glad to see her and explained her what she would do. Basically she would be another healer, taking care of the students. McGonagall then took her to the Ancient Runes class. The professor didn't have class at the moment so it was fine. It was a female, Professor Balin, she was called. Professor Balin was a new teacher and told her she had heard Hermione had gotten the highest marks in this class and that she heard she was very interested in the subject. Professor Balin offered her the duty of a teacher's aid where she would have chance to help her teach the class and even teach when she was unable too.

After she was excused, Hermione took the time to go visit classes. This was a great way to keep her mind of things. She went to the first years' class of charms. Professor Flitwick was ecstatic to see her. She then went to Hagrid's to see how he was doing. He was in the middle of a lesson. Centaurs he was teaching, to Hermione's surprise. At last she went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lupin greeted her happily and to her luck, it was the seventh years, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ginny got in trouble when she stood up and went to hug Hermione. It seems they were in the middle of a test. Hermione apologized for her intrusion.

Soon after class was over, Ginny took her around the school and joined Luna. It turned out Ginny was captain of the Quidditch team and they had practice right before dinner. Hermione was more than happy to accompany her. Ginny even promised her to let her practice with them though she was a bit surprise to see Hermione as a beater.

Then dinner came. The hall was noisily and filled with excitement. Ginny explained that McGonagall was about to make a big announcement on the event.

"QUIET," McGonagall silenced the hall. "I'm here to announce a special new staff member we have with us," she turned to Hermione who was at the Gryffindor table and motioned her to stand up. "Hermione Granger though she now goes by the name Hermione Belth."

There was talk among the hall and McGonagall had to silence them once more. "She will be a healer here at the school. She will aid Madam Pomfrey and maybe Professor Balin as well. Now on to tomorrow's events. As you all know, we need to promote the school so as planned we will have a Quidditch Tournament to start this school year between all house teams." The students roared. "The tournament most likely will take place on Sunday as well, ending with a dance. Therefore, Monday will be a study day, and all classes are cancelled." There was more built up excitement in the hall.

"Now, let me introduce you the judges of this competition. We were only having one judge but it seems we have now have two. Now please welcome the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum!"

The hall went wild and Hermione went in shock. This was totally unexpected. Viktor walked in through the doors and waved as he made his way to the staff table. His eyes went wide when he spotted Hermione. He smiled and continued on his way.

"And, from the Caerphilly Catapults, Keeper Devonald Swancott," McGonagall finished.

A/N Hope you guys liked this one.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 22**

As Swancott walked down the hall, he too noticed Hermione. He gave her a smile and continued on his way. Hermione then turned abruptly towards Ginny.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded. "Viktor and Swancott."

"Hey," Ginny defended herself. "It was suppose to be a surprise. Viktor Krum wrote to me and told me to invite you. As for Swancott, I didn't know he was coming. Why does it bother you?"

"No," Hermione said happily. "I'm glad actually it's just I'm shocked."

"Oh," Ginny said. "And how do you know Swancott anyway?"

"He is in the same team as Arian," she said.

"Speaking of which, you care to share what happened?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stayed silent. Should she or should she not tell Ginny. She was her best friend. Maybe this was too much to handle on her hand. Arian had Bran, Eira, his whole family and Unity. Who did she had to deal with this?

It was decided. "Get Luna and follow me."

Ginny nodded and did what she was told. When Hermione reached the doors, Luna and Ginny came running up to her.

"You could have waited until after dinner," Luna complained.

"Don't worry, we'll get Dobby to bring something up," Ginny assured them.

Hermione halted in front of a portrait of young warrior woman. "Password," she said.

"Divine Wind," Hermione said and the portrait flew open.

"Divine wind?" Ginny questioned.

"Sounds wonderful," commented Luna.

"I don't know, it's just came to mind," Hermione said honestly.

Ginny then threw herself on her bed and Luna sat at the end of it.

"Okay now spill," Ginny told her.

Hermione thought this would be difficult but to her surprise and theirs she abruptly started spilling out everything. How she and Arian argued. How she had found out that he loved Eira and the album. She told them about what happened at the party on how she overheard Arian and Rothia talking. Finally she told them about what Unity told her.

"…so by now I expect that they are officially together. Well maybe not officially but you know what I mean," Hermione finished.

"And you agreed with it?" Ginny asked shock.

Hermione just nodded.

"Are you mad? How can you? I mean…please explain," Ginny said.

"I don't know. I guess I just want him to be happy. I already knew he liked Eira and he obviously doesn't like me, so why complicate things?"

"You already did," Ginny pointed out.

"And if you feel that way, why would you run away?" Luna asked. "You should have given him a chance to explain."

"Just who side are you on?!" Ginny yelled at Luna.

Luna was about to say something back but Hermione interrupted her.

"She's right," at this Ginny looked confusingly at Hermione. "I was just so…I don't know what's happening to me. It hurt so much to hear him say those words. I acted foolish and was ashamed to face him. I also didn't want to go crawling back. No I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Now things are different. He's going to be with Eira and what am I suppose to do? Stand to the side while his family smirk in my face?" Everything was coming out know. She did wrong in keeping these emotions locked away. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. "I don't want to face his family but I feel like I'm running away and that's not like me at all. I came face to face with Voldemort. Why do I let them get to me? Why can't I handle this marriage? Why god dammit?!"

Ginny was now on her side. She was patting her head and whispering comforting words of encouragement.

Her tears had subsided and Hermione looked up nervously up at her friends. "Sorry about that," she said wiping away her tears.

"No, it's fine," Ginny assured her. "You'll get through this. Like you said you faced Voldemort, you can face his family. And you can face him."

"And while your at it, bring a boyfriend as well," Luna said.

Both Ginny and Hermione gaped at her.

"He's getting one why shouldn't you," she said bluntly. "Or would you call that an affair?"

"That's a great idea!" Ginny exclaimed. "That would show him."

"Ginny, you can't be serious," Hermione said.

"How else would you get him jealous?" Ginny reasoned.

"Jealous? Who said I wanted to get him jealous?"

Ginny and Luna gave each other confused glances. They weren't sure if Hermione was being serious or joking.

"But I thought…" Ginny started.

"Thought what?" Hermione interrupted.

Ginny opened her mouth but stopped. It would be better if she didn't say anything but thanks to Luna her opinion didn't mattered.

"You like Arian," Luna said simply.

"What?" Hermione said surprised.

"Actually you're in love with him," Luna continued ignoring Ginny's gestures to stop. "Isn't it obvious? Why else would you be moping? You don't want to go back because he would be with another woman. The reason you ran away was because he loved that woman. Honestly sometimes it's hard to believe you're the bright one."

"Luna! Hermione…" Ginny began.

"I need…" Hermione didn't even finish that sentence. She bolted up and ran into the door across the bed which led to the bathroom. Everything was more confusing now. Why was she acting this way? Ignoring Ginny's knocks, Hermione sat on the cold marble floor and brought her knees up to her chest. "I don't love him," she mumbled. "Luna's mad?"

Hermione didn't know how long she stayed like that but all she knew was that everything turned dark.

She was lost. Nothing seemed familiar. It seemed like she had been walking in the darkness for hours and not once did she thought of calling out for anyone. Suddenly a clearing came into view. It was an open door. It led to her bedroom. Her parents were in there smiling. Hermione then started running towards it.

"Why do you run away?" a voice called out.

Hermione abruptly turned around, stopping. There was no one there. "What?" she asked.

"Why do you run away?" the voice said again. This time Hermione recognized it as her own.

"How can you…when I'm…who are you?" Hermione asked confused.

"Why do you run away?" the voiced called again.

"I'm not," Hermione said.

"Is that why you run to an illusion?" the voice asked.

Hermione wasn't sure what the voice meant.

"Look behind you," the voice instructed.

Hermione then turned and the vision of her room with her parents started vanishing.

"Mum! Dad!" she called out running towards it.

"It's not real," the voice told her.

That didn't stop Hermione, she kept on running and reached out for her parents but they were gone.

"What happened?!" Hermione demanded.

"Like I said, that wasn't real," the voice said. "You keep running away. Why?"

"I'm not running away!" Hermione yelled.

"Really?" asked the voice amused. "Would you like to test that theory?"

"Wha…?"

Her parents appeared before her. She was still in the darkness but her parents were there. Her mother was holding a wedding dress in front of her.

"How wonderful, my little girl if finally getting married!" her mother squealed.

"I still think it's too soon," her father argued.

"Hermione doesn't seem to think so," her mother said turning to her. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

Hermione just stared back at her mother, speechless.

"What's wrong?" her mother asked worried. "You don't like the dress?"

Tears started coming out and Hermione couldn't stop them. Her mother came rushing to her side and embraced her. "Oh look dear, she's happy!"

Her father came to her side and held her hand. "My, how much you've grown. It's hard to believe you're getting married. I never thought this day would come."

Her parents then vanished and a screen appeared before her. This time she was seeing what just had happened. She was crying on her wedding day and she was smiling. Her parents comforting her. The image changed and now she was in her wedding dress with her father walking her down the isle. All her friends were there. The image vanished.

"What's going on?" Hermione questioned.

"This is the unreality you wished you lived," the voice explained. "This is your past."

Suddenly many screens appeared, each playing a memory from her childhood and her happy days at Hogwarts. She looked so happy with her parents, Harry and Ron. There were images of her in the Burrow, of Mrs. Weasley, and everyone that cared about her.

"Now you must face reality."

The images changed once again and displayed all those of the war. From their first year encounter with Voldemort to his demised. But what affected Hermione more was her parents' funeral. She turned away and tears spilled once more. "Why are you showing me this?" Hermione cried. "Don't you think I've gone through it enough?"

"This is what you are running from," the voice said. "But why are you?"

"I'm not running away from this. I've tried to put this behind me. I'm not running away from it but simply trying to move on. If anything, it's Arian I'm running…." Hermione stopped herself.

"So you do admit you are running away," the voice said.

"No that's not what I meant," Hermione tried.

"Look at what you think are you're problems," the voice instructed.

Hermione nodded and turned around. There was only one screen. This screen showed her images of when she found the album, of the newspaper articles, of Arian's family, of Rothia, and of Eira.

"They don't like me," Hermione said no longer crying.

"That's no reason for you to run. These are only minor problems that you can instantly deal with."

"It's hurts," Hermione complained. "It's hurts me."

"But you have the strength to overcome them," the voice argued. "You've been through a lot already why are you giving up?"

"I-I…" Hermione began but then more screens appeared like the last time. Hermione turned all around her and gasped.

Her encounter with Arian. How he had smiled at her. That vision was shattered when they argued when introduced as husband and wife.

She turned. The screen showed her crying for her parents. Arian embraced her. Another screen showed the time they had fallen to the ground, Hermione on top of him. They had laughed in the end. Then there was one with them in the library. There was one in which she went to warn Arian and when Arian had given her a heart attack by zooming way up in the air in his broom. To Hermione's embarrassment, there was also the image of when Arian walked in on her in the shower.

Instantly all the screens vanished and only one big one remained. They were in the library. The day she had gone to warn him. She saw herself walked up to Arian and embrace him.

_"Please, don't blame yourself. Take your time okay. I can't and won't blame your feelings," her voice ranged out. "You may have not accepted me as a wife completely yet but I'm just happy knowing that you are trying. Like I said before I don't want to force you into it. Just know that you have a friend in me you can confide in."_

Arian returned the embrace.

Hermione just stared at the screen appalled.

The scene changed once more. This time it was the next day. The paper had arrived and it fell on Hermione's head. She was upset when Arian laughed. Then it showed Arian throwing the paper behind his shoulder.

_"Oh you wanted to read it?" Arian had said when she gaped at him. "Yes," Hermione snapped at him. _

Arian then held out the other Daily Prophet before her. _"It's not like if we don't know what's on it." _

Hermione had agreed with him and done the same. The imaged changed once more. This one was about when Arian had gone out from the gathering after the match. He had been bothered by something Bran had said about him and Eira. Hermione had gone after him.

She watched herself force Arian to face her. Her voice ranged throughout the darkness, loud and clear.

_"There are times when everything seems wrong and your world is falling apart but you need to have strength for tomorrow is a new day." _

The vision vanished completely. A light was shining brightly and Hermione closed her eyes because of it.

Hermione opened her eyes. It took her moments to recall where she was but then she knew. She shivered as she pushed herself up from the cold marble floor of the restroom. Despite the soreness, and cold that stung her, she smiled. The weight she had been feeling had gone.

A/N Well here it is. I know you are all wanted to see Swancott/Hermione or Viktor/Hermione. Don't worry, there will be. Until next time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 23**

Excitement filled the hall. It was the day of the tournament. All around there was talk about the upcoming events, wondering who would play in the first match. Ginny was one of these who wondered. Actually she was anxious and impatient. It was driving her crazy. She needed to know when Gryffindor would play. But even with all her impatience, she couldn't help put her own thoughts aside and think of Hermione. She wondered if she had been okay. Luna shouldn't have told her that she loved Arian, Hermione needed to realize that for herself. Though Ginny couldn't believe she was unaware of it.

Someone came through the hall doors and the excitement eased and murmurs took it's place. Ginny looked away from her plate of food and turned to see what had caused the change. It was Hermione and she spotted Ginny and waved. She waved back but couldn't help but notice the little bounce with each step Hermione took.

"Good morning," Hermione said happily as she sat down and started filling up her plate.

"Good morning?" Ginny said confused. "Hermione are you alright? You seem…um…happy?" Her words didn't make sense she realized.

"Why wouldn't I? It's the day of the tournament. I'm really looking forward to it," she said.

"Oh," Ginny said.

Hermione noticed the tone in her voice. "What?"

"Nothing," Ginny said returning to her food.

It was obvious to Hermione what Ginny meant. "I'm fine really," she assured her. "Strangely, it took a dream to make me realize that I've been through so much more that this is nothing."

Ginny then looked up in surprised and smiled. "That old had and her followers is no match for the brains of the Golden Trio," she praised which caused them both to chuckle.

They went on to having a quiet breakfast and only then did Hermione noticed the murmuring and that she was getting looks from several people.

"Ginny," Hermione asked her, "What's going on?"

Ginny looked up and saw people looking this way and whispering. "Apparently people don't know when to mind their own business," she said bitterly.

"Well of course," said Luna coming behind them. "Mrs. Belth has graced us with her presence, not to mention she's a savior of the wizarding world." Luna sat down next to Hermione.

"Luna, this is the Gryffindor table," Hermione pointed out.

"I know," she said. "Doesn't make a difference to me but should I tell that to Viktor Krum?"

"What?" Hermione questioned.

Just then a voice came behind her. "Herm-own-ninny, how good to see you again."

Hermione turned and saw Viktor there looking down at her. "Viktor! Would you like to have breakfast with us?" Hermione offered.

Viktor looked happy. "I vould love to," he said.

Luna, taking the hint from Ginny, scooted over to make room for Viktor.

"Good morning," Ginny said to Viktor happily.

"Good morning, Ginny," turning to Luna, "And…?"

"Luna Lovegood," Luna told him. "Guess this is the first time we met and to be truthful I think you're a great seeker but you can do better."

Ginny and Hermione gaped at her but Viktor just chuckled.

"Luna," Hermione hissed.

"No, no, Herm-own-ninny, it's good to know."

"Besides what I meant to say was that you have great talent but you're not using it to your capacity," Luna explained. "You would be unbeatable."

Viktor chuckled again. "Very much, thanks. I'll keep dat in mind."

"So Viktor," Hermione said making him turn towards her, "How's Manek? Healthy I hope."

"Vell yes, he is very strong boy like his father," Viktor joked.

Hermione chuckled. "Oh I'm sure he is and I'm sure his mother is happy about that."

Viktor nodded. "Kira luvs him many. Vants to teach him quidditch soon. Though he is much too young."

Hermione agreed.

"Who is Manek?" Ginny asked curiously.

"He's my son," Viktor answered.

"Oh! Do you have pictures!" Ginny squealed.

"I'm afraid not vif me. I'll show you later if you vont mind," Viktor offered.

"Of course not," Hermione answered for all. "We would like to see them later."

They continued on having a conversation until Headmistress McGonagall stood up before everyone and silenced them.

"May I have your attention please," she spoke out. "The first match will be held at eleven a.m. between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Between now and eleven, those house teams are allowed to do some last minute practices. There will be also quidditch activities students can participate before the match. Viktor Krum and Devonald Swancott will be there to help you."

There was some slight cheering before she continued. "Lunch would be right after the match. After lunch, the rest of the matches will carry on, starting with Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, with the exception of the final match that declares the winner. Now may you enjoy this event and behave for the good of the school."

The hall then went up in an uproar. At that moment Viktor glanced up towards the door, Hermione following his gaze. It was Devonald. He signaled Viktor and Viktor nodded. Viktor excused himself and started walking towards the entrance. Hermione hadn't realize she had still kept her gaze after Viktor until Devonald noticed her looking and waved to her and smiled. She waved back and turned away in embarrassment.

Once the two quidditch left the hall, most of all the students, especially the girls, followed soon after. Hermione just stared unbelievably after them.

"Well they sure are famous," Luna said sarcastically.

"Try good looking," commented Ginny.

"Yes because that's exactly why they left," Hermione said bitterly. "Not everything is about good looking boys."

"So you agree that they **_are_** good looking?" Ginny smirked.

Hermione flushed. "I-I…well I never said they weren't and I don't like them in that way."

"She didn't say you did," Luna pointed out, "And you're blushing."

Hermione flushed even more and stayed silent, crossing her own arms in frustration.

While she wasn't looking, Ginny was eyeing Luna and signaling her head towards Hermione. Luna sighed in what could be taken as an alright-I'm -going.

"Sorry about yesterday," Luna said.

"What?" Hermione said looking towards her.

"I shouldn't have told you that you were in love with Arian Belth," Ginny eyed her once more, "Or should have taken his side." Luna said lazily, "Even though I was right," she muttered. "OW!" she yelled rubbing her leg Ginny had just kicked.

"It's fine," Hermione assured them both. "I don't know why but I finally understand that it's not the end of the world. It's like I told you earlier Ginny."

Ginny nodded and turned to Luna. "Voldemort is way more challenging than the old hag, don't you think?"

"I rather take my chances with Voldemort," Luna said casually which caused her another quick. "Ow! I was only joking."

"Careful Luna," Hermione joked, "I think Ron is rubbing off on you."

"Yes," Ginny agreed, "And one Ron is enough!"

They started laughing when another person approached them.

"Ms. Granger…"chuckles, "I guess it's Mrs. Belth now isn't it."

Hermione turned around to find Madam Pomfrey. "Hello Madam Pomfrey and, um, Hermione will be fine."

"Well, yes," Madam Pomfrey, "Now Hermione, I need you to come with me."

She nodded and said goodbye to Luna and Ginny before following Madam Pomfrey. Hermione was taken to the Hospital Wing, where her eyes grew wide as she gaped at what Madam Pomfrey was holding out before her.

"Today you will start as a Healer, Hermione, because of the tournament of course. You're job is to supervise at the moment and I'll tend to the students brought to me. Here's you're uniform," she smiled.

An exact maroon dress with a white apron and cap was handed to her. Hermione tried her best to hide her horror and put on a fake smile. "Um…thanks."

"You can dress in there," Madam Pomfrey pointed to a room nearby.

Hermione nodded while muttering under her breath, "Thank Merlin Ron isn't here."

'_Be strong Hermione,'_ she thought. _'You can handle this. Although it would be a lot easier if Ginny and Luna….' _"You aren't helping!" Hermione told them frustrated.

Luna and Ginny couldn't stop laughing. "W-we…are…oh god," Ginny tried but she was holding her stomach and couldn't stop laughing. Luna on the other hand was able to control herself but she was smiling.

"Well if you weren't dress in a costume then we wouldn't be laughing," Luna told her.

"You both know well that this is my uniform," Hermione snapped at them but that only made them laugh more. "Why don't you two go and participate in the activities." With that Hermione marched away and didn't stop when Ginny called her back. She started walking towards the quidditch pitch because that where everything was set up.

There were banners of different colors and many booths. One of them sold quidditch gear and an other souvenirs from different quidditch teams. There was a section, where most boys were gathered, where a huge, glowing, floating sphere was showing past and recent quidditch matches. It all depended on which one they wanted to see. In another part, flying lessons were being given by madam hooch. There were also sections to practice quidditch skills. All of this was set up on half of the field. On the other half, a match was being held.

As Hermione neared it, she noticed this wasn't an ordinary quidditch match. The goal post had been removed and only one on each opposite side of this small field was left. There were also no bludgers or a snitch, only a quaffle. None of the players actually held the quaffle in their hands but hit it towards one of their teammates when it came to them.

"What are they doing?" Hermione asked aloud.

"Playing Quaffle Ball," a voice said behind her.

Hermione abruptly turned and to see Swancott behind her.

"Devonald!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione?" He said raising his eyebrows.

Hermione went pink and tried to avoid his gaze. "I look silly don't I?"

"No," he answered.

"Be honest," Hermione told him.

"Well…yeah. You could do without the cap," he teased. He noticed her flush in embarrassment. "I'm kidding," he assured her.

"No you're not. Besides I think I look silly too," she admitted.

Devonald chuckled.

"So what is Quaffle Ball?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Well," Swancott started to explain, "It's just a game they came up with. As you can see they hit the quaffle to each other trying to reach the goal. If they stop or drop the quaffle, a point is given to the other team. When they actually score they receive three points."

"In a way it reminds me of volleyball," Hermione said.

"What?" asked Swancott.

"Oh, it's a muggle game," Hermione told him.

"Oh," he said.

They stood there silent for a moment but then Hermione spoke. "So you and Viktor were chosen to come here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I was happy to help though I did wonder why they picked me. Arian is an amazing player," Swancott said. "But what really surprises me is seeing you here."

She saw him turned towards her. "Oh…um…well as you can see I was given a job offer that I couldn't refuse," Hermione smiled. Part of it was true on her own terms. "I graduated from Hogwarts this summer. I guess I wanted to come back."

"I see. That's understandable," he paused. "I'm surprised Arian was okay with this."

Hermione looked at him questionably but slight guilt showed on her face. Hopefully he didn't notice. Instead she played innocent. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "You out of all people should know. This school is run all year round. Since you and Arian are just, you know, it's kind of sudden to just let you go for almost a whole year. For every year for that matter, unless this job isn't permanent."

Hermione just stayed silent. How would she answer him? It wouldn't be wise to tell him the truth, or would it. Hermione sighed. "Things haven't been easy…recently."

"Oh…I see," he said knowingly. "Are you sure this is the best way to handle this? Sorry it's none of my business."

"We both agreed we needed some space," Hermione told him. Though she had woken up today with thinking this wasn't a big deal, she still felt a little uncomfortable talking about it. She knew things wouldn't be resolved with just words but with action as well. When she was ready, she would show them that she was alright instead of just telling them. There was silence between the two.

"Hermione?" Swancott said after a while. She turned and looked at him curiously. "Um…well…would it be alright if I asked you to…?"

"What?" Hermione persisted.

"Would….would you like to go to the ball with me?" Swancott asked looking at her seriously.

"I-I…" she was unsure on what to say.

"As friends of course," Swancott added nervously.

Hermione stayed silent for a while. It was just a ball. Besides Arian was "going out" with Eira. She made up her mind. "Yes, I would really like that."

Swancott gave her a huge smile. One of those award winning smiles that you could die for. It was hard to resist smiling back so a smile graced her face. She couldn't help go a little pink since for some reason she felt like a silly little girl smiling like a fool. "I need to go," she said instantly out of embarrassment. "Make sure everyone is safe," she added.

"Of course," Swancott said, smiling once more and waving as she left.

Hermione then wandered toward where flying lessons were being given. Even though Madam Hooch was there, she thought that would be a good place to watch out for injuries, remembering Neville's first time on a broom. As she made her way towards the flyers, she heard cheers coming from the boys watching the matches on the big sphere. Grabbing her attention she turned. The boys were watching a match she remembered well. The one from the Quidditch World Cup between the Irish and Bulgarians.

Just then Viktor appeared within the crowd of boys. They were all patting him in the back, shaking his hands and telling him how great a match he had played. Viktor thanked them and made his way out and excused himself. Looking forward he noticed Hermione and smiled and started going towards her.

"Herm-own-ninny," he said brightly.

"I see you're having fun," Hermione mused.

He chuckled. "Vell yes. I like being vit my fans."

"Who wouldn't," Hermione joked.

"And you?" Viktor asked eyeing her new get up. "I didn't know you vere vorking here."

"Just started actually. Healer to be exact and teacher in training you could say," she told him.

"That's vondeful," Viktor said. "Students here are very good. It vould be fun teaching them."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Do you like working with students?"

"Yes, very much," Viktor told her. "Right now I vill be going to teach the flyers. Vould you like to come vit me?"

Hermione chuckled. "I was actually heading there myself."

"Good," Viktor said holding out his arm for her to take it.

To her surprise, she did. As they neared, all the students turned and started crowding over Viktor. Most of them were first and second years. There were few third years. But soon, the older students, mostly girls, started coming over too.

"All of you know how to fly yet?" Viktor's booming voice asked.

There were nods and excitement.

"Then how about a race then," Viktor asked, causing more cheering. Viktor then explained that two to three students would race against each other to try and get the snitch.

Hermione just watched and laughed in seeing the first years having a great time. It was hard to believe that her and the others were once that age. A child that aged shouldn't have had to counter Voldemort.

After a while, Viktor held his arms out, silencing everyone. "Now, vill anyone vant to challenge me?" There was silence and gasps. "Don't be frightened. Vis is for fun, yes. More than von may challenge me at a time."

In the end, three first years, two second years, and one third year challenged Viktor, of course neither stood a chance. Hermione then stomped her way towards him as he held up the snitch in his hand.

"Viktor, that was unfair," Hermione hissed. "You know you would win." Viktor arched an eyebrow. "You could at least let them win."

At this Viktor laughed. "I don't think that vould help. They vather win truly than false. Besides just look at them, they had fun."

Hermione looked at the students. Their friends were congratulating them and asking how it felt to fly with Viktor Krum. She sighed. Viktor was right. Looking up at him she smiled. "Manek is very lucky to have you as a father."

"Thank you, Herm-own-ninny," Viktor told her.

It was time for the match. All the students were gathered in the stands, cheering and booing. The Slytherins, to Hermione's dismay, were doing the cheering. Even though Ravenclaw was good they were still down by a couple of points. The only way they could win was if their seeker caught the snitch. Hermione was sitting in the announcer's box with Headmistress McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and several other professors. Viktor Krum and Devonald Swancott were in a different box with Professor Lupin and other staff. Hermione didn't want to admit it but she wanted to be in that box.

Her disappointment had vanished when the match had started. The match lasted an hour and fifteen minutes. It was declared over when Slytherin caught the snitch.

"SLYTHERIN WINS 210 TO 40!" the announcer declares.

There was a lot of disapproval from the crowd as they exited the pitch. Few of the Ravenclaw players were injured so Hermione and Madam Pomfrey headed down the pitch to take them to the Hospital Wing. She tended to one while Madam Pomfrey took the other two. Hermione was happy to see that it was nothing serious. All that they needed was a potion and rest. She fetched the potion and gave it to her patient and then went towards Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey smiled and told her that that was exactly what they needed and was impressed by her.

Hermione was then excused and she headed for the Great Hall. She had offered to stay but Madam Pomfrey had said that it was alright and wanted her to enjoy herself much in the event as she could. Hermione couldn't help but think that, _'I would enjoy myself more if I didn't have to wear this,'_ as she walked towards the hall. She shook her thoughts away. There was no point in disagreeing with the dress code since she would have to get used to it anyway.

Once in the Great Hall, Hermione instantly walked toward the Gryffindor table towards Ginny and Luna, who once again had sat there. On her way there, she waved to Viktor, who was at the Hufflepuff table and Swancott, who was sitting with the Slytherins. As she reached the table she noticed Ginny being a little frustrated.

"What's up?" Hermione asked her as she sat down.

"Bloody Slytherins, why do they have to be so brutal?" Ginny complained. "Gryffindor should had played against them today, we would have taught them a lesson."

"So basically you're saying that Gryffindor is better than Ravenclaw?" Luna narrowed her eyes at Ginny.

"You could say that," Ginny told her. "Gryffindor has been winning all it's matches for the past couple of years."

"Yes but you're not Harry," Luna pointed out.

Hermione could feel the tension building up between them. "Ok, as long as Slytherin doesn't win then that would be good." Hermione said. "Ravenclaw can still win it's next match and even participate in the winning match. This tournament isn't over yet," she reminded them. The tension then eased and Luna and Ginny nodded but stayed silent. Hermione just sighed.

McGonagall then stood up before the hall again. "Silence everyone," she ordered. The hall went silent and turned towards the Headmistress. "At two, the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff will begin. Two hours after the match ends, the match between Ravenclaw and the loosing house of the pervious match will take place, deciding who will get third place in the tournament. You may carry on with your lunch," she finished.

After McGonagall's announcement, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor team, left the hall to prepare for the upcoming match.

Once again, Hermione sat in the announcement box but this time she was more excited. It had been a while since she had seen a Gryffindor match. Ginny had done a great job in leading the team. They were all doing so well. The keeper stopped every single one of the quaffles sent his way. The beaters were descent, compared to the beloved and remembered Weasley twins. The chasers performed amazing strategic plays and scored. It was obvious who was dominating this match. When the snitch was spotted, Ginny zoomed with all her might to try and capture it. Hermione was surprised how well she had gotten. She suspected Harry might have had something to do with it but also Luna had added to her determination.

"THE SNITCH HAS BEEN CAUGHT. GRYFFINDOR WINS. GREAT JOB GINNY WEASLEY! YOU GO GIRL."

Hermione stood up and cheered with the others. She could tell that some of the teachers as well as the students had been worried about Gryffindor's reputation when Harry and most of it's players graduated.

Two hours later, Hermione had joined the Gryffindor stands in watching the next match. Ginny and the others were there and they were still being praised. Because of the festivities, they didn't have time to go to the common room and celebrate because all the students were to stay outside where all the teachers were.

"You did great, Ginny," Hermione told her.

"Thanks Hermione, for the hundredth time," Ginny joked.

"You really were great, Gins," Hermione told her again.

Ginny nodded. "So who do you think will win?"

"Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

"Yup," Ginny agreed.

As they had guessed, Ravenclaw indeed had won. Hufflepuff had also lost many players last year and the new recruited ones weren't as good as the old ones. Now all that was left was the match that would take tomorrow between Slytherin and Gryffindor. At dinner, a competitive aura could be felt coming from both teams. Hermione noticed that Ginny was now more determined to win tomorrow.

A/N Well this is it. Sorry if I took so long to update and I apologize if I didn't describe the matches that well. To be honest I didn't really think they mattered but I also felt rushed because I've been having a busy and exciting week(for me at least) and I felt I was neglecting my readers. Hopefully you don't think I rushed things too much. Till next time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 24**

The next day, Hermione was woken up by the sound of someone tapping on her window. She opened her eyes slowly and yawned as she stretched. Glancing towards the window, she saw it was an owl outside her window. She got out of bed and walked towards the window and opened it. The owl flew in, circling her twice before dropping the letter into her hands. The owl then landed at the end of her bed.

Hermione looked at the letter. The writing was unfamiliar to her. She opened it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I hope me writing to you doesn't come as a surprise. I was just wondering how you were doing. Since we both are practically going through the same thing, I know that this is difficult to deal with. Yes I admitted it. It's difficult for me to but I've learned to cope with it, thought it's still hard. I hope you are doing well and I hope that we can keep in touch. You are a friend I don't want to loose and who will probably understand me. I can understand you as well. I'm here for you if you want to talk. Write to me about anything, I don't mind really. I jus want to hear from you. _

_Your Friend, _

_Bran Conway_

_P.S Pardon me for asking this but I just had to know. Were you serious when you sent word about Arian and Eira?_

Hermione smiled upon finishing reading the letter. With everything happening, she had forgotten about Bran. It was a good thing he had written to her. Glancing the owl, she went to a drawer and took out a piece of parchment, a quill, an ink bottle, and started writing.

_Dear Bran, _

_I'm really glad to hear from you. I'm doing fine, thanks. Though at first I wasn't but I'm also learning to cope with it. I'm glad to know I have someone to confide in. I feel guilty about forgetting about you. You as well are going through a bad time. I believe you dealt with this better than I have. As for Arian and Eira, yes I'm fine with it though it will take time to get use to it. I've learned that I won't be able to stay away. _

_Anyway, enough of that. At the moment I'm at Hogwarts working as a Healer for the school. There's a chance I might even receive training for a Ancient Runes teacher, which I'm really happy. Also there's this big event being held for the first time in Hogwarts, a Quidditch Tournament with all kinds of festivities. I know how a big fan of quidditch you are so I thought you would like to know. The matches are being the four Houses here at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I'll explain more about them if you wish. Oh and one more thing, which I know will be hard to believe but I've taken into being a beater. Well not professionally but I have been practicing. _

_Hermione _

_P.S I really am happy that we can remain friends. _

Hermione then took the letter to the owl and tied it to it's leg. She caressed the owl before sending him off. A great feeling of comfort filled her. It **_was_** getting easier dealing with everything that has happened. Feeling another great day on it's way, Hermione decided to take a shower before heading down to breakfast. Once again, to her dismay she remembered that she needed to wear that horrid uniform that she saw as silly. "You can handle it, Hermione," she told herself.

Hermione entered the Great Hall. She looked towards the Gryffindor table but she hesitated. Lupin had caught her eye at the staff table. She hadn't talked to him since she arrived. Making up her mind, she made her way to the staff table. Lupin smiled upon her taking the seat next to him.

"Hermione," Lupin said. "Look at you. Don't you look professional."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, though with all respect I preferred if I didn't." Lupin chuckled.

"So what do you think of the tournament so far?" Lupin asked her.

"It's great," Hermione responded. "Wished they had done something like this while we were still here."

"That would've been something," Lupin agreed. Changing the subject, "You seem to be doing quite better in you don't mind me saying."

She shook her head. "No I don't mind. It's true, I have been doing better Professor," she hesitated but decided to continue. "I had a dream on the night I arrived. Since then I've been feeling as if a great burden has been lifted."

Lupin looked curiously at her. "Dreams, they are odd aren't they. They teaches us more than we realize. The meaning of one shouldn't be underestimated."

"No," Hermione agreed.

"I'm glad," Lupin said, referring to how well she was doing. "So are you settled in yet? As a staff member, I mean?"

"I can't say since I haven't been acting as part of the staff," Hermione admitted a little ashamed. "Sorry."

Lupin chuckled. "It's understandable. You are still young and wish to be with your friends. Even Harry and Ron wish it."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "It feels as if it's been a long time since we left Hogwarts or gotten into trouble for that matter."

"Nor do I encourage you to," Lupin teased. "You must set an example for the students."

This caused Hermione to flush. "Of course not."

"I know," Lupin told her. "Now let me introduce you to a new staff member like yourself. His the potions master here." Lupin turned to the man sitting on his other side. "Hermione this is Professor Lain Hashwood."

Something clicked in Hermione's head. "Potions master?" Hermione asked looking at the young professor. "You're Dera's fiancée!" she exclaimed.

Professor Hashwood looked surprised but nodded. "Yes I am. I take it you know Dera."

Hermione nodded.

"This is Hermione Granger," Lupin introduced. "Of course now known as Mrs. Belth. She's helping Poppy in the Hospital Wing."

Hermione took out her hand, and Professor Hashwood shook it. "Dera was my nurse at The Agustus Wizarding Hospital," she continued telling him. "We worked for the salvation of magical creatures."

"Yes, Dera told me," he said. "Now that I think of it, she mentioned you a lot in her letters."

"She told you about me?" Hermione questioned.

"Don't worry, nothing bad," he assured her. "She told me you were really good as a healer and that she was glad she had you as a friend."

At that Hermione felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't written to Dera in a while. "Yes I'm glad to have her as well. Um…will you excuse me," she said grabbing a piece of toast and running out of the hall. _'Yeah, great friend I am,' _she thought sarcastically as she made her way to the owlery. They had added a new section to the owlery. A cupboard that held quills, ink, and parchment. Hermione was happy about this because she really didn't feel like returning to her chambers and then coming back up here. Quickly she started writing.

_Dear Dera, _

_I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't written back. I was feeling pretty bad at the moment. Don't worry I'm fine. I suspect you heard of my transferring from Mr. Bufton. I'm really sorry. I just couldn't refuse the offer they had given me. I'm working at Hogwarts. I really wanted to see my school again. I know you will do great without me and don't worry I will visit. Soon I think. There's a lot you need to know but I rather tell you in person than by letter. Oh and I just met your fiancée a few moments ago. He seems really nice. I'm happy for you. Anyway, I tell you more later on. Take care Dera. I miss you lots. _

_Hermione _

_P.S You'll make a great healer for magical creatures. I'm counting on you in proving me right. _

Quickly she sent it off and started making her way back into the Great Hall but she never made it. On her way back, she came across the library. How long had it been since she had merged herself within the walls of the school library. Without hesitating, she entered. The familiar peacefulness and quietness of it surrounded her. In an instant she started rummaging through the shelves, looking for any new books they might have or any books she had overlooked while she attended school here. In the end she decided to re-read some ancient ruins texts.

Time flew by without her noticing. It was only when she heard the cheering from outside that she looked up. Hermione at first wondered what could the noise be but remembering, she bolted up towards the nearest window. She looked through and saw the quidditch pitch, roaring. "Oh no," she said as she ran out of the library.

Hermione had reached the quidditch pitch. The match had already started, and the seekers had already spotted the snitch. Deciding there was no time to go to the stands, Hermione stayed on the stairs where she had view of the match. She wasn't sure of the score but that didn't matter since by the cheering of everyone, it was obvious that the winner would be determined by the seekers. Both Ginny and the Slytherin seeker were closing on the snitch. Their speed was in sync.

"That's not good," Hermione said aloud. "C'mon Gin."

Just then, the Slytherin seeker pushed Ginny, causing her to loose control and fall behind. Hermione gasped and gripped the wood poles that held up the stands. A smile then crept on Hermione's lips.

The Slytherin had made the wrong choice. Ginny was enraged. Her speed increased as she zoomed towards the snitch and following close behind the other seeker. The seeker did another mistake by glancing behind and noticing Ginny was right behind him, increasing in speed. This had taken his focus away from the snitch.

"You want to play dirty," Ginny declared once she was next to the Slytherin, "You got it. Never mess with me." Ginny then lifted herself from her broom, in one swift movement, she let go of her broom, jump up planting both her feet on the seekers back and then jumping forward to where her broom was now on. The seeker then yelled out in pain and fumbled in his flying. Ginny took this advantage and glanced at the snitch a distance in front of her. She flew at full speed, stretching out her arm and grasping the snitch within her hand.

"GINNY WEASLEY CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!! TAKE THAT SLYTHERINS, YOU'RE SEEKER GOT WHAT HE DESERVED HA HA HA."

The stadium roared, and laughter was heard as well. Hermione didn't approve of violence but she was happy Gryffindor won that she also started screaming and cheering.

"Wait to go Ginny!"

McGonagall then made her way to the center of the pitch. Her wand was at her throat and her voice ranged out. "NOW IT IS MY PLEASURE TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE WINNER OF THIS TOURNAMENT IS GRYFFINDOR!"

More cheering was heard.

"NOW HERE IS THE CUP GRYFFINDOR. CONGRATULATIONS!"

Viktor and Swancott made themselves present, holding out the cup. They gave the cup to Ginny who was being lifted up by her teammates. Ginny couldn't be happier.

"THE BALL WILL BE AT SEVEN UNTIL MIDNIGHT, HERE AT THE QUIDDITCH PITCH FOR FOURTH YEARS AND ABOVE. FOR THE REST OF YOU, ANOTHER CELEBRATION WILL BE HELD IN THE GREAT HALL AND WILL END AT TEN. YOU MAY ALL NOW GO TO LUNCH."

Hermione then exited the Quidditch pitch, thinking it would be better to wait for Ginny outside instead of looking for her through the crowds. Though, as it turned out, it wasn't difficult to find Ginny since she was the only one being carried around, holding a trophy.

"Ginny!" Hermione called out. Ginny noticed her and jumped to the ground. She ran towards her and flung her arms around her.

"Hermione! We won!" Ginny explained. "Can you believe it?!"

"Of course, I can," Hermione told her, returning the hug.

"It was a sure win," came a voice behind them. It was Luna. Luna and Ginny stayed silent for a while, looking at each other. "Congratulation," she said spreading her arms.

Ginny smiled and embraced Luna as well.

"So you're not mad?" Ginny asked her.

Luna shook her head. "I guess not. I would have been more upset if you had let those gits beat you."

Ginny smiled even more.

"Well I'm glad you two have made up," Hermione told them.

"Herm-own-ninny!" Viktor called.

Hermione turned and saw Viktor coming her way with Swancott. She smiled at both of them and waved.

"Congratulations!" they said to Ginny when they neared them.

"Thanks," Ginny told them.

"Here," Viktor said pulling out a picture. "I did promise to show you Manek."

The girls crowded around Viktor and saw a picture of a two year old smiling and walking towards them.

"How cute!" Ginny exclaimed.

"He looks like you," Luna commented.

"He does," Hermione agreed looking at the picture. "He's so adorable."

"Thanks," Viktor said.

"That's surprising you have a son," Swancott said. "You're still young. Twenty-three are you?"

Viktor nodded.

"That's one year younger than Arian and three from myself," Swancott commented.

"Vell," Viktor said a little embarrassed. "You could say his birth wasn't planned."

Hermione and the other girls gasped and looked at him in surprise.

"Don't vorry," he told them. "I luv Kira very much so it vas fine."

"Oh," they all said.

"Well," I best be going Swancott said. "I'll see you tonight Hermione," he added.

The others turned to look at her.

"What?" she questioned.

"What did he mean by that?" Ginny demanded.

"Oh," Hermione said, blushing slightly, "He asked me to the ball."

"Veren't you married to…" Viktor didn't finish the sentence.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione. "I were just going as friends."

"Very vell," Viktor said. "Save a dance for me then. I best be going as vell." He then left them.

"He asked you to the ball? Why didn't we now about this? When?" Ginny asked.

"Just yesterday," Hermione told her. "Sorry it must have crossed my mind."

"So you are getting a boyfriend," Luna accused. "Good for you."

"No!" Hermione said. "We're just going as friends."

Luan just shrugged. "I'm hungry." She then started walking towards the school. Hermione glanced at Ginny for support but Ginny winked at her.

"Argh!" Hermione yelled in frustration. "We are going just as **_friends_** and nothing more!"

Ginny just smiled to herself.

"Ginny!"

"What? I didn't say anything," Ginny defended herself. She then linked her arm with hers and started leading her to the Great Hall. "So what are you wearing?"

Hermione then stopped. "Oh no! I completely forgot!" she said placing her hands in her head.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked her in concern.

"Nothing," Hermione mumbled. "Just forgot I have nothing to wear."

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed. "C'mon," she said pulling her as she ran towards the hall.

"Wait! What's the rush?" Hermione protested.

"We're scarfing down lunch and heading for Hogsmeade," Ginny told her.

Hermione couldn't believe they had gotten away with this. Her, Luna, and Ginny allowed to go to Hogsmeade. She admitted she needed something to wear and that she needed to buy more clothes and other supplies but she didn't like the fact that she was a staff member and Ginny could use her as an advantage to go into Hogsmeade.

"This is great!" Ginny commented as she pulled her into the streets of Hogsmeade. "No teachers, just as girls."

"You know I'm considered a staff member and that's the only reason we're here," Hermione reminded her. "And besides we are just getting what we need and leaving."

"You sure know how to lighten up the mood," Luna said sarcastically.

Ginny chuckled. "C'mon Hermione, we might as enjoy ourselves while we are here and what better way than to shop. Shopping takes hours so I don't think will be done quickly."

"Alright," Hermione gave in. "It's not like I have a choice."

"Score," Ginny and Luna said in unison high-five-in each other. Both grabbed Hermione and led her into a shop that sold dress robes.

The shop was full of gowns of every color and of every type: long, short, strapless, spaghetti straps, on sided strap, long sleeves, short sleeves, you named it. It only took twenty minutes for Ginny and Luna to get bored of Hermione turning down every dress they showed her. They even started trying the dresses themselves.

It had been an hour since they had entered the store and Hermione still kept on browsing while Ginny and Luna spend their time in the dressing rooms.

"How do I look!" Ginny exclaimed dramatically, bursting out of the dressing room.

Hermione had to keep herself from laughing. Ginny was wearing, obviously for fun, a horrible blue dress that was tight from the bodice to just above the knees, and then changing into a very puffy skirt with pink flowers.

Too late, she laughed. "Do…I…need to…ha ha ha," Hermione held her stomach. "Ginny, take that off."

"You think that's awful," came Luna's voice. "Watch me." Luna then came out with a ugly yellow mustard dress full of feathers, with a matching hat.

Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing.

"You win," Hermione said. Luna then started posing which only caused them to laugh again.

At this the sales person came to them and glared. "Young ladies, if you do not plan on buying anything I suggest you leave immediately."

"Sorry for the disturbance," Hermione apologized. "Actually, I'm looking for a dress but can't seem to find one."

"Alright," said the sales person. "I'm willing to help after you're friends take off those dresses."

Ginny and Luna nodded and in no time they had their regular clothes back on.

"Now what are you looking for?" asked the sales person.

"Well, there's a ball…" Hermione began.

"Something bold," Ginny interrupted.

"Elegant," added Luna. "Exotic at the same time."

"Outstandish, revealing."

"Glamorous."

"Something that will make your man jealous," they both finished at the same time.

The sales person just blinked while Hermione gaped at them. "I'll see what I can do," said the sales person as she left to the back room.

Hermione glared at them.

"What?" Ginny smiled innocently.

A few minutes later, the sales person returned with several dresses. "I'm not sure if this is what you're looking for but you did mentioned a ball and I believe this are eye-catcher worthy," the sales person chuckled.

Hermione examined the gowns carefully. Some of them were too short, and others were indeed revealing for her tastes. As she browsed them she was reminded of her black dress she had worn to Arian's gathering. It hadn't been that bad but Rothia had claimed how she had dressed sluttish and flirted with every bachelor out there. _'What do you care what she thinks? She's not even here,' _she thought.

A reporter had been roaming around the school covering the event but she was strictly restricted from including any personal information, with the exception of interviews with Viktor and Swancott. The reporter wasn't allow to report any gossip or rumors.

In the end, she decided on a halter top, red silk gown. It was elegant and it satisfied both Ginny and Luna. Though they were expecting something more on the side which Hermione could bet was inappropriate attire.

After they left that shop, Ginny and Luna led her to another one with casual wear. It was easier to actually choose something this time. Hermione bought several jeans, and skirts. Ginny encouraged her to buy more halter tops and tank tops. Whether she complied or not, Ginny kept on loading tight blouses on her. In order to stop her, Hermione bought at least on halter top and another blouse of her choice. Luna had chosen the skirts so they were pretty much even. There was no need for her to buy shoes since both Ginny and Luna, as well as the other girls, were loaded and had promise her to lend her some. Besides, Hermione would have to wear her working robes anyway.

It was around five when they arrived at Hogwarts, since Hermione had stopped at the book store and then at Honeydukes to load themselves on treats for their own little after party after the ball.

The girls rushed into Hermione's chamber. Hermione rushing to keep up with them while they ran because they only had two hours before the ball. Once they entered the room, Ginny and Luna dropped Hermione's stuff and appeared their own gowns out of thin air with the flick of their wands.

"Time to get ready," said Ginny and an excited yet in a panicky voice.

It was only a few minutes till the ball and Hermione was ready. Though Ginny and Luna were still putting on some finishing touches. Luna was wearing and strapless emerald, gown with a straight bodice that was beaded. Her hair was in curls. Ginny had decided on a pale blue gown with a v-shaped neck line. The dress was tight on her and loosened as it went down where there was a cut on the left. Two thick strands of her hair were twisted and pulled back to form an half ponytail. The reaming of her was wavy.

Hermione had decided on a spell to straighten her hair and get rid of any of it's bushiness. Now it rested smoothly down her back. "You two look great!"

The girls turned and gasped. "Hermione! You're hair is amazing!" Ginny told her coming over to ran her hands through it.

"It's just a spell," Hermione said. "Not permanent."

"That's too bad," Luan said. "This is better than you're bushy hair."

Ginny glared at her.

"What? It was a joke. Her hair lost most of it's bushiness already," Luna defended herself.

"Yes, but your jokes aren't very funny," Hermione told her. "They are kind of critical."

"Sorry," Luna said in a lazy tone.

Hermione was about to tell her something when there was knocking on her door. Curiously, Hermione went to it and opened it. It was Swancott.

"Devonald!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry," Swancott said. "Did I came too early?"

"No," Hermione said. "I just didn't expect you to come and pick me up in my quarters."

"Oh," Swancott said. "Well since we didn't pick a location I thought I should drop by. That's not a problem is it?"

"Oh no! Of course not," Hermione said quickly.

"Wow, you look…amazing!" he said causing her to blush. Swancott then looked past her shoulder to where Luna and Ginny where looking at him with smiles on their faces. "Hello, ladies," he greeted them.

"Hey," they answered back.

"Why don't you two join us down to the Quidditch pitch? I'll be honored to escort three beautiful women such as yourselves," he smirked.

All three of them giggled and Ginny and Luna agreed.

When they arrived at the Quidditch pitch, the Slytherin seeker was standing there. He spotted them and Luna started making his way towards him.

"What are you doing?!" both Ginny and Hermione demanded.

"I got a date with Lawson," Luna told them. "He lost a bet and had to ask me out when they lost the match."

Both Ginny and Hermione gaped at her.

"And you're okay with this why?" Hermione asked her.

"Hey a date is a date and Ron is not here," she said matter-of-factly. "Besides he already got humiliated by Ginny so I say he's the one having an off day."

Luna walked towards Lawson and they left but not before Lawson send a glare their way.

"So do you have a date as well?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I don't need one," Ginny said sure of herself. "I already promised danced to a number of guys. Well you two have fun," she added and also left.

Swancott couldn't help but chuckle. "You have interesting friends if I may say so."

"At times they can be though I wonder if that's what attracted my two best friends because I don't think they will be too happy about this," commented Hermione.

Swancott chuckled again but couldn't help to ask, "I reckon Arian won't be too happy about us either," he joked.

Hermione just blinked in surprise.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I probably shouldn't have brought it up."

"No," Hermione told him. "It's fine. Let's go."

They entered the Quidditch pitch. It was filled with dozens of small round tables. There were lights and a fountain at the center. Everything reflected colors of mixture of blue, purple, and pink. The pitch was set up to look as an enchanted garden. A symphony was playing at the end of the pitch.

Hermione gasped at the sight of it all. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Yes," agreed Swancott. He offered her his arm and when she took it, she led her to one of the tables, which were already loaded with food. As they made their way, many girls greeted Swancott and gave Hermione disturbing looks. At that moment her warning signal went off but Hermione ignored it. There was nothing to worry about.

They arrived at a table where Ginny, Luna, and **_her_** date, were sitting at.

"May we join you, beautiful damsels," Swancott joked while bowing.

Ginny and Luan giggled.

"Why it would be our honor, good sir," Ginny responded.

Swancott then pulled out a chair for Hermione, which she thanked him for. No sooner did Viktor came and joined them.

"Greetings, vonderful night isn't it?" Viktor said.

"Hello, Viktor," Hermione greeted. "Would you like to sit with us?" she offered.

"That vould be great," he said taking the seat to Hermione's left. "Herm-own-ninny you are very beautiful."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you," she said shyly.

They all then started to eat while having a conversation. Lawson had a bored expression and Luna the decided to talk to him. She "complimented" on his quidditch skill which he wasn't too please. Oddly they were both enjoying making rude comments about one another and laughed every so often. Viktor, Swancott, Hermione, and Ginny were talking about quidditch. Mostly on the match between Viktor's team and Swancott's.

"It was very exciting," Hermione told them. "I couldn't stay put with all the cheering I was doing."

The quidditch players laughed and said their thanks.

"Wish I could have been there," Ginny complained. "Isn't there a way you guys can, you know, have a match when I'm not in school."

"We don't set the matches," Swancott told her.

"Sorry," Viktor said. "It is mostly tournaments that are held during summer, the yearly matches is to test our skills and our strength as a team."

"That's true," Swancott agreed. "Which reminds me, we have an upcoming match."

Hermione then looked up at Swancott. "What?"

"The Catapults," he explain thinking she had forgotten he was on the team, "We're headed to France tomorrow in the evening. So I'll be going back tomorrow morning."

"Oh," Hermione said as if it was any other thing but her tone sounded off.

Swancott decide to drop off the subject. "So…um, I didn't bother to ask this but how did you two meet?" he asked referring to Hermione and Viktor. "At the end of our match you two were sitting at the same table. It's just occur to me that you are close."

"Yes," Viktor told him. "Me and Herm-own-ninny haff been friends for some time now."

"Mostly long distance," Hermione added. "It's been kind of difficult to keep in touch the past year."

"Well, it's good you two have the chance to catch up," Swancott said. Swancott wasn't the jealous type so it didn't bother him that Viktor had a close relationship with Hermione. Also, there was the fact that she was married to Arian, thought it did bothered him that Arian had done something but didn't know what.

A girl came by their table, a blonde seventh year Hufflepuff. She was blushing and seemed to be very nervous. "U-um…Viktor Kr-Krum…," she tried. Viktor just smiled and nodded. "I promised many of the students to dance vit them," he told them before standing up and leading the Hufflepuff to the dance floor.

Swancott then turned to Hermione. "Would you care to dance?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded and allowed him to lead her. The tune was a soft waltz. They were quiet for a few moments until Swancott spoke.

"You really look beautiful," he told her causing her to look up at him.

"Um…thanks," said Hermione blushing. She wasn't used to getting compliments so when she did, she couldn't help but blush and she hated it because it was noticeable. At the sight of Swancott's smile, she knew that he had noticed.

"You know," Swancott continued, "I don't know that much about you but I would really like too."

"Well…what is there to say?" Hermione said humbly."

"I know you went face to face with the Dark Lord so I'm guessing you're very brave and strong but what I would like to know, is the girl in front of me not the girl everyone sees."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she stared back at him. This took her completely aback. She searched into his hazel eyes for any sign of teasing. There was none. He was completely sincere.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione smiled up at him and shook her head. "What would you like to know…?"

She didn't know how long they had been dancing but songs after song came and there they stayed. Hermione answered his questions, told him about her parents, her childhood, some of her adventures with Ron and Harry, and her ambitions. Their conversation then drifted to quidditch. He burst out laughing when she told him about how she liked being a beater.

"What?" she demanded as she send him a glare.

"Sorry," he said catching his breath. "It's just you don't seem the beater type."

"It's a great way to release anger," she told him which only caused him to laugh once again. When he was done she asked him. "So how about you? Anything you would like to share?"

"Well," he began. "I've been told I'm a great cook."

"You cook?" Hermione questioned and made a face as a gesture to tease.

"Seriously, I am," he told her. "I've been an orphan most of my life so I had to learn to fend for myself."

Hermione then frowned and looked away from him. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"It's alright," he interrupted her. "I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me."

"I wasn't…"

"I know," he said.

The music then stop and with it Hermione stumbled. Swancott caught her and steadied her, as she went scarlet.

"Watch it," he joked. "We should sit down."

Hermione just nodded, still embarrassed. Time had flown by that she didn't realize they had been dancing for hours and the pain in her feet had just made itself known. Swancott then led her back to the table they had been sitting on. Once they sat, silence overtook them again and again, it wasn't her who spoke.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said, looking at him.

"When you said that being a beater was a great way to release anger, you were serious." It wasn't a question but a statement. "You are angry at Arian."

Hermione bowed her head and looked away.

"Arian did something, didn't he?" he continued even though she was turned away. "I can tell. Have you talked to him about it?"

She slowly shook her head and muttered, "There's nothing to discuss. It's settled."

"What do you mean settled?" he asked seriously. "You're separated at the moment that doesn't seem settled to me. This law doesn't allow a divorce…" he stopped himself and phrased it differently. "Do you both **_want_** a divorce?"

"You could say that," Hermione said softly. "There's not much of a choice…so this is the answer." She was then completely shock.

Swancott gripped her chin gently, and turned her to face him. He tilted it up and looked at her intently. "I don't know what's going on here but Arian is a fool and so are you. When I first met you, I took you for the type who doesn't give up."

"I haven't," she whispered, still a little stunned. "I haven't given up on how I want to live."

"You truly **_are_** beautiful," Swancott whispered as he absorb her gaze. Whether it was a magnetic pull or something else, he didn't know but he leaned in, nearing his lips to her. It was clear that he had been attracted to her since he first met her even if she was younger.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she caught her breath as Swancott leaned in closer. She was frozen and couldn't move. _'Oh Merlin.' _It was only a matter of second before she would feel his lips…

"Hey what's…?" came a voice.

Hermione and Swancott both sprang apart, faces flush and saw Ginny there with a curious questioning eyes.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked.

"No!" she and Swancott blurted out.

"No no, nothing at all," Swancott repeated.

"Right," Hermione agreed, her face still flushed.

"Um…would you like something to drink," Swancott offered.

Hermione nodded and in an instant, he was off. She gave a deep sigh but she could feel Ginny's smirking face. "It's not what you think," she stated without turning to her.

"How do you know what I'm thinking," Ginny asked innocently.

"I don't like Swancott in that way alright, and I'm not stooping to Arian's level," she told her.

"You're words," Ginny said, teasingly.

Hermione then glared at her and was frustrated but mostly because she had fallen in her trap and had said what Ginny wanted to hear. She then stayed silent and turned away from Ginny, at the same time a boy asked Ginny to dance and Ginny accepted, giving her a wink before she left. Annoyance rising within her, Hermione crossed her arms and legs and waited for Swancott to return. Without Ginny, she was left in silence and only then was she able to hear whispers and noticed the glares she was getting from the girls nearby.

"Who does she think she is?"

"How can someone like that be married to Arian Belth."

"Has she no shame."

"Cheating is so despicable."

"What a slut."

Hermione gasped. She then tried to ignore the comments but they just kept on getting through her head. Guilt was starting to sweep over her. Swancott was going to kiss her and she hadn't moved a bit. What was wrong with her? But then again, why should she feel bad when Arian was probably with Eira at the moment. But she wasn't Arian. Arian had given her a chance to discuss this matter. He would probably wouldn't have gone through with it without her consent, like Unity had told her. At that moment she realized that she could handle anything Rothia sent her way but she couldn't handle what was going inside her. She didn't know what was it but she had felt like this before. She had felt it when she wrote the letter to Arian about how she felt about him and Eira. She had felt it when she first found the album in the library. Whatever she was feeling, it had brought up the guilt inside her and the choice to put Arian's happiness before her own.

"Hermione?" came a voice behind her which caused her to drift off her thoughts.

She saw Swancott with two drinks. "I'm sorry…I need to go," she said abruptly."

Putting the drinks down, Swancott reached for her and pulled her so she was facing him. "I heard," he told her. "Don't listen to them. You have nothing to feel bad about. If anything I should be the one ashamed, considering that I have no regrets."

Hermione just looked up at him once more before turning away. Swancott hadn't held her back so she made her way out of the quidditch pitch in a run. Even though the celebration would be over in about an hour and she wanted to get away from it a soon as possible. She was only several yards from the pitch when she tripped. Her strength hadn't completely regained from that dancing.

"Ah!" she yelled in pain as she clasped a hand on her ankle. "Just great!" Taking off her heels, she examined the damage. Luckily, there wasn't any and she would still be able to walk. But she was so frustrated and bothered that she could feel tears stinging behind her eyes.

"Herm-own-ninny!" Viktor called her, causing her to turn.

She made to attempt to get up and try to get away. Viktor reached her and kneeled down before her.

"Are you alvight?" he asked.

She nodded and accepted Viktor's offer to help her up. Once she was standing, Viktor made no move to release her hand, instead he gripped it more.

"Swancott," he began. "Told me vat happened. Vell just about the comments."

Hermione sniffed. "They're true. They must be," she told him. There was no strength within her to bear with this on her own. It needed to be brought out. "I'm a married woman on a date, yes a date! With another man."

In that instant, Viktor pulled her closed and wrapped his arms around her. "I know you very vell, you are doing nothing vong. You accepted Swancott's invitation on your reasons. I vill not ask them. You are not this sluttish creature they speak of."

"You don't know that," Hermione breathed into his chest, as she stayed her leaned into him with her hands stayed on her sides. "I'm not pushing you back." As she said this, tears started tumbling down.

"Herm-own-ninny," Viktor told her. "Ve both know I'm married and I luv my vife. Ve also know you are not that sort of person. But vat you might not know is that you vere my first luv. I know you're feelings veren't mutual and I've moved on but I vill always be there for you. I vould do anything to protect you and see you happy. You vill always be the Herm-own-ninny I know. A very good friend."

Her arms then moved and wrapped themselves around Viktor. She closed her eyes and sobbed into his chest. "Thank you," she said between tears. "Thank you."

A/N YAHOO!!! I think this must be my longest chapter yet. I hope you all enjoy this one. I really liked how this one turned out but really the choice is up to you. Until next time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 25**

"I knew she was a wench," the woman spat. "This just proves me right." She turns to the young woman in the room. "You see what kind of woman he married. I only want what's best for him. If he still has any doubts I'm sure you will be able to convince him."

The young girl nods.

xxxXXXXxxx

How long had it been since she had left? He wasn't sure. It was strange how so little time can seem like a long time. _'A week?' _he thought as he readied his things in his handbag. Yes it had been a week since she had left, maybe a little over. He never thought she would be away this long. Yet, she knew about him and Eira. Maybe that's what was keeping her away. Yes, he and Eira had been going to family gatherings and talking but nothing else besides that. Arian loved her but somehow it didn't seem right. Maybe it was the awkwardness they both felt. _'What on earth was going on with them?'_ Bran and Hermione had decided on this matter so quickly.

He sighed. It's not that he didn't like spending time with Eira but the guilt that was swelling inside him. "You knew this didn't you," he thought allowed. "I bet you're having a good laugh." He stopped halfway as he was zipping up his bag and heard her voice in his head.

"_You should feel guilty, you prat! You're getting just what you deserve!" _

He could just picture her in front of him with her hands on her hips and her chin lifted up in a snobbish way.

"_You don't feel so cocky now do you?" she smirked. _

Arian chuckled without realizing it. His eyes then widen. "What the hell?"

"Arian!" came Unity bursting into his room. "You better be ready! We're leaving!"

Arian just turned toward her and blinked.

"Something wrong?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "No…just…," he paused and then eyed her. "What do you mean **_we_**?"

"I'm coming too. You need all the support you can get. Besides I haven't been to France lately and…"

"I believe you had to inform me first," he told her. "You're not going."

"Hey!" she argued. "I'm old enough to decide for myself and don't need you're consent."

"I'm still older than you and you're living under my roof…," he started.

"Well thanks **_dad_** but are going to give Eira the same lecture?" Unity smirked.

Arian then abruptly turned and spotted Eira at the door. She chuckled.

"Hold on," he said, "How was this decided?"

"Don't worry," Unity told him, "We'll behave. Besides Bran is coming as well."

"Bran?" Arian questioned with slight eagerness. He hadn't seen much of Bran since their "meeting."

Eira nodded. "He's at the owlery right now, though."

Arian sighed. "You don't give me much of a choice, do you?"

Unity just shrugged and walked out of the room, Arian and Unity following behind her. They arrived for breakfast and seated themselves.

"We only have little time, so eat quickly," Arian instructed.

"Where are we meeting?" Unity asked him.

"Quidditch pitch," answered Bran making his way toward them. "As usual. Then we take a bus."

"Bran," Arian greeted. "Um…it's good to see you."

Bran nodded. "You didn't think I would skip out, did you?" Bran was trying to have things back to the way they were.

An owl then flew through the window, that had been left slightly ajar. The owl flew above Arian, carrying his usual order of the Daily Prophet. Arian extended out his hand just as the owl let go of it. "Just in time," he said.

"Arian," Bran spoke up taking away the paper from him. "I think we should get going you know, we don't want to be late." He could feel Unity's questioning look boring into him.

"Alright," Arian agreed. "Everyone ready." When everyone nodded he started out of the door. Eira then stood beside Bran and took the paper from him.

"Here, Arian," she said handing it to him. "You wouldn't want to forget your paper."

He smiled at her in gratitude. "Thanks."

"Wait!" Bran said stepping in. "I-I mean…um…I didn't get my paper this morning. Would you mind if I read it first."

Arian thought Bran was acting suspicious but shook it off the feeling. "Sure," he said handing the paper to him.

Eira looked up at Bran surprisingly but Bran paid her no mind. "Thanks," he told Arian. "Now let's go." Bran waited for them to go ahead of him but Unity came by his side and crossed her arms.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Bran lied.

Unity sighed and shrugged. She started walking out but glanced back to notice Bran leaving the paper behind. _'I'll find a way to make him read that paper and when I do you are going to regret not letting him read it when he had the chance.' _she smiled to herself. But what she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one hoping for that.

xxxXXXXxxx

Hermione was glad classes had been cancelled for the day but she also wondered if sleeping in late only applied to students. Last night had been exhausting but refreshing at the least. If it wasn't for Viktor, she would probably be drained of her confidence and return to the state she first started. Ginny and Luna hadn't come and bothered her for their after party, which she was glad but felt guilty about ruining it at the same time. They could always postpone it anyway.

It had been almost noon when she woke and she was famished. If it wasn't for her hunger, she would probably had stayed it bed. As she rose, she got the strange feeling that someone or something was watching her. Cautiously she turned around.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and fell back. Two pairs of owl eyes were looking right back at her. "How did you get in here?" Then she felt stupid. There was no way they were going to answer her back. Instead she sighed and reached out and grabbed her letters.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Merlin, where do I start? As you see, I tend to sometimes write down what I'm thinking so I apologize for that. Well…still don't know what to say so I'll get straight to the point. I was worried about you yesterday. Krum went after you and told me you were calmed down but still I would like to hear from you and tell me (more like write) yourself. I had said to you to ignore them and that wasn't who you were. I had said that you weren't the one to blame and shouldn't feel like. Though knowing you, you probably still felt like that. I probably shouldn't even be bringing this up. Anyway, don't feel bad and don't fret. You are too kind, and have too big a heart. A frown wouldn't suit a face such as lovely as yours…_

She paused for a while in order to regain her composure and loose the extra coloring the came about her cheeks.

_You are bright and you out of all should know you don't deserve to feel bad. If you don't know then I will tell you, "You don't deserve to feel ashamed. All you deserve is happiness. You haven't given up in living the life you want to live, remember?" Take care Hermione and keep in touch. _

_Thinking of You, _

_Devonald Swancott _

_P.S If I ever get the chance I promise I'll come and visit. _

She couldn't help but smile once finishing reading the letter. Swancott was really kind and caring. Regret filled her heart. If she had woken up earlier, she would have been able to say goodbye. She sighed, "There's no point in thinking on it now. It won't change anything." Lying back down, she couldn't help but feel that nice warm feeling inside of her. _'He cares about me,' _she smiled to herself.

It wasn't until the other owl came, to stand at the head of her bed, and look down on her, that she remembered she still had another letter to read. She gave the owl an alright-I'm-going-look. At first glance at the envelope, right away she knew who it was from.

_Dear Hermione, _

_It's great that you're at Hogwarts, must be nice to be back there again. I wish I had gone to a school. We never told you, did we? Me, Arian, and Eira were home schooled so as you can see I'm not sure I want to return to my schooling days. The tournament sounds great. I'm expecting a long letter from you. I want to know everything. Damn, sorry shouldn't have said that. I'm writing this in a hurry so no time to start over. _

_About the tournament, its front line headlines in the Daily Prophet but unfortunately it doesn't technically cover the tournament. That's why I want you to actually tell me the events and stuff. I don't want to worry you but I thought I should warn you before you look at the Daily Prophet or before the swarms of hate mail come. I hope you don't feel guilty, there's no need. I'm on your side alright. Remember that. _

_Well I best be going. Arian has a match in France, and I'm going along with Eira and Unity. Wish you were going but looks like you just started a great job. I know how much you can be dedicated to your work, which is not good because I need some support but you're too busy for me. Obviously I'm kidding. My boss would love it if I had half the determination and dedication you do. Me going to France is proof of that. _

_Take care Hermione. _

_Your Friend, _

_Bran _

This time Hermione didn't smile. There was a strange feeling swelling in the pit of her stomach. _'What could he mean by that?'_ she thought. At the sound of whispers, she turned toward her chamber entrance. She got the strange feeling of deja vu. "Laia," she called.

The warrior appeared inside her chamber, in another portrait.

"Yes?"

"Who is out there?" Hermione asked.

"You're two friends. The red head and the blonde," the woman answered.

Hermione pondered for a while. They already knew the password so why were they standing outside. "Let them in," she said.

The woman instantly disappeared and the portrait hole opened with Luna and Ginny stumbling in and falling face flat to the ground.

Hermione looked amused and went towards them.

Ginny and Luna grumbled as they looked up and saw Hermione looking down towards them. Suddenly, Ginny abruptly stood and placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Are you okay?!" she exclaimed. "You saw it didn't you. Don't feel bad about it, okay!" she paused and looked around the room. "I think that staying up here for the morning was a good idea. Well to give you time to think."

"Yes," Luna agreed. "But even if the article was partly lies, it's still could get really nasty."

"Don't worry," Ginny told her. "We're on your side."

Hermione looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Hermione, you can't stay locked up here all day," Ginny told her.

Hermione just blinked and Luna came towards her, staring her straight in the eye. In truth she got too close for her comfort.

"She's has no idea what happened," Luna said.

"Wait, what?" Ginny said. "Hermione, haven't you seen the Daily Prophet yet?"

Then it hit her. Bran's warning. There was no way things were going to be okay. "You guys don't happen to have a copy, do you?" she asked trying to sound calm.

"Sorry," Ginny said.

"But everyone else does," Luna told her. "It might be lunch but I bet anything they are still reading it. You might as well eat something while you're down there."

"Luna! How can you expect her to go down…"

"I'm going," Hermione interrupted Ginny, which caused her to gape at her.

"Give me a few minutes," she said running towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower, put on some jeans and long sleeve blue blouse, and held her hair up in a ponytail. _'I don't think I need my uniform,' _she hoped. It had only been ten minutes when she presented herself to Ginny and Luna. She nodded towards them and made her way out of the portrait hole. Ginny and Luna just shrugged and followed her.

As she walked through the hall, those who were there glanced her way and started whispering. Hermione ignored it. She entered the hall and it immediately went quiet. Ginny encouraged her to continue her way to the Gryffindor table. As she did, murmurs and whispers broke out. Glares were sent her way, and they were pointing at her. Hermione betted anything that they were resisting from yelling out bad comments because the professors were present but also because she herself was part of the staff.

But when she sat down, the girls nearby made no attempt in keeping their voices down. Comments of her being unfaithful, sluttish, stuck up, came to Hermione's ears. Twenty minutes of hearing that had done it to Hermione. Why wasn't she allowed to eat her lunch at peace? Griping on to the table, she turned to the girl nearest her that had a copy of the Daily Prophet. Putting on a force smile, she said, "Excuse me, can I borrow that?" before the girl could answer, Hermione took it from her and looked at the front page. Her mouth fell slightly but she regain composure after finishing reading.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked in concern.

Hermione stood up, placing the book down. "Please excuse my absence, I will be back by dinner time," she declared loudly, turning to Professor McGonagall.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"To take matters into my own hands," she answered her before walking off.

XxxXXXXxxx

"You would think that by being wizards we could have apparated to France but no, instead we're in a bus for three hours," Tudor, the Catapults seeker commented.

Arian chuckled. "Three hours on a tour bus from Wales to France **_is_** magical transportation."

"I'm a seeker," Tudor told him. "I live for speed."

Arian chuckled again.

"Well you seem to be awfully cheery. Glad to see it," Tudor told him before returning to his own things.

Arian frowned. It had been like this since the morning. His teammates had been making of weird comments and gave him awkward glances. When he told Bran about it, he told him it was just his imagination. He sighed and returned to lying back down on the bed he was on.

"Is something wrong?" Eira asked him. She had approached him and sat at the end of his bed.

"No, not really," Arian said.

"Oh…we'll be arriving in about half an hour. Are you nervous?"

Arian smiled. "Scared to death but excited to face it." He heard her chuckle. She had asked him that on his first match and that is what he answered. Now, it became tradition for her to ask him that exact question and for him to give that exact answer.

Unity couldn't help to glance towards her cousin, from the armchair she was sitting at. He was laughing and smiling with Eira. That was her queue. Luckily for her, Swancott was lying on the couch across from her, and Bran was all the way on the other sided of the bus.

"Well, you had a great time," Unity told Swancott happily.

Swancott then turned to Unity. "Huh?"

Unity smiled and got up from the armchair. She was giggling and all smiles. Without giving warning, she jumped at the end of the couch, causing Swancott to move up to prevent Unity from landing on his legs. "You know!" she beamed. This caused the attention of several of the players and Eira.

Arian noticed Eira's drifting gaze and followed it. Only to caught sight of Unity smiling at Swancott.

"What?" Swancott asked but he had a pretty good idea what. He like Unity, had somehow got the paper and read it.

Unity then turned to where she was facing everyone else. She placed her hand at the side of her mouth and yelled out, "HEY BRAN! YOU STILL GOT THAT COPY OF THE DAILY PROPHET?!!!"

Bran looked alarmingly at Unity.

"That's right," said Arian. He also turned to Bran. "Are you done with it mate?"

"Sorry," Bran said, "I seem to have misplaced it."

"Oh," Arian said.

"THAT'S ALRIGHT," Unity yelled. "SWANCOTT KNOWS WHAT I MEAN NOW. Do you Swancott?" Unity asked innocently turning her attention back on Swancott.

Swancott looked at her suspiciously. Was she implying something?

"Oh! I just thought she looked lovely, didn't you? Tell me the truth. Did she looked better upfront than in the picture?" Unity asked.

"Yes," Swancott answered simply still feeling uneasy.

Then she turned back to the others. "Didn't she looked lovely?" she asked the players. "Oh Eira! I just know you'll love the dress."

Eira's eyes grew wide. It was hard to believe what Unity was doing. This wasn't what she had in mind.

Arian looked confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"God Arian, you're impossible," Unity told him, which caused the others to chuckle.

"Unity? Can I talk to you?" Bran said approaching her.

"Just a minute," she said as she stood up and went towards Tudor.

Tudor just glanced up at her.

"Let me burrow your paper," Unity told him.

"Unity," Bran said.

Tudor just shrugged and looked through his bag and handed her the paper. She knew, Arian was looking at her and following her every movement. As she passed Bran, while making her way back to Swancott, she whispered, "This could have been avoided."

"Swancott, tell us about the tournament," Unity said being chipper again.

Arian then remembered that Swancott had been absent in the last couple practices and the coach had told them he was chosen at the last minute for a school event but what Unity said next caught his attention.

"Tell me, how is Hermione? She seems to be doing well and by the way, you two look great in this picture."

Swancott was alarmed as Unity held the front page before him. Was she serious? How could she say that? Did she mean it or was she joking? Because the picture he was looking at was…

Arian then stood up.

"Arian?" Eira asked "innocently."

"Hey," Bran said standing in front of Arian. "How about we play a game of chess?"

"Later," he told him making his way toward Unity. Had he heard right? Did she say Hermione? On the paper? With Swancott?

"Oh, Arian," Unity said as he took the paper from her.

Arian then looked at it and his eyes grew wide.

**TOURNAMENT LOVE SCANDAL?! **

_**UNFAITHFUL MRS. BELTH? MARRIAGE OVER?**_

By: R.S Star Reporter

_What can be said about the new named Mrs. Belth? Was truth spoken when she was claimed inappropriate for our lovable Arian Belth? Hermione Belth, formally Hermione Jane Granger, was present at a Quidditch Tournament held at Hogwarts but with Devonald Swancott and Viktor Krum, our little Hermione wasted no time. She was often spotted with both famous quidditch players. _

_Truth be told, it seems our Belth is having problems with his wife. She admitted to Devonald Swancott at the tournament that things were difficult between them. But why wouldn't they? They were paired up by a law after all. Of course problems are expected and understandable but how quickly does she move. Has she no shame. Her exact words were "I want a divorce." This was said to Swancott obviously to capture him because he then asked her to a ball being held after the tournament. _

_That's not all. She also seemed to be very close to Viktor Krum. Both boys seem to be smitten with her. I wonder how Mrs. Krum is taking the news. Rumor has it that both Mrs. Belth and Mr. Krum have some history together. Are they reuniting their love for each other? They used to be sweethearts during the school days. Keeping in touch in a long distance relationship. There is definitely love there. They shared a sweet embrace beneath the stars. Wait, did I say sweet? That is laughable. It was her that threw herself at Krum. Krum mentioned that what he felt for her was special but that now he had a wife and child. She on the other hand, didn't care about that and told him straight forward, convincing him to declare his love for her. But it didn't end just with him. _

_All through the night, Mrs. Belth spend it dancing, and may I say very closely, to Devonald Swancott. All through their dance, she whispered into his ear. After almost the whole night, they made their way to the table where Devonald was concern about her marriage problems. Mrs. Belth declared them unimportant. She declared **Arian**, an unimportant matter that shouldn't be worried about. She made her message clear when she allowed Swancott to kiss her. See as he leans in towards her. _

_I don't blame Swancott at all. Just look at her red attire. It, itself screams out scarlet woman. Obviously, Mrs. Belth chose her attire carefully in order to capture both men. No other woman can step so low. She herself is married and not only goes after another man but two, and one of them is already married and with a child! Not only that, Mrs. Belth is known to have a reputation for liking of famous men: Harry Potter, Viktor Krum, and now Devonald Swancott. Not to mention she's married to Arian Belth. She is known to be bright so it wouldn't come to a surprise if she placed a spell on these men. It could be she also placed a spell on the Administrators of the Law Department. How else did she ended up with Arian Belth? _

_Innocent, Ms. Smarty Hermione Jane Granger, a conniving, shameful, deceitful woman, seeking to capture the hearts of celebrities. _

Arian was shocked. He didn't know what to think. The pictures presented, were the ones were Hermione was spotted with both quidditch players. The major ones were the ones where she and Krum were sharing an embrace and the one where Swancott was leaning in to kiss her.

"Arian?" came Eira's voice. "I was going to…" she stopped. Arian was still focused on the article. He was in the state where she knew nothing would be able to get through to him.

There was silence and all eyes were on Arian. He was motionless and not once did his gaze left the paper.

Swancott on the other hand couldn't take his silence. "Bullshit," he told him.

Arian then turned to him, his emotions masked away.

"If you haven't figured it out yet," Swancott explained, "It's all crap."

Arian narrowed his eyes and let the paper fall to the ground. "I know," he said darkly glaring at Swancott. "**_She's_** not like that."

Swancott then stood up not liking the look he was receiving. "What are you implying?"

At that everyone around them gathered and they could feel the tension building up.

"Arian…" Bran tried but was silenced when Arian held out his hand for him to stop.

"The picture speaks words for itself," Arian told him, not changing his dark tone. "It doesn't seem it was her who acted out."

Eira didn't like were this was going. Never had she seen Arian act this way. She could feel the anger swarming inside of him, his ill feelings he was feeling towards Swancott. It wasn't that she hadn't witnessed him like this before but it was the first time she saw the coldness and fire in his eyes.

Surprising everyone, Swancott loosened up and relax. His expression was shockingly calm. "I didn't kiss her Belth. **_Unfortunately_**, her friend has perfect timing," upon saying this he chuckled.

That laugh had just done it. He hated it how Swancott was all calm about this. Without second thoughts, Arian clenched his fists and sent one Swancott's way with full force. Swancott was thrown back, and Arian scowled down at him while gasps spread throughout the bus.

"Arian!" Bran said in alarm as he stood beside him, ready to hold him back if he planned another attack. Some of the other players helped Swancott, who was massing his now bruised cheek that was starting to swell.

"I could definitely use Hermione right now," Swancott said looking at Arian who was about to lunge at him but was hold back by Bran who was glad he thought of it. "She's a great healer but you don't know that, do you?"

Arian then stopped struggling and stared at Swancott.

"She said things have been difficult between the two of you," Swancott told him. "The only thing I can think of is that you two don't know much about each other. That's why you can't communicate," he paused and for the first time, his calmness left his face and determination filled his eyes. "Hermione is beautiful, bright, kind, and caring. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. You don't deserve her Belth. I don't give a damn if she's your wife. I won't just hand her over that easily. I **_will_** make her happy."

"The law bounds…" Arian started to argue but stopped himself. What was he supposed to say? The law married them for five years but that didn't matter to Swancott. He made that clear. If he tried to even oppose Swancott, the that would make him a hypocrite. He was after all in a starting "relationship" with Eira. He knew Hermione had been hurt that night and not once did he made the effort to confront her. Who was he to stop her from achieving happiness?

Everyone had been distracted by the scene before them that they hadn't realize the bus had come to it's destination. Arian surprised them all, even Swancott.

"Whatever," Arian told him turning away to get off. "I don't even care anymore." Eira went after him.

Soon it was only Unity and Bran on the bus. Bran turned to Unity and glared at her. "Are you satisfied? Tell me. What this part of your plan?"

Unity shook her head. "I never knew it would be this soon," she smiled. "He's ready to take this on by himself he just needs a little spark."

"Wait," Bran demanded. "Are you still planning something?! Didn't you learn anything?"

"Bran, when have you ever known Arian to give up?" Unity asked her.

"Um…never," Bran answered, confused.

"The rivalry between you two, when you were kids, was foolish," she told him. "Arian came to realize that and stopped the competition."

"I remember," Bran said.

"He never gave up his love for Eira though," Unity said. "Hermione is really something. She made the Arian Belth give up."

xxxXXXXxxx

Hermione stormed through the halls of the ministry, uncaring about the others' reactions. This Star Reporter was getting over her head and she was going to end it.

A woman with long black hair, and green eyes sat at her desk, smiling. She was around her mid forties. Satisfaction filled her eyes. Her article had made the front page. This was definitely a good day.

Her happiness was then ruin when she heard voices outside her door. Then a young woman came in and slammed her hands on her desk. The older woman smirked. "Mrs. Belth, what a surprise."

"Shut it, Rita Skeeter," Hermione told her.

The older woman just blinked. "I'm sorry but you must have me confused. Rita Skeeter? Never heard of her."

"Don't give me that Rita. We live in a magical world for crying out loud. Anyone can change their appearance and name. But you have forgotten that I know your way of writing and I know your secret."

"Are you threatening me?" Star Reporter asked her. "I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Ross Sanning."

"Don't give me that crap!" Hermione yelled angrily. "Trust me, Skeeter, you will regret the day you crossed me." Hermione heard scratching noise and turned to see a violet quill floating in mid air scribbling away.

"You know, Mrs. Belth," Star Reporter told her. "You really shouldn't accuse people without any evidence or come into the ministry and threatened them."

Hermione took out her wand, pointed it at the quill and blasted it. The reporter was shocked but especially when Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked at her with hatred. "You must be bloody brave to have shown that thing in front of me. Either that or you are just stupid. If I were you, I would be worried."

Hermione then turned to leave and stopped halfway out. "I know what you're thinking. Who would believe me, right? It's surprising that even after fighting Voldemort, people seem to underestimate me."

'_That's right,' _she thought as she walked out of the office. _'I'm stronger. Actually, I was always this strong. It's about time I start showing it.' _

A/N I know I know, it took me long enough didn't it. Well either way here it is and I hoped you guys liked it. I know things are starting to get interesting especially Hermione's personality(hope that doesn't sound cocky cuz I'm not). I **try **to update sooner. I will. :p


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

A/N: Looking for a beta. Anyone interested let me know.

**Chapter 26**

Hermione had returned just before dinner, and as she had expected a pile of letters waited for her in her chamber. Before she had went to the ministry, she performed a spell in which covered her room with her aura. That way, the owls would come to her bedroom instead of following her, wherever she was. Like last time, she didn't bother to open them and destroyed them instead. Though she did regret it a little because there might have been letters from her friends. But then again, she was in a great mood so the guilt soon passed. Despite her good mood, she still didn't went to dinner because of her tiresome day. Though she did make sure she did one more spell before turning in.

What a great day. Morning came. The sun was shinning. Well actually, Hermione woke up before the sun came up. But still, the energy felt great. Hermione bounced out of bed, feeling very refreshed. A nice quick shower sounded like a good idea. Just as Hermione rummaged through her belongings, Laia came into one of the other frames.

"Lady Hermione," she called.

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked up at Laia. "Yes?"

"The Headmistress would like to see you as soon as possible," she told her.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she hurried off to her bathroom.

Half an hour later, Hermione was strolling down the halls towards McGonagall's office. She reached the statue and said, "Lemon Drop." The statue then swirled up, and revealing a staircase. _'I wonder what this is about?' _she thought.

Hermione knocked on the door leading to the Headmistress' office.

"Come in," McGonagall responded. "You can take a seat," she instructed once Hermione came in.

Hermione sat, and waited patiently for McGonagall to place her paperwork aside.

"Hermione," she started, finally looking up. "I know you just began as a healer, you did great during the tournament but if you don't mind I believe Poppy can handle the job most of the time."

"I see," Hermione said sadly.

"Oh, it's not that Hermione," McGonagall assured her. "I meant to say that you can be a healer in the evenings and on weekends. I believe that during the day you should try your teaching skills."

Hermione blinked.

"You might think it's too soon but Professor Balin thinks you should start soon as possible. She's very excited especially because of your top marks in that class."

"Oh!" Hermione said in surprise. "You mean my training is starting soon?"

"Yes. Today," McGonagall told her.

"Today?!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Is there a problem?" McGonagall questioned.

"No!" Hermione said instantly. "It's great! Actually is more than great. It's for the best. Though, sadly, I'll only be able to work as a healer during the weekends or not at all."

"Pardon?" McGonagall was surprised by her answer.

"Headmistress," Hermione began. "I've thought about this and I've made my decision…"

XxxXXXXxxX

Arian sat at the side of his bed, with his back hunched. It was still early, he knew. God only knew why he was up at this hour. He had woken up even earlier but unable to stay in bed he decided to get ready. Though his match wasn't until the afternoon. And once the match was over, they would be able to spend couple more days here in France and enjoy their stay.

"Dammit! I can't stay here," he exclaimed to himself.

"Well you sound ready for the match," came Bran's voice. "Or impatient."

Arian abruptly turned to where Bran's bed was across from his own. They were provided with housing near the stadium, with dormitories. Two persons per room. "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"I got tired of watching you lay there awake for the first half hour so I snoozed off, only to find you, later, sitting up for the last 20 minutes," Bran teased.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Arian apologized. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Better me to deal with you than the other blokes on the team. I say I would feel sorry for them," Bran joked.

"Well, aren't we cheery?" Arian told him.

"And aren't we grumpy? Not enough sleep, eh? Remember you need to concentrate on the match," Bran said.

"There's no need to worry about that," Arian assured him with a tone of cockiness.

Bran then got up and started to get dressed. "So, what were you going on about not being able to stay here? I'm guessing you don't mean the dormitory."

"Sometimes you know me better than what I want you to, you know that?" Arian complained.

He shrugged as he slipped on a clean shirt. "You should be grateful to have a friend like me, Arian. The key to developing a strong relationship with someone is by knowing who they are."

Arian gaped at him. "Just who side are you one?!" he demanded causing Bran to look at him in surprise.

Bran just smirked. "Oh. So that's **_who's_** on your mind."

Arian didn't even try to protest. He laid himself back on the bed, while grunting. How could he have expressed himself so easily?

"You know," Bran began. "I wasn't referring to…"

"You're right," Arian told him which caused Bran to stay silent and wait for him to continue. "I didn't know that much about her. Even now I don't know anything. It took me weeks to figure out her interests and Swancott…just one weekend and he knows everything I do. Probably even more. Yes, definitely more," he complained.

"Mate…shouldn't you…," Bran didn't know if he should ask him. He was trying hard to be supportive of him and Eira but he couldn't help his curiosity. "Why didn't you go after her?" Arian stayed silent. But Bran didn't. "You are complaining and whining like a child over your wife who left. The wife that you actually let go. Then you attack Swancott and demand all these explanations…what's the matter with you?"

"I don't know Bran," Arian said sternly but then his voice boomed, caused by his frustration. "I don't know Bran! You tell me because I don't have a bloody clue what the hell is going on my head!"

There was silence between them. A long silence. Arian was about to get up when an owl started tapping on the window. He turned but made no movement to open it. At the moment he didn't really feel like reading anything. Bran, however, went to the window and opened it. The owl flew towards Arian and dropped the Daily Prophet. As the owl flew away, Arian picked the paper and threw it to the side.

Bran sighed. Arian might not have been interested on the news but he was. Well, with the last article, it wasn't a surprise he didn't want to look at it.

Arian really didn't care what Bran did, but he couldn't help but look at him as he picked up the paper and started to read it. Arian was taken aback by his reaction. Bran's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. Moments later he burst out laughing.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed laughing once more. "You just gotta love that girl." He looked up from the paper only to find Arian raising his eyebrows at him. Bran shrugged and chuckled. He then handed the paper to Arian and started towards the door.

Right before he started reading it, Bran told him something.

"Merlin help you Arian. If my heart didn't belong to someone else, I would definitely have her. But then again, it's your decision that will help me decide mine. Swancott has already decided his." With that he closed the door behind him.

Arian looked confusingly at where Bran had been moments before. He then turned back his attention back to the paper. "What the hell?"

**CORRUPTION IN MINISTRY? A HIDDEN IDENTITY? **

_INTERVIEW WITH MRS. BELTH: REVEALINGS & ACCUSATIONS_

By: Loraine Thomas

_It was just recently that Mrs. Belth, formally know as Hermione Jane Granger, was expressed as an unfaithful wife at a Quidditch Tournament that was held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was then she came and accused the Ministry as being corrupted by allowing reporters such as Ross Sanning, known as R.S Star Reporter, write for their paper. Mrs. Belth explains her reasons for this opinion that she strongly support. _

**Thomas: **_Corrupted? The Ministry? _

**Mrs. Belth: **_Yes. Corrupted. What kind of Ministry allows these lies to be written on the Daily Prophet, which should be used for news, not for silly gossip. If it was displayed in a magazine then that would be a different story. But still. R.S Star Reporter carries a self writing quill. This is the wizarding world for crying out loud. Any idiot knows that those quills exaggerate the truth. _

**Thomas: **_So what was said about you wasn't true? Don't mind me saying but those pictures don't seem fake._

**Mrs. Belth: **_Of course they weren't. And I'm not afraid to admit it. Yes I did spend a lot of time with both Viktor and Devonald but I never cheated on Arian. Much less used a love potion or seduce them. Viktor and Devonald are close friend of mine. Anyone can think what they want about me. Though I would remind them that they weren't there and that they don't know me. The real me. _

**Thomas: **_It was also mentioned that you said there were problems between you and Arian. _

**Mrs. Belth: **_Yes, there is. But of course there is bound to be problems with a marriage such as ours. It's not that we don't get along but more of what we want. It's very difficult and it wouldn't be right of me to come out and say everything without consulting Arian. But the truth is, is that we both needed some space and me working at Hogwarts was the best chance of that. _

**Thomas: **_What do you do? _

**Mrs. Belth: **_I am a healer at Hogwarts along with Madam Pomfrey. I was invited to the tournament so I could practice my skills. Headmistress McGonagall had offered me the job and considered training me to become a teacher there as well. Though that might not happen until later on. _

**Thomas: **_How long since you left Arian Belth? _

**Mrs. Belth: **_That's an odd way to put it but I believe it has been over a week. I spent my time with my friends before heading to Hogwarts. _

**Thomas: **_I see. And what about the rumor of Viktor Krum declaring his love for you? They say you two have some, history? _

**Mrs. Belth: **_By history, they are referring to the time of the TriWizard Tournament. Me and Viktor went to a ball together but until this day we have remained just friends. It's true he revealed his true feelings he had more for me. And I emphasize had because he said that he is happily married. He loves Kira Krum and his adorable son Manek. And I couldn't be happy for him. And since we are now on the subject of past articles written about me, this is where the corruption of the Ministry comes about. _

**Thomas: **_Would you care to explain. _

**Mrs. Belth: **_When Voldemort came to be known that he was back, the Ministry put the thought aside and decided to ignore it. They wrote lies about my best friend Harry Potter about being a liar but what the Ministry was doing was hiding the truth from the people. If anything, I bet they couldn't accept the truth because the Minister didn't stand a chance against the Dark Lord. It is that Minister that we have today that hid the lies from the people. It is that Minister that allowed lies to be written before and now. _

**Thomas: **_How does this connect to past articles about you? _

**Mrs. Belth: **_Simple. Articles full of lies, written during the TriWizard Tournament were written by a Rita Skeeter. Later on she wrote about an interview she had with Harry. That was the first and last truthful piece she wrote. _

**Thomas: **_Rita Skeeter? The reporter that retired? _

**Mrs. Belth**: _Oh she **was **retired. You might recognize her. She goes by the name Ross Sanning now. _

**Thomas: **_R.S Star Reporter?_

**Mrs. Belth: **_Notice the same initials. She's not very creative is she? Well yes, she is Star Reporter but she shouldn't be. I honestly admit that it was me that ended her career or at least I thought I did. The Ministry should be glad of it since I saved them some embarrassment. Embarrassment by not revealing they have no clue on who they hire. No wonder death eaters were found within the Ministry. Even now, they had no idea of Ross Sanning's real identity. _

**Thomas: **_Do you have any evidence? _

**Mrs. Belth: **_If you re-read her previous articles, you will notice the similarity with her articles of today. So far that's only evidence I have to show but then there's also the fact that she might be gone once this article comes to her awareness unless she still believes that no one will believe me. _

**Thomas: **_You sound very confidant. _

**Mrs. Belth: **_I am. Even if no one believes me there's no doubt that I will reveal Ross Sanning for who she is. And who she is, is Rita Skeeter an unregistered animagus. Yes, and unregistered animagus that I discovered during my fourth you. In order for my silence, Rita left the Daily Prophet. It is her animagus form that has allowed her to come up with her stories. Not to mention that she also had a self written quill when I met her. _

**Thomas: **_Wow that is serious. Then that means that this whole time the Ministry has been employing a law breaker? _

**Mrs. Belth: **_I guess you can put it that way. But would you mind if I send out a message to Rita? _

**Thomas: **_Alright. _

**Mrs. Belth:** _Rita. I don't know whether you will run or not but just to let you know, if you do, you will be running from the brightest witch known. There is no point. Oh and I wouldn't encourage you to try and stay in your animagus form because you never know who will come about and squash you like the bug that you are. _

_That concludes my interview with Mrs. Belth. As for your own opinion, Rita Skeeter's past articles have been displayed starting on page 6. Please turn to those pages if wish to read them and compare them with Ross Sanning's articles. _

Arian was speechless. There were no words that came to mind to describe this. Was this really Hermione? A part of him knew she was but the other side still had doubts. _'Why do I feel that I should be afraid?' _he thought.

XxxXXXXxxX

Hermione spend the first part of the morning, observing Professor Balin and helping anyway she could. It was know an hour before lunch and Professor Balin had allowed her to teach for the second half of the period. As she stood before the class, she was aware of the whispers that were being muttered around the class. It was obvious that they were making bad comments about her. She knew that not everyone took the interview in the paper seriously. Only those who knew her, knew better than not to.

"Ancient Ruins…" began Hermione as she wrote something on the board, but the murmurs disrupted her barely starting lesson. Since Professor Balin had gone out for a few minutes, she was left to deal with them. Her back was turned to them so they didn't think she would listen. Actually she bet anything they were trying to get to her. "Ancient Ruins…" she repeated receiving the same response.

"Silence!" yelled Hermione to the students. "Feel freely to discuss me out in the halls but not during class."

A student raised their hand. A female.

"Yes?" asked Hermione.

"Professor, since you're knew aren't we allowed to ask you some questions. You know, to know more about you?" the student asked slyly.

She was a Slytherin and Hermione knew what she was up to. But she wouldn't let them get the best of her. "Alright. Start with your questions."

Questions weren't being asked but instead comments were yelled out.

"I didn't know Gryffindors were capable of cheating."

"Must be awful to being called a slut."

"Arian Belth must be heartbroken."

"Those, aren't questions," Hermione pointed out. "As sixth years I would have expected for you to know the difference between comments and questions." Hermione knew she shouldn't have said this last part but she did. "I never believed that Ravenclaw was the only house that contained the intelligent but you have proved me wrong, Slytherin and Hufflepuff."

There were gasps and glares sent towards her.

"Then tell us," the Slytherin girl yelled out. "How does it feel to be called a slut?"

There were laughs.

Hermione was about to respond when her wedding ring started glowing. She looked up and saw an owl carrying a letter for her. All the students then looked towards the owl, with hopeful expressions.

"Drop," Hermione commanded the owl. The owl obeyed and drop the letter, which was several feet above the Slytherin's girl head. Hermione waited until the letter was reached several inches above the girl's head. Then, instantly she brought out her want using an non verbal spell that caused the letter to explode.

"Eeeek!" shrieked the girl in surprised.

"Does that answer you're question?" Hermione asked. She then turned back to the board and continued with the lesson. She smirked. She was glad she placed a spell on her ring. This way, her ring would glow every time a letter with a trap or ill comments about her was being delivered to her. That way she would be able to set apart the letters that were harmless. _'Sometimes I can't help but love being smart,' _she thought happily to herself.

XxxXXXXxxX

Arian was unstoppable during the match. No one could touch him.

"Whoo-hoo!" yelled Unity. "Go Arian!"

"Yea!" followed Eira.

Bran just looked grim. "Don't you think he's overdoing it?" he asked them.

"What are you talking about?" Unity told him. "He's incredible."

"Try aggressive and scary," Bran muttered knowing that the girls were too busy cheering to pay him any mind. "I feel sorry for the Quiberon Quafflepunchers."

The Quafflepunchers, winners of the French League, that wore shocking pink robes.

"Yep, I feel sorry for them," Bran repeated.

Arian seemed to be in a bad mood. That was an understatement. Most people aren't able to concentrate when something is bothering them, Arian is the opposite. He concentrates on his task more when he has problems. Which sometimes is not a good thing. There is only one word to describe his performance. Brutal.

He couldn't help himself. Thoughts of Hermione kept coming to mind. What Swancott had said and what Bran had just told him were driving him insane. Why was this so confusing and tiring for him? His frustration only caused him to push himself as he tried to drive his thoughts away. No one else existed for him. They had all disappeared the moment his feet left the ground. He had no idea what was going on in the match and he really didn't care. The air rushing in his face as he increased speed went unnoticed by him. His eyes were locked with the goal post. The one the keeper was protecting. As he got nearer, he got ready to score. For a brief moment, he thought he heard sound of voices but he put them aside.

The quaffle flew high into the air when Arian released it. When the quaffle started coming back down, Arian jumped up, over passing the quaffle. His right hand turned into a fist and moved backwards, only to come forward again at full force.

_SMACK!_

The contact it had made was heard. The quaffle rushed towards its target, which unfortunately for the Quafflepunchers' keeper, turned out to be his gut. A grunt was heard as the quaffle hit he's stomach, sending him backwards through the hoop.

"THAT'S IT! THE CATAPULTS ARE DISQUILIFIED! THE VICTORY GOES TO THE QUIBERON QUAFFLEPUNCHERS," announced the referee angrily.

There was booing from the crowds as well as cheering.

Arian just blinked and turned to see his teammates as well at the opponents staring at him. The Quafflepunchers smirked while his teammates held an expression of frustration and loathing.

"I'm guessing the match is over?" he questioned.

So maybe he shouldn't have asked that but he had no idea what was going on. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know the match had ended and they were yelling at him not to score. Tudor had caught the snitch but because of his last play, the victory was given to the other team. Now everyone was angry at him, even the coach. He received a full lecture on how Quidditch is a team effort. So now, here he lay in the bed of his dormitory, staring at the ceiling, while everyone else was out.

"Nice job Arian," he muttered sarcastically to himself.

"Well, you were amazing," came a voice which caused him to bolt up.

He had been in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear anyone come in.

"Sorry," Eira said. "I should have knocked first."

"No," Arian said right away. "It's fine. Was there anything that you wanted?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," Eira admitted, leaning against the door.

"Oh."

"Are you okay?" Eira pushed.

"I have a lot on my mind. That's all," Arian told her. "Don't worry."

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked hopefully.

"Not really," Arian said.

"Oh," Eira said sadly.

Arian then realized how he might have sounded. "I mean…nothing I can think of."

"Oh," Eira said again more happily. "Do you want to talk about it?" As she asked she walked towards his bed and sat at the end.

"I don't want to burden you…" Arian began.

"It's no trouble at all," Eira said. "Is it because of yesterday? You know…the whole…?"

"Part of it," Arian admitted. He might as well say something.

"I know," Eira started. "I know that the article said awful things about…Hermione but…" she hesitated.

"What?" Arian asked.

"You know…um…maybe she found someone else as well. Swancott admitted that he was taken by her, well sort of."

Arian stayed silent. This had been bothering him from the start and he didn't know why. But somehow the effect was stronger when someone said it aloud.

"The article lied," Arian expressed his opinion.

"That's not what I'm saying," Eira said. "Whether or not it was truth or lies, there's a chance that Swancott and….does that bother you?" she questioned worriedly.

"Should it?" Arian asked her. This was still confusing to him. He wasn't about to expressed himself openly.

Eira just shook her head and smiled weakly. "I'm happy she has found someone. Maybe Bran should too," she said all this in a rush and quite nervously. Arian just stared at her. "Well, I should go." Eira then walked rather quickly out the door. She wanted out of there quick. A sighed escaped her mouth once the door was closed safely behind her.

"Very pathetic," a voice said.

Eira lifted her head instantly and met Bran's eyes. Panic grew within her own eyes. "Wh-What are y-you saying?" she said nervously.

" 'You know…um…maybe she found someone,'" he quoted her.

"It's wrong to eavesdrop," Eira told him unconfidently.

"Like I said," Bran repeated, "Pathetic. I would have thought you would convince him of Hermione's sluttish ways. That seems more like Rothia's way, don't you think?"

Eira flushed. "Th-that's…I-I…how can you accuse me of even doing such a thing? I thought you would know me better than that?"

"I do," Bran told her, locking his eyes with her. "That's why I believe that you aren't fit to be doing Rothia's work. But then again, when you agreed to do it, even then I didn't know you." Bran then turned and started to walk away.

Eira started to shake and tremble. His words had left her speechless. It took all her will power to prevent her from braking down. Just when she thought Bran had left, she heard him once more before he continued walking.

"Despite that, you will always be you, Eira," Bran told her.

Eira gasped and lifted her head. Bran was walking away and for an instant, she felt the urge to call him back and stop him right on his tracks. Instead, she walked towards her own dormitory.

Once they were both gone, Unity stepped out from where she had been hiding. Surprised filled her face. She knew Eira loved Arian but she had no idea she would go as far as to help Rothia. What was more shocking was that Bran knew this the entire time. Why hadn't he done anything? Without a doubt, Eira had something to do with Hermione going away but it was Rothia who had planned everything. Unity's determination grew. There was on more thing she had to do and then she would let things play out on their own. Love really does cause people to do crazy things. Eira's betrayal, Bran's silence, and Arian stepping down, yup that's love for you.

Unity was in front of the door and knocked. There was no response. She tried again and received a mumble. Whether she understood it or not, she went in and found Arian laying on his bed. "You think too much," she told him, making herself comfortable next to him.

Arian ignored her. He couldn't stop thinking. What Eira had told him moments ago, sparked a thought of what Bran had said earlier today. What was it she had said?

"_I'm happy she has found someone. Maybe Bran should too." _

'_Bran?' _he thought. What had he said?

"_Merlin help you Arian. If my heart didn't belong to someone else, I would definitely have her. But then again, it's your decision that will help me decide mine. Swancott has already decided his." _

'_Wait,' _he thought. _'Was he referring to…?' _

"Hell no," he said aloud.

"Well you're in a good mood," Unity said sarcastically.

It was only then that Arian turned towards her and noticed her for the first time. "When did you get in here?"

"Obviously when you were lost in your thoughts," Unity told him. "Which by the way, I'm all ears." She sat herself up as she said this.

"Unity, not right now," he told her turning to his side.

"You're confused and need to sort out your thoughts. I'm just here to help," Unity said. "So tell me, how do you feel?"

"What are you? My psychiatrist?" Arian said not amused.

"No," Unity argued sounding serious. "I'm family. And apparently the only one who's on Hermione's side."

At this Arian turned and stared at her.

"I'm not saying she did right in running away but you yourself have been running way also," Unity explained.

"I did n…"

"Yes you did," Unity interrupted him. "Arian just listen and only answer when I asked you questions, alright," she didn't wait for him to answer and continued. "Must I remind you that you didn't went after her or tried harder to get hold of her."

"Neither did she," Arian pointed out.

"I told you to remain quiet," Unity said sternly. "Though you are right on that. The hell with both of you. Why do you both have to be so bloody stubborn?"

Arian arched an eyebrow at her.

"You know, she told me part of why she didn't return but it's better if you hear it from her. And since I haven't talked to her, I don't know how she has been doing. Don't say anything until I asked you," Unity said as Arian was about to open his mouth. "I really think that two of you should talk. But what I really want to know is, do you really not care if Hermione is with Swancott?"

This was his chance to speak but Arian couldn't say anything.

"Let's brake this down, shall we?" Unity tried again. "Why didn't you went after her?"

Arian thought about this for a minute. "I needed time to think things over and let her…give her time I guess."

"How much time did you need? Have you thought of anything?"

"I've tried but things seem to get more confusing. I kept on remembering what I had said to Grandmamma that night and the look upon Hermione's face when I said it. I guess I couldn't face her."

"Why?"

"Shame," he admitted. "I was ashamed. I thought I did good by giving us space but as time passed by I grew more ashamed. I kept on thinking. What she would say if I went to her after all this time."

"Well, you'll never know ill you?" Unity told him. "Men. You have to be bloody proud, don't you?"

Arian smiled weakly.

"So, can you answer my question now?"

Arian sighed. He knew what question she was talking about. "Hermione and Swancott? Bran and Hermione?" The last part just happened to slip out.

"What?!" demanded Unity.  
"Bran," Arian explained. "Made a comment earlier today. He might…" he didn't even finished.

"Arian. Yesterday you said you didn't care what Swancott did. And the only thing I want an answer to, is that do you really feel that way?"

"No," Arian said, surprised with himself that he was able to say it so easily.

"I see," said Unity getting up from the bed. "Before I go Arian I want you to think of these questions. If you do care then why allow Swancott and Bran to go after Hermione? And why do you want that?" As she spoke Unity, walked towards the door, so as she finished she walked out, leaving Arian to deal with his thoughts.

But Arian was surprised again that he had no trouble answering the first question. "Because I don't deserve her. She can do better than me. I want her to be happy and all I have done is brought her pain," he said to himself.

_And why do you want that? _Unity's last question came to mind. Arian thought about this.

"Because…" he started but stopped.

Then, memories flashed before his eyes. The first time she met her. How they had challenged each other in the conference room. It had been foolish but he enjoyed every moment of it. All the arguments they had, he admitted, had been brilliant. He remembered how he would get bored when she got into explaining every subject and how she thought quidditch as useless. There was also the time when he saw a different side of her. The day she had vanished throughout the day and he found her in one of the guestrooms. She had cried. At that time, he wanted nothing more but to make her smile.

But that's not all he remembered. Her beauty. It had just occurred to him how he thought she was beautiful. The day she had dressed up at breakfast. On the night of the party, she had looked stunning in her black dress. Finally he remembered the night they first slept together on the same bed. They had argued which led to both of them falling off. The vision of her on top of him, as he stared at her flushed face, wide eyes, her brown curls, was enough to bring him out of his thoughts.

He was sitting on his bed, heart racing, thoughts swarming. "What the hell? This is…what on earth…? There's no way…" he tried to reason. "I can't be…shit."

A/N End of the chapter! You know I don't do this to torture you guys on purpose, you know? But it's fun ending it on an exciting part. But honestly, I really don't mean to. Okay maybe I do but you know that I love ya guys right? Well until next time! Thanks for your reviews and for checking on my mistakes. Hopefully I don't have that many.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N : _Italics_ - thoughts, emphasis, and proper titles.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 27 

It wasn't long before word spread around the whole school. Who would have thought it was even possible? Obviously no one believed it, but they had their doubts when they immediately noticed the change in her. Her presence itself gave off a strong energy. Yup. She was definitely the one who threatened Ross Sanning -- Rita Skeeter to be precise -- in the _Daily Prophet_.

Hermione smiled in satisfaction. No one dared talk bad about her when she was present. Those who did it behind her backed only hoped that she wouldn't be standing right behind them. It wasn't that she threatened them or used any physical violence but it was her reaction towards hearing bad comments. She didn't get angry or frustrated, actually she remained rather calm and relaxed which made it much worse because upon her face would be a soft yet effective smile that said, _Dare to continue? I'd like to see you try._ There were also those times when she would perform her "casual" displays. The Slytherin girl had a letter explode just inches above her head and just seeing letter after letter suffering the same fate made the students nervous. No else wanted to know what Professor Belth, was capable of.Two days had passed since her first lecture. Professor Balin allowed her to help the students and explained things to them, which Hermione was more than happy to do, since the students seemed more cooperative. Ginny still couldn't believe the change she had gone through. She found herself amused at seeing the reactions on her fellow classmates."Brilliant," she said for the thousandth time. "Have I told you're my hero?" she teased.

They were sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner with the usual company of Luna.

"Yes," said Luna lazily answering for Hermione. "Why don't you start a fan club already?" 

"C'mon Luna," Ginny told her. "You know she was brilliant. Pure genius."

"I have to agree with Luna," Hermione admitted. "It's bad enough that I feel guilty about it but it's worse when you keep reminding me."

"How can that be a bad thing? You shouldn't feel any guilt," Ginny argued. 

"The students are frightened of me," Hermione pointed out.

"No just, surprised," Ginny replied. "Besides the teachers aren't doing anything about it, so what's the problem?"

"She wants the students to respect her not fear her," Luna said. "But they'll get use to it. I guess."

"It's not like they have a choice," joked Ginny, receiving a glare from Hermione.

"Though something is bothering me," Hermione confessed, causing her friends to look at her. "Nothing has come out in the paper on Rita," she spat out the name. "I would have expected at least a threat from her or something."

"Maybe you blasted it," Luna reminded her.

"She's got a point," Ginny said smirking. 

"I haven't heard from Harry or Ron either," Hermione complained.

"But I saw you yesterday reading owls," Ginny said surprised.

"Yes, from Dera, Devonald, and Viktor," Hermione told her. "Even Viktor wrote to me! But Harry and Ron? Nothing. Not even Unity or Bran which I don't get."

"I guess I see your point," Ginny said. "If it were Ron, he would be demanding what the hell was going through your head while praising you, of course."

Luna then sighed. "I haven't heard from Ronnikins either," she pouted. "He always writes to me."

Ginny took this to thought. "Now that I think of it, Harry hasn't written either. Something is up."

An owl suddenly flew in, interrupting their conversation and causing the students to turn toward Hermione in alarm. Seeing as her ring had not glowed, she reached for the letter as it dropped. Once in her hands, she opened it and began to read…

Dear Mrs. Belth,

I'm sorry I haven't contacted you but a lot has happened. As you said, the Ministry has a knack for hiding things from the public. I'm writing to tell you that once the article came out, I was fired on the spot. It may have something to do with me publishing it without their consent and knowledge, but like you had suggested, it was for the best. I'm planning on bringing this story out, but first I needed to find a publisher other than the _Daily Prophet_. The Ministry had also been keeping a close eye on me lately. I told them what you told me to. That if they fired me, it would only make it obvious of the corruption of the Ministry and the cowardice of the Minister. Of course, I had no intention of returning, since, as a reporter, I'm determined to bring this out to the public.

More importantly, Ross Sanning has disappeared. Another reason why the Ministry is keeping things quiet. No one has seen her since the interview came out. There is no trace of her. There are arguments on whether or not they should search for her. Ross Sanning must definitely be Rita Skeeter, but that's the problem. Whether they are the same person or not, Sanning and Skeeter are not the types to run because of an article, at least not without a counterattack. Maybe her disappearance could also mean she's planning something against you.

Well, I just thought I should fill you in. Sorry if it was delayed but like I said, the Ministry has been too close for my comfort.

Loraine Thomas

P.S. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself, and I'm glad I interviewed you.

Hermione sighed. She should have suspected something like this would happen, but Loraine Thomas had no problem with it. This was one of the reasons she had chosen her to interview her. She had known the reporter would not turn down the offer or the consequences that came with it. Loraine had been assigned to cover the Tournament and she was more than pissed when her article was turned down for _R.S. Star Reporter_'s gossip column. Still, Hermione couldn't help but to be concerned. Where was Rita Skeeter? To her surprise, her question would soon be answered.

After she had filled in Ginny and Luna about the letter, she had gone to bed. The next day she woke up earlier than usual. Her stomach was tied in knots, as she felt butterflies fluttering uncontrollably inside her stomach. _Friday_, she thought. _It's Friday already. I'll make it by tomorrow_. She couldn't help but doubt her own thoughts. Maybe if she had said them out loud they would have had more effect. Oh well, there was no point to it now. Whether she was nervous or not, her confidence still dwelled inside her and she wouldn't dare show any sign of weakness. Not tomorrow. If she made it through tomorrow, she would be all set. 

To her distress, her stomach had done nothing in an attempt to overcome its uneasiness. Her frustration was apparent in her face which for once she was glad. The frustration had masked her nervousness. But of course, this didn't get past her two gal pals. 

"What's wrong?" demanded Ginny the moment Hermione sat across from her.

"Careful," Luna joked, "She might blast you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nothing," she told Ginny, making no attempt to place food on her plate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ginny questioned her after a while.

"Not hungry," Hermione said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. She almost succeeded.

"What's wrong?" Ginny demanded once more. "And don't even dare try to deny it." 

"You have been moody," Luna said. "Everyone has noticed."

Hermione hesitated. "Well…I've made a decision and…just tell me I'll be fine," Hermione begged. 

Ginny's eyes were then full of concern.

"Wow. You're destructive attitude lasted only three days?" Luna commented.

"It hasn't," Hermione snapped. "Don't even think for one second it has. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"See..." Luna said.

"What?" asked Hermione while Ginny just smiled.

"Why do you ask Ginny for encouragement when you have all that shocking energy within you?" Luna pointed out, sighing. "Sometimes you can be rather clueless." 

Hermione just gaped at her, but she soon recovered as her lungs filled with laughter. The feeling in the pit of her stomach would have vanished completely if it wasn't for the fact that she still had to tell them, but she was glad she was reminded of her new strength. Then again, she shouldn't have worried. She knew she had to tell them and now was able to.

"I have something to tell you," she said, clearing her throat. "You see…" she began, but was interrupted by the opening of the doors to the Great Hall. 

"EEEEEK!" Ginny and Luna both squealed happily, jumping off the benches and running into the arms of none other than, Harry and Ron. At the same time, excited whispers filled the hall.

"Harry!" Ginny said happily, still embracing him. "God, I've missed you."

"Oh, Ronnikins!" Luna sighed.

"Luna!" Ron said embarrassed. "Not in public, please. That goes for you too, Ginny."

"Why?" Ginny demanded. "I don't hear Harry complaining."

"Ahem," McGonagall interrupted them, from the staff table, causing both girls to release Harry and Ron. "Well this is a pleasant surprise," she said walking towards them with a smile. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, it's good to see you two again, but what a  
surprise it is indeed."

"Sorry, Professor," Harry said. "We needed to talk to Hermione."

"It was rather short noticed, really," Ron told her.

"I see," McGonagall said. "Well, lunch is almost over and Hermione has lessons, so I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until the end of classes."

"Lessons?" questioned Ron. "Has she really been studying this whole time? Don't tell me she's repeating the entire seventh year for the thrill of it?"

"Very funny," Hermione said sarcastically, as she approached them.

"Hermione, actually was a healer…" Ginny wasn't able to finish.

"A healer?" questioned Ron. "Meaning in the Hospital Wing?" 

"Yes," Hermione snapped. "What's wrong with that?" 

"You..." Ron couldn't force back a laugh. "In that get up – Oh, Merlin -- wish I...could have seen it."

Harry was about to join in but chose to just smile when Hermione crossed her arms, giving him "The Look".

"Hermione has now taken the position as a teacher in training," McGonagall told the boys. "By end of the year, I have no doubts she would qualify for a job here."

At this Harry and Ron blinked.

"Well," Ron said, "I always knew she was brilliant."

"We should have expected as much," Harry added.

"Yes," Ginny teased. "Professor Belth has had quite an influence on the students."

Ron and Harry's expression then changed to disturbance.

"Don't mention that son of a b…" he began.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall scolded.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Silly Ronnikins," Luna said dreamingly, "She meant Hermione." Obviously she knew that Ron wasn't that stupid but she did it for her own amusement. She liked it when he was annoyed.

"I know!" Ron defended himself. "Just don't say that bastard's name."

McGonagall glared at him which caused him to mutter a "sorry" again.

"We're not that pleased with him," said Harry. Looking at Hermione, he added, "We know." 

Hermione's eyes then grew wide and she gasped, looking from Ron to Harry.

"Charlie." Ron smiled, "It took some help from Fred and George, but we got through to him. By the way, they fully support your Beater career."

"Right now, it's not the bludger I want a whack at," Hermione muttered.

"Well let's pay a visit to the bastard and…" Ron started.

"Not him either," she muttered to herself, ignoring Ron's comment. Suddenly she blinked. Something sparked in her mind. _I wonder if I should…. Well, he did offer..._ She smiled.

Ron was still rambling on… Hermione just rolled her eyes before she interrupted him. "Well, I'll talk to you guys later, Professor Balin will be waiting for me."

"Oh yeah, go ahead," Ron said as he waved at her.

"Ron," Harry reminded him. "Have you forgotten why we came here?"

"Of course not," Ron told him. "We came here to tell Hermione that…" he paused. Realization hit him. "Oh no! She left!"

The others laughed and Harry just shook his head while at the same time trying to hide his smile that wanted to reveal itself. 

XxxXXXXxxX

"Finally!" Arian yelled as he appeared within the walls of his home. "Home, sweet home."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Unity teased.

Arian glanced at her and then at the luggage on the floor. There was three times as much as what she had taken. "You enjoyed yourself," he pointed out, walking away.

Unity sighed. Since the day she talked with him, he hadn't gone out much. Actually he hadn't gone out at all, maybe except for a few walks or two. Not even Eira was able to get through to him, which was a surprise. She did get him to smile and talk but Arian would soon excused himself and continue with his odd behavior. "Maybe he took it too hard," Unity tried to reason for herself. "Either that or he's still trying to figure out the answer," her tone then changed to sarcasm. "I mean how hard can it be? It's not like he's trying to sort out his feelings for her…" she gasped. _Oh_, she mouthed.

During their conversation, Arian had talked about shame and how he didn't deserve Hermione. When she left him alone, she expected him to come out with those same excuses for her questions. She knew that those weren't the right answers but finding out that Arian had realized it surprised her. A smile appeared on her face with satisfaction, revealing a _I-Knew-It-All-Long_ look, but it didn't last long. "No!" she yelled in frustration as she stomped away. "I just had to pick this time not to meddle."

Arian didn't even bother to unpack. There was no rush. It seemed like it had been a long time. A long time ago that she had left. A long time since he had last seen her. He didn't like this. Thinking all the time and having second thoughts. It was clear how he felt. These past days only convinced him more. He sighed as he lay on his bed. "It's for the best," he said, not fully sure. It wasn't that he didn't believe it was for the best but that he didn't have that much faith in himself to stick with his choice.

XxxXXXXxxX

All day she had been debating the idea but her mind had been made up from the start. She had been planning on telling Ginny and Luna but she knew she couldn't hide it from Harry and Ron and…what the hell, this was the best time to tell them. It was the end of classes and she was packing up her stuff in silence as the students shuffled out. Once in a while they would mutter a goodbye to her. They were still slightly threatened by her. Hermione, strapping on her bag, thought of the places her friends might be but there was no need. As soon as she walked out the door, Harry and Ron were running towards her. 

"Hermione!" Ron gasped. "We…need to…"

"You might want to catch your breath first," Hermione suggested, amusingly.

"That would be… a good idea," breathed Harry.

"You know, you didn't have to run here," she told them.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly, "We have something important to tell you."

"Yeah," Ron said slightly recovered. "And it has to be today. The sooner the better."

"That's great because I have something to tell you too, though we need to go get Luna and Ginny first."

"I think we did waste our energy," Ron muttered as Hermione led them to the Gryffindor common room.

"They should be here," she informed them.

"They?" questioned Harry.

"Luna is in Ravenclaw, remember?" Ron added.

"Try telling that to her," Hermione snorted. "Anyway wait here." Hermione said the password and the portrait hole opened. She only stepped in the past the doorway and yelled out. "Ginny! Luna! Your fiancées are here!"

Ron just gaped at her. "Why can't you just call them like…" he wasn't able to finish, as instantly the girls appeared embracing them tightly.

"Hey Gins," Harry greeted while Ron was blushing and looking down at Luna, especially since she called him "Ronnikins."

"Um…Luna…we need to get going," Ron informed her.

"Okay Ronnikins," she said as she let him go. Luna then glanced at Ginny who only shrugged. 

They walked out of the castle and over by the lake. 

"Hopefully no one is around," Harry said.

"Is it that serious?" Hermione asked a little worried.

"No," Ron answered, flashing her a smile. "Though it's just something between us, at least for the moment."

"OH, just tell us already!" Ginny said anxiously.

Ron glared at her. "I believe we came here for Hermione, not you."

Ginny huffed and was about to lunge at him when Harry held her back. "Well, lets not waste anymore time," Harry told them. Ginny crossed her arms and looked at her brother sourly.

"Well?" Hermione persisted.

"Well…you see…" Ron tried but he couldn't stop smiling.

"We read your article," Harry took over. "And fortunately for us, we were at the ministry at that time." 

"Yes," Ron joined in, his tone changing, "When I read about that Sanning actually being Rita Skeeter," he spat and then muttered loathing comments under his breath. "But you were bloody brilliant!" he said in awe.

"Wasn't she," Ginny said. 

Hermione went pink in the face, but tried to get back on topic. "And?"

Harry and Ron then crossed their arms and smirked proudly. While the girls looked on confused, the boys pulled out their wands pointing them above everyone's head. Purple light flashed out of their wands forming a sphere that floated above, violet and transparent. The girls looked up amazed and followed with their eyes as it came down into Harry's hand.

"We learned a barrier spell in our training," Harry said.

"Yeah, and we thought we should use it to our advantage," Ron added. "Though we weren't sure of the consequences."

"What do you mean, Ronnikins?" Luna asked.

"This spell is to put up barriers, but we used it as a prison."

"A prison?" Hermione questioned.

Harry smiled broadly and held out his hand. "You can call it that, or you could say it's a barrier, to keep a certain "_bug"_,in."

"It's Rita Skeeter!" Both Ginny and Luna exclaimed at the same time.

"How did -- when – Oooh, God!" Hermione said happily wrapping her arms around them. "Amazing. How did you pull it off?"

"Well, like Harry said, we were at the ministry…" Ron began. 

"Obviously we had to find out the truth and we were prepared to capture her," Harry finished. He handed the sphere to Hermione.

"She hasn't transformed back, but when she does, I bet you will have proof of your claims."

"You can always blackmail her again," Ron suggested happily.

Hermione then looked into the sphere and her eyes narrowed. "I tried that once," she said. The beetle scattered beneath her gaze. "Can I trust you, Rita? I'm not sure anymore. It will take time, but I _will_ decide what to do with you, and may Merlin help you." 

"Bloody hell, 'Mione," Ron muttered.

"That was scary," Luna added.

"Our Hermione!" Ginny yelled out and Harry chuckled.

Hermione just smiled in embarrassment.

"Wait," Ginny spoke up. "Hermione, weren't you going to tell us something earlier?"

"Huh?" Hermione looked at her and then she remembered. "Yes!" She then turned to Ron and smiled. "Hey Ron, is your offer still open?" 

The others just looked curiously at Hermione.

**A/N :** SORRY! Didn't mean to take that long but I kind of delayed my chapter before giving it to my beta. By the way I think she did a great job. Thanks a bunch Jess!!! Now I'm sorry to say this but lately I've been out of it. I have no idea what's wrong with me right now. I'm kind of in the middle of a halfway writers block(not to mention I'm stressed out). I'm sorry if I take a while to update the next chapter but I need some inspiration because school is really murdering my mood. Don't worry I'll be inspired in the end. Hopefully I can make the next chapter as good as I want to. Thank you all for being "patient." SO SORRY!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: YES NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Too bad I've have more problems. Don't worry I'll update as soon as I can. My internet is not working at the moment so I'll be updating from school. I'm actually coming to school during spring break so I don't have that much time to type. Just wanted to apologize ahead time for my grammar mistakes because I can't contact my beta. I'll do my best to fix. I'm sorry I took so long.

**Chapter 28 **

_Darkness swirled beneath his feet, absorbing him in. His eyes grew wide as he tried to resist but it was useless. He was being engulfed by the darkness. Faster and faster, he fell into a vastness of emptiness. All he could do was stare on, until he reached his destination. He slowed down, and gently landed on his feet. Looking around, he saw nothing. The darkness still remained but something appeared. No, not something… someone. She stood before him. _

"_Hermione" ,he gasped. _

_Hermione smiled but not at him. She seemed to be gazing over his shoulder. He was about to turn around when someone swiftly passed right by him. He froze in place and stared before him. "Bran?" he questioned. _

_Bran didn't even look at him. Instead he walked towards Hermione smiling. Upon reaching her, he took her hand, twirled her around, and spun her into his arms. He held her by the waist while she rested her palms, flat against his chest. Both were smiling at one another. _

"_Uh," he gasped but he couldn't move. What could he do? Suddenly, he felt someone touch his arm. Instantly he turned sideways and looked down at Eira. She smiled up at him and looked forward, her smile staying in place. He then too mimicked her, only to see Bran and Hermione looking at them and smiling back. _

_Then, another person appeared. He firmly grasped Hermione's waist, pulled her away from Bran, and into him. Hermione was now blushing fiercely and staring into the eyes of Swancott. _

_All this time, Arian had been feeling empty and emotionless but at this moment something sparked within him. His mind was racing, his fists were clenched, and his eyes hardened. He stomped towards Swancott, ignoring the hold Eira was trying to keep on him. _

_Swancott noticed him and gently moved Hermione aside as he stared challengingly back at him. This only angered Arian more. As if by impulse, his arm rose backwards, ready to come back at full force. He ran toward Swancott, ready to strike but to his surprise Swancott didn't move at all. Instead he stood there, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face. This only helped him on his speed as he brought his arm forward but instantly hesitated at the last moment. _

_Hermione had placed herself in front of Swancott, her arms spread out protectively. _

"_Her-Hermione?" _

_Hermione just stared at him sternly before shaking her head. At this he brought his arm down and relaxed in shame. His eyes then drifted to Swancott, who was looking at him, mockingly. _

His eyes flew open and he abruptly sat up. It took him a while before he recognized his surroundings. "A… dream," he breathed as he swept a hand through his dark hair. "Just …a dream." After a few moments he calmed down. He noticed he was covered in sweat. "Shower," he thought aloud. Pushing the covers aside, he got out of bed and headed towards the closet. As he walked he thought about the dream. It was confusing. He had reacted towards Swancott when he touched Hermione, but why not Bran? "Even in my dreams I don't like him," he muttered as he closed the door behind him.

XxxXXXXxxX

Hermione stared up into the ceiling of her childhood wonderland, reading her parents words. She smiled and laughed to herself.

"Well, someone's awfully cheery," Ron said sourly.

Hermione then rolled on her stomach and looked at him. "What?" she demanded.

"Who would have thought you would be so happy to be back," he told her.

"Ron," came Harry's voice. "It was her decision."

"Yea, well, who knew she was homesick," he muttered. "Besides, does it look like we can cast powerful spells all the time."

"I helped, remember," Hermione pointed out. This didn't change Ron's reaction. She looked at Harry for encouragement.

"Ron," Harry reasoned. "We're here to support her."

"That's right, Ronald," Hermione snapped at him but her tone soften. "Besides, I'm only happy because I feel and stronger but especially because I have my two best friends by my side."

That did it. Ron sighed and broke into a smile. "Alright, but what are we going to do about her," Ron said pointing towards the sphere that had grown in size.

A full size Rita was inside. Her face was back to her own but her hair was black but with blonde roots, and slightly shorter. "I can't take this anymore. I'm famished," she complained.

"Hermione?" Harry turned toward his friend.

"That's a great idea," Hermione said happily. "Breakfast sounds good right about now."

XxxXXXXxxX

He had hoped to return to his normal self once he'd returned. It was best to put France aside and start acting like himself again. No more seclusion, distance, or walks as often at twenty times a day. Now that he was home, he could forget all his troubles he had and say goodbye to his odd behavior. Well…forgetting about France wasn't a problem. That was the last thing on his mind at the moment. "So much for a relaxing shower," he muttered as he came back into the room. His head had kept on pulling on his current dream and Swancott was the last person he wanted to think about.

What kept on bothering him was Swancott's behavior. _He was making fun of me. Mocking me. He knew Hermione would protect him. Him. That no good…. _"Stop right there," he said aloud. "Don't think on it, Arian." That was easier said than done. "I need to get out of this room," he gasped. His hand reached for the door knob, opened the door, and Unity came crashing onto the floor.

"Unity?" Arian questioned.

Unity abruptly plopped up on her knees. "Heh, heh. Sorry. I wasn't spying or…oops! Ignore that please," she waved her hands hysterically.

Arian arched an eyebrow. "Spying? Unity, don't you think you're a little too old for this," he stepped out of his room, holding the door.

She took this as a sign that he wanted her out so she nodded and stepped out. "Where are you going early in the morning?" she asked accusingly.

"Breakfast," Arian told her. "Send me to Azkaban, why don't you?" he said with sarcasm.

"Great! I'm starving!" she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him. "Let's go."

Arian couldn't help but notice a slight change in Unity's behavior._ Maybe she's worried about me?_ A sense of guilt welled up inside him.

To be true, Unity was worried about him but not just him but more specifically on what he was going to do. This 'no meddle' deal was making her anxious. She just had to meddle. It was her gift. Out of her own frustration, she ended up jogging down to the kitchens, pulling Arian with her. It was only when the kitchen doors came to view that she felt him pull out of her grip.

"Are you mad?" he gasped. "Why the hell are we running?"

"Uh…sorry," she chuckle nervously.

Arian looked at her confusingly and was about to question her more when something caught his attention. He turned towards the kitchen door and started walking cautiously towards it.

"What's wrong?" Unity asked in concern.

"I thought I heard…," giggles were heard.

"Giggling?" Unity teased. "Well that sure deserves a call from the Order."

Arian glared at her. "That's not what I heard. I heard…," he paused. _Her voice_. "That's impossible. Maybe I am delusional."

"What?" Unity pressed on, fully concerned. Maybe she shouldn't have teased him. "What did you hear?"

He stayed silent with no intention of answering but he didn't have to. Several seconds through the silence a shriek was heard.

"MISSTRESS!" came Dot's high voice from the kitchen door.

"Whoa! What did…?" Unity started but Arian had blocked her out already.

_It can't be. Can it? _He strode through the door with great force that once he made it through, the swinging door swung heavily behind him. Arian stared at the shocking sight before him, eyes wide and motionless.

Cissy had been serving breakfast to her Mistress and her visitors when Dot had shown up and yelled in excitement. No sooner, the door bolted open causing everyone to turned towards it only to stare back at a stunned Arian.

Hermione stayed composed and was the first to speak. "Good morning," she said. Turning back to her breakfast, "You might want to be careful, there's no good in breaking the door."

Arian was speechless.

"Wow, he's a great host," Ron said sarcastically.

Arian blinked at the sound of Ron's voice. When he had bolted in, he was so dazed at seeing Hermione that he hadn't noticed anyone else in the room. Now that he was aware, he could see the glares he was receiving from Harry and Ron. Trust me, they were anything but pretty. Arian didn't allow that to affect him but he was still having trouble moving from where he stood.

Hermione sighed. This was really too much for her discomfort. "You know, there's enough room and plenty of food. Have some breakfast. Besides it's rude to gawk."

His eyes widened. This definitely had taken him aback. He opened his mouth as if to say something but just then, Unity came through the door and gasped. But unlike Arian, she didn't stay in place. When Hermione turned to see their next visitor, Unity was already halfway toward her. It was only seconds later when Unity embraced her.

"Oh my God! Hermione I can't believe," she said squeezing her too hard. "I missed you!"

"Um…me too…" Hermione tried. "U-unity…can't…breathe…"

Unity then released her and smiled. "Sorry 'bout that," she chuckled. "I'm just so happy to see you."

Ron snorted.

Unity then turned her eyes and like Arian, noticed Ron and Harry for the first time. "Oh! I didn't know you brought company."

"You weren't the only one," Harry muttered.

"Must run in the family," Ron added.

Hermione glared at both boys. Unity had nothing to do with this.

Unity, however, wasn't going to let this slip. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at both boys but mainly at Ron. "Humph," she huffed. Leaning in, she brought her hand up and whacked Ron on the head. At that same time, Harry stood up and backed up before it was his turn.

"Oi! What was that for?" Ron demanded as he rubbed his head.

"You should know better than to treat your sister-in-law so rudely," she scolded.

"You're the one that hit me!" he protested.

Hermione and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shut up Harry," Ron said bitterly. "Leave to Charlie to fall for a violent woman," he muttered.

Unity then brightened. "Charlie. Speaking of Charlie, how is he?"

Ron looked at her strangely at her change of moods. "I think I liked you better when you were shy," he told her unthinkably.

"I liked you better when you kept your mouth shut," Unity shot back.

"Alright you guys," Hermione said. "Enough. Let's eat."

Harry returned to his seat while Unity nodded. She was about to sit down when she noticed Arian still near the doorway. "C'mon Arian, don't you want to eat?"

It took him a while but he finally agreed and started walking towards the table. He halted. Hermione was sitting between Harry and Unity which left him to sit next to Ron.

"What?" Ron said darkly.

"Ron, remember who's house your in," Hermione told him.

"Don't worry Arian, he doesn't bite," Unity smiled.

Arian rolled his eyes. This was definitely not going to be his day. He was about to sit down when, yet again, someone came into the kitchen.

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRATS!" screeched the voice.

Everyone's head shot up and turned to see a very angry Rita Skeeter at the door, still in her prison.

"Oh look, she's returned to her normal state," Ron smirked.

"Funny. She's more of a bug, if you ask me," Harry said.

"Who's that?" Unity asked in alarm as she held the same expression as Arian. But before she could be answered Rita went off again.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE URCHINS. I HAVE HAD JUST ENOUGH OF YOU. EITHER YOU GIVE ME FOOD OR…"

Hermione stood up, and placed a silencing charm on Rita. She kept her wand in place and glared at Rita. "Listen here you, leech," she spat. "You are in no condition to be making demands. If you want to be fed then wait to be fed. I will not tolerate you Rita, so don't you even think once that you can threaten me. Be happy that starvation is the least of your worries."

Both Harry and Ron were smiling like idiots, while Arian was once again speechless and Unity was emotionless.

"Hermione," Arian gasped.

Before he could say anything else, Unity recovered and shouted. "BRILLIANT!"

"Unity," Arian said disapprovingly.

"Oh c'mon. Wasn't that just amazing!" she praised. "So this is Rita Skeeter?"

"Yup," Ron said. "Caught her ourselves. Didn't we Harry?"

"Really?!" Unity beamed. "You have to tell me all about it."

"Alright," they both said happily. Then they started her telling everything while Arian looked toward where Hermione was. She was still staring at Rita but had lowered her wand. There was definitely something different about Hermione and he didn't know whether to be impressed or worried. He stood up, grabbing a muffin and taking it to Rita.

At first, Rita hesitated but whispered a thank you and took it.

Hermione looked appalled and wanted to protest but Arian didn't give her a chance and he walked out of the kitchen. She glanced back at her two best friends who were still telling Unity their story and followed Arian.

"Hey!" she called to him once she noticed he was just ahead. "What did you do that?"

Arian stopped. "She was hungry and you were out of line."

"She's the one that was out of line. Besides she gets what she deserves."

Arian then turned to face her. "Starvation?" Hermione looked taken aback. "That's how you plan to handle things? You are so childish."

Hermione then flushed. She was left speechless. Was Arian right? What could she gain by leaving Rita to starve? "What would you have done? After what she wrote about me. If it was you, what would you have done?"

"Unfortunately, I can't do anything," Arian told her. "Every little thing I do ends up being publicized."

"Not everything," Hermione blurted. She gasped. There was no way she could take it back.

Arian's eyes then grew wide, knowing exactly what she meant. "You came back to talk," he concluded.

"Yes and no," Hermione told him. This caught his attention. "I've already made my decision and there's no use in talking about it. I have come back to stay."

"Stay?" Arian gasped.

"Yes. I do live here and I can't just leave forever. Don't worry. I already moved into my old bedroom."

"Clearly, we do need to talk," Arian told her.

"I would prefer if I did the talking, Arian," Hermione said calmly. "I will be living here and I will still be working at Hogwarts. I'll be coming home in the weekends. Evenings would just be bothersome to my schedule."

"Do I have a say in this?" Arian asked a little frustrated.

"You do but it's not like it's going to change my mind. Though I'll consider about turning in Rita to get rid of her once and for all," she sighed.

"This conversation is getting us nowhere," Arian told her through gritted teeth.

"It's simple. Either you want me to stay or not," she snapped.

"No. I want you to stay. But that's besides the point."

"Arian, I still want us to be friends if nothing else. Though it will be awkward but my job takes care of that."

"No it doesn't," he tried to reasoned but he couldn't help his frustration that was growing within him. Now that he had discovered his feelings for her, he didn't know how to express them and they would be helpful in solving whatever was going on between them. "You can't keep avoiding ME!" he yelled.

Hermione stepped back and looked up at him in surprise. "I won't," was all that she could say to that.

Arian then turned around. "I need…I'm going to practice," he said. He was about to walk away when Hermione called.

"Hey, Arian! Can you contact your family and invite them for a gathering tonight?" she asked.

"A gathering?" he questioned still not turning to face her.

"Yes. I'll apologize to Bran later since he was planning on having one at his place but I thought it would be to have it here. It's about time your family met mine," she explained.

Arian abruptly turned to face her. "What?"

"The Weasley's have been dying to come and visit. Do you think we have enough bedrooms? I think the Order will be coming too."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 29**

He watched her returned to the kitchen as she left him there with nothing else to say. How much her family knew, he didn't know but he couldn't help but feel slightly alarmed. But that was the least of his worries. It was how things were between them. If it wasn't for his shock he would have taken her into his arms when he first saw her in the kitchen. He truly was overwhelmed to have her back but it only increased his guilt about what happened before. If only they had settled matters differently.

They would become friends, just like she had told him moments ago. His feelings for her may be apparent now but what about Eira. His emotions for Hermione were settled but not for Eira. He definitely had made a mess of things and all he could do now was go along with it and make the best of it.

He cursed himself as he walked out into the quidditch pitch. _You've already decided, remember Arian_, he told himself. Strangely, his dream of last night came into his mind in a flash but he instantly placed it aside. Maybe he should have thought on it more.

XxxXXXXxxX

"Whaaaaaat?!" exclaimed Ron upon hearing the news. "You want us to turn her in? Are you mad?!"

"What good will it do keeping her, Ronald?" Hermione asked him.

Ron stayed silent unable to comprehend this sudden change of thought.

"Hermione," Harry spoke. "We thought this was what you wanted."

Hermione sighed. "Don't get me wrong. I despise Rita more than anyone right now but it isn't wise to harbor such feelings. Besides what else can be worse than destroying her wand or sending her to Azkaban."

Rita gasped. "NO! That will not happen!"

The Golden Trio ignored her, as Unity stood to the side wondering where this was going.

"See what I mean?" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"So let me get this straight," Ron began. "You went out after that bloody husband of yours…oh wait a minute, I don't think he can be called your husband after what he did, now can't he? And your taking the bastard's side?!" his voice was rising.

Hermione opened her mouth but Harry stopped her. "Listen Hermione, we care about you and we just want was best for you but we won't stay silent. If you want to turn Rita in, it better be because you **_want_** to not because of what **_he_** said." The resentment was clear in his statement.

"Harry…don't interrupt Ronald," she instructed as Ron was about to say something. "I came back here to prove that I won't let them get to me. The best way to do that is to be calm as if nothing happened. I won't stay angry. I won't give them that satisfaction in showing how affected I was. As for the matter of Rita, Arian is right," upon seeing there expressions, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not happy about it. I'm quite frustrated actually but I am handling things rather childish. Justice will have it's day on Rita."

"I rather have you do it," Ron muttered in annoyance.

Harry, however, was in thought, remembering his encounter with Wormtail and how he had pleaded for Harry to spare him. There was nothing more that Harry wanted than to kill Peter Pettigrew for betraying his parents but he ended deciding against it. "She's right, Ron."

Ron gaped at him. "Aw Harry, not you too."

"Hermione won't be any better than Rita if she goes on with it," Harry told him.

"That's right," Hermione said more relieved. The thought that she almost stood to Rita's level was enough to assure her she was doing the right thing.

"Fine," Ron muttered. "I was beginning to like your new attitude, Hermione."

Hermione chuckled. "Don't worry about that. There's no way I'm going to allow them to step over me. This time I won't stay silent."

"Yes!" Ron cheered. "Now that's our Hermione. Can't wait for later on."

"Later on?" questioned Unity, finally speaking up.

"I'll explain later," Hermione said. Turning to Ron and Harry. "I wish I could go but I'll leave Rita to you guys. There's a lot I have to do."

They nodded.

"Wait!" protested Rita. "You don't honestly want to do this…do you?"

"Trust us, we do," said Ron with a smirk.

"You were warned before. It's your fault for going against Hermione," Harry told her.

"Please, don't!"

Hermione gave another sigh. "Listen Rita, depending on what they decide to do to you, I might vouch for you for them to go easy on you. Though there will be conditions added." Hermione waved her hand, and Harry and Ron apparated before Rita could respond.

Unity then came to her side. "So? What's happening later on?"

"A party," Hermione answered simply.

"A party?"

"Yes, my friends are invited as well as their families. Basically is your guys' families with mine. It will take place here of course," she explained.

"Blimey! I can't wait!" she said happily. "Do you need any help?"

"That would be great," Hermione said smiling.

XxxXXXXxxX

It had only been two hours later when Arian decided to head in. He wanted to practice more but it wouldn't be a good idea if he delayed Hermione's wishes. At the moment she was probably getting all the preparations done.

He was heading towards the owlery when Unity came from there.

"You're a too slow cousin," she teased walking up to him. "Just sent the invitations."

He looked at her quizzically.

"Hermione told me," she answered him. "I guess she suspected you might get distracted by quidditch."

"Speaking of Hermione, where is she?" asked Arian.

"Oh, she said she had some business to attend to. Why?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Nothing," he muttered as he headed, still, towards the owlery.

XxxXXXXxxX

Standing in front of an all too familiar building, Hermione couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. It seemed like if just yesterday, she had asked Cissy to bring her to this very place. The Agustus Wizarding Hospital.

"God I've missed this place," she whispered. Taking a few deep breaths she walked right in. Knowing where Dera would be, she didn't even bother to stop at the reception and headed directly to the elevator. It wasn't long before she heard the voice speaking her destination and opening the doors. She gasped at the sight before her. Nothing had changed but she had almost forgotten the vastness of it and all it's natural resources.

The doors had just closed behind her with a snap causing her to become aware of something in the sky. She squinted to try to make out the shape and realized it was coming straight at her. As it got closer, Hermione's eyes widened as she finally recognized the creature. She smiled and started running towards it as the figure landed several feet from her.

"Luv!" she exclaimed happily as she embraced the aethonan. Luv gladly leaned into her.

"Hermione!"

Hermione released Luv and turned toward the source of the sound. She couldn't believe what she saw. Dera was coming toward hers but on the back of a flying, young aethonan.

"Dera?"

Upon landing, Dera hastily climbed down and ran towards Hermione, embracing her fiercely. "Tell me I'm not dreaming," she demanded.

"You're not dreaming," Hermione told her as she chuckled. "Is anything the matter?"

"Anything the matter?" Dera said unbelievingly, releasing her. "I don't see you after all this time and that's all you ask. Of course something's the matter. You haven't written lately and you disappeared and…"

"Okay, Dera, stop, please," Hermione said trying to calm her down. "I'll answer any of your questions as long as you answer mine."

"Alright."

Hermione then stepped away from Dera and walked towards the new aethonan. "Is this Luv's?"

Dera chuckled. "He's grown hasn't he? He's still young but strong."

"This is great," turning to Dera, "Did you named him?"

She shook her head. As if reading Hermione' s mind, she answered, "I didn't want to get attached though I have to say it's a little late for that. They'll be leaving soon."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Luv is in great health and Jr. here is strong enough to fly. They could've left days ago but I guess Luv was waiting for you," she explained.

Luv came to Hermione and nuzzled her. That gave comfort to Hermione. It saddened her that Luv would be gone. "Jr.?" she questioned smiling. "Sorry to say this Dera but I think you already named him."

Dera gave this some thought and then groaned. "Oh no. You're right." In her despair, Jr. had also come to her side and nuzzled her just like Luv had to Hermione. When Dera looked at Jr., the aethonan made a soft sound before turning from her and running. Luv then did the same and gained on Jr., taking the lead. Both aethonans lifted off the ground and into the sky.

"I'm going to missed them," Dera whispered.

"Me too," Hermione said.

Dera fully recovered, turned to Hermione, "Now lets talk. If I remember correctly you promised me to tell me something important in your letter."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I did."

XxxXXXXxxX

When Hermione arrived back home, it was already two in the afternoon. Everyone would be here at three, as she had said in their owls. Hurriedly she hurried upstairs towards her "new" bedroom. Upon entering it, she couldn't help but smile. They did a great job. It looked exactly the same. She then headed for her closet and hesitated a little before she opened it. Relief filled her as she noticed that all her clothes was there. Before she left, she had asked Dot to move all her clothes to this bedroom, not wanting to go herself to Arian's room. Picking out a light blue knee length dress, she headed towards the showers.

By the time she was ready, it was already three. She hastily climbed down the stairs towards the family room. Surprisingly, all of Arian's side of the family was there. _'Well they sure come right on time.' _But she wasn't a bit as surprised as they were to see her.

"Hello," Hermione greeted. "I'm so glad you could have come."

"You!" Rothia said accusingly. "What are you doing here?"

"I do live here, **_Grandmamma_** Rothia," Hermione said sweetly.

Rothia looked disgusted and glared fiercely at Hermione.

"Is something wrong, Grandmamma? I could call you Grandmamma right?"

"Absolutely not!" she yelled.

"Mamma Rothia then? But oh wait….that should be for Mamma Idelle," she said turning to Mrs. Belth.

Rothia was about to explode, the others looked shocked while Eira looked warningly at Hermione. Bran on the other hand, was leaning against the wall unnoticed by the others, with a smile on his face.

Arian then came into the room and right away felt the tension in the room. _'What's going on?' _He noticed his Grandmamma's expression and then noticed that Hermione just smiled. _'Uh-oh. That's not good.' _"Well, it's good to have you all here," he said breaking the silence.

His family immediately turned to him, Rothia especially as if asking for an explanation. "Should we move on to the quidditch pitch? That's were the festivities will be taking place," he suggested.

"Oh yes," said Unity who just entered the room. "Come everyone."

Everyone followed except Eira and Bran. Soon it was just the four of them in the room. Eira went to stand next to Arian and Bran came forward. He greeted Arian by embracing him and gave a quick awkward hug to Eira. Last it was Hermione he greeted.

"Hello, Bran," she said smiling.

"Bloody woman," he breathed. "That was brilliant." It wasn't long before he laughed and took Hermione in his arms. "So how's my dear friend who showed up unannounced?"

"Bloody mad," Hermione joked.

"You have to be to called **_that _**woman, Grandmamma."

Arian couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as the scene before him played. It was almost like his dream. This was definitely weird. What he feared next was Swancott coming in and causing him to make a scene but it didn't happen.

When Bran released her, Hermione turned towards Eira. She walked towards her and embraced her. "It's good to see you again," she said happily.

Eira just stood there unmoving, surprised by her reaction.

"C'mon, let's join the others," she said. "Cissy or Dot will show the rest of the guest to where we are."

Both Bran and Eira looked confusingly at her, wondering what she meant, but she only smiled.

"You two go ahead," Arian told Hermione and Eira, "Me and Bran have something to discuss."

"Alright," Hermione said leading Eira away. "Don't take too long."

Arian nodded and then turned to Bran. When he was sure the girls were gone he said, "I told you to come sooner."

"Sorry," he said. "I got side tracked but what's so important? And tell me that what the hell is going on here. Hermione?" He wasn't bothered that Hermione was back but it was just the surprise of it all. Was Hermione alright?

"Well she's back for good," he told him.

"That's great!" Bran said excitedly. "It's about time too. I mean I liked writing to her but it's much better that she's here."

"Wait, what do you mean writing to her?" Arian questioned.

"I kept in touch with her after she left," Bran answered simply. "I was worried and wanted to comfort her. Make things easier, you know."

"What the hell is going on between you two?" Arian demanded.

Bran's eyes went wide. "We're just friends," he assured him. "Though, I don't believe you have a right to react this way with our current situation. Just get to the point and tell me why you wanted to talk to me?"

Arian blinked, realizing what he wanted to tell Bran in the first place. "Well," he said nervously, "I wanted you to…um…"

"What?"

"Keep close to Hermione," he said quickly.

"Wait, what?!" Bran asked surprised.

"I said I want you too keep close to Hermione," Arian repeated and little frustrated.

"Wait, hold up," Bran said holding up his hands. "First you demand my relationship with Hermione and now your supporting it? What the hell **_is_** going on in your head?"

Arian sighed. "Do you remember what you told me in France? Do you still feel the same?"

Bran looked at him confusingly. "What exactly did I say?"

Arian chuckled but not in amusement. "Are you telling me you don't remember practically telling me your intentions with Hermione?"

"I remember," Bran said, regretting that he played dumb as a joke. "But what the hell is the matter with you? You're not…?"

"Rather you than Swancott," Arian told him harshly. "Whatever you do, don't hand her to him."

"You serious?" Bran said fully stunned. "Is this it? Is this how it's going to be? You and Eira? Me and Hermione?" he couldn't hide the frustration in his voice.

Arian hesitated. Was he doing the right thing? He loved Hermione but all his life he had loved Eira. Now he knew he was insane. His emotions were going off the radar. Arian gritted his teeth as if forcing the words out of his mouth, "At the moment, you're the one I trust to make her happy."

XxxXXXXxxX

Bran and Arian arrived at the quidditch pitch. They noticed that a new visitor had arrived.

"Bran! Arian Belth!" came the squealing girl towards them.

"Hey Dera," Bran said cheerfully, hiding any shocking expression he had moments ago.

"Hello," Arian said.

"Isn't this great?" she asked. "I'm so glad Hermione's back."

"Yea, it's great," Bran said.

"Oh, okay," Dera said confusingly as she backed away. She couldn't help but noticed some awkwardness between the two best friends. Then again, she remembered everything Hermione had told her. Of course there would be awkwardness between the two. Hermione had also told her to keep silent and act as if nothing was different.

No later did Cissy showed up with a number of people. "Mistress," she called. "Her family is here."

Hermione then turned and smiled brightly. She went and greeted them. Many had come. Harry and Ron, of course, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Mundungus Fletcher, Charlie, Angelina and Alicia. Hermione was surprised by Mudungus appearance but didn't mind. Upon seeing Angelina and Alicia, she wondered where Fred and George were. Mrs. Weasley told her that they said they had something to do.

Hermione then told them to follow her to introduce them. Arian's family looked even more surprised now. "Everyone, this is my family. My two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Molly and Arthur Weasley who have been closed to parents. Of course you know Charlie, Unity's fiancée. This is Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, they are engaged to Fred and George Weasley who are not here yet. And these are some members of the Order, Alastor Moody, Tonks, and Mudungus Fletcher. Oh and ignore the alcohol smell." They said hello and the other family looked a little shaken by Moody as they were disgusted by the drunken Mudungus.

Hermione then started naming off the other family. "Guys, this is Idelle and Codmon Belth. Arian's parents. Meriel and Vaddon Cardigan, Unity's parents. This is Delyth and Robat Williams, Eira's parents. Oh of course you don't know Eira." Hermione then pointed at Eira. "That is Eira, Arian's girlfriend," ignoring the gasps and disturbance, "Over there is Arian and his best friend Bran Conway. And one of my closest friends, Dera Morgan."

Hermione smiled. "Oh and I almost forgot, Grandmamma Rothia."

"YOU!" Rothia boomed coming towards Hermione.

"Oh no you don't you old hag!" Tonks said stepping in with Ron and Harry behind her.

"That's right," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"What did you say?" Rothia said venomously, looking at Tonks.

"You have another thing coming if you think I'm letting you come near Hermione and by the way I said OLD…" her mouth was then covered by Lupin who had just showed up.

"Thank goodness," Mrs. Weasley whispered in relief.

"I'm terribly sorry," he apologized. "I'm Remus Lupin. Member of the Order and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Well who ever you are, keep that dirty mouth of hers shut," Rothia snapped.

Tonks was angered and struggled against Lupin. "Will do," said Lupin trying to hide his displeasure.

"Push over," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley began, "Should we get to know each other?"

"Absolutely not," Rothia said. "We have no desire to associate with any of you."

"Grandmamma," Arian tried, realizing that this was getting out of hand.

"Stay silent Arian," she ordered.

"Grandma's boy," Ron muttered to Harry who chuckled.

Arian glared at them as well as his family.

"My wife," Mr. Weasley took over. "Just wanted to have a peaceful…"

"And I make myself clear when I say that we don't want…"

"LET ME AT HER!" yelled Tonks.

Moody grunted as he limped forward to face Rothia. He had stayed still this entire time which was completely unlike him and was tired of it. "Listen here you bloody woman, either you start respecting us or you would be wishing you did."

Mr. Belth then stepped forward in defense of his mother. Arian then tried to solve this but wasn't able too. Hermione's family was getting restless as well as Arian's.

"This isn't good," Dera said.

"Not at all," Bran said but then he smiled. "This is great!"

Dera looked confusingly at him but then forgot about Bran as someone came toward her. "Lain!" she squealed as she ran towards her fiancée. "Oh I'm so sorry you have to see this."

While they were in there own little world and the families were bickering. Hermione was getting angrier by the second. Pointing her was to her throat, she called out loudly, "ENOUGH!!!"

Everyone then went silent as she spoke. "I came back to live with Arian again and I thought I would hold this party for you to meet my family and I will say I'm not pleased with this outcome."

"No one asked you to come back," Rothia told her.

Hermione then placed her hand up to silence, Harry, Ron, and Tonks. The others had expressions that wanted to have a go at Rothia, even Mrs. Weasley. Hermione then eyed Rothia and the rest behind her. "This is **_my_** home now," she said loudly. Holding up her left hand she continued, "You see this?" she referred to her wedding ring. "I'm married to Arian so you better get used to me for the next five years Grandmamma because I'm not leaving."

This was definitely a shocker but nothing compared to what happened next. To this point, Rothia was boiling and she couldn't hold it in anymore. It happened so fast but she had no regrets. She raised her hand and slapped Hermione. Arian stood frozen.

Gasps were heard and wands were taken out by Harry and Ron, ready to strike. This was the last straw and spells were about to be said when Hermione, clasping her cheek, yelled. "No!" She knew that they were dying to fire but Hermione assured them she would handle this. "You should think before you act," Hermione told Rothia. "You're family, Unity's, and Eira's may follow you but my family isn't like that. They will not stand for your actions. Should you be reminded that these wizards behind me are powerful and in the Order? Trust me, I don't like you either and I will not let you stomp over me. I faced Voldemort and you are nothing compared to him so don't think for a second I can't handle myself."

"No one, threatens me," Rothia said darkly as she brought her hand up again. This time, Arian didn't stay still. In an instant, he was next to his Grandmamma as he held her arm back. "No, Grandmamma. I will not let you hurt Hermione."

"Arian," gasped Rothia in shock.

"Wise choice," came two voices.

Everyone then looked up to see Fred and George glaring down at Rothia, on top of Buckbeak.

"Hi, I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

The twins introduced themselves.

"You know," Fred said. "It's not wise to anger a Hippogriff."

"And for your safety," George added. "You should know, Hermione saved Buckbeak's life and he certainly won't be happy if you lay a finger on her in his presence."

Mrs. Belth, Mrs. Williams, and Mrs. Cardigan all screamed in terror as the twins landed with Buckbeak. The husbands held their wives.

Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, was ready to yell at her children but didn't.

"You aren't staying with that beast are you?" Mrs. Belth said in alarm.

"Don't worry," George said. "He won't harm a fly."

"He means it, **_literally_**," Fred said. "He won't harm **_a fly_**."

Rothia then nearly fainted as she staggered down, which only caused everyone to gather around her.

"Please, one person on the floor is enough," Tonks spitted out, glancing at Mudungus who had passed out, do to his alcohol, during their argument.

"Now see what this caused," Bran spoke out before Arian's family could retort to Tonk's comment. "This could all have been avoided if you would just have gotten along from the start."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Why don't we let the adults talk while we play quidditch."

"Wicked," both Fred and George said.

"That's sounds great," Bran said.

"Us against you," Ron said harshly, not letting his guard down.

"Alright," Arian agreed hoping this would lower the tension.

"So," Hermione said. "That means, Bran, Arian, Eira, Dera in a team. That's not enough."

"I'll join them," Lain said.

"Alright," Hermione said. "I will too."

"WHAT?!!!" the others yelled.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked.

"That's no fun," Fred said. "I guess we should pick teams. Meaning we should mix up."

"That won't be necessary," Unity said. "I will join with my family as well as him. Now were even."

They turned to see who Unity was referring to. Arian almost swore as he saw who was their new visitor.

"Devonald!" Hermione exclaimed happily running into his arms. "You came!"

"Of course I would. I thought I was bloody dreaming when I received your invitation," he chuckled releasing her but still staring at her intently. "You look beautiful." This caused Hermione to blushed and this didn't went unnoticed by Arian.

"Get over here, Swancott," Arian barked, not pleased at all. Swancott said nothing and glared at Arian. He wouldn't make a scene here. Things were bad enough already.

This cause weird glances to be passed around. Then everybody got ready but first Hermione and the rest of the girls had to change because they were all wearing either skirts or dresses. Once they came back, Charlie agreed that he would be score keeper.

"Okay pick your team names," he told them.

"You can't be serious?" Arian asked.

"I am," Charlie said.

"C'mon Arian," Unity encouraged. "It will be fun. We can call ourselves the Destroyers."

"More like Demental Family," Ron muttered which caused the others to laugh.

"Ron," Hermione warned.

"Fine," Charlie said. "The Destroyers. What about your team Harry?"

Harry looked at the others. "What should we be called?"

Ron was about to say something when Fred interrupted. "Not the Golden Trio."

"Or Ronnikins," George added laughing.

"No!" Ron snapped. "I was going to say maybe we could stick with the D.A."

"Dumbledore's Army?" Hermione considered. "Not bad."

"No," Angelina said. "Not D.A. How about H.A."

"Ha?" Ron protested. "What kind of name is that?"

The others caught on what she meant. Harry glanced at the others who nodded, except Hermione and Ron who were still confused.

"Hermione's Army," Harry told Charlie.

Charlie nodded. "Now, have all of you decided what positions you will be playing? Say it now."

Arian nodded. "Dera, Eira, and I will be chasers. Bran and Lain will be beaters, Swancott keeper, and Unity seeker."

Fred then smirked. "No competition for Harry. He's seeker."

"I'll be keeper," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Chasers," Angelina and Alicia both said glancing at one another.

Hermione then was unsure of what position she would play but she didn't have to decide since the twins gave each other knowing looks and answered for her.

"I'm Chaser," George announced which surprised the H.A.

"Me and Hermione are Beaters," Fred said lastly.

A/N I'm so happy I don't have writer's block any longer. This is really awesome. I know I'm such a geek being excited over my own story. I just can't help it. How thing's end up is much of a surprise to me that it is to you guys. I swear. I don't plan things to turn out this way. They just do. Anyway, there are some things I do plan which will bring out a twist in this story. I'm also currently working on two new stories too: Demon's Grasp(This one got most votes than Spellbound. If you want preview of it go to Chap 16) and Blood Ties (This is my next masterpiece I swear to Merlin. I'm more excited for this one then the Demon's Grasp) Till next time.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: I tried to update sooner but the website wouldn't allow me to, I don't know why. Sorry I didn't make this as long as I wanted too but I did make it exciting towards the end. You won't be dissapointed just anxious. **

**Chapter 30 **

Hermione looked alarmingly at Fred. Did she hear right? "Fred…" she started.

"What?" Fred said smiling. "Don't think your up for it?"

"No. I mean you and George are an unbeatable team. Are you sure about this?" Hermione complained.

"Don't worry," George said coming towards her and leaning to whisper in her hear. "Besides all you have to do is imagine pretty boy's face over there."

"And if that doesn't work," Fred whispered too. "You can always hit the real thing." Both twin smirked and high-five each other.

"You'll do fine 'Mione," Ron told her.

"We know you will," Harry said.

Hermione still wasn't too sure about it. She glanced towards the adults, thinking this over. Both families were keeping there space. Lupin had his hands on Tonks shoulders for caution, Mr. Weasley was looking over Mudungus, while Mrs. Weasley seemed to be controlling her temper that was trying to burst out, and Moody tied up Buckbeak. Arian's family looked tensed. _Maybe I'll stick with quidditch_, she thought.

Though, Hermione wasn't the only one surprised. Alicia and Angelina were a little worried. Arian's team on the other hand was dumbfounded. Especially, Dera, Bran, Eira, and Arian himself.

"Does she even know how to play quidditch?" Arian couldn't help but ask.

The Harry and Ron glared at Arian while Fred and George just smirked.

"Sorry Belth but that information is confidential," George said.

At that, they kicked off into the sky, Alicia and Angelina following their lead.

Arian did the same and the others followed except for Swancott and Bran who stayed behind with Hermione.

"You alright?" Swancott asked coming over, noticing how nervous she was.

"Yes," Hermione squeaked.

Swancott chuckled. "You'll do fine. Your team trust you and have faith in you so why don't you? I'm sure you're a great beater."

Hermione felt the color rise in her cheeks as she looked up at Swancott. "Really?"

"Yes," he answered softly looking into her eyes, as he took her hand in his.

Hermione flushed even more as her heart beat quickened. She felt the urge to pull away her hand but found that she couldn't. The part of her that liked the sensation of his warmth had dominated the other. Out of embarrassment, she looked away and muttered a thanks as she felt him give her a encouraging squeeze.

Arian was up in the air, returning the glares that Harry and Ron were giving him. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the twins elbowing one another while their fiancées giggled. This caught his attention as well of the others. They all turned to where Hermione was, just in time to Swancott slipped his hand in hers. Everyone then started muttering to themselves, especially the girls that had "aww how cute" looks. Except for Eira who for some reason, glanced towards Arian in concern.

Arian gripped his broom tightly, while the idea of flying into Swancott and ramming him down crossed his mind. He was about to do it when Bran had noticed Arian's "bad" mood. Arian then noticed Bran who was standing not far from Swancott and Hermione. He glared at Bran angrily.

Bran got the message, unfortunately. _What does he want me to do? Swancott is already winning her over, _he thought to himself. Sighing he walked towards Hermione and Swancott.

At the same time, Arian shouted, "Swancott! Get your arse over here! We're playing a game, dammit!"

Hermione, realizing how they must have looked, glanced up at the other startled. They were all giving them curious looks except for Arian, whose look was screaming bloody murder. She then tried to take away her hand but Swancott hold on to it tightly. This caused her to look at him, questionably.

He smiled at her. "You'll do great," he assured her, giving her another squeeze before letting go. As he mounted his broom, he looked at Arian not returning his death glare but merely smiling and flying next to him. "I told you I wouldn't give her up easily," he whispered. "And for someone who doesn't care, you really looked bothered."

Arian was trying hard not lunge at Swancott. Partly because he'll make a scene and partly because he did remembered he had said that. _Damn that bastard!_

Bran had then reached Hermione who seemed flustered and embarrassed. He sighed. "I wanted to provided encouragement but looks like I'm a little late."

Hermione then glanced at Bran, which only caused her to increase her embarrassment. "Everyone saw that, didn't they?"

"I wouldn't say everyone," Bran told her. "At least not them," he pointed toward the adults.

"That makes me feel better," Hermione said sarcastically.

Bran chuckled. "Hey, c'mon now. There's nothing wrong with it," he assured her. "If you want I'll hold your hand to prove it." He then held her hand. "See."

Hermione smiled at him but just for a moment. "I don't think it's the same. I mean the feeling of it isn't. Both of your intentions are different."

Bran stayed silent but then spoke. "You're right. He seemed to have a more tighter grip of you, for encouragement I'm guessing but it could also have been for possession."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as he looked at Bran.

He noticed her expression but didn't look at her. Instead, he lifted their clasped hands, arms stretched out with his hand below, supporting hers. "He should have been more gentle and comforting." He then shifted both their hands, entwining their fingers together. "Like this."

Hermione was about to say something when Bran spoke again. "Then again, our intentions might be the same." With that he squeezed her hand and released it, mounting his broom and flying up into the air. She gasped as her mind tried to find answers to what had just happened.

"Hold it!" Ron bellowed. "What the hell is going on here?!" he demanded.

Hermione shook her thoughts away. "Let's just play quidditch," she said, joining them.

"Two other men going after you?" Fred said.

"You haven't been stealing some of our new products have you 'Mione?" George asked.

"The Valentine's special Love Suckers. Guaranteed to make you crush fall in love with you with just one lick," Fred finished.

Hermione fumed.

"Guys," Harry warned.

"That was mean," Angelina said.

"Forget it," Hermione said frustrated. "Let's play already." Everyone then got into position.

"Finally," Charlie said relieved. "I was getting tired of standing to the side." He then went to a trunk and opened it. Two blugers zoomed into the air, followed by the snitch. Charlie then took out the quaffle and threw it into the air.

Arian caught it and zoomed toward his scoring side, George going after him with the girls.

"Angelina, Alicia, each of you take on a girl," George ordered them. They nodded.

"C'mon," Fred said turning to Hermione. "We can't let him score."  
"We're suppose to be protecting our teammates," Hermione protested.

"Yes," Fred agreed, "And were suppose to be taking down our opponents."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went towards the chasers, blocking away the blugers that were making their way towards her team's chasers.

Arian was almost at the post and was about to score when bluger zoomed in front of him, too close for his comfort. He darted his eyes to the side and saw a smirking Fred. At the same time George rammed into him, snatching the quaffle away. Arian gritted his teeth and went after him. Blugers kept on coming in front of him, while the quaffle was being passed between the other team. "Damn it!" Arian hissed.

Then Bran came to his side and started blocking Fred's attempts. "Show them what you got Arian."

Arian nodded and flew off, Bran close by.

The quaffle was passed to Alicia was intercepted by Eira, to their surprised. Eira noticed where Dera was and passed it to her. Dera was closed to Arian and did a quick pass to him.

Meanwhile, Unity and Harry flew around the field hoping to notice the snitch.

Hermione and Lain were both keeping the bluger from their teammates too and kept aiming at each other to try to prevent from one of them to follow Fred's example.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Lain said while whacking the bluger he had received from Hermione. "You're actually good."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "Not bad yourself. For a professor, I mean."

Lain beamed at her but smiled. "Careful, you're training to be a professor as well, remember?"

Down at the field, cheers were heard and Hermione looked down to see that Arian had scored. Out of anger, Fred aimed the bluger at Arian just as Arian and George made a grab for the quaffle the Swancott had thrown. Bran came up to defense and blocked it away. At that point, Fred went towards Bran, competing for the possession of the bluger.

Hermione watched as Alicia had hold of the quaffle but just for a few seconds as Arian took it back and was about to score. Without thinking, she made took on the other bluger that was heading her way and aimed it at Arian. It missed he by a centimeter.

Arian froze as he felt a slight shuffle of his hair. A bluger had barely missed and he looked to see where it came from. "Hermione!" he gasped.

The others had also seen this and were surprised. The bluger did a double take and came back but this time towards Angelina. Seeing this, Hermione zoomed in and blocked, hitting it fiercely.

Arian still looked wide eyed.

"I feel sorry for the bastard who got her mad," George said aloud to him. "Oh wait, that was you." He then grabbed the quaffle from a stunned Arian.

Fred flew over to Hermione and smiled. "Let's team up and stick close. We make more damage that way." Hermione nodded.

The game went on for a while, and Arian had scored five more times, while Hermione's army had only scored twice. Though they did stood their ground strongly. Fred and Hermione worked as a team and succeeded in knocking Arian on his broom but only after Bran and had knocked off George. Harry and Unity had spotted the snitch only to loose sight of it.

The adults in the end, didn't talk much to each other. They were sitting on separate tables, looking at the match.

Mrs. Weasley had gasped when George was knocked down, while Rothia looked smug that Arian was the dominant player but anger aroused when Arian had been knocked down also.

Charlie then blew the whistle. "Enough! Take a break." With his wand he froze the blugers and placed them back in the trunk. He left the snitch to keep flying about.

"Hey! What's the deal," Ron complained coming down.

The match had been going for an hour and a half and had been getting more competitive and violent. "Take a breather before you injure each other. Your playing a match not fighting."

"Tell that to them," Unity said coming towards him. "Your twin brothers started it."

"I'm sorry but that's how matches are normally played," Harry said not a bit sorry about what had happened.

"This is a friendly match," Dera argued. "I almost got whacked twice!"

"This is why I want you all to take a break. Maybe that way you'll loose all that tension," Charlie told them. "Why don't you all go eat?"

"No," Fred said. "Not after this match is over."

"I agree," said Arian glaring at Fred.

The two teams then sat on the ground, keeping a good space between them.

"And here I was thinking we were all having fun," Hermione muttered to herself.

"I was," came a voice behind her.

Hermione turned and saw Swancott there, smiling. "You were brilliant. Smart and strong," he said causing her to blush again.

Arian had been sitting beside Eira when he noticed Swancott with Hermione. "Excuse me," he said gritting his teeth as he pulled Bran with him, who was sitting on his other side.

"God dammit, Bran! I told you to keep close to her," he whispered harshly. "What the bloody hell are you doing standing around doing nothing?"

"Listen, Arian," Bran told him. "This isn't easy. I'm not going to be rash and just knock out Swancott out so I can have my talk with Hermione. What do you want me to do? And why don't you do something too?"

Ignoring his second question. "Do something drastic."

"What? You want me to kiss her?" Bran asked frustrated.

"Not that drastic," he said sternly.

Bran rolled her eyes. "I'll just do what you do." Turning around he yelled. "GAME ON!"

This caught the attention of the others, even Hermione who turned towards Fred to get ready.

"I learn from the best," he told Arian sarcastically.

"It works, doesn't it?" Arian said not amused as he walked back to the field.

Rothia noticed that the match was going to take place again. She was still angry for what Hermione had done to Arian and this time she wasn't going to let it slip.

Everyone had mounted their brooms and waited anxiously for Charlie to throw the quaffle.

"Remember," Charlie to them, for what seemed like the hundredth time. "This is a friendly match."

The quaffle went up, and both George and Arian went for it.

Fred turned towards Hermione and motioned her to take his lead. Hermione nodded and followed him through the field, heading for the blugers.

Fred hit one towards her. "Hit it back," he ordered. "Let's keep it under our control and stay close."

Hermione did what Fred told her despite her confusion. Cheering reached her ears and she figured Arian had scored again. She looked towards the players. Alicia had the quaffle and passed it towards Angelina. They had made progress to halfway of the field. Angelina was about to pass it to George when Arian intercepted it.

"Get ready," Fred instructed.

"What?" Hermione asked in alarm. "Fred, what are we doing?"

They were still passing the bluger between themselves.

"Prevent him from scoring," he answered.

"Fred! Charlie said…" she began.

"Who said I'm going to attack. I'm just going to scare him," he smirked.

"Fred!" Hermione protested.

"Do you want to do the honors or do you want to keep Hashwood and Conway busy?" he asked.

She sighed in frustration. "I don't trust you. I'll target Arian."

"Fine by me."

Arian was nearing the goal posts and Fred nodded at Hermione. He hit the bluger hard but not at Hermione. The bluger went upwards and he zoomed towards Bran and Lain while Hermione went towards the bluger that was coming down fast. Quickly, she glanced behind her to see where Arian was at. Turning her attention back on the bluger, Hermione shifted to an angle and hit the bluger the opposite direction. She needed some time for Arian to get ready to score, that way she would hit the bluger to pass mere centimeters from Arian's face.

Once the bluger bounced back, Hermione instantly whacked it towards the direction she wanted. She watched at the bluger headed towards Arian. At the same time, Bran had gotten away from Fred but Hermione knew he wouldn't make it on time.

The bluger was several feet from Arian, when suddenly, the bluger came to a brief halt and did a double take.

Hermione was surprised. The bluger was now headed towards her. She then got ready to send it back but when she did it started coming back again and this time more forcefully. "What the…?" she didn't finish as she dodged the bluger as a last minute resort. But she wasn't off the hook. The bluger was still coming after her. Hermione then tried getting away from it but it wasn't any use. Something then clicked. _This is just like…shit. Someone cursed it. _

Harry was keeping his eyes open when he noticed Hermione flying high in the air. His eyes widen as he noticed the bluger behind her. "Shit," he cursed. "STOP THE GAME!" he shouted. "STOP!" he shouted again flying towards the center of the field, blocking Dera who had the quaffle.

"What's going on?" Unity asked coming towards him.

Before Harry could respond, a yelp was heard.

"AHHHHH!" Hermione yelled as she tried defending herself from the bluger but the bluger had knocked the bat of her hand, causing an extreme pain on her wrist.

Everyone looked up and saw Hermione trying her best to dodge the vicious bluger.

"Is that…?" Ron didn't finish.

"Fred! George!" Harry called. "Keep the bluger away from Hermione."

They nodded and flew off with serious looks on their faces.

Arian then looked shocked at the sight before him as did everyone else. "Bran give me you bat," he demanded.

Bran looked at him and was about to give it to him but Swancott beat him to it. "I'll help," he said taking it from Bran.

"What the hell? Who do you think you are?!" Arian yelled at him.

"You're not a beater and as a Keeper, I have experience in blocking," Swancott told him. "I have a better chance of keeping her safe." With that he zoomed off.

Arian was frustrated and was about to ask Lain for his when Lain took off as well.

"What do we do?" Alicia asked in concern. "This is just like your second year Harry. Even then we couldn't anything."

They watch in alarm as the boys were having trouble keeping the bluger away. It was to quick for them and Hermione was barely dodging it.

"We use our wands," Dera said taking hers out.

"No," Ron said. "That's what I would do but we can hit Hermione and the others."

"We can't just do nothing!" Unity exclaimed.

"She's right," Arian said. "She's in danger!"

Harry thought for a moment. "Girls, you stay here," he ordered. He turned towards Ron and Arian. "Let's try to get as close as possible as we can and when the time is right, we blast it."

"Didn't you listen to what I said," Ron protested.

"Don't hit Hermione," Arian ordered as he flew off.

Hermione was panicking. She knew she had to stay calm but she couldn't help feeling like this. All this time she had dodged the bluger but just barely. Unlike Harry, she wasn't a seeker and her speed wasn't up to his level. The others were trying to put a stop to it but Hermione knew it was useless. No matter how much they tried, they wouldn't reach her. If they got near, the bluger would injure them. Also she couldn't take out her wand. Her wrist was busted and it wasn't much use. She was even having trouble keeping herself steady because of it. The pain of it kept increasing and caused throbbing in her head. _C'mon Hermione. You can handle this. Harry broke his wrist, yours just sprained. _She then glanced sideways and noticed the bluger coming fast. Her thoughts had distracted her causing her to not dodge it completely.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as she felt the bluger make contact with the back of her broom, snapping the tail off. Hermione's eyes then grew wide as she started towards the ground and she could feel the bluger not far behind her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow but it never came. Instead she felt a grip around her waist and a warm breath in her ear. Instantly she opened her eyes and saw that it was Arian who had caught her.

"Hold on," he told her as he zoomed at high speed throughout the field.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione demanded. "Put me down!"

"No," he said.

"The bluger will be after you," Hermione told him. "Now put me down!"

"I have a greater chance of escaping it even if I am holding you."

"Arian, I can handle this. Let me deal with this," she argued.

"Why won't you just accept that you need help," Arian argued back. "The others are doing the best they can."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," she declared as she struggled to get off, since they were flying really low.

"Will you stop, there's no way I'm…"

"Ahhhh!" Hermione yelled in pain as Arian had griped her injured wrist to stop her struggling.

Arian looked at her in alarm and stopped without realizing it. "I'm sorry…I didn't…AHHH!"

"Arian!" Hermione screamed.

The bluger had directly whammed into his back causing them both to fall. Arian not once let go of Hermione despite his pain. Instead he wrapped his arms around her, blocking her from the bluger.

"Argh!" Arian grunted as he landed on his back with Hermione on top of him.

"Arian, you're hurt!"

He ignored her as he noticed the bluger coming again. Rolling them over, they were able to avoid it. The bluger then came up again and down again, trying to hit it's target. Arian, kept dodging it every time.

All Hermione could do was stay in his arms, frightened for what might happen. Arian was already badly injured and he was only making matter worse for his back. It didn't help that she couldn't use her wand. _Bloody wrist. Why damn it?! _She felt useless. Arian was panting and sweating, making clear that he wouldn't be able to keep this for long.

_Think Hermione. _Then it came to her. "Arian," she said. "Stop and don't let go."

Arian dodged the bluger one more time before stopping and looking at her disbelievingly. He then felt a rush of air swarming him and the next thing he knew he wasn't at the quidditch pitch anymore.

The others had been relieved when Arian had caught Hermione but they were desperately worried when Arian received the blow, sending them both to the ground.

"Someone help them!" Eira shouted. "Arian is hurt!"

"Damn!" Bran cursed. He had sent a spell towards the bluger when it came up but he had missed it.

Just then, both Hermione and Arian vanished as the bluger was about to make another direct hit. Upon bouncing off the ground, Harry took action and blasted the bluger. They all flew to the ground and dismounted their brooms.

Lupin and Tonks then came towards them, followed by the other adults.

"What happened?" Lupin asked. "Is everyone alright?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Ron demanded. "If you didn't noticed Hermione was struggling against a cursed bluger. What was more important that you didn't notice? And where were you?" Ron turned to Charlie.

"Our families were fighting again and I went to try to break them apart," Charlie said. "I had no idea what was happening."

"It's all that hag's fault," Tonks said, sending a glare at Rothia. Surprisingly, Rothia didn't respond to this.

"Where is Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked in concern.

"We don't know," Dera said. "She and Arian apparated before they were hit by the bluger."

"We should go look for them," Eira said.

" We should," Swancott agreed.

"Alright," Ron said. "Let's split up."

"No," Unity said. "We don't know where they are. As long as they are safe we shouldn't bother."

"We don't know that," Harry told her.

"They could be anywhere," Bran pointed out.

"Don't matter," Fred said. "We'll find them. Won't we George?"

"Yes," George answered. "There's nothing we can't find."

"Fine," Unity said frustrated. "But we'll do it my way. Me and Bran would search the mansion since we know our way around. The rest of you, actually five or you, look around the grounds and the rest of you stay here," she instructed.

The others just looked confusingly at her.

"I'll go with you," Eira told Unity. "I know the mansion as well."

Unity hesitated but nodded at her.

The twins, Harry, Ron, and Swancott decided that they would be the ones to search the grounds.

When they left, Mrs. Weasley turned to Lupin. "Remus, don't you think we should search to?"

"There's nothing to worry about Molly," he assured. "I believe they have everything under control."

Arian's parents then turned to Rothia who nodded and said they should do the same. There's was not need to go and look for Arian since she trusted Eira to do her part.

Arian was on top of Hermione, who was lying down on a bed. He realized that she had apparated them.

"Do you think you can roll over?" Hermione asked him. "Or is it too much for your back?"

Arian shook his head and gritted his teeth as he rolled them over, so Hermione was now the one on top. He grunted and Hermione got off of him, giving him a serious look.

"I told you to tell me if it was too much. You already injured your back enough," she told him.

"Exactly," he said in pain.

Hermione wanted to lecture him but right now wasn't the best time. "Stay still. I have medicine here. I'll treat you."

"Your wrist first," he told her sternly.

She turned to face him and sighed. Taking out her wand with her left hand, she muttered a spell and the swelling and pain was instantly gone. "Happy," she snapped, turning around and going through her closet.

It was then that Arian notice their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"The mansion," she answered.

"But how…whose room is this?" he asked.

"Mine," Hermione told him, returning to his side with herbs, bottles, and other materials.

"This is a little girl's room," he told her.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," she said sarcastically.

Arian rolled his eyes. "That's not what I wanted to hear."

"And all I want to hear from you is your grunting as you roll over on your stomach," she told him.

"You haven't changed," Arian pointed out as he did what she said. He then inhaled a sharp breath.

"I told you to let me handle it," she snapped but then her voice softened. "I never did thank you, did I?"

"No but we were busy at the moment."

"Thank you," she told him sincerely. "And sorry."

Arian was about to question her when, he felt another pang of pain. She had taken of his t-shirt, and not gently. "Hey! Watch it."

"I said sorry," she reminded him.

"You could've ask me to take of my shirt," he retorted.

"And risk receiving one of your cocky comments?" she said as she mixed some herbs in a bowl of water.

Arian glanced at her, confuse. He wanted to ask what she meant but decided to let it go.

Hermione then dipped a cloth into the hot herbal water and then placed it on Arian's back. "This contains herbs that will help with the pain," she told him while she left the cloth there so she could work on an ointment. She retrieved another bowl and started mixing the liquids in the bottles with other herbs.

Arian had relaxed and laid his head on the pillow. He was looking at Hermione while she mixed her ingredients. "What will that do?" he asked her.

"This," she answered. "Will completely heal your back but I will still want you to rest."

"Oh. Why don't you just use your wand?" he questioned her. "Just like you used on your wrist? Or don't you know a spell for it?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione said. Answering his next question, "There are many spells for healing but there are also many herbs for potions. Before, withes didn't rely much on spells but herbs. I think that it's good to know spells but I also think we shouldn't rely on them that much when it comes to treatment. We should honor the old ways."

"I hate to admit it but he was right. You are a great healer."

Hermione turned to him. "Excuse me?"

"Swancott," Arian muttered, looking away from her. "He told me you were a great healer and I agree with him."

"He said that?" Hermione gasped.

Arian didn't like her reaction at all. "Yes you are," he grunted while figuring out how to change the subject. "So why didn't you ask me to take off my shirt by myself?"

Hermione was surprised by this change of subject. Her ointment was finished. Removing the cloth, she started spreading it on his back. "Like I said before, I didn't want to deal with your cockiness."

"What do you mean?" he whispered, feeling her soothing touch.

She didn't respond right away and kept on rubbing the ointment. Arian didn't mind at all. He was relaxed and could feel his pain vanishing.

"There, all done," Hermione announced as she started putting away her materials.

"Are you sure?" Arian asked without thinking.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked him suspiciously.

"I said…you didn't answer my question," Arian managed. He sighed deeply. _Idiot. _Again she stayed silent for few moments.

"Well if I told you, 'Arian take off your shirt' you would have taken it differently," she rushed.

Arian's eyes then grew wide in realization. He turned towards her, and noticed that his back no longer hurt. Sitting up, watched as she hurriedly picked up her things. She wasn't looking at him. Arian then realized she was embarrassed and chuckled.

Hermione stopped what she was doing and stood up, crossing her arms. "What?" she demanded but she could still feel the heat in her cheeks.

He had already known she was embarrassed but when she stood up, he noticed how flushed she was. His mind was on autopilot as he got off the bed and walked towards her.

Hermione watched him curiously as he came. He stopped close to her, too close she noticed. It was slightly uncomfortable and it didn't help that he was still shirtless. "Um…" she began but couldn't continue. Arian was looking intently at her, his eyes locked with hers. _Where have I seen that look before_? Her mind was unable to think any further as Arian cupped her chin in his hand. Hermione drew back a breath.

_God she looks cute_, he thought looking at her blushing face. The next thing he knew he was leaning in to capture her lips.

Hermione closed her eyes. "Arian," she whispered softly.

Somehow that did something. Arian blinked when he heard his name, realizing what he was about to do. He drew back and saw Hermione opening her eyes, confused.

"Arian?" she whispered again looking at him.

"Sorry," Arian said backing away from her. "I didn't meant…I wasn't aware of what I was doing." He turned so he wouldn't look at her.

Hermione was "happy" about this since she didn't want him to see his expression. Picking up her materials and walking to her closet, she told him, "Get out."

"What?" Arian asked surprised.

"I said, get out," Hermione repeated more harshly. "And put your shirt back on."

Arian was definitely taken aback. "Wait. Hold on a sec. Did I miss something?"

"Get out, Arian," she ordered.

"What's wrong with you?" Arian demanded.

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione laughed but there was nothing cheery about her laugh. She abruptly turned towards Arian, anger shown in her face. "What's wrong with me? You almost kissed me and you sad you're sorry. I don't understand. How can you be sorry about that? You either wanted to kiss me or not. But clearly it was a mistake since you said you were sorry."

Arian was shocked, his eyes wide staring at her disbelievingly.

Hermione then walked towards the door, in mind that she would kick him out but she stopped halfway. She didn't know what caused her to say this but she did, "Devonald didn't kiss me but that was because we were interrupted but even then he didn't say sorry. He told me he had no regrets."

This angered Arian. Why the hell was she bringing up Swancott?

Hermione was reaching for the knob when, suddenly, she felt a pull on her arm and was turned around. Her eyes widened as Arian pushed her against the door and pressed his body against her own. "Arian," she gasped.

"**_I_** have no regrets," he said.

Her eyes looked up at him in alarm but he paid no mind, capturing her lips fiercely with hunger.

A/N I know. You all must me hating me right now. Oh well, 'til next time. Heh heh.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N I apologize for any mistakes that there might be here because I just wanted to update already that I didn't really check. Also, I'm really sorry this took me so long but I was feeling sort of writer-blockish. FALSE ALARM thought. Heh heh. Well anyway, just when I figured that out, I got the stomach flue, followed by a hangover (Chill everyone, that's just what I use for massive headaches, it doesn't literally mean I got drunk. TT I was in bed for an entire day-not including my stomach flew days- followed by major homework day. Urgh!). Anyway I'll try to update sooner. I wanted to make this chappie longer but I thought you guys waited long enough.

**Chapter 31**

Her mind tried to grasp what was happening. This was impossible. How could this be happening to her? His reaction took her completely by surprised that, Hermione herself did not gave into it. Her hands came up to his chest in hope to push him off but she couldn't. It was now that his strength became apparent as she struggled against him. It was no use. Arian only pressed himself more against her. Hermione tried to cried out but her attempts were useless against the pressure of his lips. Once again, she tried to push him off but he didn't budge though he did retract his lips.

Arian looked down at Hermione's frightened expression. She seemed fragile and weak, pinned against the door with his hands on each side of her head. He softened but had no intention of moving. "Are you scared of me?" he whispered to her.

Hermione looked wide-eyed into his eyes. "I-I d-don't understand," she stammered.

One of his hands left the door and cupped her chin. "You don't need to," he told her.

She looked deeply into his eyes and gasped. There was passion, longing, and lust within his silvery pools. He had been aggressive but all that seem long past as her fear vanished. _I'm not afraid. _

As if reading her mind, Arian leaned in kissed her softly. This time, she didn't struggled or tried to push him away. Instead, her hands came up and wrapped themselves around his neck. In response, he lowered his arms to wrap possessively around her waist.

Their soft kiss deepened becoming more fierce. Arian nipped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hermione slowly parted her lips.

_CLICK!_

The door slightly opened, unnoticed by them.

_THUD_

Both Arian and Hermione went tumbling backwards into the hallway.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Hermione. "Oof!"

"What the..?" Arian said surprised as he lifted himself up. He had landed on top of Hermione. "Sorry," he said. "You okay?"

She nodded, sitting up. Arian offered his hand and she took it.

"That was weird," Arian commented as he got her up on her feet.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "That was too weird. The door couldn't have opened by itself…," she gave it some thought. Alarmingly she looked up and started glancing around. "Someone was here."

"Are you sure?" Arian asked her, also looking both sides of the hallway.

"Positive," she told him.

Arian sighed. "I don't see anyone but I guess there's nothing we could do about it."

"I guess you right," Hermione agreed.

There was an awkward silence between them. The mood had died.

"Um…" Hermione tried.

This was the last thing Arian wanted to do but there was no other choice. He cursed mentally, as he placed his desires aside. "We should head back. The others are probably looking for us."

Hermione nodded and watched Arian apparate away before returning to her own room. She closed the door behind her and leaned her head back. Her eyes wandered, noticing Arian's shirt on her bed. At the sight of it, she blushed fiercely and she slumped down. Her hand rose to her lips, still burning with the sensation of Arian's touch, as images of what had just happened filled her mind. "What just happened?" she whispered disbelievingly.

Outside her door, unknown to her, were two figures that stepped cautiously out of the shadows.

"Well…that was unexpected. Don't think I want to know what was happening in there," Bran breathed out. Then, realizing who was there with him, he turned to her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," was all that Eira could manage.

Bran smiled awkwardly at her. He then placed his right hand over her own and said, "You might want to lower your wand already."

Eira glanced alarmingly at her right hand. Indeed, she was still holding up her wand. That little scene had really taken her by surprise that she had frozen.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bran asked more worriedly.

Eira just nodded.

Silence loomed over them.

"I-I'll be g-going," she stammered nervously, hurriedly walking away.

Arian had also come to realization to what he had just done. He was in his closet looking for a shirt when it finally hit him. "Sweet Merlin," breathed smiling to himself. He had meant what he said about not regretting it but that wasn't his problem. Hours ago he had decided on giving up on Hermione. Bran was suppose to be with her. There was also the thing with Eira. Things definitely didn't work out as had planned.

"What's done, is done," he said to himself. _Though I think we need to talk about this. _

He leaned back to the nearest wall and glance around. His eyes landed at the empty space across from where his clothes hanged. "So she really wasn't planning on sleeping here," he sighed. He was actually getting used to her sleeping next to him. On the opposite side of the bed but by his side no less. Another sigh escaped him. He really did mess up.

Closing his eyes, his mind recalled what had happened moments ago. He could still feel her pinned against him. He could still feel her hear, hear her heart beat, racing with each passing moment, and smell her scent. But most importantly he could still feel her soft lips planted against his. Her sweet, enchanting taste. There was no denying that he desired to savor that taste again. Honestly he wanted to savor all of her. As soon as that thought came to mind, he blinked his eyes open.

"Yup, definitely need to talk about this," he grunted.

Bran had been still staring after Eira that he didn't hear the opening of the door.

"Bran!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw him standing not far from her bedroom door.

Bran instantly glanced towards her. "Oh…there you are!" he faked, not so good.

Hermione blushed. "You saw, didn't you." She kept her head up, looking straight at Bran but that didn't prevent her from growing beet red.

"Well…," he noticed how embarrassed she was. Actually he was embarrassed himself and was trying to think of something to deny her claim. In the end he sighed giving in, "Yeah."

"Oh great," she groaned. "I'm sorry…wait…I'm not sorry…hold on, what am I saying?"

Bran couldn't help but chuckle which helped lift up the awkwardness. "I think I know. You're sorry for me having to witness your…uh…little charade but you're not sorry for what happened between you and Arian, right?"

Hermione only blushed even more which caused Bran to laugh. "That's not funny, Bran. Stop laughing."

He stopped slowly. "You didn't answer my question," he told her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You're right, happy."

"So I am," Bran said cockily. "So you want to enlighten me?"

"No," Hermione said walking off.

"Alright," Bran said catching up with her, a smile spread across his face. "So does this mean you and Arian are back together?"

"I'm not talking about this," Hermione snapped but her blush was still apparent on her face.

Bran couldn't help but chuckle. _Oh yeah, Arian. Why ask __**me**__ to keep her away from Swancott when you're doing just fine by yourself_, he thought sarcastically.

When they reached the quidditch, Harry and Ron came instantly to Hermione's side.

" 'Mione! Where were you? Are you okay?" Ron asked in concern.

"Nothing happened, did it?" Harry asked.

'_Something happened alright,' _she thought but kept it to herself. Keeping her composure, "No. I just tended to Arian's back."

"Was it necessary…Ow!" Ron exclaimed as Harry slapped his arm.

"His family is here," he reminded him. "We don't need no more problems."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione told him.

"Oi! 'Mione!," Fred called out.

"What happened?!" George asked coming towards her with everyone else, with the exception of the adults, behind him.

The adults looked on as everyone crowded around Hermione.

Lupin shook his head. "There was nothing to worry about."

"Yes but you can't blame them for worrying," Molly pointed out.

"Hmph," grunted Rothia to her group. "So it was a waste."

Just then, Unity and Eira appeared. Unity stayed with the others while Eira went up to Rothia.

"Yes?" Rothia asked her.

"We need to talk," Eira told her softly bowing her head. "Something happened," she answered Rothia's curious glances.

"Later," she ordered causing Eira to nod.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dera asked worriedly. "It was really frightening how we couldn't do anything."

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione smiled. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

""Yeah!" exclaimed Unity. "Hermione's strong! Nothing can stop her!"

"Remind me again why you're marrying her?" Ron whispered to Charlie though Unity was still able to here it.

"What did you say?!" she demanded. "Have more respect for your sister in-law!"

Ron and Unity then engaged themselves in an argument as Charlie "tried" settling things but more likely he was on his beloved's side. The others just chuckled.

"Too bad we couldn't finish our match," Alicia spoke up.

"Yeah," agreed Angelina.

"What for?" questioned Dera with a smirk. "We were beating your arses."

"Hey, the match not over until it's over," Fred told her.

"Yeah," George agreed. "Don't underestimate us."

"Something you should keep in mind," Fred said.

"Yeah right," Dera snorted.

"They're telling the truth," Angelina spoke.

"Never let your guard down around the Weasley Twins," Alicia added.

Lain Hashwood rolled his eyes watching this conversation carry on. "Is this really necessary?" he asked thinking they were acting childish.

Hermione chuckled upon seeing the out coming. "At least they are getting along."

"Sure if you could put it that way," Harry said smiling.

"They do have a point though," Ron said. "I would really like to see how the match would've ended."

"I thought it was obvious," Swancott spoke out. "Like Dera said, it was a sure win."

"Well you're a cocky bunch," Ron muttered.

"Hey don't get me wrong," Swancott said. "You guys are good but not good enough." As he said this he came to stand in front of Hermione.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Oh really?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Don't let your guard down Swancott, you didn't witnessed Harry's seeker abilities," she told him smirking.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "And no offense Hermione but, Fred and George are unbeatable as beaters. With them, you guys wouldn't have had a chance."

"Oh really?" Bran challenged, speaking up at last.

Hermione got a look of annoyance which was not missed by Swancott.

"Give her some credit," Swancott spoke in her defense placing one of his hands on her shoulder. "She was great out there. Amazing."

Hermione smiled up at him in appreciation as he stared down back at her. Harry and Ron, however, exchanged glances and the others had also turned their attention to the new scene that was unfolding.

"Besides," Swancott added. "If I remember correctly, you weren't doing that great as a keeper."

Ron turned red and was about to throw a comment at him when a new pair of hands were placed on Hermione's shoulders.

"That's because I was scoring," came a voice as Hermione felt herself being pulled backwards. That voice was unmistaken and sent shivers down her spine. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she felt the warmth and beating of Arian's heart against her back.

There was silence but the tension was apparent on Swancott's eyes and Arian's grip on Hermione's shoulders.

"Arian?" came Eira's soft questioning voice, breaking the silence.

Arian's grip loosened and turned towards Eira.

Hermione could feel his hands slipping away and it saddened her. "We should go eat," she said shrugging him off.

"Good idea! I'm hungry," Dera added trying to lift the awkwardness.

Everyone then nodded while Arian and Swancott gave each other one more glare.

For the rest of the night, matters between the adults didn't improve that much. Arian spend his time with Eira while glancing now and then towards Swancott who kept staying close to Hermione. Of course, her friends were with her but Arian still couldn't help but feel uneasy. He even tried talking with the others to get rid of his awkwardness but it helped only slightly.

None of this went unnoticed by Eira who tried as hard as she could to cover her distress.

As night came, everyone from Hermione's side decided to spend the night which discouraged Arian's family to do the same even Eira. Excusing themselves, they promised that they would come back in the morning.

To Arian's disliking, Swancott had also decided to stay. He decided to set up his quarters as far from Hermione's room as he could. As it turned out, the farthest wing was in his hallway so he decided that maybe not that far. It seemed that everything worked out when Harry and Ron claimed the rooms near Hermione's as so did the twins.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would have their own room in the same wing as Lupin and Tonks. Moody was to share a room wit Mudungus, to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't wander off.

Of course, Dera and Lain would also have their own room, in their own private hall. This was Hermione's idea. She wanted her friend to spend as much time with her fiancée, alone, as much as she could.

Bran and Unity would be in the same hallway as Swancott. Everyone was then settled into their quarters.

Eira didn't go home instantly. Instead she followed Rothia in her office. She couldn't help but feel nervous about this but it was already decided.

Shutting the door behind her, Rothia stood in front of Eira. "Well?" she demanded.

Eira took a few deep breaths. "It's over," she stated.

"What?" asked Rothia, challenging her to repeat herself.

"It's over," she repeated but more softly.

"It's not over until I say it is," Rothia snapped.

"He doesn't feel the same way, Grandmamma!" Eira yelled in frustration and gasped covering her mouth.

"What makes you think that?" she asked darkly.

"Grandmamma…," Eira started.

"Don't Grandmamma me, Eira," Rothia instructed. "You sound confident in your statement."

Eira glanced nervously at her hands but sighed. "He kissed her. I know he did."

Rothia then scrunched up her face. "Spit it out, child. You said something had happened. What happened?!" she demanded.

Eira shifted uneasily but she knew better than to deny Rothia. "I was near her room. I thought I heard Arian's voice and…there was a…sound a-against the do-door," she was trying to manage without loosing her composure. She paused before continuing.

"And?" Rothia demanded.

"I was hidden," she continued starting to rush. "I used my wand and the door opened. Arian…h-he was shirtless and on top of Hermione. Something happened between them. I know it did!"

Rothia's expression darkened and turned towards Eira. "You didn't gave it your all girl," she hissed.

"I-I did," Eira tried but deep down she knew Rothia was right.

"I say you didn't and that means you didn't," Rothia told her.

Eira couldn't help but start shaking as a flashback came to mind.

"_Very pathetic," a voice said. _

_Eira lifted her head instantly and met Bran's eyes. Panic grew within her own eyes. "Wh-What are y-you saying?" she said nervously. _

" '_You know…um…maybe she found someone,'" he quoted her. _

"_It's wrong to eavesdrop," Eira told him unconfidently. _

"_Like I said," Bran repeated, "Pathetic. I would have thought you would convince him of Hermione's sluttish ways. That seems more like Rothia's way, don't you think?" _

_Eira flushed. "Th-that's…I-I…how can you accuse me of even doing such a thing? I thought you would know me better than that?" _

"_I do," Bran told her, locking his eyes with her. "That's why I believe that you aren't fit to be doing Rothia's work…" _

The words kept replaying in her mind. _That's why I believe that you aren't fit to be doing Rothia's work. _

"You might have failed but you could still serve as some use…" Rothia began.

"No," Eira said softly.

"What, did you say?" Rothia hissed.

"N-no, Grandmamma," she repeated, her voice still soft. "Arian has chosen."

"I will choose for him!" Rothia yelled. "And you will do as you are told!"

"No Grandmamma!" Eira exclaimed as she sank to the floor, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Are you choosing to disappoint me?" Rothia challenged.

"I-I…" was all she could manage.

"You know very well I don't like being defied, Eira," she said venomously. "You know that I like you very much but this can't be ignored."

Eira stayed silent.

Rothia then opened her mouth to say something but closed it and started thinking. After a while, a wicked smile appeared on her face. "There's a potion. My own creation. Very difficult of course. Come here at noon to make it for me. If you succeed on it perfectly then I'll let this pass."

Eira looked up disbelievingly. Would she really be let off this easily.

Rothia noticed her questioning eyes. "Don't worry," she assured her. "I normally do this myself. By doing this task perfectly you will prove to me that you have great skill and intellect. You know very well how I like talented wizards. Pure-bloods of course."

Eira then nodded, relief coming over her. "I will not fail, Grandmamma," she said, getting up.

Rothia nodded her, excusing her. She watched her apparate away. Her wicked smile returned as she walked towards one of the book cases. Scanning through the titles of the books, she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. "Let's hope if you are as brilliant as they say you are…Hermione."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 32**

Hermione walked along side Harry and Ron, who were leading the way to their quarters. She couldn't help but laughed as Ron walked as if he owned the place.

"Yes everyone, follow me," he ordered.

Fred and George looked at each other and smirked.

"Now don't be getting a big head little brother," George said as he slightly pushed Harry aside to be next to Ron as Fred did the same with Hermione who scoffed at him.

"Remember your elders," Fred added.

Ron then glanced up from side to side, starting feel alarmed. "Hey, I'm just showing…"

"Us the way," Fred interjected.

"We know little brother," George said who smiled at his twin. It was enough for both of them to give Ron a scare that they didn't do anything. Yet, they didn't move from Ron's side either.

Harry and Hermione noticed Ron's uneasiness and couldn't help but chuckle. Alicia and Angelina also laughed which caused Hermione to turned to them questionably.

"Alicia? Angelina? I don't believe your quarters are on this side," Hermione told them.

"We know," they said in unison.

"Then why…?" she started.

"Why else?" asked Fred finally leaving Ron's side and grabbing Angelina by the waist.

"There with us," George added doing the same with Alicia.

Both girls giggled but Hermione wasn't pleased. "I don't think your mother would approve of this," she retorted.

"Why ever not?" Fred asked.

"Were engaged," George reminded her.

"Yes and _**not**_ married," she stated.

"And you're married but not _**sleeping **_with Belth. Ironic isn't it?" Fred joked.

Both Ron and Harry glared at the twins as Hermione huffed, while blushing, and turned around abruptly. Their hallway was just around the corner so she was almost into her room.

"You shouldn't have said that," Harry told them sternly.

"You guys just _**have**_ to ruin everything," Ron said.

"Hey. You can't blame this on both of us this time," George defended himself eyeing Fred.

Fred sighed and started after Hermione. "Oi! 'Mione!" he called. "I was just joking!"

Hermione heard Fred but at the moment she didn't want to face him. Knowing he was running and would catch her before she reached her quarters, she sighed and gave in and stopped.

"Hey," Fred breathed. "You know I was just messin' right? I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's not that you brought it up but the fact that you used it as a joke," Hermione snapped. "And they way you phrased it!"

"You know I didn't mean it," Fred apologized.

Hermione stayed silent for a while but then looked up at Fred seriously. "You know, George is right. You are engaged and soon to be married, so grow up," she snapped, turning her heel and stomping to her room.

The sweet comfort it brought her at the sight of her childhood dreams caused her to lean back against the door and slowly drop to the floor. She sighed. "Why is this so complicated?" she asked aloud to herself. 'My emotions make this complicated,' she thought. 'What Fred said shouldn't have bothered me so.' She remained sitting there, letting her thoughts run.

'_We've been married almost a month and I guess it's not normal that we haven't…__**slept **__together.' _At that instant she straightened herself more, becoming aware of what she was thinking. _'Wait. Do __**I**__ want to __**sleep**__ with him?' _A blush appeared on her face, heating up by the second. It was then that Hermione noticed where she was at. _'This is…' _Embarrassed she turned and backed away from the door with a jolt but couldn't keep her eyes of it. _'This is where Arian….' _

Memories and feelings of earlier came back to her. She remembered how Arian had pinned her and pressed himself against her. At first she had struggled but had given in, in the end. Heat rose in her body as she couldn't help but long for his warmth and his touch. Alarmed, she shook herself out of her thoughts. "Hold it right there, Hermione Jane Granger!" she spoke aloud, her face blushing even more. "Things aren't settled just yet." Her mind then grasped the situation. Of course nothing was settled. She needed to confront Arian about what happened earlier and what it meant. Though she was embarrassed, she would have to put that aside. Thinking on it more she made up her mind. _'I'll be going back to Hogwarts on Monday…I could wait until tomorrow when the WHOLE family is here again…' _"I think now will be a good time," she concluded. Closing her eyes, she vanished from her room.

Arian had been lying in his bed for a while just staring up at the ceiling. No thoughts came to mind and sighing he got up and started undressing. First he took of his shirt and then started on his pants. He was slipping them off when he heard a pop from the corner to the room. He instantly brought his pants up and cursed under his breath. "Damn it, Unity! How many time have I to…" he stopped at mid-sentence when he turned around and notice the it wasn't Unity who had come into his room.

His eye grew wide and he gasped. "Hermione?"

"I-I'm sorry!" she exclaimed going beet red. "I should have knocked. I'll just come back…"

Arian didn't let her finish as he came forward and right away said. "No, no stay. I there um… something you wanted?"

Hermione nodded taking control of her embarrassment. "I wanted to talk about what happened earlier," she said it with much calmness that it surprised her.

"Oh…well…," Arian tried feeling sort of embarrassed himself.

Hermione knew she needed to take control because this could not be avoided like previous matters were. "What did a mean, Arian?" she asked straightforward. This apparently surprised him. "Because I'm confused."

Arian stayed silent and then turned around. He walked towards the bed and sat there, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know," he said at last.

"Well that's helpful," Hermione snorted.

"So are you," Arian told her not wanting to be at the bad end of the conversation.

"Well you're the one who did it!" Hermione accused.

She did have a point so Arian stayed silent for a moment. "You could have pushed me away," he reminded her.

"If I remember I did try but you wouldn't budge," she snapped.

Again she had a point. "What about the second time?" Arian asked getting a sense of a good feeling swelling inside of him.

It was Hermione's turn to stay silent. She blushed even more.

Arian noticed how red she was and how vulnerable she looked so far away. "You're blushing," he smirked. "So does that mean…?"

Hermione then stopped his sentence. "That's not the point! We're not going to get nowhere by how things are going," she snapped.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, you seem to be blaming me but you have failed to tell me how you felt about the situation."

Now he had a point. "Well, I'm not going to," she told him.

"Why?" Arian asked getting frustrated. He really wanted to know how he felt. There was no way he was going to confess unless he knew how she felt.

"You're with Eira now or have you forgotten," she reminded him. "First I want to understand what happened and how does this change things."

Arian the stood up and started pacing towards the window.

Irritated, Hermione followed him. He was a fair distance from the window that there was enough space for Hermione to step in in front of him. She looked at him directly at the eyes. "Do you still love Eira?"

Arian just gaped at her.

"Tell me Arian," she said. "So I can understand the meaning of this. Does this end things between you and Eira? What is just out of impulse? You tell me."

He sighed. "I need to talk to Eira first."

"Oh, I understand," Hermione said, feeling a little disappointed. "I'll go now." She was turning to leave but Arian held her still.

"No, Hermione. It was a mistake," he told her. He realized the meaning of his wording when Hermione flinched away with a hurt expression mixed with anger.

"Well I'm sorry I'm was a mistake!" she shrieked. This time she did turn around but Arian pulled her back. "Let go!" she demanded, looking back at Arian who had grabbed her left arm.

"Wait, listen," Arian tried to reason. "That's not what I meant!"

"Let go Arian or I'll take out my wand," Hermione threatened.

He instantly grabbed hold of her other arm. "Just listen to me…"

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "Now let go before I scream out and bring the others here."

"You're not going to listen," Arian stated.

Just when Hermione was going to say something, Arian twisted her into his and captured her lips with his own. Her eyes grew. She couldn't move considering that her hands were held tightly behind her by Arian. There was no point in struggling but she would still try. But when she did, Arian pushed her back against the window, pinning her like he had earlier today.

He then released her and looked down at her.

Hermione flushed as his silvery blue eyes stared down at her with the same passion and desire she had recognized before. Her heart was racing and her stomach was having a party. "What's the matter with you?" she whispered, failing to have a normal tone of voice.

He looked at her intently. "I told you to listen. I don't just want to talk to Eira but Bran as well. When I said it was mistake I meant my relationship with Eira."

Hermione couldn't believe what she heard. "What?!"

"We should have never agreed with it," he continued. "Not only did I complicate our marriage but also my best friend's. It was _**my**_ mistake not speaking against this."

Her mouth dropped as she stared shockingly at Arian. Now she knew she was dreaming.

Arian then released her hands and placed his own on either side of her head. "Are you aware of how inviting you look with your mouth hanging open?"

"Arian," Hermione gasped as he leaned in.

This time he wasn't planning on taking it slowly. He wanted to taste her and truly taste her. His face was only centimeters from hers when…

"ARIAN!" boomed a voice as the door bolted open.

Arian instantly tuned his head sideways to look at the door but didn't move.

"Arian, I just…Oh!" Unity exclaimed as she noticed Arian hunched over someone, shirtless with unbuttoned pants, but the depth of the window and Arian hid the person from her view.

Unity then blushed. "Um…sorry…heh," she tried apologizing. "Eira here again," she joked trying to lift the awkwardness.

At this though, Hermione gasped and pushed Arian off, causing him to fall back. When she did this, she also came forward and was in clear view.

"Hermione!" Unity exclaimed in shock.

Hermione paid her no mine as she glared down at Arian.

"Hermione…," Arian tried.

"Don't even dare follow me," she told him.

Even though it was useless, he got up just as she disappeared to try and stop her. "Wait!" He then turned to Unity who was completely devastated.

"Arian, I'm sorry! I was just joking. I didn't…" she tried.

"Get out," he said in a low voice.

Unity didn't need to be told twice as she right away got out.

Back at her room Hermione yelled in frustration. "Bastard," she hissed. "So he shagged her already and now wants to dump her." She knew she was upset and didn't know why. It was clear to her that she was saying this out of anger. In truth, she did believe what Arian had said about committing a mistake. Not wanting to think on it more, she went to bed.

The next morning, Arian's family came as they promised for breakfast. Eira was there too and Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed not mentioning that her heart still fluttered at the sight of Arian though a part of her was still upset. Towards Unity, she felt embarrassment. Unity apologized and said she was just joking but she wasn't able to say it properly since the guys where with Hermione and Hermione wasn't planning on enlightening them.

For breakfast, they sat in the _**actual**_dining room in order to fit everyone. Even eating together, there was a border line between the families and part of that line was Hermione, to her dismay. Rothia was hoping to have Arian as far away from Hermione as possible by having them each sit at each end of the table. Unity, however, interjected that there was not need for formalities and that the table was too big anyway. As a result, Arian sat halfway down the table with Hermione on one side and Eira on the other.

Hermione looked at Unity, who was across from Arian, who only smiled and winked. There was nothing to do about no matter how awkward the situation was. On the plus side, Devonald was across from her and Ron was sitting next to him while Harry was next to her. At least she would have someone to talk with to distract her from Arian. Dera wasn't the far off either but Hermione thought she should let her have her time with her fiancée. She couldn't help but wonder about Dera and Lain, not to mention Alicia and Angelina who stayed in the twins' separate quarters. Images of Arian kissing her came to mind and the thought that probably the new couples were doing the same came to mind. _'Wait! Why am I thinking __**this**__?!' _A blush crept on her face and she bowed her head down in embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked.

Hermione then looked up and saw Devonald looking at her. Her blush deepened. "Um…yes," she said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "You haven't served yourself."

Hermione blink realizing that food had appeared on the table and everyone else was either serving themselves or eating.

"You're also a little red," Ron added looking curiously at her.

She couldn't help but be more embarrassed.

Devonald then leaned in from across the table and place his hand on her forehead. "Well, you are a little warm. Maybe you should lay down."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "No. I'm fine. Promised," she said.

When Devonald dropped his hand, Hermione started filling her plate when she noticed that everyone was giving her curious stares. She shrugged them off and turned to her friends.

Harry and Ron started a conversation on quidditch and Hermione found herself interested. This time, she was able to join in and have the enjoyment of talking about it. Devonald also joined. They talked about their match yesterday while avoiding the bluger incident or at least Hermione was. She didn't want the others to cause a scene by getting angry again.

"Fine, I'll agree that you are better than me but you have to point out that you are a professional quidditch player," Ron muttered. He and Swancott had been discussing their keeper skills.

"Well you are right," Devonald said.

"Hey, maybe you can help me. You know give me some advice," Ron suggested.

"No problem," Devonald told him.

"Glad you guys are on good terms," Hermione commented.

"He's not bad a bloke," Harry said.

"Yeah and not part of Belth's family," Ron said with enthusiasm. "That's a plus."

"Ron," Hermione hissed giving him a warning look reminding him that Arian was sitting next to her and could hear him very clearly.

"What?" Ron said uncaringly. "Freedom of speech."

"Ron, this is his house," Harry reminded him.

Ron just shrugged and Devonald chuckled. "You really don't like Arian, do you?" he asked amused.

"Nope," Ron said.

"Same here," Harry added.

"I'm not that fond of him either," he whispered but Arian still heard and sent a glare at him. "See what I mean," Devonald added as Ron and Harry smirked.

"Not you too, Devonald," Hermione scolded.

"Leave it to Hermione to spoil the fun," Ron commented. "Sometimes I can't tell if she's my best friend or my mother."

Harry and Devonald chuckled. Hermione sent Harry a glare.

"He has a point, you know," Harry defended.

"Yeah, just make fun of me," she said bitterly.

"Aw, c'mon Hermione," Devonald said sweetly. "They're just joking. Besides, I think it's rather cute."

Everyone went quiet and stared at Devonald, especially Ron and Harry. Arian on the other hand was trying as hard as he could to keep himself composed. He then grabbed his glass of water and started drinking it down to seem undisturbed but that didn't last long.

"Um…Swancott….mate, do you _**like**_ Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"I do," Devonald said honestly.

Hermione looked wide eyed at him for admitting so carelessly while Arian next to her choked on his water.

Before anyone could say anything else, Rothia boomed. "Brilliant!" Everyone turned to her as she continued. "I think it's wonderful and a great relief. Now she won't be a disturbance with…"

"SHE IS NOT A DISTURBANCE!!!" yelled, Harry, Ron, Devonald, the twins, and Tonks as they stood from their seats.

"Not anymore," Rothia said boldly.

"Oh no she didn't! Prepare yourself you old…," Lupin rose and covered Tonks' mouth as he struggled to hold her back.

"Listen you bloody woman…" Fred started but Hermione silenced him.

She stood up. "Sit down! All of you!" she ordered and they all did but hesitantly. She then turned to Rothia. "I believe everyone has right to their own opinion but I have to say that eavesdropping is a poor habit. I didn't expect that from you, considering that you are a high class pureblood."

Rothia's face tightened at her remark but force herself to not fight her back. "Well I do apologized," she said in a fake sweet voice. "Though I do believe that Mr. Swancott is a good choice for you."

Hermione sat down and kept her eyes on Rothia to see what she was getting at. "Just like Eira is for Arian," she snapped. She didn't know what encouraged her to say that but she couldn't take back the words and honestly she didn't care. This was probably not the best way to discuss it but she knew that it needed to be discussed.

"Precisely," Rothia said.

Hermione turned to the others giving them looks that told them to keep silent and that she would manage by herself. Turning back to Rothia she asked, "How can you be sure about that?"

"Well he did confess he has a liking to you and you two seem to get along well," she explained. "Why not date?"

Swancott didn't know exactly what was going on but things started to become somewhat clear. He was starting to understand the source of Hermione's and Arian's problems.

"I believe that decision is up to us to decide not for you," Hermione stated.

"Well," Ron spoke up, against Hermione's wishes, "Think that you might be right for once," he said to Rothia who seemed surprised by his statement.

"Anyone is better for Hermione then your bloody of a grandson," Ron said pointing at Arian.

This entire time, Arian was trying to keep himself under control. It wouldn't be wise to act foolishly in front of his family. He instead had been gripping the edge of the table and his knuckles were turning white as he glared at Ron. "Why don't you let her decide that?" Arian spat.

Devonald took this as he queue and stood up and looked down at Hermione. "Hermione," he spoke.

Hermione was about to turn to Arian to tell him something about his comment but she turned back to Devonald and couldn't help but be alarm.

"I have to agree with Belth, unfortunately," he continued. "You do have a choice in this. No one else's matters. Just yours."   
"Devonald…" Hermione began but he didn't let her.

"Hermione, will you go out with me?" he asked looking down at her intently.

There were gasps and astonishment.

This was the last straw. Arian made a move to stand up but Eira held him back. He was then reminded of the complications of this situation but he knew that he would easily put those complications aside.

Hermione was speechless and just sat there staring at him unbelievably.

"Listen, Hermione," Devonald continued. "I hoped to tell you this in private but at the moment I don't really care who listens. When I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. I really didn't paid much attention to it because you were Belth's wife but each time I saw you I felt it again. It was at the Quidditch Tournament that I knew I was in love with you, Hermione. In France I made it clear to Arian that I wouldn't let you go that easily and I meant it. I'm in love with you, Hermione."

Hermione was just stunned. The others seemed just as surprised but Arian, unlike the others, was on person who couldn't keep silent. This time, Eira wasn't able to hold him back.

"You have some nerve, Swancott," Arian hissed.

"Arian," Rothia acknowledge him. "What are you…?"

"Are you going to tell me I can't express how I feel to Hermione?" Devonald questioned.

"Yes. After all she is _**my**_ wife," he reminded him.

"Tell that to your family and _**your**_ girlfriend," Swancott struck back.

This really angered Arian. "You're the fool!," he declared. "You're mad if you believe you have a chance with Hermione. There is definitely no way she would consider you. I've already won her."

Hermione then stood up, anger showing clearly on her face. "How can you be so sure about that?" she snapped at Arian. Arian just looked at her appalled. "I have a choice and I will make that choice without your saying."

"You can't be serious," Arian said disbelievingly. "Not after…" he stopped.

"That doesn't matter," Hermione told him. "It will never matter until you make _**your**_ decision about Eira. So don't you ever think that you have won me because you will never win me. I'm not a prize!" she shouted. She then pushed her chair aside and started walking off but Arian held her back.

"Hold it!" he demanded. "Why is it that I'm always the bad guy? Am I to understand that _**it**_ was meaningless?"

"You tell me, Arian," she spat, shrugging him off and leaving.

"Arian," Rothia called him. "This behavior was…"

"Not now, Grandmamma," Arian growled. "I need to practice," he muttered going out the door.

Rothia was completely taken aback and angered. _'It seems, Eira wasn't lying after all,' _she thought in disgust.

"Well," Lupin spoke breaking the silence. "This was nice but I believe we should get going."

"Yes," agreed Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm staying," Ron declared.

"So I'm I," Harry said.

"I will too," Devonald decided.

"Then…" George began while glancing at Fred.

"No you're not!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "I want the rest of you out of here in no less than twenty minutes," she ordered.

"We're leaving too," Rothia ordered. "Now!"

In an instant every single one of them was gone except for Bran who never listened to Rothia.

"Maybe you should go too, Bran," Unity told him. "Arian needs time to cool off, for a while."

"I think you're right," he said.

Hermione slammed the door to her room in frustration. "Why does this keep happening?!" she yelled. Immediately she took out her wand and placed a charm to prevent anyone from apparating inside her quarters. She groaned as she threw herself in her bed. There was a lot that she needed to think about. Mainly about Devonald's confession. She had implied to Arian that there was till a possibility that she would take up Devonald on his offer but did she meant it. Right now she wasn't sure about anything. Not even about what she felt towards Arian anymore. "Argh! Marriages are complicated," she said aloud. "Or maybe just mine."

She stayed silent for a while and spoke. "Maybe I need time in the library. Hopefully that will cheer me up," she getting up. _'Then again that's the first place the others would go looking for me.'_ With that thought, she laid down again.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. Several hours. An owl gently tapped on her window. Standing up, she walked toward the window and opened it. The owl dropped the letter by her feet and flew off swiftly. Picking it up, she opened it.

_Hermione! _

_I know we are not in the best of terms but I really need your help. The potion I was making is not coming out well. I've been trying to fix it but it only seems to be getting worse. If I don't do anything in the next twenty minutes, something horrible will happen. The potion it's extremely difficult and sensitive. I'm afraid it will explode! Please help me! _

_Eira _

_P.S. This letter is a portkey and will transport you here at exactly at 11:30. _

Hermione glanced at the clock on her dresser. It was 11: 28. "Two minutes," she said to herself. She placed the letter down and started thinking. _'Should I help her? She does sound in need of help and she seems alarmed. Maybe I should…or maybe I shouldn't. Eira doesn't really like me…then again she did at first but…' _

"Oh, alright," she breathed making a reach for the letter and she was instantly swirling through the passage.

Hermione landed gently on her feet and glanced around her. The room was average side but rather empty. The walls were a solid cream color. The only light in the room was that of the sun that shone from a large window. Hermione noticed the Eira was nowhere to be seen. "Odd," she muttered. But before she could give it more thought, Hermione heard the clanking and shaking of metal.

A vibrating cauldron caught her eye. The cauldron was on top of a table, which seemed to be the only furniture in the room. Hermione instantly went towards it. She looked inside the cauldron, careful to not get too close. The liquid inside was a dark grey. Backing away, she noticed many ingredients surrounding the cauldron and an open book lay among them. She quickly picked up the book and scanned through it.

Something was definitely wrong with the potion for neither step indicated that the color was to a darkish grey. The colors it indicated were rather light and ended at a soft pink.

The cauldron then shook even more which caused Hermione to drop the book and grow alarmed. She glanced behind her worriedly and there was still no sign of Eira. "Maybe she went to get more ingredients or another book," she told herself, noticing that there were no supplies in the room. Looking over the ingredients, she noticed a plant that she was well know with. She took it as quickly as she could and threw it in the cauldron. The cauldron then came to a stop.

"Well that's take care of," she sighed as she picked up the book again. "Now to make this right." Her brow furrowed as she red the potion, this time more clearly. "Odd," she said again. "Why haven't I ever heard of this. There's no name either."

She shrugged and began working on the potion and turn it back to it's natural color.

Eira glanced at the clock and realized there were only 10 more minutes before noon. Rothia had sent a letter to her earlier, telling her where she would need to be. Eira was already familiar with the room and knew what would be in stored for her. Nothing would be in the room, just the book, the ingredients, and the cauldron. She would not be permitted out until she finished. Standing up she sighed.

"I spend hours designing robes, hope this won't be much different," she said to herself.

Closing her eyes, she felt herself lift up into the air, only to feel herself back on the ground. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see someone else there. "Hermione?" she questioned.

Hermione was stirring the potion when she heard Eira's voice. "Oh! Eira you're back. I think I'm almost finished," she said happily.

"What are you talking about?" Eira asked.

Hermione picked up a dark, dried, rose petal, and dropped it into the now ivory liquid. Turning to Eira, she looked at her confusingly. "What do you mean? You sent me an owl to help you."

"Hermione, I didn't…" she paused when she noticed the steam behind Hermione. "What's going on?"

Hermione turned back to the cauldron and couldn't help but smile as she saw the soft pink liquid. "Looks like I fixed it," she said proudly.

"That's not good," Eira whispered, remembering something Rothia had told her. Rothia had told her about her own potion making which didn't came to a surprise to Eira when Rothia told her she would be making one of her Rothia's own creations. Each one of her potions was different but there was one factor that they all had in common. Rothia had mentioned that when her potions let out steam, it meant something bad was coming. Her eyes grew wide. "Hermione! GET BACK!"

Startled by her outburst, Hermione turned towards Eira who was now running towards her. At the moment she turned her back, a bright light shone from the cauldron. Hermione felt the heat on her back but still she shivered. There was no time for her to react as she was engulf in the burst of light.

Eira gasped as she too was blinded by the light. An explosion took place, and Eira was useless as she was thrown back into the wall. Even then the light still shone brilliantly and Eira was using all her strength to try and get up but it was hopeless. Hermione screeched and the light instantly vanished.

Eira got to her feet at once and looked around for Hermione. She gasped when she noticed her lying on the floor in the exact same place she had been standing moments before. Without hesitation, she went to her. "Hermione," she called. "Wake up." Hermione laid there unmoving. "Hermione, wake up," she pleaded. She wasn't dead, that she was sure of because of her breathing. But still, Hermione laid there unmoving.

They waited anxiously for news of Hermione. It had been two hours since they were informed of her tragedy. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with her and even thought they new the cause of her state, they couldn't do anything because of their unfamiliarity with the potion.

"Argh!" Arian yelled, who had been pacing back in forth in the lobby of the Agustus Wizarding Hospital. "What the hell is taking so long!"

"Calm down, Arian," Bran told him placing his hand on Arian's shoulder. "They doing all they can."

"Yes, and they have done a great job so far," he said sarcastically. His tone then went bitter. "The hell they are. They can't find anything. How can they not? They're bloody healers, for crying out loud!"

Ron had also been pacing and heard Arian's outburst. "That's it!" he declared. "I'm going in there and…"

"No you're not!" Mrs. Weasley stood up from where Mr. Weasley was comforting her. "You all need to stay put!"

"We've been waiting for hours," Fred told his mother.

"We've waited long enough," George added.

True, they had all been restless. They had come bursting in at once when they heard the news. It was Eira who had sent word which caused some suspicion from Bran as well as Unity. Arian, and the others showered her with questions on what happened. Eira, playing it safe, said that Hermione was helping her with a potion and went wrong. She said the Hermione had gotten a direct hit. It was hard on her to lie. A pang of guilt took over her once she told them but she knew it wouldn't be wise to tell the truth with all of them here.

Swancott had been standing apart from the rest. He was deeply worried but knew he needed to stay under control. Shouting and yelling would not change anything.

It was one hour later when the doctor came in. He was overwhelmed by the others who demanded Hermione's condition.

"We still don't know what was wrong but she seems to be improving on her own. She hasn't woken up yet but it won't be long before she does. We expect her to wake later on today. You may see her now."

Everyone made their way towards the doors when the doctor added, "Only three or four at a time," he told them.

Arian was first in line but he was held back. He looked over him and it was Harry who had stopped him.

"I rather you not see her at the moment," he told him sternly.

Arian scowled at him and shrugged him off. "I have a right to see her."

"We're not happy about how things ended earlier today," Ron said crossing his arms over his chests. "If you want to see her, then you will wait until we all do."

Arian's face hardened. "I understand how you must be feeling right now. Trust me. I'm feeling every bit of hate for you that you are for me. But nothing will prevent me from seeing her, at this moment." With that he shrugged Harry off and walked through the doors, following the doctor.

"Let's go," Harry said to Ron. Ron just nodded.

"I guess I'll go too, if you don't mind," Bran said towards Hermione's family. "I don't want Arian to do anything stupid."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, ignoring the protests of others.

Arian hurried into the room, as the doctor held the door open for him. Dera was by Hermione's side, in her uniform.

"How is she," Arian said in a demanding tone.

"Better," Dera told him. "She'll be fine."

Arian nodded and instantly was by Hermione's side. He took her hand as he looked at her sleeping form. Her expression was calm. This helped ease his sorrow and worry.

No sooner did Harry and Ron came in, followed by Bran. Harry and Ron also came by Hermione's side, ignoring Arian's presence.

"Hermione," Harry whispered taking her other hand.

"How is she?" Ron asked Dera who was still there.

"She's getting better," she assured them smiling but she couldn't help but frown. "I'll be going but call if anything happens."

They nodded as she left.

Ron peered at Hermione. "She does seem well," he commented, also noticing her peaceful expression.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "But I never hoped to see her in a bed like this. Not again. So much has happened."

Ron gulped as flashes of everything that had happened danced before him. All those adventures they experienced at Hogwarts had always landed at least one of them in the hospital bed if not all three. He shivered.

Arian and Bran just looked at them, surprised. This only brought Arian to realize that he didn't know anything about Hermione's past. He didn't know of all the hardships she had gone through. The thought that this wasn't her first major injury, alarmed Arian.

"We should probably let the others see her," Bran spoke up.

The others turned to look at him and thought about this a moment. Neither of them wanted to leave but they knew the others were just as worried. Harry then nodded and released her hand.

"We'll be back, Hermione," he promised her.

"We always do," Ron said. "Remember that."

"I'll stay," Arian told them which caused Harry and Ron to protest but he didn't care. Something about how they talked to her while she was unconscious disturbed him. He knew that they had always looked after but that wasn't their job anymore. "I'm beginning to realize that this isn't the first time something like this has happened. You may have taken care of her before but now it's my turn."

"Who the hell said that?" Ron demanded.

"Hermione is important to us," Harry said. "We've been through so much. One of us should stay not you."

Arian didn't really want to argue right now so he told them how he saw the situation. "She is your best friend, and right now she is you're main priority. But if I'm correct, you two will be married soon. Tell me, will Hermione still be your main priority? Even over your wives?"

Harry and Ron then stayed silent.

"I'll stay," Arian repeated.

In the end, they left, Harry and Ron reluctantly. More visitors came, and Arian never left. He stayed there as Hermione's relatives and friends came and went.

Out in the lobby, Unity, Charlie, and Angelina came back from seeing Hermione. "Next!" Unity called out, trying to lighten the mood. All that were left were Swancott and Eira. Only they hadn't gone and seen Hermione. Swancott then walked forward. "I guess it's my turn," he said as he walked passed Charlie and the girls.

Bran then looked towards Eira who was sitting alone, looking at the floor with her head bowed. She had been acting strangely this whole time which he didn't like. He knew something wasn't right. "Eira," he called her. "You should go see Hermione."

Her head shot up when she heard him. She stared at him for a few seconds before nodding and getting up. When she reached to where he was she asked. "Will you come with me?"

Bran just looked at her confusingly but nodded. When he got the chance he would question her. He took his chance sooner than he expected but he felt he needed to know. Once they crossed the doors into a hallway, Bran stopped her. "What's going on?"

Eira stiffened as she came into a halt. She took in a few breaths to calm down before turning to Bran. "Nothing is wrong."

"Is that why you've been fidgeting this whole time?" he asked her. He gave her no time to answer. "You don't seem to realize that I know you better than you think. What you said about what happened to Hermione, that wasn't all was it? That's why you've been acting strange." he paused for a minute and then his eyes widened. "This was not accident," he stated.

Eira looked alarmingly at him which only gave her away.

"What did Rothia planned this time? What did you do?" he demanded, lowering his tone so others nearby wouldn't hear.

"This…this is n-not my d-doing," she stammered as her throat tightened. "I-I…know h-how….." Tears were stinging her eyes, demanding to be released. She held them back and gave herself time to calm down. Bran waited patiently for her to continue. "I know how Arian feels for Hermione. I don't want to come between them anymore."

Bran was surprised but shook his head. "Took you long enough. It is unfortunate that you realized it after someone got hurt."

"It was a set up!" she burst out startling Bran. This time she allowed a few tears to come out. "I told Rothia I didn't want to split them up. I didn't want to continue what other plans she had. It was a set up. I didn't know Hermione was going to be there. I didn't….It was all Rothia's doing and…"

"Stop," Bran interrupted, wiping away her tears. "We'll talk about this later. Let's go see Hermione."

Eira nodded and Bran removed his hand which had rested on her face. He started walking away but she called him. "Bran, Arian will hate me when I tell him everything I've done, won't he?" At this Bran stopped and turned to look at her, wide-eyed. "Will you be there with me when I do?"

Bran shook himself out of his daze and smiled at her. "Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this moment, there's no way I would miss it."

Eira crossed her arms, in annoyingly. "Bran," she exasperated, walking passed him.

Bran just chuckled and caught up to her. "Just trying to lighten up the mood," he told her.

Eira just smiled knowingly at him. "You never change."

Together they walked towards Hermione's room and went inside. They both felt the tension that was built up in the room. Both Arian and Swancott were on each side of Hermione, holding her hand and glaring at one another while watching Hermione at the same time.

"How is she?" Eira asked, breaking the tension slightly as both men looked up at her.

"She hasn't woken yet," Arian told her.

"I hope she will," Eira said.

"Don't worry, she will," Swancott told her.

Just then, Hermione stirred, causing Arian and Swancott to look directly back at her, waiting with anticipation. She opened her eyes slowly as she moaned a little. When her eyes were opened completely, she looked confusingly around her.

"Hermione!" both Arian and Swancott exclaimed.

"You're awake!" Bran said happily.

Hermione just blinked as she sat up but she was pushed back down by both Arian and Swancott.

"Don't," Arian ordered.

"You better rest," Swancott added.

Hermione looked from both Arian and Swancott. "What happened?" she asked.

Arian then embraced her, not being able to hold his happiness any longer. "Don't worry about it. Just rest. I'll tell you later."

An uncomfortable feeling came over Hermione as she glanced toward where Swancott was. Without a second thought, she pushed Arian away.

Arian was surprised by her action and looked at her questionably. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you hugging me?" she asked him.

Arian looked taken aback by this and the others looked surprised too.

"He was worried," Eira responded. "He worries about you." Arian looked surprised by Eira's words too.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said. She then turned towards Swancott and blushed slightly. "Were you worried about me too?"

Swancott smiled and nodded, taking her hand once more. "Why wouldn't I? There's nothing else that I want then to see you happy and safe."

"Thank you," Hermione said blushing even more. She then, for some reason, forgot that anyone else was there. "Devonald? Do you still want to go out with me?"

Devonald was surprised while Arian was displeased and annoyed by this. Bran and Eira just gaped at Hermione.

"Yes," Swancott told her.

"Why are you asking?!" Arian demanded. He knew he shouldn't be acting like this, especially since Hermione had just woken up but his anger was waiting to burst out.

Hermione ignored him. "How do you feel about me, Devonald?" she asked him softly, staring at him.

"Like I said before, Hermione, I've fallen in love with you," he told her seriously.

She then smiled happily and embraced him. "I'm glad."

This definitely was uncalled for. Especially for Arian who was up to his limit. He grabbed Swancott and pulled him out of Hermione's embraced. "Back off, Swancott. You can have your say later," Swancott wanted to protest but stayed silent.

"What is going on?" Arian asked Hermione.

She looked annoyed with him. "You shouldn't have grabbed Devonald like that Arian. He didn't do anything."

Arian was getting frustrated. "Hermione, answer me. What's going on? What is it with you asking Swancott if his still interested in you? And what the hell do you mean that your glad?"

Hermione blushed slightly as she looked away from him. "I-I…I want to be with Devonald."

Everyone gasped.

Arian looked at her disbelievingly.

"Hermione? Are you serious?" Swancott asked coming forward.

Hermione looked up at him and nodded.

"What the…?" Bran was confused.

Arian just stayed silent, unmoving. Silence took over them. Arian then spoke after a while-Hermione and Devonald had still been staring at each other. "Is that what you really want?"

Hermione then looked at Arian, but he wasn't looking at her. "Yes," she told him.

"I see," he said getting up. He then walked away out of the room with clenched fists.

For a moment, Hermione wanted to call him back but that feeling was gone as soon as it came.

"Arian…wait!" Bran said going after him.

Eira was about to go after Arian as well but halted. She then crossed Hermione and looked at her. "Hermione, I thought you loved Arian!" she declared.

She shook her head. "You two should be together," Hermione told her. She then smiled, "Then again you two already are." She couldn't help but chuckle.

'_Something's not right,' _Eira thought.

A/N Here it is! I tried making this one longer and I think it is. Though I'm not sure if it's that well written. Again, I apologize for any mistakes that I didn't catch. I skimmed through it pretty fast. Til next time.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY. I had to deal with this A.P test, which was just a waste since I'm pretty sure I bombed it. I just recently finished testing and now I will have to deal with finals(most which will be projects TT). I really wanted to update sooner and I also wanted to make this chapter longer but I'm sick at the moment and this is all I could manage. Thank you to those who checked up on me to ask me when I would update. This Chapter is dedicated to all of you.

**Chapter 33**

Eira had gone after Bran, not being able to handle what was happening. She made it out into the lobby and was pushed and shoved as everyone made their way towards Hermione's room. Once they were all gone, she sighed in relief. She was lucky she wasn't ran over.

In the lobby, Arian was sitting down with his face in his hands. Bran was standing over him trying to get through to him. Eira approached them but Arian was unaffected by her presence. She glanced over at Bran who only shrugged. Kneeling down, she removed Arian's hands from his face. Arian only stared blankly at her.

"Arian," she whispered his name. "I know you love her."

He flinched slightly as he stiffened in his seat.

"I know she loves you, too," she told him.

At this, Arian leaned back into his seat and laughed. There was nothing cheery about it.

"It's the truth," she claimed but Arian continued laughing. She looked at Bran for help.

"I'll try but he won't listen," he sighed. Turning to Arian, "Arian, she's serious. Arian!"

Arian then stopped laughing and looked towards his best friend. "Sorry, but that's a little hard to believe," he said bitterly.

"Arian!" another voiced called.

All three of them turned to see who it was. As it turned out, it was Swancott who was heading towards them.

"Arian," he repeated, getting closer but before he could reach them, Arian stood up and met him half ways.

Eira glanced at Bran in alarm. Bran understood and walked towards Arian to keep a close eye on his actions.

"Yes? You called?" he barked.

Swancott wasn't shaken by Arian's tone. He wasn't there to fight. Holding up his hands he said, "I'm just here to talk, Arian."

"I know you're not stupid Swancott. Why the hell are you coming to me when you know you're the last person I want to have a conversation with?"

Ignoring his question, Swancott continued with what he wanted to say. "Arian, about what just happened…"

"I don't believe you're a friend of mine, Swancott so addressing me by my name isn't appropriate," Arian remarked.

Swancott was really getting frustrated but he knew better than to loose his temper. "_Belth_, we need to talk about this. Help me understand what's going on here. About what your family said earlier. About you and Eira. I don't know everything entirely. And where does this leave Hermione?"

There was nothing more Arian wanted to do at the moment than hex Swancott but this time he controlled himself. Instead he said darkly with sarcasm, "You must be deaf as well, Swancott. She chose you already. That's all you need." With that Arian turned around and faced Bran and Eira. "Well I'm pretty tired. I'll see you…whenever." He then apparated away from them.

"Shouldn't we…" Eira began but Bran stopped her.

"It's best to leave him alone for right now," he told not only her but Swancott as well.

"Alright," Swancott said more seriously. "When you see Arian, since I don't think he would want to see me, tell him that I meant when I said I wouldn't give her to him that easily. I tried to talk to him and he dismissed me. Tell him, that I will be seeing Hermione." With that he walked away.

"This isn't right," Eira said to Bran who nodded in agreement. "We should go. There's something I need to tell you."

Bran just nodded and took Eira's hand as she held it out for him. She then apparated them both into "their" house. Bran was actually surprised that she had chosen this location. Since she started "seeing" Arian, she had chosen to move in with her parents for the time being because of the awkwardness between them.

"Well, this is uncalled for," he remarked raising his brows at her.

Eira, on the other hand, wasn't in the mood for jokes. Her expression was full of worry which caused Bran to frown.

"What is it?" he asked her concerned.

"Hermione," she told him. "Something's not right. I know it isn't. It has s-something t-to…d-do…po-po-…ah!" she cried clasping her throat.

"What's wrong?!" Bran said in alarm placing his hands on her shoulders.

'_Why? Why does it hurt?' _She opened her mouth but no sound came. _'I can't speak! I can't…the potion!' _Her eyes grew wide as she stared up at Bran. "I can't speak of it," she said softly.

"What? Speak of what?" Bran asked her.

"I was affected, too," she told him, her voice returning to it's regular tone. "The explosion."

Bran stared at her intently and then realize what she meant. He remembered that when he had asked her for the truth, he had told her to tell him later. That's what she was trying to do now. But for some reason she couldn't.

"You said it was Rothia's doing," he started wrapping his mind on what he already knew. "A set up, you said?"

Eira nodded. "Yes, and I was in the explosion as well, which I can't say what's happening."

"But if there _**was**_ an explosion and it _**was**_ Rothia's doing, what _**can't**_ you say?" he asked. Still a little confused since she had already said a lot.

"Hermione isn't…" she stopped abruptly, clasping her throat again. Bran waited for it to passed and then Eira continued. "It's no use. Arian has to figure it out by himself and…brake it." The last two words had been slightly difficult to speak.

"Wait," he said, pondering over what Eira had said. His eyes then grew wide in understanding. "Hermione isn't in love with Swancott. The potion was…." Bran then too clasped his throat and fell on his knees.

Eira was instantly at his side shock beyond reason. "You can't say it either!" she exclaimed. But how was that so. Bran wasn't even with when the explosion happened. "This is impossible," she whispered.

The pain had passed and Bran let out a huge breath. "I'm guessing that's what you felt." Eira nodded but she was still confused. "That still doesn't explain why you are affected."

Bran just looked up at Eira and couldn't help but take in her scent. She was rather close after all. "Roses," he whispered to her.

"What?!" she yelp, taken aback by his statement.

"You smell of roses," he told her.

Eira backed away, blushing slightly but then she blinked. "Oh!"

"What?" Bran asked.

"Did you say I smell of roses?" she asked him.

Bran nodded in embarrassment and then smiled. "You know, Eira, don't mind me saying but if that just processed through your head then you must be really slow."

She slapped his shoulder. "No, that's not it! You said I smelled like roses."

"And?" he asked still confused.

"I think that was one of the ingredients. Which means that I smell of roses because of the explosion and…"

"Since I could smell the scent, I'm affected too," Bran finished amazed by their conclusion.

Eira nodded. "Rothia is more intelligent than what we take her for," she commented.

Bran agreed with her.

"Bran," Eira began again. "I want to get them back together."  
He blinked in surprise.

"I need to get them back together," she continued. "If we can't tell anyone then we should act. Will you help me?"

Bran understood and smiled at her. "I always knew you were the same Eira. Kind and caring. Always thinking of others."

She bowed her head in shame. "I'm not the same. Not completely. You out of all should know. And I'll understand if you don't want to consider me your wife."

"Hold it!" Bran exclaimed. "So you really are giving up Arian?!"

Eira nodded. "I'm already married to you but like I said…"

"You're right. We are married and that hasn't change and will not change," he told her.

"You trust me too easily," Eira told him.

Bran then grabbed her hand. "Then let's start over. Friends? Should we start from there?"

Eira nodded and smiled warmly. "Friends."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked for the hundredth time that evening. It was just recently that Hermione had been released and even though the Healers had said she was more than healthy, he couldn't help but worry. An explosion from a potion had caused her hospitalization and he found it odd that nothing was wrong with her. He figured that _**every**_ potion has to at least leave some sort of side affect. It was unnatural that Hermione was fine when the healers didn't even _**do**_ anything.

"I'm fine," Hermione stated while packing her clothes in a suitcase. "Honestly, Harry, you worry too much."

"I figured you would at least be more concerned, Hermione," Harry reasoned. "You just came out of the hospital. How can you _**not**_ take this more seriously? "

"They said nothing was wrong," she reminded him.

Harry sighed. There was no point in arguing. It had done no good so far. "I know," he said. "I'm just worried," he paused. "It's just…it wasn't easy seeing lying there unconscious."

Hermione stopped what she was doing and turned towards Harry. He was close enough for her to be able to reach for his hand and hold it with hers. "I made a mistake. A simple mistake on a harmless potion. I'm fine," she assured him.

Harry nodded and managed a smile.

Closing her trunk, "There, all done."

"You know, you could've used your wand…why didn't you used your wand?" he questioned.

At this, Hermione remained blank. "I…don't know," she said which caused Harry to regard her with puzzlement.

"Um…I'm stalling?" she herself was confused.

Harry at first was surprised by her answer but thinking it through he smirked. "I knew it."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You don't want to go do you?" the smirk was still placed on his face. "I knew something was off. McGonagall will understand if you want to stay here for a couple more days. To be honest, me and Ron enjoyed having you back again. It seems we got used to seeing you all the time when you were staying at Grimauld Place. Now, admit it. You don't want to go."

Hermione blinked. "I want to go," she said mechanically. For some reason, her mind was wrapped up in that single thought, and nothing else. Yet, she had been in no hurry to leave and that confused her. Suddenly, a strange, distant, feeling arose in her stomach. "What's wrong with me?"

This caught Harry's attention. "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" He was instantly by her side, ready to support her steady.

She blinked again. "That was odd," she commented.

"What?" Harry persisted.

A smile then spread across her face. "Why do you look so worried, Harry?" she asked cheerfully. "I already said I was fine, didn't I?"

Harry was taken aback, confused by this response. _'What __**is**__ wrong with you?' _he thought, but before he could ask Hermione personally, her busted open.

Ron came walking in, wondering what was taking his two best friends so long. "What's taking so long? We're all aging down there, waiting for you two."

"Sorry," Hermione said turning to Ron. "I'm done packing so I'll be down there in a few."

"Great, because I'm not sure I can wait any longer. How much packing did you do anyway? You'll be coming back next weekend, if you haven't forgotten?"

Knowing that there would be no chance in bringing the subject up, Harry explained, "She wasn't using any magic. That's why it took so long."

"Oh," Ron said. "Well, c'mon then. Everyone's waiting and that Swancott bloke says he has an announcement to make." He grabbed Hermione's suitcase and started pulling her out her bedroom.

"Oh, that's right," she remarked giggling. "I forgotten about it." Turning back to look at Harry, "C'mon, Harry."

Harry nodded, trying to smile for Hermione's sake.

Once they got downstairs, everyone stood and came towards her to embrace her. Mrs. Weasley, of course, was the first one.

"Take care, deary," she said. "We'll try to visit as soon as we can. Don't forget to write."

Hermione nodded as Mrs. Weasley released her and passed her on to Mr. Weasley gave her a quick hug and wished her luck in her training.

The twins came towards her, with a handful of flyers. She eyed them suspiciously.

"Well, 'Mione, since you're a teacher in training," Fred started.

"And not a professor, just yet," added George.

"You can advertise our new products," Fred concluded, placing the pile of papers on her hand.

Hermione held the flyers with one arm and took out her wand with her free hand. The end of her wand pointed at the stack she held.

Fred, instantly took them back. "Blimey, 'Mione. Be reasonable."

"I think maybe she is meant to be a professor, after all," commented George.

"Yes," Fred agreed. "A real McGonagall."

Hermione glared at the twins as the others chuckled. "You two both know I'm against your line of products."

"Yeah, how can you two, dimwits, forget?" remarked Ron, who instantly regretted his comment upon seeing his older brothers smirk.

Dera came up next, and hugged her tightly. "Do you really have to go, Hermione?"

She chuckled. "I'm doing this because I want to, Dera."

Dera was holding back tears as she pulled back and looked sternly at Hermione. "I hope so. This better not be another one of your solutions to run away from your problems."

At this, everyone eyed Hermione in concern.

"It's not," she assured everyone. "If it was, I wouldn't be returning every weekend from now on, would I?"

Dera nodded. "Okay, but you better stop by the hospital or at least write."

"I'll take you out to lunch," Hermione told her. "Or invite you here, whichever you prefer."

Dera smiled and was then lightly pushed away by Tonks who sobbed. "Oh, Hermione! I can't believe you're leaving us again." She tightened her grip on Hermione.

"Um…honey," Lupin was trying to loosened Tonks' grip, since he noticed Hermione's expression. "Must I remind you, she will be returning on the weekend."

"Oh, that's right," Tonks said, instantly releasing her and wiping away her tears. She chuckled. "I guess I did forget that part."

Hermione then smiled and looked around the room. "I guess, Alicia and Angelina left. And so did Charlie and Lain…and Unity isn't here either."

"Professor Hashwood needed to return right away, back to Hogwarts. Most professors aren't allowed weekend visits," Lupin informed her. "Which I overstayed my limit but it was an emergency."

"Oh," Hermione said in understanding.

"Guess this proves Hermione was McGonagall's favorite student," pointed out Ron. "Now, she'll probably her favorite staff member as well."

"If that's the case, then I'm sure she deserves it," Harry said. "But…didn't you have anything to tell us, Hermione?"

"Yes, we did," Swancott spoke for the first time, having stayed silent this whole time. He came up next to Hermione and placed his arm around her waist.

Hermione chuckled and turned to look at the questioning expressions of the others. "We're dating?"

"What?!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"We're dating," Hermione repeated. "Does that bother you?"

Everyone stayed silent. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak. "Well, whatever makes you happy, Hermione," she said coming up and embracing her once more.

"I did say I preferred him over the bastard," Ron said happily. "I do prefer him better."

"You did talk to Arian about this, right?" questioned Dera, knowing that Hermione wasn't the kind to act rashly.

Hermione, then, started to feel that same strange feeling she had felt in her room. The feeling instantly vanished. "Of course," she said. "Well, at least he knows, if that's what you mean?"

She was about to be questioned, when Lupin interfered. "Hermione, I think it's best if we get going. Dinner has already started and…"

"Yes," Hermione agreed. Turning towards Swancott, "See you, soon. Don't forget to write."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said, chuckling.

Hermione smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which left him dazed.

"Goodbye, everyone," she said, going to Lupin's side. It didn't took long before they were gone, and the others not long after.

When the living room was completely empty, Arian stormed out, Unity following behind. " '_Arian you should go and say goodbye before she leaves' _" he quoted her. "Well that was a brilliant idea," he said with bitter sarcasm. "Just in time to see her kiss another man." As he spoke he walked towards a cupboard. He opened it and took out a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Arian!" Unity exclaimed, grabbing the bottle. "This won't solve anything. Besides, I'm sure Hermione will come to her senses."

"Fat chance," he remarked, taking the bottle from Unity.

"I'm serious," Unity said, trying to retrieve the bottle. "Although, it would be quicker if you did something rather than plan to drink."

Arian, still in possession of the bottle, snorted. "What can I do?"

Unity smirked. "Well, if I recall…that little peck doesn't stand a chance against your hot and heavy moment."

Arian blushed slightly but then glared at Unity. "Which you so _**brilliantly **_interrupted."

"Oops," she said sheepishly.

"Yeah, oops. I think you've done enough already, Unity. Now, please leave me alone before I decide to make that permanent."

"Fine. I rather hang out with Charlie than keep looking after you," she spat.

Arian, uncaringly, walked passed her and sat on the couch. He popped the bottle open and poured himself a drink.

Bran and Eira had decided to visit Arian the following day. They arrived around 10 o'clock in the morning. The instant they arrived, Cissy appeared before them.

"Master and Madam Conway. Please, stop Master!" she pleaded.

"What's wrong?" asked Bran in concern.

"Master doesn't stop," Cissy explained. "All night he kept on drinking."

"All night?!" Eira exclaimed.

"Yes," Cissy told them. "He woke this morning and still hasn't stopped."

"Where is he?" Bran asked in anger.

"Living room, Sir," Cissy responded.

"Damn you, Arian," Bran growled running towards the living room, Eira following behind.

He saw Arian sitting on the couch and pouring another drink, clumsily. Bran went towards him and knocked the drink out of his hand.

"Oi! Ma drink!" he barked.

Bran grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What the bloody hell are you doing Arian?"

Eira could understand Bran's anger as she noticed the numerous of empty bottles. Hermione was definitely someone special. Arian wasn't the type to drink.

Arian pushed him off, but stumbled into the floor.

"Arian!" Unity was instantly helping him up. "Bran, help!"

Bran helped her bring Arian back onto the couch.

"So, what brings you here?" Arian asked them.

It surprised them both how clearly he was able to talk.

"Arian," Eira began, "You shouldn't be drinking. This is not the way to solve things."

"She's right, Arian," Bran agreed. "I should whack you on the head but seeing as you're drunk, I don't think you'll understand."

"Go ahead. Hit me. I'll take you on," Arian declared, managing to stand up.

Eira instantly sat him down which more likely, caused Arian to lay down. "This is stupid, Arian. You're not in the right state to be picking a fight."

Arian then glanced between her and Bran. "You're defending him," he declared.

"What?" Eira asked him confused.

Arian chuckled. "Looks like you managed to take her away from me, again. Eh, best friend? How could you? You know I love her and yet, you take her away from me."

"Arian, you're drunk," Bran told him. "You don't know what you're saying."

Arian ignored him and his tone darkened. "Some best friend you are. You used the marriage law as an excused. Liar. You wanted her for yourself, you greedy son of a…"

"Don't, Arian," Eira stopped him. "Don't talk about this."

"Arian…" Bran tried.

"You waited until I left," Arian continued. "Once I was gone, you took your chance. How could you? How could you…you, bastard!" He shouted as he got up ready to lunge at Bran but Eira stopped him.

She pressed her lips against his, which brought him to a halt. Before he could react-knowing that in his state he would react-Eira pulled back and looked at him. Bran was just taken aback by all this.

"Arian," Eira said caringly. "I kissed you right now and I can kissed you as many more times that you want but that won't be enough, will it? You won't be satisfied because my kisses don't even compare with hers." A tear was rolling down her cheek. "You can tell me to be with you and I will but that isn't what you want. Arian, I love you and I just want was best for you." She then laughed nervously. "Merlin knows if you understand me, Arian. You're drunk after all."

"I…I do understand," Arian said as he laid back down.

Cissy then came back into the room with a glass that contained a muck green liquid. Dot also came, carrying three breakfast trays and setting them down.

"This will help, Master," Cissy said handing Arian the drink.

Arian cringed at the sight of it.

"I'll give it to him," Bran said, taking the glass.

Cissy nodded and she and Dot left, after Eira had thanked them.

"Now, Arian. It's better if we talk to you when you're sober," Bran told him, nearing him with the glass in hand.

"Hell no."

Bran then took out his wand and muttered a binding spell to hold Arian in place. Eira helped by forcing Arian's mouth open as Bran forced him to drink the horrible liquid.

When released from the spell, Arian sat up and grabbed a glass of water that was on a tray and gulped it down. He then glared at Bran. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Bran just smirked.

"How are you feeling?" Eira asked him.

"Well…Damn!" Arian said, grabbing his head.

"You see," Bran told him. "That's why you don't drink."

"Shut it," Arian snapped lying back down again.

"Arian," Eira began again, looking intently at Arian. "Don't give up on Hermione."

Arian looked away from her but she took hold of his chin, forcing him to look at her. "They say that you could tell a lot about someone's eyes. Don't give up on her, until she can look at you straight in the eyes and tell you honestly, that she doesn't love you."

"Believe us, Arian. She does love you," Bran added.

Arian just kept staring into Eira's eyes. "You know, I did love you, Eira."

"I know," she said.

"I loved you," he continued. "Because of your kindness, sincerity, and determination which are all clear as day in your eyes."

She nodded. "And that's how I plan to be with you, Arian. Sincere." she paused before continuing. "I have something to tell you."


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N Here it is my beloved readers. I apologize if my last chapter wasn't to your satisfaction but I hope this makes up for it or at least I hope you appreciate it. To tell the truth, I'm not sure if it's up to my standards. I leave it for you guys to decide. Now that it's summer, I'll have time to update more(I hope). My goal is to finish this story by the end of this month, if not earlier. I believe there will be about four more chapters and that's the end (OMG! I can't believe I'll be finishing this. It makes me sad). I will be writing more stories after this one. Two are already in progress, and a third is already forming in my head (Can't help it). Well, see you soon.

**Chapter 34 **

Arian, slowly sat up, as Eira backed away. He watched her fumble with her sleeves and started to wonder why she was nervous. What could she possibly want to say to him to cause her to act like this?

"Eira?" Arian asked cautiously. "What's wrong?"

Eira just stared down at her own hands, trying to form the words she wanted to say. Just then, she felt a light grip on her shoulders. Startled, she looked up and saw Bran with an encouraging smile.

"I know you can do it," he told her, "But you can always save this for another day."

Arian couldn't help but look from Eira to Bran. "Alright, I'm lost. What's going on here?"

Turning back to Arian, Eira spoke, "Arian…I'm to blame for Hermione going away. If it wasn't for me, you two would already be together."

"What are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, she managed to continue, "Arian, I knew you were in the garden with Grandmamma. I knew what she was talking about and…I-I took Hermione there."

Arian stayed silent, his gaze wondering away from Eira, while he processed what she just said.

In his stunned silenced, Eira started again, thinking she should let it all out before he started barking at her. "I've been plotting against her because, like Grandmamma, I thought I was the better choice for you. It was wrong and I shouldn't have because now I see that…"

"This was unexpected," he said uneasily, standing up and walking towards the nearest wall. He leaned his head against it.

"Arian…" Eira started, trying to figure out his reaction.

"You know," he interrupted again, "You shouldn't have continued. You should've just left it at your first statement. That way I would have concluded that the alcohol was getting to my head," his voice grew louder. "But clearly, I'm perfectly sober."

"You needed to know the truth," she declared.

"This is so unlike you," he said turning to face her.

"I know, and I'm really sorry that's why you need to trust me when I say that Hermione loves you."

"Loves me? Trust you?" he said bemused. "That's ironic."

"Okay. It's understandable that you don't trust me," she said.

"Eira, it's not that I don't trust you but _**when**_ do I trust you," Arian told her.

"You're just going to have to trust that she's not taking advantage of your trust," Bran said.

"That'll be hypocrisy," Eira pointed out.

Bran was going to comment on that when Arian held out his hand to him. "There's no need to make this more confusing."

Eira then walked towards Arian. "You're not the only one, you know."

Arian blinked at her, trying to comprehend what she meant by that.

"I need to gain Bran's trust again, too."

"It's going to take some time but I'm willing to give her another chance. How about you, mate?" Bran asked Arian.

Arian stayed silent, looking from Eira to Bran.

"You don't need to decide right away. Take as long as you want. I guess, we'll be going," Eira said.

"See you later, Arian," Bran said. "I mean it. Don't think I'm going to let you mope around so expect my visits."

Bran apparated away and Eira hesitated, glancing at Arian. "Watch her," she advised before disappearing.

The end of the week had come and it was time for Hermione to return to the mansion. All week, Arian tried not to think on it. Bran hadn't lied to him and came frequently to keep him busy. Unity, had also returned after a day or so and tried to get along with Arian. At times, Eira came too but was still aware of Arian's uneasiness. With quidditch practice and his friends, Arian was doing alright. However, with Swancott, Arian had to avoid him otherwise he wouldn't be able to handle the situation with easiness.

At Hogwarts, Hermione had been going on with her normal routine but she frequently found herself trying to remember previous thoughts. Also, that distant feeling she had felt kept making a reappearance. She usually focused on her work one-hundred percent but the entire week, her mind had been revolving around Swancott too much.

Hermione was in the process of, magically, packing a few belongings when Laia let in Ginny and Luna.

"So, no more trips to Hogsmeade with you, then?" Ginny asked jumping on her bed.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll be leaving every weekend," Luna pointed out.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

Ginny eyed Hermione for a few seconds before saying, "What's wrong?"

At the moment, Hermione didn't have the strength to deny it. "I've been thinking about Devonald, too much, actually. It's like as if I can't help it and it's frustrating because I can't even concentrate properly."

"Brake up with him, then," Luna told her as if it was the obvious choice.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed unconsciously.

"Well, you sounded like if you wanted to brake up with him," Luna retorted.

"So basically, you're thinking about Swancott instead of your work?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded and sighed. "No matter the situation, I can always place my problems or other thoughts aside. What's wrong with me?" The distant feeling, then, started its course of a few moments.

"Listen, Hermione," Ginny said, "I know we were surprised at first about your new discovered feelings about Swancott, but we will support your choice. Though, it is unlike you to loose your focus. Actually, is downright abnormal if you say you been acting like a love sick…" Ginny noticed that Hermione was staring off into space. "Hermione, are you listening?"

Hermione then blinked and looked at Ginny. "What?"

Ginny was bewildered and backed away. "What _**is**_ wrong with you?"

"Stop thinking about Swancott," Luna told her. "That's what you want, right?"

"I love Devonald," she said automatically. "I love him. I'll think about him all day. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But you just…" Ginny began, still confused about what was happening.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed again, gathering her things. "I got to go and see my Devonald. It's been a long week." With that she rushed out of her chamber.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled after her. She was about to go after her but Luna's words held her back. "What?" she asked not clearly hearing her the first time.

"There was no emotion in her words," Luna repeated.

Just then, McGonagall came through the portrait. "Hermione…" she stopped at the sight of Ginny and Luna. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to say goodbye to Hermione, Headmistress," Ginny told her.

"And where is Hermione?" McGonagall asked.

"She left," Luna said.

"Left?" McGonagall questioned, surprised. "She was suppose to go to my office since last night and she hasn't."

Ginny exchanged glances with Luna and then asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"I believe it's for Hermione to know," McGonagall told her and left the chamber.

"Well," Ginny huffed crossing her arms. "I don't see any trouble in letting us know."

"HIT THE SHOWERS BOYS!" Coach Gibbs yelled out, declaring practice over.

The players sighed in relief. It would soon be night and they had been practicing since the morning.

Arian landed on the ground just as Coach Gibbs reached him. "Belth, I need to talk to you," Coach Gibbs told him taking him aside.

"Yes, Coach?" he asked.

Coach Gibbs sighed. "Arian, you know I don't like personal matters getting in the way of anyone's performance."

""My performance was the same as always if not better," Arian argued.

"Better," Coach Gibbs said, "Of course you were better Arian but that's just it. You were over doing it." He lowered his tone, "I will not allow what happened in France to repeat itself, Belth," he told him sternly.

"I learn from my mistakes, Coach," Arian retorted.

Coach Gibbs looked appalled and narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, learn from this one Mr. Belth because your attitude just caused you your place on the next match. You'll be staying behind."

The rest of the team was now looking at Arian and Coach Gibbs. Their curiosity had gotten the best of them and had just heard everything that had been said. The team glanced warningly at each other just as Arian looked ready to comment back.

Nash, one of the beaters, stepped in next to Arian. "Don't worry, Coach, he'll do as you say."

Arian looked down at Nash and Nash glared back as Coach Gibbs stood there, crossed armed.

Reluctantly, Arian glanced back at his coach. "Will do, Coach," he told him. Satisfied, Coach Gibbs walked off, while the rest of his teammates came up to him.

"Sweet Merlin, Arian," Nash sighed. "Think before you get yourself kicked off the team."

"I didn't say anything," Arian pointed out.

"You talked back to the coach and you were about to start up something," Tudor, the seeker, told him.

Arian then glanced up, noticing all his teammates surrounding him. "What is this? A party?"

"We need to knock some sense in you," Alban, his fellow chaser said and there were nods of agreement among the others.

Arian shrugged. "Alright, out with it then."

Tudor was the first to speak. "I believe that we all agree with the coach about you sitting out the next match, Arian. You need time to relax and think things over."

"Think things over?" Arian questioned.

"We know that things are a little difficult for you right now," Paskin, the other beater spoke up. There were a few glances thrown Swancott's way by the others.

"News sure travels fast," Arian muttered, getting ready to walk off.

Swancott stepped in his way. "We weren't too happy about France, Arian. Even now, we're a little upset but we trust that you won't do it again."

Arian raised an eyebrow at him.

"But in order for that to happen we need to put our differences aside," he continued.

"You stole my wife," Arian said bitterly.

Swancott sighed, not wanting to get into this, "Listen, Arian, despite the circumstances, we need to settle this for the sake of the team but clearly it's not going to be easy. Well let see if I can make this easier for you. You accused me of stealing Hermione but I did no such thing."

Before anything else could be said, a shout was heard.

"DEVONALD!"

Everyone turned to see Hermione dropping her bag and coming running towards Swancott. Uncaringly, she threw her arms around him and pressed her lips firmly against his.

"You were saying," Arian commented, walking off.

Swancott broke the kiss, which he had no time to react to, and called after him. "Arian! Hold it!"

Arian ignored him and continued walking off. Hermione then took hold of his arm and looked up at him, hurt. "What's wrong? Didn't you miss me?" she questioned.

For a moment, Swancott had believed she was referring to Arian, but clearly she meant about the kiss he hadn't returned. He felt that all eyes were on them. "We should talk, alone," he added, pulling her away. He lead her into one of the halls in the stadium and stopped after he thought was a safe distance.

"Hermione…" he began but was interrupted by another kiss. He gladly gave into it but kept it innocent. After a while, he chuckled, braking off the kiss. "What has gotten into you?" he teased.

"I missed you, a lot," Hermione told him smiling.

"I missed you too," he said but then he got serious. "Hermione, not that I don't like it, but you really should hold back on expressing yourself. It's too early and then there's Arian. He won't listen to me and it's really going to affect him as a professional quidditch player. I think we should talk to him, together."

"I don't care," she said. "Arian can handle it."

Swancott just stared disbelievingly at her. "What?"

"Do you think it was easy for me to see him with Eira," Hermione continued. "Well, I didn't actually see him but I knew how he felt about her. He chose her instead of me. I had to deal with the press while he was on vacation, remember?"

Then something dawned on him and he stepped back. "

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him.

Swancott didn't know how to say this but he knew he had to know. "You…you're not using me are you?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "How can you say that?"

"Just tell me the truth," Swancott told her. "Are you using me as an act of revenge for what Arian did?"

"No," she responded. "I swear to you that I am not." She then stepped in closer and looked at him directly in the eye. "I…I love you."

Just as she leaned for another kiss, Swancott stopped her and looked at her face.

"What?" she asked. "You don't love me."

"No!" he answered quickly. "No, that's not what I mean, I mean yes I do love you. It's just…" he hesitated, as she looked confusingly at him. "We should head back," he finished. She just nodded and slipped her hand in his.

Swancott led her back, not saying anything. Back there, he thought he saw something in her eyes but tried putting that thought aside. _It was probably your imagination. The dark was probably playing tricks on you_.

It was Saturday and Arian was in his chamber lying on his bed. His stomach grumbled for what seemed like the thousandth time. He sat up, pounding his fist on the bed. "Argh! This is stupid!" he said aloud. It _**was **_stupid and he felt foolish. Yesterday, he came straight to his chamber, loosing any appetite he had. About an hour later, he was advised that Hermione had arrived. Unfortunately for Dot, Arian snapped at her, declaring he didn't care.

Now, it was midday and he hadn't had any breakfast. He wanted to avoid Hermione by any means necessary. However, his stomach was begging for food and kept on reminding him of his stupidity.

Suddenly, his door was blasted open.

"What the hell?" he asked startled, jumping slightly.

Unity then came in, followed by Eira and Bran. "Oops. I should've knocked but then I would just be wasting my time. Morning, dear cousin or should I say good afternoon."

"Unity, you over did it," Eira told her.

"Hey, Arian," Bran greeted.

Arian just stared at them. "I can't deal with this," he said after a while, running his hand through his hair. Just then, his stomach grumbled again.

Bran couldn't help but laugh. "Well not in an empty stomach, you can't."

Eira then walked towards Arian and pulled him out of bed. "You need to eat!"

Arian slipped out of her grasp and looked at her apologetically.

"Idiot," Unity told him. "She left three hours ago."

"Thank you for letting me starve," he told her sarcastically as he stormed out of the room.

Unity then smirked at Bran who started to laugh again. "You have to admit that I'm doing what's best for him."

"Yes but didn't you said that you wouldn't interfere," Bran reminded her.

"I did, which is why I didn't bother to call him to eat," she pointed out.

"And that was wrong of you," Eira spoke out. "Now, let's go and check up on Arian…and Unity clean up this mess."

Swancott was having a great time as he strolled, hand in hand with Hermione, into town. They had just had a picnic near a peaceful pond and were now going to get some dessert. He led her into Lollie's Sweets, where he bought her a chocolate ice cream.

"How is it?" he asked her, once they were outside the shop.

She smiled and held out the cone to him. "You decide."

Swancott chuckled as he bowed his head to lick the ice cream. "Hmm."

Hermione laughed but then frowned playfully when Swancott didn't came up. "Hey! That's my ice cream!"

Swancott then looked at her and smiled mischievously. "You were right. It was good."

"Yes, and it's apparent all over your face," she chuckled.

He then leaned closer. "How about you take it off?"

Boldly, she leaned in, stopping only centimeters from his lips, and whispered, "I believe I was told to hold back."

It was true, he had told her that they needed to cool it but since she admitted that she didn't care what Arian thought, he decided to agree with her. Now, he stepped back and cocked his head, laughing. "And here I thought you loved me."

Suddenly, she swung her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. After a few moments she parted and looked up at him, smiling. "I love you."

Swancott smiled back but his smile soon turned into a frown. Looking down at her face, he wondered if what he saw now, was what he thought he saw last night. A slight clouding was visible on her eyes and was already dying down.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked him worriedly.

"Did you…" he was uncertain how to phrase what he wanted to say. "Did you did something to your eyes?"

Hermione looked at him quizzically, with her, now, normal eyes. "That's an odd thing to ask but no. Why would I?"

"Forget it," he sighed. "I think I'm delusional."

Hermione chuckled, linking her arm with his, as she pulled him into a walk. _It almost seemed like if she was….maybe I am hallucinating, _he thought. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from glancing at her eyes every now and then.

As it turned out, Hermione was her old self throughout the whole day. Her eyes even gleamed once in a while. However, Swancott studied her more carefully and his mind was going wild with thoughts. Even though her eyes remained clear, he came to realize that the gleam in her eyes disappeared slightly when she expressed any sort of affection towards him.

The sky was already dark when Swancott and Hermione stood in front of the doors to the mansion. A light was shining above them.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked him hopefully.

Swancott smiled, despite himself. "Just in the morning. I'll be leaving for Germany in the evening."

"Oh. How long would you be gone?"

"A week. I'll be back on Sunday evening," he told her.

She pouted. "And I was looking forward to spending time with you all week."

"Don't you have to go back to work?" he teased.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Nope. I'm giving it up. I'll talk with McGonagall tomorrow."

Swancott frowned and stepped back, bemused. "What?" he asked, wondering if he had heard right.

"I'm quitting," she said.

"This is a joke, right?"

It was Hermione's turn to frown. Swancott didn't seem to happy about this.

"Why are you quitting?" he demanded. "I thought you liked being at Hogwarts."

She came towards him. "I love you," she told him. "I want to be with you and teaching at Hogwarts takes too much of my time."

"Say that again," Swancott said, as he took hold of her face in his hands, gently. "Tell me you love me."

Hermione obeyed. "I love you."

He tilted her face slightly towards the light. The fading mist in her eyes burst with life once more.

"Again," he told her.

"I-I…lo-love you," she stammered.

Her eyes were now completely clouded and Swancott was alarmed.

"What's wrong?" she asked him softly.

"I love you," he told her after a while, just as her eyes were regaining their color. "I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a swift peck on the cheek and turned away, disappearing into the night. Hermione stood confused under the porch light.

The next day, Arian watched from a window as Hermione and Swancott walked out, yet again for another date. He shrugged it off and walked towards the library. His main plan was to go out into the pitch but that only reminded him of his empty quidditch bag in his chamber. There was no use in packing since he wouldn't be going.

Upon the sight of the library, he regretted taking Unity's company for granted. Right now, Unity was with Charlie. Eira and Bran had invited him to go to Eira's shop but Arian didn't want to spend his day in a boutique. Especially if that boutique was owned by Eira, who kept them extremely busy managing the shop.

It had only been an hour later when Cissy popped into the room.

"Master," she acknowledged him.

Arian looked up from the armchair he was sitting on. "Yes?"

"Miss Morgan is in the waiting room," she informed him.

He nodded and instantly apparated into the waiting room. Dera was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of tea.

"Hello," Arian greeted. "I didn't expect you."

Dera set that cup down and looked up at Arian. "I actually came looking for Hermione but was told she wasn't here."

"You were told right," Arian said with slight bitterness. "She isn't here."

"Did she left for Hogwarts, already?" Dera asked.

"No. She's with _**Swancott**_."

Dera noticed the change in his tone when he said "Swancott". "Oh," she said a little sadly. "I was hoping to spend time with her. She told me that she would invite me over."

"Well, she's been busy lately," he said bitterly.

"Sorry to barge in on you," Dera said getting up, sounding hurt. "I didn't mean to intrude."

Arian sighed. He shouldn't be taking out his frustration on her. "No, I'm sorry. She probably forgot. I'll tell her you dropped by when she returns."

Dera smiled lightly and nodded. "But it's not like her to forget. At least I don't think she would forget about me," she added.

"I know," Arian agreed. "Swancott's bad for her." He stopped dead when he realized what he just said and turned to look alarmingly at Dera, who seemed amused.

Before Arian could cover it up, Cissy popped into the room.

"Master, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are here," she announced.

Ron and Harry came into the room just as Cissy left.

"Well, this is a surprise," Arian commented. "Seriously."

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked him rudely.

Arian sighed. "Not here." He then glanced from Dera and the guys. "Did you guys plan this or why is everyone looking for Hermione?"

"None of your business," Ron retorted.

"I apologize for his behavior," Harry said, glaring at Ron. "We just need to talk to Hermione right away. It's really important."

"You won't find her," Dera informed them. "Turns out she's on a date with Swancott even though she promised she would invite me over."

"But she told you about her change of plans, right?" Harry asked her.

Dera shook her head. "No. I find that a little odd though but Arian may be right. She probably forgot."

Harry then turned to Arian. "Has Hermione been acting strangely, lately?" he asked him.

"I wouldn't know," he responded.

"Are you sure?" Harry pressed. "You haven't noticed anything since her hospitalization?"

"Besides her abrupt relationship with Swancott, no," he said grimly. Arian then noticed a look of concern in Harry's face. "Why?"

Harry looked at him and then turned away. "Nothing," turning to Ron, "Let's go."

"Hold it," Arian ordered. "What's going on? Why do you need to speak with Hermione and what's with her acting strangely?"

Harry stood with his back to Arian, uncertain if he should say anything. He then sighed and turned to look at him. "Hermione _**has**_ been acting strangely."

"What do you mean?" Arian asked him.

"Don't you find it strange that the Healers found nothing wrong with her?"

"Not really," Arian said honestly. "That means she's fine."

"Harry?" Ron questioned him.

_Might as well bring this out in the open_, he thought. "When I was in the room with Hermione, packing, there was this one time where she spaced out. I couldn't help but think that the explosion did affect Hermione."

"But the healers…" Dera interrupted.

"Found nothing," Harry continued. "And that's what worries me. We got word from the ministry concerning Rita's hearing. Hermione said she would speak for her and a letter was sent to her. The ministry, just recently received her response," he hesitated.

"And?" Arian persisted.

" '_This matter is unimportant to me. Do whatever you please with her. Burn her if you must, I honestly don't care'_," Ron read aloud from the letter.

"That doesn't sound like, Hermione," Dera defended.

"Are you sure, _**she **_wrote it?" Arian asked.

"It's in her hand writing," Harry responded. "And that's not all," he paused to see if Arian or Dera were going to speak but then didn't. He continued, "Ginny wrote to me. She said that Hermione was acting weird. One minute she was worried about herself, saying how she couldn't remember some things because of Swancott and the next she dismissed the whole thing. Ginny told me it was as if she really didn't remember the conversation they had been having."

Arian open his mouth to say something, "There's more," Ron stopped him.

"McGonagall was also looking for Hermione. It seems she's been neglecting her work this past week. She's making no effort in her training," Harry finished.

"And you think this are side effects from explosion?" Dera asked concerned.

Harry nodded. "She was working on a potion."

"If only we knew what was wrong," Ron said uneasily.

Arian stood there, processing what he was just told.

Swancott had decided on a peaceful walk around the park, hoping that the atmosphere would make things easier. His mind had been revolving around Hermione's clouded eyes all night. He decided that he needed to have a talk with her.

It was a little pass one, when he pulled her aside into the trees.

She looked up at him with curiosity.

"Hermione," he said in a serious tone, giving her an idea of the mood of the conversation. "I want you to go back to Hogwarts."

"Wha…."

He interrupted her protest. "I want you to return right now. I'll take you home in an hour and when I do, I want you to pack and leave."

She looked up at him wide eyed.

"Something is wrong with you. You aren't in your right mind. The Hermione I know wouldn't give up everything for me or for anyone for that matter. You love your job."

"I love…" she started.

Swancott placed his finger on her lips, silencing her. He could already notice the murkiness in her eyes. "You don't know that," he told her. "You've been married to Arian and even though you have had your differences, I know that something happen between the two of you. I remember how hurt you looked at the Quidditch Tournament when you mentioned Arian. It was clear in your eyes. Right then, I knew it wouldn't be easy to win your heart but I was willing to try. Arian seemed reluctantly to loose you as well…"

"Why are you bringing Arian up?" she demanded, stepping away from him. "Are you implying something?"

"Hermione…," Swancott tried.

"I don't love Arian, if that's what you're saying," Hermione said, raising her voice.

Swancott then noticed that her eyes were still dimmed. "How _**do**_ you feel about Arian?"

Hermione then lost control. "STOP TALKING ABOUT ARIAN!!!" she burst out as her hand rose high and came back, slapping him across the face.

Swancott stumbled back, awestruck, clasping his cheek.

Hermione breathed heavily for a few moments before calming down. She then looked alarmingly at her hand that had struck Swancott. "What _**is**_ wrong with me?" Her old friend made an appearance, slightly stronger this time but like before it was distant and disappeared as fast as it came.

Swancott went towards her, his face full of concern. But when he reached her, she looked up at him blankly.

She then smiled, "If you want me to return to work then I will. I'll even go right now. Just remember to write. I expect a letter everyday, mister." Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him. "I love you." Unwrapping her arms off him, she stepped back and apparated away.

Swancott was lost for words.

This time, Arian was in his chamber when Cissy, yet again, made an appearance.

"Who is it now?" Arian asked, irritated. He couldn't stop thinking about his earlier visits.

"Mr. Swancott is here to see you, Master," Cissy informed him.

"Well you can tell him…," Arian then stopped himself. He remembered Harry mentioning that Hermione's odd behavior had to do with Swancott. "I'll tell him myself." Without a second though, he apparated himself to the waiting room, where Swancott was standing.

Upon seeing him, Arian made a lunge for him. "You son of a…," he stopped in his tracks as Swancott pointed his wand at him.

"This is not the time, Arian," Swancott said sternly. "Something's wrong with Hermione."

Arian looked taken aback. He didn't expect this.

"Please, just listen to what I have to say," Swancott begged him.

Arian relaxed and stepped away from him. "You're not the only one who seems to think so," Arian told him, for once being civil. "Believe it or not, Harry, Ron, and Dera came earlier today, saying the same thing."

"They're right," Swancott told him.

Arian, instantly, noticed the distress in his eyes. "What happened?"

Swancott looked directly at Arian. "I think she's under a spell."

"What?" Arian said disbelievingly.

"On Friday, I thought I noticed something in her eyes, and yesterday and today she confirmed it."

Arian didn't bother to interrupt him and allowed him to continue.

"When she told me she loved me, her eyes were clouded over. I'm not lying. They were a ghostly gray. Every time she mutters those words her eyes change. She even considered quitting her job to be with me. And today, I mentioned you and went all berserk on me. If you haven't noticed my cheek is slightly swollen."

Arian then took his time to examine Swancott and indeed his cheek was swollen and reddish.

"But the strangest part is that, after she calmed down, she acted as if nothing had happened. It was as if she didn't remember at all."

"That's what Harry said," Arian told Swancott, rethinking everything that had happened. He then remembered how Eira had told him to not give up on Hermione. She mentioned something about looking at her eyes.

"She doesn't love me, Arian," Swancott spoke, breaking him from his thoughts. "That spell she's under in is causing these emotions for me. I want Hermione's love but not like this."

Realization shone in his eyes. "It's the potion."

Swancott turned to him and grasped what he was saying. "You mean…how can the healers not find anything? We need to do something!"

Arian looked directly at Swancott and shook his head. "You have a match you need to go to…and besides, I think I'm the only one who can do something." Determination filled Arian's eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 35 **

Bran sat on the floor, leaning back into a pile of fabrics, with a tortured expression.

"What do you think of this one?" asked Eira.

"Great," he mumbled in a bored tone. "I love it."

Eira crossed her arms and made an irritated sound before dumping a larger pile of cloth over Bran with a flick of her wand.

"Hey!" Bran grumbled, rising from the pile of fabrics. "What did I do?"

"I would prefer if you actually looked at the fabric before uttering your opinion," she told him, annoyed while going through more fabrics.

"What would you expect after three hours? You lost me the first half hour," Bran complained. Eira had designed a new gown but was unsure of what material to use for it. "Besides," Bran continued. "I thought the point of spending time together was for me to trust you not for you to bore me."

"You and Arian used to come here all the time, remember? I thought it would be nice to reminiscence the good old days," Eira explained. "I was well trusted back then."

"There's a reason why we don't come here anymore," he stated. "And I thought I was making that pretty clear."

Eira looked ready to comment back but she never had a chance. A pop was heard, and there stood Arian, before their eyes.

"Arian," Bran said in a surprise tone but happy nonetheless. He walked over to his best friend and clasped his hand. "Um…is everything alright mate?" Bran asked, letting go of Arian's limp hand.

"I'm glad you came, Arian," Eira said cheerily, hoping to lighten up the mood. "You can help me and Bran pick out…"

"Run, Arian," Bran whispered to him but still loud enough for Eira to hear, "And take me with you."

"Not funny," she said.

Arian stood there with a stern look on his face. He looked intently at both of his friends. "You knew," he said. "You knew, Hermione was under the effects of a potion."

Bran and Eira gaped at him with astonishment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, clenching his fists.

"Calm down, Arian," Bran told him, while Eira backed away slightly.

"Why?" he repeated.

"We couldn't," Eira said softly with shame.

Before Arian could ask, Bran answered for him. "She was in the explosion as well. The potion keeps her bound to silence."

Arian then looked at Bran, "How do you know?"

Thinking that it might not make the most sense about the whole rose scent thing, "I figured it out."

"And why didn't _**you**_ tell me?" Arian asked accusingly.

Then again, he did have to tell him after all. "Roses was an ingredient in the potion and the scent of it was on Eira. I happened to inhaled it and was bound to the silence as well."

Arian look thoughtful for a moment and then asked, "What was the potion and how do I get rid of its control on Hermione?"

"I don't' know," Eira said honestly.

"Just tell me the name of it."

"I don't know. Rothia…," her hands instantly clasped her throat as she started choking.

"Rothia?" Arian questioned. "What does this have to with Grandmamma?"

"Everything," Bran answered him. "You want answers? Go to her."

Arian stared at Bran in disbelief. Was he just accusing his grandmother? Was she behind all this? He would take his chances. Nodding, he turned to leave.

Eira was instantly at his side and pulled him back firmly.

Arian raised his eyebrows at her.

"Don't," she warned him. "You're the only one who can bring back Hermione but you have to do it on your own. Do not bring Rothia into this. You can't let her know about your discovery. You must help Hermione first."

Arian's eyes grew wide. "How can Grandmamma be behind this?"

"Easy. She despises Hermione," Bran answered him.

He instantly turned his attention to Bran but Eira took hold of his chin and forced him to look at her.

"I can't tell you anything about the potion except that it is uncommon. You won't find it anywhere. Not in sold books or scrolls. Don't inform or confront Rothia or something worse can and will happen." She looked intently into his eyes before continuing, "I know you can bring her back. Your love for her is strong. Just remember to think with your heart and not your head."

"Help me," he said, though it was more like an order.

"We can't interfere," she told him, bowing her head.

Arian just nodded. He took a step forward and embraced her. "Thank you," he said. A part of him was still confused and unsure of what to do but now he knew that he had to do something. Though he was frustrated that Eira and Bran couldn't do anything, he felt stronger with their faith in him. Eira's faith. He knew now that Eira wanted nothing more than to see him happy and she believed that was at Hermione's side. He believed his happiness was at Hermione's side.

"Am I forgiven?" Eira asked him softly, returning his embrace.

Arian just nodded, not aware that he was still holding her.

Bran coughed. "I don't think you would fancy me holding Hermione for more than a minute and let me tell you, I don't fancy this either."

Arian and Eira then let go of each other. Not only were they slightly pink in the face but so was Bran. It had been a long time since he had let his jealousy get the best of him.

Arian then looked down at Eira and kissed her cheek gently. He then turned to Bran and smiled. "I am not match for her husband and I don't wish to be."

"You're timing is off," Bran commented. "It would've been a hell a lot easier if you figured that out a while back."

"It would of. Now I have to fix it. Thank you," he said to both of them.

This time, no one stopped him when he turned away. Arian apparated back into him mansion and went straight to the library. He was told he wouldn't find the potion there but he needed to at least try. He needed to know the side affects of love potions and how other wizards dealt with them. Clearly, he was thinking with his head but he didn't care. His heart didn't seem to be saying anything.

It was afternoon the next day, and Arian was still in the library. He hadn't slept since his visit to Eira's shop. All around him, books were sprawled open. All useless to him.

"Damn it!" he yelled throwing the book, in his hands, across the room. As it turned out, all love potions came with a counter potion or spell which didn't help him at all.

"She told me," he admitted to himself as he placed his face into his hands while slumping into the ground.

"Your tea, Master," came Cissy's voice, coming towards him.

"Just set it aside," Arian instructed without looking up.

"Master needs rest," Cissy suggested. "It would be easier to think. Master needs his rest."

"There's no time," he said.

"At least drink your tea, Master," she pleaded.

Arian looked up and hesitated before taking the cup of tea that Cissy held before him. He rose the cup to his lips and drank it all in one gulp.

"Thank you," he said to Cissy handing her the cup. He then went back to his research and picked up another book. His vision faltered. "What the…?" He closed his eyes and opened them again but that only made it worse. The room began to spin and he brought his hand to his head. In an instant, everything went black and Arian fell unconscious to the floor.

"Please forgive me, Master," Cissy said, snapping her fingers and levitating him into the air.

The gleaming rays of the sun streaked through the window and across Arian's face. The light caused his eyelids to tightened but in the end, he reluctantly opened them. Shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand, he sat up, looking at his surrounding. It took him a few moments to recall where he was and what had happened. A look of surprise filled his face. He never expected Cissy, or any house elf for that matter, to act against their master.

"A sleeping draught. I'll never accept anymore tea from her," he said to himself. After a few moments he chuckled. It turned out that sleep had indeed done him well. He felt well refreshed.

At that moment Cissy and Dot popped into his room. Dot was carrying a plate of food.

"Master," Cissy began, kneeling into the floor.

Arian didn't let her continue. "It's alright. I should be thanking you. Rest was just what I needed."

Dot then came forward, trembling slightly. "I-Is…Master hungry?"

Guilt overcame Arian as he remembered that he had taken out his anger at Dot. She was frightened of him now. That was probably the reason why Cissy had been the only one tending to him.

He smiled at Dot warmly and motioned for her to set the tray on the night stand. "I didn't mean to yell at you the other day," he apologized.

Dot nodded happily and set the tray down. She then turned to Arian, "Why is Master working so hard? Can Dot help? She will work hard too."

"And I, too," Cissy said with pride.

"I appreciate it but this is something I should do myself," Arian told them.

"Can Dot still now what is your working on, Master?" Dot asked expectantly.

"Don't be nosy, Dot," Cissy scolded her.

Arian stayed silent and the two house elves stared up at him in response. He sighed and got out of bed. Walking over to the closet, he hesitated and said, "I'm trying to help, Hermione. You two may go now."

"Yes, Master," they said in unison.

They were walking out the door when Dot hesitated. "If Master wants to help Mistress, shouldn't Master be with her?"

Arian was reaching for the doorknob when Dot spoke up. He was taken completely by surprise by her comment. Turning around, he caught sight of Dot closing the door. He followed after them and walked into the hall. Relief overcame him when he noticed that they were about to apparate but stopped when they saw him.

"What time is it?" Arian asked them before they could day anything.

"Sometime around four in the afternoon, Master," Cissy answered him.

"Thanks," he told them before retreating into his room.

Without a second thought, he stormed in his closet and started stuffing some clothes into a bag.

_If this is thinking with your heart then I better pray to Merlin that my heart isn't wrong this time._

It was dinner time at Hogwarts and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. There were mutters and complaints going all around. For some reason, the Headmistress was late and as a result, everyone was staring at empty plates and goblets.

Hermione sat at the staff table with her elbows plopped up and her chin resting between her hands. A hand suddenly waved in front of her which caused her to draw back and looked next to her.

Lupin had been calling her for several moments already. "That is exactly what got you in trouble with the Headmistress. Your lack of focus," he told her.

McGonagall had a talk with her the instant she returned about how job performance. Unfortunately, she only angered McGonagall more when she spaced out during their meeting. McGonagall didn't want to but she threatened to fire her if she didn't improve her performance.

"I'm trying," she told him bowing her head. "Honestly I am. Swancott just keeps coming back into my head. I'm trying to see how long I can last without thinking of him. I'm trying but….it's really hard." Her shoulders shook and she gave away a sob. Instantly she looked up at Lupin, with total shock on her face. She could feel a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Lupin asked her with concern. He had never seen her act this strangely before.

"I need to be alone," she said suddenly, getting up from her seat. She took off into a run across the Great Hall towards the doors. All heads turned as they saw her go. Just as she neared the doors, they opened, revealing McGonagall. Hermione run passed her.

"Hermione. Hermione!" McGonagall called after her but she didn't stop. The Headmistress sighed to herself and returned to the Great Hall.

Hermione reached her portrait hole. "Lady Hermione, you have…."

"Divine Wind!" Hermione shouted, interrupting Laia.

Laia opened the entrance without any question.

Hermione entered, and to her great surprise, Arian was there, standing at the end of her bed.

"Arian," she gasped.

Arian instantly turned to look at her and saw tears streaming down her face. In that moment, he forgot why he was there. He went to her. Taking her into his arms, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about Swancott," she told him. Without thinking, she sank into his embrace and started sobbing. "No matter how I try, I can't get him out of my mind."

Arian couldn't help but flinched. Had Hermione been trying to fight the effects of the potion? And how was this affecting her? _I might have a chance, _he thought. He pulled away slightly, and took her head into his hands. Hermione was now looking at him, as he dried away her tears with his thumbs. "Hermione," he whispered.

Upon hearing her name, Hermione snapped and pushed him away. Arian was startled but Hermione gave him no chance to speak. "What are you doing hear? You shouldn't be here. Why are you here? Does Devonald know? Do you understand what this could mean? I'm with Devonald so you should just leave. Go. Now. Before anyone finds out you're here. They might get the wrong impression." She started walking towards the entrance to let him out.

Arian was confused beyond reason but he knew he had to do something. He pulled her back towards him and took hold of his shoulders. "Hermione…" he began again but Hermione escaped his grasp. She was resisting him.

Arian reached for again, this time taking hold of both her hands. "Hermione, listen to me," he tried.

"NO!" she shouted, trying to pull away but it was harder for her. Arian was much stronger and clearly had the advantage of being a male. He wasn't giving in.

"Listen to me!" he yelled without meaning to but he was getting frustrated with Hermione's resistance.

Hermione then looked up at him. It was then that Arian noticed the potion they were in. In their struggling, he had been unaware of their tumbling into the bed. He was now over her, holding her by her wrist above her head. If Hermione knew their situation, she didn't show it.

"What do you want?" she snapped, looking up at him defiantly. "What is it that you came here for?"

Arian hesitated. What did he actually planned to do? Well, he didn't think things would end up this way to be honest. Then, Eira's words rang in his head. _They say that you could tell a lot about someone's eyes. Don't give up on her, until she can look at you straight in the eyes and tell you honestly, that she doesn't love you. _

"Do you love me?" he asked her automatically.

"What?" Hermione asked, taken by surprise.

"Do you love me?" Arian repeated, this time with more force.

"No!" Hermione said. "I love Devonald. Why can't you understand that?"

Arian's eyes grew wide and almost released her wrist when he saw the change in her eyes. They were clouded and vacant, with no emotion whatsoever. _This is what Swancott was referring to. _

"Why do you love him?" Arian asked her.

"Because he love me," she told him.

"Why do _**you**_ love him?" he repeated.

Hermione stared up at him, her eyes returning to normal. That strange feeling was already tugging at her and was getting stronger. She couldn't keep her gaze off his eyes. It was as if she was captivated by them.

"He's kind," she whispered to him.

Arian didn't know what caused him to respond in this manner but he did anyway. "So am I."

"He's strong."

"So am I."

"He makes me laugh."

"So did I."

"No you didn't," Hermione said, braking their pattern.

"I made you laugh," Arian repeated and continued on. "I made you cry. I made you feel uncomfortable. I got you frustrated and angry. I embarrassed you and laughed at you. I even hurt you. Do you remember?"

Hermione stayed silent and tried to remember.

Arian still continued after. "I stopped you from crying. I was there when you remembered your parents. I was there when you fell flat on your face and in return did the same. I did many mistakes and I'm sorry. Our marriage had many downs but there were also good times. Stop looking on the negative side and then tell me why you can't love me?"

"Because…" she started. Images flashed before her eyes, all of Swancott. Only one was of Arian, and that was when he chose Eira. "Because, he didn't left me for another."

This time, Arian did release and gaped at her. Her eyes hadn't change at all, which meant she was telling the truth. He backed away from her and got off the bed.

Hermione watched him longingly. Something about Arian kept that odd feeling going. It was as if being neared him was bringing her to her senses. She then realized that she hadn't forgotten anything. She wasn't spacing out. _Something's wrong with me. I don't remember anything about Arian._ Out of panic, she called after him. "Help me."

That stopped Arian in his tracks. He turned to see that Hermione had sat up and was clutching the blankets underneath.

"I still can't get Swancott out of my head. I can't remember anything about what happened between us. I can only think about how much I love Swancott and how you betrayed me. Tell me, what's wrong with me." Tears were now streaming down her eyes.

His heart ached for her and he followed it. He quickly closed the space between them, grabbed hold of her shoulders, and pulled her up for a kiss.

Hermione went stiff before trying to push him away. There was no need for it, for Arian pulled away from her but remained close.

"That wasn't the first time I kissed you," he whispered to her.

She felt him shift his weight and fell back on the bed. Arian was now, again, over her.

"You say you love Swancott," he continued, "But that time, you gave into my kiss. You resisted at first but you gave in, in the end. This time will be different. This time I'll give a choice. If you love Swancott, then push me away."

Hermione looked up at him. A pain in her head grew and so did the burning in her stomach. Each was trying to dominate the other. The pain was getting overwhelming and was starting to become apparent on her face.

"Hermione!" Arian was now concern. What was happening to her? He could tell she was resisting from moving under him. He made a move to back away but was surprise by what happened next.

Not once, had Hermione broken their eye contact. She had stared into them, seeing their determination, concern, pain, and longing. They reached out to her as if granting her release from this pain that was surging through her body. _It's my body, my mind, and my choice. _Seeing that Arian was about to move back, she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down into her, capturing his lips. _I don't want to push you away. _

Arian was stunned. But there was no time to contemplate what Hermione had done. Upon the contact of their lips, emotions surged through his body. They were fierce and it overtook him. He felt the power of two sides fighting. The strong pull trying to push him off against the force trying to release her from the clutches of the potion. Among those two was the sensation of her own desire and will, trying to find her own way out.

_Help her, _a voice spoke in his head. _Help me. _This time it was Hermione's own voice.

Arian relaxed against her. He slowly brought his hands to her waist and wrapped them underneath her. This only caused Hermione to tightened her grip on him.

There was nothing more that he liked than having her like this, close against him. A new desire grew inside him one he wasn't aware of but it seemed as if Hermione was the only one who would be able to satisfy it.

He decided to test that theory. Gently, he nipped at her bottom lip, giving her the confidence to allow entrance. However, it seemed to have the opposite effect. He could feel the heat radiating off her body and could just imagine it all over her face.

Chuckling, he removed his lips from her own and started trailing small kisses down her neck line. "Don't be shy," he whispered huskily.

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine. She didn't understand how it had led to this. All she knew was the coolness and moistness of his tongue on her neck and the soft, gentle caressing of his hands, that were now comforting her thigh.

She knew she was blushing but couldn't help give into her desire that was pushing the fighting forces away. This feeling, that was once buried deep inside her, was finally making it's appearance and bringing her into the light of reason.

In the mist of her own pleasure, she spoke, "How can I love Devonald when I want to be with you?" she gasped in realizing her own words.

Arian who had been buried in her neck, stopped what he was doing to look at her. "What did you say?" Arian asked her in disbelief.

Hermione didn't have time to response. "Ah!" she screamed as tremendous pain filled her body.

"Hermione!" Arian sat up and pulled Hermione with him. "What's going on? What's happening?"

Hermione held on tight to him, clutching his shirt. "Arian," she gasped. Her voice was soft, yet it seemed that she was using most of her strength to speak against the pain. "How can I trust that you won't hurt me again?"

Dazed by her question, it took him a moment to grasp what she had said.

"Tell me," she begged, as the pain seem to be overtaking her. "Please."

He noticed the urgency in her voice. "Hermione, you can't."

Hermione then looked up at him, amazed by his words.

In return, he looked down at her. "You can't trust that I won't hurt you but you can trust that I would do anything to make it right again."

"That's all I ask for," she whispered. She clutched his shirt once more and buried her face into his chest. The pain hit her hard once more before dying down. Exhaustion filled her and darkness engulfed her.

Arian felt her grasp on him loosened and her breathing seemed to regain it's normal rate. He gently took hold of her face and was taken surprise to see her asleep. Though her face seemed calm, he couldn't help but worry about her. Just moments ago she had been in pain. As if she was a porcelain doll, he gently placed her underneath the covers alongside him. Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his chin on her head and allowed sleep to overcome him.

A/N I'm not sure how this one turned out and I don't think it's one of my best but oh well. I guess everyone has their good ones and their bad ones. I'll try to update sooner. Lately, I've been doing community hours and this Monday I'll be going to summer school. I'll still have time to write but my updates won't be as frequent as I one. But this time, I promise I won't take a month or longer to update a chapter. Promise.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is rightly owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 36 **

It was too early for the sun to be out yet but the Headmistress sat at her desk with a quill in her hand, waiting for her expected visitor. Several minutes passed and McGonagall placed her quill down and looked up just a someone knocked lightly on her door.

"Come in," she called out.

Her eyes were set at the young man that came in and she motioned him to sit down. "How is she?" she asked him, wasting no time.

"I'm not sure," he answered her. "She had a break through yesterday but I can't be positive on her condition until she wakes up."

"Do you still plan on taking her with you?"

"Yes," Arian said. "I believe it will be for the best. Whether she's fine or not, I'm still taking her with me."

"I understand," McGonagall told him. "But please do tell us how she continues."

"I will."

"And when will you be leaving?" she asked him.

"When she wakes."

McGonagall wanted to question his reasons but maybe he was right to get her out of here as soon as possible. She had noticed the change in Hermione's behavior but she wished she had been more aware of it. Merlin knew what was going on through her former student's head. The mind is a sensitive structure and tampering with it could cause both slight and major damage. Giving in, she sighed. "Take good care of Hermione."

Hermione woke to a surprise pain, running from the side of her face to all of her body, especially her right arm. Groaning, she sat up carefully rubbing her eyes. Blinking, she looked around her. There she was, on the floor entangled in her own blankets. She couldn't help but gasp in disbelief. _I fell off the bed!_

"Hermione?!"

Hermione then turned to where the sound came. She saw Arian, stunned, coming towards her.

"What the…?" he started.

"I'm fine," she answered instantly. "Really." She couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed.

As she tried to stand up, she couldn't help but feel weak and her legs gave in.

"Whoa!" Arian exclaimed, catching her before she fell. "Hermione, you need rest."

"No, no," she persisted. "I'm fine….just…."

Clutching his shirt, she started dropping down on the floor, and Arian, cautiously, lowered himself with her. When knees touched the floor, she released Arian and her hands went instantly to her head. There was no pain yet she bowed her hear, holding on tight to it. Memories flashed before her eyes like a movie playing on fast-forward. She knew everything.

"Hermione," Arian said more concerned. "What's wrong? Please tell me. I need to know how you're feeling." He was unable to hide the urgency in his voice.

Hermione stood up, Arian did the same.

"Hermione?" he tried again.

This time, Hermione turned to face him. Her expression was dumbfounded. It wasn't long before her brows furrowed and her fists clenched. "Who did this to me?" she asked him.

"What?" Arian asked, confused.

"Who did this to me? Do you know?" she demanded.

"Hermione, I need to know first if you are alright," Arian told her.

"Of course I'm alright," she snapped, staring at him. "I know everything that has been happening. The potion was controlling my actions and emotions. I'm just peachy."

"Wait…you remember everything! That means that you're back to normal."

"Arian, that's not important right now. What is important is…." she didn't finish because it was true. She did remember everything that happened, including what happened last night. Unconsciously, she brought her hand to the side of her neck, where the tingling sensation of Arian's lips were still fresh in her mind. She gasped, as her cheeks burned. Unable to tear her eyes from Arian, she mentally cursed herself.

Arian was now smirking at her, knowing exactly what was on her mind. "You were saying?"

Forcing her hand off her neck, she glared at him. "What were you thinking?! How could you do that to me?!"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "What happened to finding out who was behind the explosion?"

"That's not impor…I mean it is but not….I mean….Argh!" she yelled in frustration, finally being able to turn away from Arian. Her cheeks hadn't decreased in temperature.

"You're embarrassed," he stated, coming closer behind her. "Cute."

At that comment, Hermione's eyes grew wide and she turned to look at him again. But when she saw him, his face didn't held amusement. Instead, he came forward, taking hold of her shoulders, and looking down at her seriously.

"We'll have time to talk about us later. Right now I'm just glad you're back to yourself," he told her.

Even though her heart was pounding like mad, she stayed calm, "Now we need to find whose behind this."

Arian smiled at her, as he shook his head. _Same old, Hermione. _"Yes, and I know where to start."

It was Hermione to raised her brows at him.

"I talked to McGonagall and she allowed me to take you out of Hogwarts," he saw the look on her face, "Temporarily," he added. "I told her about your condition and she wants you to take time off until you regain yourself back."

"Alright," she agreed. "Now about…"

"Get your things and follow me," Arian told her.

"Eira!" Bran called out as he walked into the boutique. He waited a few moments before Eira came bustling out from the back. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and there was a quill in her mouth. "Looking good," he teased, coming over to her.

Eira glared at him, taking out the quill. "I hope you don't mind waiting. I'm rather busy at the moment."

"No problem. What is it this time? Can't find the right fabric?"

"No. A bride's here for her fitting and I'm putting the finishing touches on her dress. Plus I received orders for at least five more wedding dresses," she explained.

"Ouch," Bran commented. "You're not planning on doing that all today, are you? I only have an hour of brake."

"Of course not," Eira responded. "Just give me five more minutes."

"Fine," Bran said, letting her return to the back of the shop.

"Haven't seen you here in a while," someone voiced behind him.

Bran turned found Unity looking at him. "Actually, I haven't seen you here for a long while. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Came to take Eira out to lunch? What are you doing here?" he countered.

Unity frowned. "Well, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Should I be," Bran responded smiling.

"Funny. I should tell Eira I found someone to help her."

"That someone better not be me. I already had enough of this place," Bran said.

"Boys," Unity muttered. "So, Bran, where is Eira? Is she in the back?"

Bran nodded. "Though she's busy right now with a fitting so I suggest you wait still she's finish."

"Another one?" Unity complained. "With all these wedding proposals she's getting, she won't have time to make my dress."

Bran wanted to make a comment on how he still couldn't believe she was getting married but decided to keep quiet. Instead, "Don't worry. Eira was probably planning your dress since before you got engaged."

Unity then smiled happily. "You're right!" Changing the subject. "So…tell me. How are things going with you and Eira? You two have been spending a lot of time together, haven't you?" she asked suggestively.

Bran blushed. "I-It's nothing like that!"

"And why is that so wrong? You two are married," she stated.

Bran then saw an smirk come up on her face. He turned away from her annoyed. "It had to be you, Unity."

Before Unity could respond, a pop was heard behind them. Both Unity and Bran turned towards the entrance, and there stood Hermione and Arian, in front of the door.

"Arian!"

"Hermione!"

Unity and Bran had both exclaimed at the same time.

"She's no longer under the potion's effect," he told them

"Hello. It's great to see you two," Hermione greeted.

"Hi, Hermione. Are you really….?" Bran started.

"What potion? What effect?!" Unity demanded, ignoring Hermione's greeting. "What are you talking about?"

Just then, Eira came back, followed by an older woman, and a younger woman. The women thanked Eira and walked out the boutique, after excusing themselves.

"Hey guys, what's going….Arian! Hermione!" Unity shouted, spotting both of them. "What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know," Unity said.

"I'm back to normal," Hermione responded. "Well, at least I hope I'm completely back to normal."

"Arian, you did it!" Eira happily threw her arms around him. "I knew you could." She then released him.

"Eira, we need to talk," Arian told her.

She nodded. "Let's go to the back."

Everyone followed Eira to the back of the boutique, especially a very confused Unity. She kept on asking questions and Bran advised her to stay quiet and listen. Unity stayed silent, hoping that whatever they were about to talk about would answer her questions.

"So, are you really feeling better?" Bran asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and I also remember everything."

"Everything?" both Bran and Eira asked surprised.

"Yes," Arian answered. "And we want to confront the person behind this to make sure it won't happened again. I believe that would be Grandmamma, right?" This question was targeted on Eira.

Hermione and Unity both turned to look at Eira. Eira simply nodded.

"I knew she didn't like me and did tried to hurt me. But I can't believe she would actually put under the influence of a potion!" Hermione was angry.

"Calm down, Hermione," Arian said, coming to her side.

After taking a few deep breaths, Hermione calmed down. She then turned back to Eira. "Arian told me you and Bran were under it's influence as well?"

Eira nodded, and Hermione continued. "I'll ask about Bran later but, if I'm back to normal I believe you should be able to tell us what happened back there. Back at Rothia's place."

At this, Unity, Bran, and Arian, looked from Hermione to Eira, with interest.

"I'll try," Eira said. "You probably figured that it wasn't me who sent you the letter. Honestly, I had no idea you were going to be there.

"I was plotting against you with Rothia but it got to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore. It was starting to overwhelm me. That evening, I told Grandmamma that I couldn't do it any more. I could see she was angry…"

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Bran asked concerned.

"Grandmamma wouldn't hurt her," Arian told him sternly.

"Just let her carry one," Unity spoke out. "I want to know what's going on so please be quiet and listen."

Eira then continued, "Grandmamma didn't hurt me. Instead she made a proposition. If I was able to brew one of her potions perfectly, then she would forgive me and dismiss what had happened. I agreed but when I arrived the next day, Hermione was already there and almost finished with the potion." She looked towards Hermione.

Hermione continued, "I received a letter earlier that morning, signed by Eira. It said that she wanted my help with a potion and it seemed rather urgent. Clearly, Eira hadn't written that letter. I also didn't know where I was, since the letter was a portkey. When I arrived, there was no one there, just a cauldron, an open book, and the ingredients needed. The potion in the cauldron was wrong so I started fixing it. It wasn't until a while later that Eira came. She tried to warn me but then it was too late. There was a bright light and then everything went dark. I'm guessing you know what happened next."

"Wait," Unity said, taking in what she heard. "You're telling me that my Grandmother was behind your hospitalization?!"

Hermione nodded. Turning to Eira, "I know she was behind many other things as well, and whether you were involved or not, that doesn't matter. I can understand how you felt about Arian. Also, Rothia can be quite cunning."

"What are you planning to do?" Eira asked them.

"Like I said," Arian informed them. "We plan to go confront her. Grandmamma needs to know her limits. I won't stand for her behavior anymore."

"About time!" Bran cheered.

"Ooh! Let me come!" Unity pleaded.

"No," it was Hermione who spoke. "It's better if it's just the two of us. Actually, I rather prefer if it was only me but…"

"There's no way I would allow it," Arian finished for her.

"So, when are you planning on paying her a visit?" Bran asked.

"I sent her an owl, saying that I would come by for lunch," Arian explained. "So we should get going."

"Take care cousin," Unity warn, "I'm guessing she had no idea Hermione is coming."

Arian shook his head but smiled. "We'll see you guys later." With that being said, Arian took hold of Hermione's hand and apparated them into his grandmother's home.

Her stomach twisted as the rush of air surrounded her. In seconds, she felt her feet safely on hard ground. Opening her eyes, she saw they were standing on a wide room that had large windows on every wall. The curtains were pulled back, causing the room to be brightly lit. The only furniture in the room was a long table, along with chairs, in the center of the room with a beautiful chandelier above it.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Rothia bellowed, planting her fist firmly onto the table.

Both Arian and Hermione turned to see Rothia at the head of the table. She looked very surprised an angry. Their entrance had caused her to stand up from her seat. "I repeat. What is the meaning of this?"

"Hello, Grandmamma," Arian said, walking towards his grandmother, puling Hermione with him. When they were next to Rothia, Arian released Hermione's hand and went to embraced his grandmother. Kissing both of her cheeks, "It's good to see you. I brought my wife with me. I hope you don't mind," he greeted.

"You didn't mentioned this in your letter!" Rothia spat, not hiding her disgust.

"So sorry, Grandmamma but you see, Hermione isn't feeling well and I feel the need to take care of her," Arian told her.

"Well, let her stay in bed," Rothia suggested harshly.

_Merlin Arian! You are taking this on too slow. _"Oh move over!" Hermione burst, stepping in front of Arian.

"Hermione…" Arian started.

"I'm so sorry you aren't happy to see me, Rothia," Hermione continued, ignoring Arian. As a result, Arian found it hopeless and allowed her to take over. "Could it be because you were expecting me to be with Devonald?"

Rothia looked taken aback but she wouldn't let her bring her down. "You are dating him, after all. I just didn't expect you to still be around Arian. Don't you have any shame. There's no reason for you to be here if you have found someone else."

"Oh really? If I recall, I don't remember ever deciding on going out with Devonald. Could it be someone else decided for me?" Hermione accused.

"Get out!" Rothia yelled. "This is my house and I won't stand for this!"

"Well, now that we're here, why don't you give us a tour. I would love to see that room where I was brewing the potion," she snapped.

"What are you….," Rothia didn't finish.

"Hate to brake it to you, Grandmamma, but I'm back to normal with a full memory of was happened. Also, I happened to know you were the one behind it all," Hermione stated.

Rothia looked beyond angry and was about to say something when Arian spoke out.

"Don't try to deny it, Grandmamma," he said calmly but firmly. "I'm aware of everything you have been doing and Eira's part in it as well. All I want to know, is why. Why Grandmamma?"

Rothia tensed and pursed her lips, yet she answered. "She's not the right one for you! She doesn't deserve you! I won't allow it!"

"Grandmamma, you know very well that it's my fault I wasn't able to be with Eira and you should be grateful Bran was there for her or right now, you can bet she would be paired up with complete stranger."

"But Arian….," Rothia tried.

"Just listen to me, Grandmamma," Arian said continuing. "I take full responsibility for what happened and I have dealt with the consequences. There was no escaping the marriage law and even if I wasn't paired with Hermione, I would still be paired up with someone else. There's no changing that. At first, I wasn't happy with this and neither was Hermione be we came to accept each other's presence. Grandmamma, it wouldn't hurt you to get to know Hermione. She's actually…."  
"I don't want to hear it!" Rothia screeched. "I don't would not accept a woman to be married to my grandson who would eventually cheat on you!"

"What?!" Hermione yelled. "How can you say that?!"

"Grandmamma?" Arian said disbelievingly.

"You would've eventually cheated on Arian," Rothia declared. "I read the papers and it was obvious you had feeling for this Devonald Swancott."

"Yes I liked him," Hermione said, "But it was you the placed a love potion…."

"That wasn't an ordinary love potion!" Rothia interrupted her. "Yes, it did had an affect on you but what that potion did was bring out emotions that you already had within you. Basically those kisses you share with this other man or whatever was that you did, was what you really wanted."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she stared back at Rothia.

"You do recall what happened so you know that what I'm saying is right," Rothia told her. "You had romantic feelings towards him and eventually you would have expressed them later in your marriage. I only rushed those feelings."

Hermione shook her head. "You took control of my mind. I couldn't even think!"

"The potion enhanced your emotions and made them your top priority. My potion didn't took control of you. It was your own emotions!" Rothia barked.

"That's not…," Hermione began but seem unable to continue. She didn't want to believe it. She wouldn't believe it yet she could feel herself fill up with doubt. "IT'S NOT TRUE!" she yelled looking furiously at Rothia. She then started storming up to her. Grabbing hold of her collar, and brought her hand up.

"Hermione!" Arian cried out in shock.

"Are you going to hit me?" Rothia hissed. "Go ahead."

Hermione's hand trembled and she dropped it down. Releasing Rothia, she started to shake and backed away. "No. No. No. NO!"

"Hermione!" Arian shouted again coming towards her and taking hold of her shoulders. "Stop shaking. Calm down."  
"I can't be here!" she yelled struggling out of his hold.

Arian kept a tight grip on her. _Could it me, she's not fully healed? _"Promise me that you will go back to the mansion if I let you go," he whispered to her bringing her into his embrace. "Promise me."

In that instant, Hermione stopped shaking and nodded into his chest. With that, Arian released her and in a second she apparated herself away from them.

Once Hermione was gone, Arian turned back to his grandmother. "You should know that I can't forgive you for this Grandmamma. I won't forgive you for this!"

Rothia gaped at Arian.

"I won't allow you to hurt her anymore. She may still be under the potion or she may not but I'll assure you that I will bring Hermione back to herself. And during that time, Grandmamma, I want you to think about what you're going to do because from this day one, Hermione is my wife and no one, not even you can take her away from me. You better get used to that idea and start respecting her. If you don't, I swear on Merlin that this will be the last time you hear from me."

"Arian…" Rothia gasped. "What are you saying? You couldn't possibly….?"

"Thank you, Grandmamma," Arian told her. "Because of you I've come to realize where my happiness lies. I finally found my true love. I loved her all along. I loved Hermione, all along."

Rothia turned away in disgust, and walked towards a window and looked out into the horizon. How could Arian be serious? Why had her plans failed? What had she done wrong? How can her grandson be happy at the side of that girl? She clenched her fists and her lips turned into a thin line as she closed her eyes.

Taking this as her answer, Arian decided that he should leave. "Goodbye, Grandmamma," he announced but just as he was about apparate, his grandmother's voice boomed.

"ARIAN! YOU TELL HER THAT I PLAN TO TEST HER SKILLS ONCE MORE. THERE'S JUST NO WAY SHE COULD HAVE BREWED ONE OF MY OWN POTIONS PERFECTLY. TELL HER TO EXPECT A HIGHLY COMPLEX ONE, NEXT TIME!"

Arian knew his grandmother had yelled so loud to release her anger but he still couldn't help but smile. Turning around, "Alright, but don't go easy on her." His grandmother was still looking out that window but he could tell she was still tense. It wouldn't' be easy but he knew his grandmother would come to accept Hermione, though he wasn't sure if she would end up liking her. "Take care of yourself Grandmamma." Again he was about to leave when, he heard his grandmother's voice again.

"Give her time to think, Arian. You need to let her mind work things out. Just be ready at the last moment to prove your feeling for her."

Arian was stunned by her advice.

In her room, Hermione instantly went to her bed and laid there looking into the distance. _It's not true. It's not true. Those weren't my own feelings. No. It's not true. _She kept repeating that to herself but it wasn't no use. Her head was still full doubt, so much that she curled into a ball. "Why?!" she screamed. "Why?!"

She didn't know how it happened or why, but darkness instantly consumed her and dragged into unconsciousness.

_There she was, standing under a light, not knowing where she was. She looked around in alarm. Darkness filled her other surrounding and she feared stepping out of the light. Just thing, something fell right before her. It was a small square of parchment. Confused, she bent down to pick it up but then more and more of them started falling. Looking up, she could see them fluttering above her. She reached out and grabbed one. _

_She gasped. These weren't parchment, they were pictures. The one she held showed Swancott taking a lick of her ice cream. _

"_This is…," she didn't finish as she started picking up the pictures that were scattered and looked at them. They were all shots of when she was under the spell. She saw herself embrace Swancott, kiss him, smile at him, laugh at him. She saw herself happy with him. _

"_Memories," she whispered in disbelief. "This are all my memories of my day with him." She then shook her head and pushed the pictures away. "Those aren't real. They are not real." _

_Starting to shake again, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and bowed. A shiver ran down her spine and she closed her eyes tightly. She then felt a strong wind blowing around her. Hesitantly, she looked up and was surprised to see the picture being blown away. _

"_What's happening?" she whispered. _

_Feeling something brush against her side, she sat up instantly. To her astonishment, more pictures started falling but this time, when they reached the ground, they were facing down. She didn't want to look at them yet her curiosity got the best of her. Slowly, she reached out for one and turned it around. _

_Before she knew it, her surroundings had change. _

_She was at the ball, dancing with Swancott. _

"_**You really look beautiful," she heard him say. **_

_**She instantly looked up him and could feel herself blush. "Um…thanks," she found herself saying. **_

"_**You know," Swancott continued, "I don't know that much about you but I would really like too." **_

"_**Well…what is there to say?" she said. **_

"_**I know you went face to face with the Dark Lord so I'm guessing you're very brave and strong but what I would like to know, is the girl in front of me not the girl everyone sees." **_

_**She was surprised by this but she felt this warm feeling of appreciation. What was this feeling she was experiencing. **_

"_**Did I say something I shouldn't have?" he asked worriedly. **_

_**She found herself smiling up at him, as she shook her head. "What would you like to know…?" **_

_In that instant, she was back under the light, holding onto that picture she picked up. Setting it down, she picked up another one and again she was gone. _

**'It looks like a wishing well, it won't hurt to try.' **_**she instantly thought and felt herself smile as she arrived at the fountain. She quickly pulled out a pouch of galleons and sickles **_**'Hmm...maybe this is a bit much.' **. _**"Oh well," she said aloud. She turned around, her back facing the fountain, and closed her eyes. 'I hope...' She threw the bag behind her, waiting to hear the splash but she didn't hear it. She somehow knew she wouldn't. **_

_**"Ouch!" **_

_**At the sound of that voice, she turned, instantly understanding what had happened. **_

_**"Oh! I'm very sorry." She apologized. The person turned and she had to fight a gasp that wanted to escape her mouth. She thought the young man before her to be very handsome. His black hair and brilliant silvery blue eyes. "Sorry," she said again. **_

_**The young man stayed expression less. "That's quite alright. No damage done." He looked into the fountain and smiled. "You must be very generous." As he left, she felt her face become warmer. **_

_Once she was back, Hermione considered the situation before picking up another picture. "Not only am I remembering these event but I'm actually going back to them and feeling exactly what I felt that day." Taking a deep breath, she grab hold of many photos and turned them right up all at once. _

_The ground beneath her then started to shake, parting and plunging her into several of her memories. _

_**"Let me go to sleep. Now let go!" Arian was yelling. **_

_**"No!" Hermione said, pulling the covers harder as he griped them tighter still. "Not until you tell me what's bothering you." **_

_**"Fine!" Arian said not loosening his grip. "You want to know what bothers me? You! You bother me. That woman...Tonks... was wrong. No one's lucky to have you. On the contrary, I wouldn't wish you on any man. You're a nightmare!" **_

_**Hearing this, she gasped. She no longer tried to pull the covers, as she fought off tears. At her sudden halt, came unexpectedly to Arian as he pulled at full strength, hoping to cause her to let go. **_

_**"Whoa!" Arian said as he went over. **_

_**"Hey!" Hermione said. She had loosened her grip but had not let go, which caused her to go over as well. **_

_**"Oof!" she heard beneath her. But she remained motionless. Her mind had stopped. **_

_**"Do you mind getting off?" Arian said. **_

_**Hermione then came back and noticed that Arian was beneath her, Shirtless! "OH!" She reacted and got off quickly, blushing fiercely. Hermione face him. She couldn't help but notice his broad shoulders. He was well built. **_

_**"Took you long enough." Arian muttered but not as quietly. **_

_**Hermione then took her eyes off his chest and moved them to his face. His eyes glared at hell, still haven't lost their fierceness. Suddenly Hermione burst into tears. She tried to stop herself but couldn't. All the words he had spoken to her came back into her mind. How could he had been so cruel. **_

_**Arian's eyes widened. He watched motionless as she tears after tears flowed from her eyes. Soon after he got over his shock and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn! Look I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean what I said. I'm just irritated. It has nothing to do with you." **_

_**She turned once more only to bump into someone. "Oof...oh...I'm sorry," she said.  
"What are you doing here?" someone asked her. **_

_**Hermione looked up and saw a man who seemed around Arian's age or a little older. She recognized him as one of the Catapults. He had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Well...I'm...uh..." **_

_**"You shouldn't be here. How did you get past the guards." **_

_**"I apparated," Hermione told him simply. **_

_**"That's impossible. There's a barrier and no one can apparate in here unless they are wanted." Realization came upon his eyes. "You're not a fan are you?" **_

_**Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm here looking for someone. Do think you can help me?" **_

_**He eyed her for minute but then gave in. "You did apparate in here. Who are you looking for?" he asked her. **_

_**"Arian. I'm looking for Arian Belth." **_

_**"Alright. He should be in the dressing room. Come this way," he said as he led the way. "By the way I'm Devonald Swancott, keeper for the catapults." **_

_**"I'm Hermione...mmm...just Hermione." **_

_**"I see that's a unique name," he commented. **_

_**"Yes it is. I'm surprised." At this Swancott looked confusingly at her. Hermione noticed this. "You actually introduced yourself and didn't expected me to know who you were." **_

_**Swancott chuckled at this. "I figured if you knew who I was you would have pointed that out the first time you saw me. Not all quidditch players are full of themselves you know." **_

_**Hermione smiled and nodded. **_

"_**You alright?" Swancott asked coming over, noticing how nervous she was. **_

"_**Yes," Hermione squeaked. **_

_**Swancott chuckled. "You'll do fine. Your team trust you and have faith in you so why don't you? I'm sure you're a great beater." **_

_**Hermione felt the color rise in her cheeks as she looked up at Swancott. "Really?" **_

"_**Yes," he answered softly looking into her eyes, as he took her hand in his. **_

_**Hermione flushed even more as her heart beat quickened. She felt the urge to pull away her hand but found that she couldn't. The part of her that liked the sensation of his warmth had dominated the other. Out of embarrassment, she looked away and muttered a thanks as she felt him give her a encouraging squeeze. **_

_**Hermione had flicked her wand to show her the time. The numbers 9:55 appeared before her. She gasped. "No way!" As she said this she bolted up from the bath tub only to hear the muttering of words. Alarmed, she turned. She felt herself blush all over as she stared into the face of Arian himself. They stood there for what seem liked hours. But something clicked in Hermione. **_

_**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **_

_**"Shit." Arian turned instantly and slammed the door shut behind him. **_

_**"How dare you! Don't you ever knock!!!" Hermione yelled at the door. She couldn't stop blushing. **_

_**"Next time lock the door!" Arian's voice yelled through the door. **_

**'Oh God. That just didn't happen.' **_**Hermione then reached for the towel, her hands trembling. She could feel her warm face. **_

"_**Arian did something, didn't he?" he continued even though she was turned away. "I can tell. Have you talked to him about it?" **_

_**She slowly shook her head and muttered, "There's nothing to discuss. It's settled." **_

"_**What do you mean settled?" he asked seriously. "You're separated at the moment that doesn't seem settled to me. This law doesn't allow a divorce…" he stopped himself and phrased it differently. "Do you both want a divorce?" **_

"_**You could say that," Hermione said softly. "There's not much of a choice…so this is the answer." She was then completely shock. **_

_**Swancott gripped her chin gently, and turned her to face him. He tilted it up and looked at her intently. "I don't know what's going on here but Arian is a fool and so are you. When I first met you, I took you for the type who doesn't give up." **_

"_**I haven't," she whispered, still a little stunned. "I haven't given up on how I want to live." **_

"_**You truly **_**are **_**beautiful," Swancott whispered as he absorb her gaze. Whether it was a magnetic pull or something else, he didn't know but he leaned in, nearing his lips to her. It was clear that he had been attracted to her since he first met her even if she was younger. **_

_**Hermione's eyes grew wide and she caught her breath as Swancott leaned in closer. She was frozen and couldn't move. **_**'Oh Merlin.' **_**It was only a matter of second before she would feel his lips…**_

_**Arian's laughter ranged out through the room. "God! You are something else." **_

_**Hermione smiled a bit, which made Arian glad. "Should I draw you a map, then? I don't think I can keep an eye on you all the time." **_

_**"That would help." Hermione said jokingly, but her voice still sounded down. **_

_**Arian stood up. "Well, why don't I walk you back, giving you a tour on our way. Can't have you getting lost within your own house now can we?" **_

_**"My house," Hermione whispered. Arian stared at her as he was able to catch that, and she still didn't move. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I'm very sorry." **_

_**"For what?" he asked, getting a little worried. **_

_**"It is living here that gets me lost." Arian just stared at her. She continued. "I think that I don't want to accept that this is my home. That's why I don't bother to pay attention to my way around here. Person always knows their home like the back of their hand, don't they? I'm afraid that this will become my home. But somewhere deep within me it's not what I want. I don't want this to be my home." She finished waiting to hear what he had to say. **_

_**After a while, he said, "You can go back, you know? I'm sure your friends will gladly have you back. Just because we're married doesn't mean we have to live together." **_

_**Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes and she left them flow down. "I don't want to go there." **_

_**"What?" **_

_**More tears spilled from her eyes. "I don't want to go to the Burrow. I don't want to go Grimauld Place. I don't even want to go to Hogwarts. I want to go home and...and...see my mum and dad again." She then started crying more and wasn't able to speak. **_

_**Arian didn't now the places she was talking about, but that was the least of his worries. Without thinking, he took Hermione into his arms and rubbed her back. **_

_**Hermione didn't resist and she clutched Arian's robes and sobbed. **_

_**Arian kept holding her, leaning his chin on her head. "It's alright. Everything will be alright." He held her for a long time. **_

_**Just then, Devonald cut in once again which Bran obliged. **_

_**He smiled down at her, and Hermione smiled weakly. Surprisingly though, he only spun her once, before taking her hand and leading her off the dance floor. **_

_**She looked confusingly at him but he just chuckled. **_

_**"I just thought you might like to rest," he said leading her to a nearby table. **_

_**"Is it that obvious?" Hermione asked nervously. **_

_**"No not really," he smiled. "But you've been dancing all night with all those blokes asking you." **_

_**"Yes," Hermione said a littler bitterly remembering their comments on how beautiful she looked. "Next time I come in jeans and a t-shirt." **_

_**At this Devonald laughed. "Well you're going to have to do more than that to stop me from dancing with you. Arian is so busy, that he doesn't realize he's neglecting you. Luckily I'm here for you." **_

_**Her mind tried to grasp what was happening. This was impossible. How could this be happening to her? His reaction took her completely by surprised that, Hermione herself did not gave into it. Her hands came up to his chest in hope to push him off but she couldn't. It was now that his strength became apparent as she struggled against him. It was no use. Arian only pressed himself more against her. Hermione tried to cried out but her attempts were useless against the pressure of his lips. Once again, she tried to push him off but he didn't budge though he did retract his lips. **_

_**Arian looked down at Hermione's frightened expression. She seemed fragile and weak, pinned against the door with his hands on each side of her head. He softened but had no intention of moving. "Are you scared of me?" he whispered to her. **_

_**Hermione looked wide-eyed into his eyes. "I-I d-don't understand," she stammered. **_

_**One of his hands left the door and cupped her chin. "You don't need to," he told her. **_

_**She looked deeply into his eyes and gasped. There was passion, longing, and lust within his silvery pools. He had been aggressive but all that seem long past as her fear vanished. **_**I'm not afraid. **

_**As if reading her mind, Arian leaned in kissed her softly. This time, she didn't struggled or tried to push him away. Instead, her hands came up and wrapped themselves around his neck. In response, he lowered his arms to wrap possessively around her waist. **_

_**Their soft kiss deepened becoming more fierce. Arian nipped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hermione slowly parted her lips. **_

_**Arian's anger had been rising and now it was becoming overwhelming. "How do you think I feel?!" he yelled without meaning too. "I'm the one who has to live with her for five years. You don't understand how difficult it is to control my emotions and remain calm and happy when all I can do is think about Eira. You don't know how difficult it is waking up every morning only to wish is was Eira sleeping in my bed beside me. Every time I look at her I am reminded of my mistake and till this day I regretted it. And it doesn't help that you keep bringing this up Grandmamma. I love Eira deeply. I always will. There's no one else I rather be married to. You must remember that it was this law that paired me with her. You have no idea the pain I go through!" **_

_**The others were silent. Eira had brought her hand to her mouth, Bran was controlling his anger, Hermione was trembling. **_

_**Something was coming over her. She couldn't stop shaking. Her gut was hurting. **_**'Why am I feeling this way?' **_**she thought. She couldn't' stand there. It was unbearable just standing there. Her legs took over her as she turned around and ran but she was so tired that she sank to the floor. "AH!" she cried out as she made contact with the pavement. **_

_**Hermione held on tight to him, clutching his shirt. "Arian," she gasped. Her voice was soft, yet it seemed that she was using most of her strength to speak against the pain. "How can I trust that you won't hurt me again?" **_

_**Dazed by her question, it took him a moment to grasp what she had said. **_

"_**Tell me," she begged, as the pain seem to be overtaking her. "Please." **_

_**He noticed the urgency in her voice. "Hermione, you can't." **_

_**Hermione then looked up at him, amazed by his words. **_

_**In return, he looked down at her. "You can't trust that I won't hurt you but you can trust that I would do anything to make it right again." **_

_Everything around her spun and for one final time, she laid among the scattered photos. She then got up, wondering how she ended up lying down. _

"_All these memories are real," her own voice said aloud but it didn't came from her own mouth. "What can you say about them?" _

_To her surprise, she didn't hesitated to answer. "They're not only memories but my feeling for both Devonald and Arian." _

"_So you admit you have feelings for both of them?' the voice asked. _

"_I do, which means Rothia was right. My feelings for Devonald were sincere the entire time but…" _

"_Yes?" the voice encouraged. _

"_I feel that I've been through so much. Many obstacles have been played out for me and Arian and with him I felt many different emotions not just love. This makes my love for him stronger than anything else." She then gasped at her own words. Had she just admitted that…? _

"_Nothing else matters, as long as you are certain about your feelings," the voice said at last and vanished. _

_The light that she had been standing on started getting brighter and overtaking her surroundings, retrieving her from the darkness. _

She blinked her eyes open and abruptly sat up. Her hand was instantly on her head as she tried to comprehend what just happened. Everything then came back to her. The potion, Rothia, and her dream. "My dream…."

Looking up, she glanced out the window and noticed the sun was starting to set. Her eyes grew wide as she got up and started walking towards the window. She could see the mixture of blue, pink, orange, and yellow that filled the sky. "The colors are jumbled together, just like my emotions were before."

In that instant, she understood completely. The reason she was having trouble with the effects of the potion had to do with her own uncertainty. Deep inside, she didn't know who to choose, Arian or Devonald.

"But that's all over," she said aloud. "I've always been in love with…." She didn't finish as she knew what she had to do. She needed to tell him. Quickly, she ran towards her door and bolted the door open.

"Ah!" Hermione yelled in surprised as she was found face to face with Dot, holding out something for her.

"Dot, you startled me," she breathed.

Dot mumbled an apology as she held up what she had in her hands, closer to her.

Hermione saw that in was a letter and she took it.

"It came for you today, Mistress," Dot informed her. "It's of great importance."

"Um…thank you, Dot," Hermione said, slightly confused by it.

Dot then nodded and apparated away.

Opening the letter, she right away noticed that it wasn't signed by anyone. "What is this?" she asked aloud, reading the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Belth, _

_Please come immediately to……._

She dropped the letter. _This place…who sent this? What could have happened? _Without a second thought, she apparated away.

For once, the feeling of apparation felt rather slow to her, as she was eager to reach her destination. At the exact moment her feet felt the ground, she set off into a run, ignoring the tablets of stones that got in her way. She knew she was getting closer and she quickened her pace. _Just a little more and…._ Her destination came into view and she instantly halted. She couldn't believe what she saw and her heart was beating like mad. _It can't be him. _

"A marriage law was passed in the wizarding world," Arian began, ignoring her presence. "Stating that every pureblood must marry a muggle born or half blood. Supposedly, this law would unite witches and wizards of different societies and one day destroy the hatred purebloods have for those of lower status. It would also diminished any other dark uprising.

"I was aware that the Ministry of Magic would be announcing a new law yet I didn't care. I never really liked the Ministry so I took on a quidditch assignment. I'm a famous quidditch player, you know. I play for the Caerphilly Catapults. Anyway, for two weeks I went to a…I think you can call it a seminar for quidditch. My best friends, Bran, and Eira, the love of my life, warned me against going. They told me that I should wait until after the announcement. I didn't listen and left. I also didn't receive a notice from the Ministry on account I didn't want to be bothered by them.

"Quidditch was very important to me and as a result I lost Eira. When I came back, it was already too late. The law was already passed and Eira was married to Bran. If she would have waited for me, I would've only disappoint her and would have condemned her to the possession of a complete stranger.

"I've been thinking that taking on that assignment, was my greatest mistake but now, I think otherwise. The law paired me up with a girl. A girl that I wished to have nothing to do with. That girl was Hermione Jane Granger," he hesitated and then chuckled before continuing.

"I remember the first day we met. It was at the ministry and I was passing by a water fountain when all of a sudden, a bag full coins bounced from my head and into the fountain. At first I was surprised but then this young girl started apologizing and I thought it amusing. As you may guess, this girl was Hermione. I believe she was making a wish," he chuckled again.

"I saw her again but this time I wasn't that friendly with her. It turned out that she would be my wife and we needed to decide on the preparations. Blimey! We were biting our head off. Neither of us wanted to get married with each other but we didn't have a saying on it.

"Our wedding was quiet, small, and empty. Not much to say about it. We were living together before our wedding and even then I didn't talk to her. You could say I wanted to put as much distance between us but things didn't turn out as I planned. On the contrary, even though I did yell at her and she did get on my nerves, I ended getting closer to her. I found myself worrying, wondering, and thinking about her. I wanted to take care of her and protect her but I failed. I ended saying horrible things that she overheard and I chased her away. I wanted her to return yet a part of me was giving her up completely.

"Many things happened between us. So many that I can talk about them all but I do plan on telling some other time. What I can say is that you may not forgive me for my mistakes and you might get angry but I plan on making up for them, I just need to be given another chance. You may not believe it but I want to ask for your blessings because…." at this, Arian turned around to face Hermione and he smiled at her. "I'm madly in love with your daughter."

Hermione gasped and she brought her hands to her mouth. She couldn't believe what Arian had just said. Tears then started falling down like crazy and she couldn't stop them.

Arian then came to her. "You know, you don't have to love me back," he told her.

She then smiled and threw her arms around him. "I love you too, you prat," she said, unable to contain her sobs.

Laughing, Arian lifted her chin and looked at her directly in the eyes. "I think I can make you stop crying." Leaning in, he captured her lips into an endless kiss that proclaimed the first of many more to come.

Hermione gladly smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around this neck, pulling him in closer to savor his taste.

Arian then pulled back slightly and made his way to the side of her face, Brushing his lips against her ear, he whispered, "You know, we never did have a proper honeymoon."

Hermione blushed and pushed him away. "Arian!" she yelled in embarrassment.

"What? I'm willing to take you here if your parents don't mind," he said cheekily.

"No way!" she opposed. "Don't you have respect for the dead." She then looked to the side and saw her parents' graves, just where Arian had been standing moments before, talking to them. A smile graced her lips as she noticed the amount of flowers that laid above them. Walking towards them, she knelt down and closed her eyes. "Mum, dad," she whispered, "I think I found someone who will take care of me. I just wish you were here."

"Then are with you," Arian told her as he knelt down as well and wrapped his arms from behind her.

Hermione nodded and leaned back into him. A peaceful silence over took them.

Braking the silence, Arian spoke, "You know about the proper honeymoon…"

Hermione then pushed him away. "Arian!"

"Hey, let me finish," he told her, wrapping his arms around her once more. "I was thinking that we can't have a proper honeymoon until we have a proper wedding."

Gasping, Hermione turned to look up at him. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"We'll have another wedding. We'll have Eira design your dress however you like and this time we'll invite all of your family. This time, I want to vow my eternal love for my wife truthfully.

"Marry me, again?" he asked.

"Yes!" Hermione shouted as she flung her arms around him, causing them to stumble back.

He liked having Hermione on top of him that he just couldn't help himself. "Now, now. Remember that the honeymoon isn't until after the wedding, dear."

The moment was ruined and Hermione instantly let him go, blushing fiercely. "Fine. Then I guess I'll be staying in my own room until after our wedding. Prat!" With that she started storming off.

"Hermione!" Arian yelled after her. "You don't mean that do you?"

She ignored him and she apparated back into the mansion.

"SURPRISE!!! WELCOME BACK!!!"

Hermione then jumped and noticed all her friends were smiling at her and came to embrace her. Even Arian's family was there with Rothia, though they weren't smiling that much.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Just then, Arian popped in next to her. "Guess what everyone. Hermione has agreed to marry me, again!"

Everyone cheered, his family clapped, as he took hold of Hermione-to her embarrassment-and kissed her once more.

_2 years later…._

The whole gang was gathered at Eira's and Bran's. They were gathered outside, around a long table.

"Go on Jeremy, blow out the candles," Eira said sweetly to her son, as she held him over the cake. Unfortunately, Jeremy had trouble and Bran stepped in and blew it for him.

"HAPPY 1ST BIRTHDAY JEREMY!!!" Everyone shouted.

Hermione was at the end of the table, looking at everyone and thinking on how things had changed. Ginny and Harry were married and right now Harry was trying to quiet down their son, James, who would soon turn one as well. Smiling, she turned towards Luna, who was sitting down, on account of her ripe stomach. Triplets! Ron came and handed her a piece of cake before kissing her softly.

The twins were there as well in Alicia and Angelina who each had a daughter and were already expecting their second. She couldn't help but laugh as she watch both Fred and George, talking into their stomach again, telling one of their conquests.

She then turned to Dera who was holding an infant little girl, with Lain next to her, admiring their daughter. Not far off, was Unity, who was fighting for the biggest piece of cake. Her stomach was also big, she was expecting a boy. Charlie was trying to tell her to calm down while he pulled her away from the table.

Suddenly, she felt something tugging at her skirt and she quickly looked down.

"Nicholas," she said smiling down at the newest member to the Lupin family. Kneeling down, she kissed his cheek. "You want some cake?"

"Sorry, Hermione," a voice said behind her.

She turned and saw Devonald coming towards. He picked up Nicholas and helped her up.

"Babysitting?" Hermione asked, suspiciously, since Tonks and Remus were also here.

"Yes," he answered her. "Me and Claire are thinking about having children and we thought we should try babysitting."

Hermione chuckled. The marriage law, in the end, had caught up with Swancott as well and he was paired up with a Claire, a witch she didn't know much about but found her to be really nice. Claire then came with a piece of cake. "Do you want any?" she offered her.

"I'm on my way," Hermione said, making her way to where Mrs. Weasley and Eira's mother was handing out pieces of cake.

"Here you go, deary," Mrs. Weasley said, hanging her a piece. "Isn't this great. Look at all these babies and all the grandchildren I'm getting."

"Yes, it is wonderful," Mrs. Williams agreed.

"Yes," Hermione said as well, taking her piece.

"Hermione, I'm guessing it won't be long before you have your own?" Mrs. Weasley asked her, smiling warmly.

"Yes," came Rothia's voice behind them. "I'm not going to live forever and I would like to have grandchildren before I die," she told her, loudly, which cause the attention of everyone.

Arian, who had been talking to his parents, came to Hermione, noticing that his Grandmamma had embarrassed her, yet again. However, this past couple of years had really improved Hermione's and Rothia's relationship.

"Don't worry," Arian said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "You'll get them soon."

"Yeah right," said George.

"By the looks of it, it seems you haven't been getting any," Fred added, causing all males to laugh, and the women trying hard to resist their own laughter.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"The truth hurts mate," Swancott told Arian laughing.

"What do you guys mean I'm not getting any? I'll have you known that I get plenty every night," he declared.

"Arian!" Hermione exclaimed covering her face.

"You can't prove it," Ron said.

"He's got you there, Arian," Bran said laughing.

Arian then smirked. In one swift motion, he swooped up Hermione in his arms and started carrying her away. "Bran, I'm going to borrow your room for a few hours."

The guys the started howling in amusement.

"Put me down, Arian!" Hermione shouted at him ."Are you mad?! Put me down!"

Not listening, Arian then spun with Hermione still in his arms.

Hermione kept on telling her to put her down, and yelling. "Arian!!!"

Finally, giving in, Arian put her down and held her still for her to regain herself. After she felt she could walk, Hermione glared at Arian and slapped his shoulder.

"You…PRAT!" she yelled but that seem to take a toll on her and she started falling to the ground.

"Hermione!" Arian exclaimed, providing support for her. "What's wrong?"

"Prat," Hermione repeated, looking rather tired. "I wanted you to put me down because I'm already pregnant."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed, Arian being the loudest.

"Are you serious?" he asked her. At her nod, he picked her up once more and lifted her up in the air.

"Arian," she complaint yet smiling.

"I'm going to be a father! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!" he kept on shouting.

Hermione laughed at his antics. Yes, this was her husband. And there was no one else that could replace him.

**THE END **

OMG!!! I can't believe this is the end. I want to thank all of you for reviewing and even those you didn't. Just knowing that there are people out there reading my story is enough. Though reviews are helpful. I'm glad and sad that the story ended. It seemed almost seems unreal. I can't wait to post my new stories and I hope you will all continue reading. Major thanks to Salena Snape for betaing several of my chapters for me. Thanks to Avanell who helped me out of my writers block and thanks to all of you. I love you guys! THIS STORY WAS ALL FOR YOU GUYS!!!


End file.
